Defeating them at their own game
by gracedkelly
Summary: Ik haat ze. Die stomme, arrogante, lompe eikels. Ik dacht dat het pesten vanzelf wel zou stoppen. Niet dus. En na die laatste stunt ben ik het echt beu. Ik zal ze verslaan. Ik stoot ze simpelweg van hun troon! Volledige intro binnenin Sirius/OC
1. Weer zo'n jaar

**Hooii iedereen! Eerst en vooral: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ten tweede wil ik even heel luid: R.I.P. Jamiiieee gillen omdat het weer die tijd van het jaar is, damn you halloween. (En ook omdat ik nou eenmaal een enorme fangirl van dear Prongs ben xD) Dus wat dacht je van zestig seconden stilte? ................. Okidoki! Ten derde wil ik graag aankondigen dat ik een nieuw verhaal heb! Yay! **

**Ik ben echt zo enthousiast voor dit verhaal. Ik had het nu al een tijdje in mijn hoofd en ik hoop dat jullie hem net zo goed vinden als mijn laatste.  
Ik zou hem ook graag willen vertalen naar het Engels, maar daar moet ik nog iemand voor vinden die me daarbij wilt helpen. Intresse, iemand? xD  
****Hahah nee... Dat ga ik jullie nog niet aandoen, tenzij je jezelf vrijwillig aanmeldt ofcourse. Dan ontvang ik je met twee open armen. ^^  
Ik zal jullie al wel waarschuwen dat ik waarschijnlijk niet zo veel tijd zal hebben om te posten en dat, dat traag zal gaan.  
Okay. Genoeg met het geleuter. Dit verhaal gaat over Maeve Taison en eerh... Sirius Zwarts... En... Erh... Lily en erh... James Potter... En... Hmm. Lees het gewoon, alright? **

**Volledige intro:** Ik haat, haat, haat ze. Die vervloekte, lompe, irritante eikels. Ik heb me altijd goed gedragen. Gedacht dat het gepest wel zou stoppen. Nou… _Guess what?_ Niet dus. Het werd alleen maar erger en na die laatste stunt ben ik het beu. Deze meid laat zich niet meer doen. Ik ga hen verslaan door het spel net zo vuil als hen te spelen. Ik stoot hen simpelweg van hun troon.

**Lots and lots of candy,**

**Kelly **

* * *

**1. Weer zo'n jaar…**

Ik nam met een klein hartje afscheid van mijn broer. "Ik zie je in de kerstvakantie," vertelde ik hem, voordat ik hem een laatste knuffel gaf.

Oliver rolde met zijn ogen, voordat hij me terugknuffelde. "Ja, Maeve. Ik zie je in de kerstvakantie. Relax, oké? Niemand gaat je opeten op Zweinstein," fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

Niemand me opeten? Yeah right. Ik zat in hetzelfde jaar als die vier monsters. Er liep een rilling over mijn rug. Ik trok me wat terug en keek mijn broer beledigd aan. "Niemand gaat me opeten?! Ik mag blij zijn als ze me niet als lunch hebben," mopperde ik, terwijl ik mijn armen over elkaar vouwde. Oké. Even voor de duidelijkheid: normaal gezien ben ik niet zo laf en bang zoals nu, maar wanhopige tijden vragen om wanhopige daden. En dit was zeker en vast een daad uit pure wanhoop. Er verschenen tranen in mijn ogen.

Oliver zuchtte en trok me weer naar hem toe om me nog een keer te knuffelen. Hij was heel wat groter dan ik was, dus ik kwam juist aan zijn borstkas. "Het zijn ukkies, Maeve. Die doen niemand kwaad." Ik staarde vol ongeloof naar de muur achter hem, terwijl de tranen bleven lopen. Ukkies? Dat kon hij toch niet menen? Die jongens waren enorm. "En zit jij nou in Griffoendor of niet? Ik denk toch wel dat oma ons beter heeft opgevoed dan dit, Maeve." Hij trok zich deze keer terug en keek me streng aan. "Als je altijd huilt wanneer je nog maar aan ze denkt, ben je wel een heel makkelijk slachtoffer. En jij wilt dat ik me verbaas over het feit dat ze je pesten?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en veegde de tranen bruut weg. "Ik huil niet wanneer ik hen zie," beet ik hem toe. "De dag dat ze mij zien huilen, verhang ik mezelf."

Oliver schudde lachend zijn hoofd. "Als je dat maar laat." Hij knipoogde. "Je bent mijn zusje voor iets, Maeve. Jij kan hen aan."

"Jij hebt makkelijk praten. Oliver," klaagde ik, "je bent vijf jaar ouder dan ze!"

Hij grinnikte, maar negeerde verder mijn commentaar. "Plus je hebt Lily toch? Ik dacht dat jullie zo goed overeenkwamen? Zij is toch ook hun slachtoffer? Zie je haar huilen?"

De gedachte aan Lily, zorgde er meteen voor dat een glimlach op mijn gezicht verscheen. Lily Evers was mijn beste en ook ineens mijn enigste vriendin. Het waren de pestkoppen die ons samen hebben gebracht eigenlijk. Ze hadden gezien hoe ik alleen en zenuwachtig stond te wachten totdat ik zou worden gesorteerd. De sorteerhoed had net ene Hannah Anderson gesorteerd, wanneer een jongen hard aan mijn staart trok. "Leuk haar heb je," lachte hij gemeen.

Mijn hand schoot naar mijn haar. "Bedankt?" Wat zei je daar nou op? Oma had me altijd geleerd om beleefd te zijn en misschien was het de jongen zijn bedoeling niet geweest om zo hard aan mijn staart te trekken dat te tranen me in de ogen schoten? Misschien niet. Ik besloot hem een kans te geven.

"Maeve Taison," vertelde ik hem en stak mijn hand beleefd uit.

Zijn grijze ogen bestudeerden me en ik merkte op hoe leuk hij eruit zag. Ik zou niet knap zeggen, want dat was hij niet. Het eerste wat in me opkwam was dat hij schattig was, maar toen ik besefte hoe kinderachtig dat klonk, evolueerde schattig naar leuk. Een spottende grijns kwam op zijn gezicht. "Zie ik eruit alsof het mij wat interesseert?"

"Dat is niet aardig om te zeggen," had een roodharig meisje gezegd.

De jongen rolde met zijn ogen. "En dus?"

"Ik denk niet dat ik je aardig vind," vertelde ik hem aarzelend.

Het duurde even voordat het tot me doordrong dat hij me aan het uitlachen was.

"Hé!" kwam het roodharige meisje weer tussen beide. "Gedraag je niet zo idioot!"

Ik glimlachte haar dankbaar toe en kreeg een stralende glimlach terug.

Professor Anderling riep de volgende naam af: "Sirius Zwarts".

De jongen trok opnieuw aan mijn staart. Dit keer iets harder dan de eerste keer en de tranen sprongen weer in mijn ogen. "Wens me geluk."

Het roodharige meisje keek me bezorgd aan, voordat ze iets gemeen over de jongen, die blijkbaar Sirius heette, mompelde. "Gaat het?" Ik knikte. "Mijn naam is Lily," stelde ze zich voor.

Ik glimlachte door mijn tranen heen. "Maeve."

Oliver zuchtte en ik belandde weer in het heden. "Gaat het lukken of moet ik je begeleiden naar de trein?" Hij pakte mijn hand vast en trok me al richting de trein.

Ik rolde geïrriteerd met mijn ogen. "Ben je wel zeker dat we familie zijn?" wilde ik weten, terwijl ik mijn hand terug trok en terugliep om mijn hutkoffer te halen.

Oliver grinnikte. "Ja, Maeve. Wij zijn echt familie," verkondigde hij luid. Verscheidene mensen keken om en ik bloosde.

"Eikel," fluisterde ik.

Hij boog.

Ik stond op het punt om hem een klap te verkopen, toen iemand mijn naam gilde en ik werd aangevallen door een waas van rood haar. "Lily," hapte ik naar adem, terwijl ik haar armen rond mijn nek probeerde te verwijderen. "Krijg. Geen. Adem," wist ik eruit te persen. Uiteindelijk wist ik haar van me af te duwen en toverde ik een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht. "Lily!" groette ik deze keer met meer enthousiasme.

Lily's glimlachte breed. "Ik heb je gemist, Maeve," vertelde ze me eerlijk, voordat ze me nog een keer knuffelde. Voorzichtiger deze keer. Zodra ze zich terugtrok, viel haar blik op mijn broer. "Oliver," glimlachte ze, met lichtjes blozende wangen.

Ik keek geamuseerd toe. Lily was al verliefd op Oliver sinds ons tweede jaar. Natuurlijk was Oliver de enige van ons drieën die het niet wist. Zelfs oma was het meteen opgevallen, toen Lily tijdens een zomervakantie langskwam.

"Lily," groette hij beleefd terug, voordat hij op mijn hoofdje klopte. "Denk eraan, je zit in Griffoendor." Ik rolde enkel en negeerde Lily's vragende blik. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes naar hem, voordat hij zich omdraaide en vertrok.

"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig, terwijl we onze hutkoffers de trein in droegen.

"Gewoon… Ik nam nogal met tegenzin afscheid," mompelde ik.

"Wie doet dat nou niet?" wilde Lily weten. "Het is toch maar normaal? Je gaat je broer niet meer zien tot in de kerstvakantie… Trouwens als Oliver mijn broer was, zou ik hem ook missen hoor."

Ik wierp haar een blik toe over mijn schouder. "Dat is gewoonweg …" Ik geraakte niet uit mijn woorden en besloot het te houden op een simpele "ew". "Wanneer ga je, je over die crush zetten, Lils?" wilde ik weten, terwijl ik af en toe in een coupé keek. Was er nou geen enkele meer vrij? Geïrriteerd stampte ik de trein door.

"Nooit," zwoer ze. "Waarom zou ik? Hij is perfect," zuchtte ze gelukzalig.

Ik schudde afkeurend mijn hoofd. "Lily, hij is mijn broer!" klaagde ik.

"En dus?" wilde ze grijnzend weten.

"Je zegt zoiets niet over je beste vriendin haar broer," zei ik met een boze blik. "Het is walgelijk om aan te moeten horen."

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Uhu. Stel je niet zo aan, Maeve. Je doet nou net of ik ben je mijn wildste fantasieën aan het ver-"

"Oh kijk!" onderbrak ik haar luid. "Een coupé! Een lege!"

"Aah… Een lege," herhaalde Lily spottend, voordat ik haar lachend de coupé in duwde.

We duwden samen onze hutkoffers in de rekken en ik plofte nadien opgelucht neer op de zetel. Ik keek even uit het raam, voordat ik naar Lily keek en glimlachte. "Hoe was jouw zomervakantie eigenlijk?" vroeg ik haar geïnteresseerd. "Is Petunia nog altijd zo'n trut?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk dat ik haar maar beter kan opgeven," zei ze met een droevige glans in haar ogen. "Ze blijft me maar een freak noemen. Als ze langer dan vijf minuten in dezelfde kamer als ik moet zitten, kleurt ze helemaal paars. Ik maak me soms echt zorgen." Ik staarde naar haar met een vage glimlach op mijn gezicht. Petunia werd paars door naar Lily te kijken? Geef toe, dat was amusant. "Ze kan me toch onmogelijk zo hard haten? Wat heb ik haar ooit misdaan?"

Ik glimlachte flauwtjes. "Ze haat je vast niet, Lily. Volgens mij is ze gewoon jaloers," zuchtte ik. "Misschien wil zij ook dat ze een heks is?"

Ze keek me aan alsof ik gek was. "Geloof me, een heks is wel het laatste dat Petuun wil zijn," zuchtte Lily droevig. "De rest van mijn familie is zo blij en trots op me, alleen zij moet de sfeer altijd verpesten."

Ik ging naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Geef haar gewoon wat tijd," raadde ik haar aan.

"Nog meer?" vroeg ze ongelovig. "Maeve, ik geef haar nu al zes jaar de tijd! Ze haat me. Zo simpel is dat."

Ik wist dat Lily gelijk had, maar ik wilde het niet toegeven. Ik haatte Petunia. Ze was zo'n spelbreker en… Om eerlijk te zijn? Ze leek me nogal op een uitgemergeld paard. Ik zuchtte en kneep zachtjes in haar schouder. "Dat komt allemaal wel goed, uiteindelijk." In de verre, _verre_ toekomst, dacht ik erachteraan.

Lily glimlachte flauwtjes. "Dank je," fluisterde ze, voordat ze zich wakker leek te schudden. "Maar goed, hoe was jouw vakantie?"

Ik fronste lichtjes. "Oh het ging wel. Het gaat al beter dan vorig jaar met oma." Oma had de laatste tijd problemen met haar gezondheid en aangezien zij en Oliver de laatste familieleden waren die ik had, was ik er als de dood voor dat iets met oma zou gebeuren. "Haar heup is nu helemaal beter," glimlachte ik.

Ze glimlachte terug. "Daar ben ik blij om. Ik mag jouw oma echt graag."

Ik zuchtte en ging terug op de andere bank zitten. Ik zakte wat onderuit. "Ik ben gewoon maar al blij dat Zwarts en Potter ons nog niet hebben 'begroet'."

We trokken beiden een gezicht. "Godzijdank van niet," mompelde Lily. "Als hij me nog één keer uitvraagt, vervloek ik hem zo hard dat hij het verschil niet meer kent tussen zijn kop en zijn kont."

Ik giechelde. "Ken jij _nu_ het verschil dan?" wilde ik lachend van haar weten.

Ze schudde glimlachend haar hoofd en deed haar mond open om te antwoorden, maar was onderbroken door niemand minder dan ons gespreksonderwerp zelf.

"Nou, dat is niet aardig om te zeggen, Taison," vertelde Potter me geïrriteerd.

Ik keek hem liefjes aan. "Ah. Potter. Nog steeds de douche niet gevonden?" vroeg ik hem, terwijl ik mijn neus op trok.

Lily keek me verrast aan. Ze was het niet gewend dat ik de eerste was die met het beledigen begon. Ik was het gewoon beu. Oliver had gelijk. Ik zat in Griffoendor, verdorie. En ik zou het hen laten merken ook.

Sirius Zwarts die achter Potter stond, duwde Potter de coupé in. Hij grijnsde naar me. "Taison." Ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem en weigerde hem te begroeten. Hij fronste. "Wat is er? Ben je, je tong kwijt?"

"Wil je wat, Zwarts?" spatte ik.

Zwarts lachte. "Natuurlijk, schat. Ik dacht er net aan om jou wat manieren bij te leren…"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Oh en van wie zou ik die dan moeten leren? Van jou? Je hebt nog minder manieren dan het achtereind van een varken, Zwarts."

Zijn ogen twinkelden. "Als je de stront uit je oren zou halen, Taison, zou je merken dat ik hier niet degene ben die ongemanierd is."

Ik wilde hem net een antwoord terug geven, toen Lily sprak. "Was er misschien iets dat je nodig had of zo?" wilde ze geïrriteerd weten.

"Hoezo? Onderbreken we iets?" grijnsde Potter, terwijl hij suggestief van Lily naar mij en weer terug keek.

Ik gromde wat.

Lily werd vuurrood. "Nee, Potter," sneerde ze boos. "Wij waren midden in een conversatie!"

"Oh. Des te beter," vond Zwarts, terwijl hij joviaal naast me ging zitten en een arm om me heen sloeg. "Nou… Waar ging dit oh zo interessante gesprek over?"

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem, schudde zijn arm van me af en ging aan de andere kant van de bank zitten. Walgelijk. Konden ze nou niet gewoon van de aardbol verdwijnen? Kon God me niet op zijn minst dat beetje geluk gunnen? Zwarts schoof dichter naar me toe en ik snoof. Blijkbaar niet.

"Wat is er, Taison?" vroeg hij me geamuseerd. "Zie ik er besmettelijk uit of zo?"

"Nee, je stinkt gewoon," merkte ik droog op.

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op, keek naar Potter die zijn hoofd schudde en glimlachte weer duivels naar me. "Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat je niet beter weet," wiebelde hij met zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Oh. Jakkes," klaagde ik en keek boos het raam uit en luisterde naar de discussie tussen Lily en James.

"Kom op, Evers. Je weet niet wat je mist," grijnsde potter, terwijl hij met zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelde.

Lily zag eruit alsof haar hele maaginhoud eruit wilde komen. "Ik zou nog niet met je uitgaan als je de laatste man op aarde was en het menselijke ras ervan afhing!" riep ze boos uit.

Potter fronste. "Dat meen je niet?" Hij klonk al iets onzekerder.

"Oh jawel," verklaarde ze en vouwde boos haar armen over elkaar.

"Niet," ontkende Potter kinderachtig.

"Wel!"

"Niet!"

"Jawel, Potter."

"Niet."

"Potter!" riep Lily vermoeid uit. "Ik ga echt niet deze zinloze discussie met jou voeren."

"Waarom niet?"

Oh God. Vroeg hij dat nou echt? Hoe oud was hij? Drie?! Ik rolde mijn ogen naar het landschap dat voorbij schoot en bestudeerde de twee via hun weerspiegeling in het raam.

"Omdat ik liever geen geslachtsziekten oploop," sneerde Lily met een rood hoofd van pure woede.

Ik grinnikte en draaide me naar haar toe. "Goede, Lils," prees ik haar, wat me een harde stomp in mijn zij van Zwarts opleverde. Ik vernauwde boos mijn ogen naar hem. "Ik kan begrijpen dat je me leuk vindt, Zwarts," spatte ik. "Maar probeer jezelf op zijn minst te beheersen."

Hij keek me met een wazige blik aan, alsof hij niet goed wist wat ik wilde zeggen, voordat begrip in zijn ogen scheen. "De dag dat ik een vuilnisbak leuk vindt, is de dag dat James verklaart dat hij een homo is."

Ik bestudeerde Potter even en glimlachte vervolgens poeslief. "Aw, maar ik dacht dat Potter in het derde jaar al uit de kast gekomen was."

"Dus jij vindt Evers lijken op een man?" Drie paar ongelovige ogen keken me aan. Mijn blik rustte echter op die van de spreker en ik voelde hoe een lach in me opborrelde.

"Neen, Zwarts. Ik doelde op het feit dat jullie je maagdelijkheid aan elkaar verloren die zomer. Was dat niet wat Sneep ons zei?" Ik had die vraag natuurlijk op een breed grijnzende Lily gericht.

Ze knikte traag. "Het ging er blijkbaar nogal wild aan toe," zei ze met en verontschuldigende glimlach. Hij kwam zo overtuigend over, dat zelfs ik bijna dacht dat het haar echt speet dat ze dit moest zeggen.

Om dit alles een beetje vorm te geven besloot ik een kreun uit te stoten, wat ervoor zorgde dat zowel Lily als ik in luide giechels losbarstten.

Aangezien Potter en Zwarts de deur wagenwijd hadden open laten staan, had een groot publiek onze conversatie gehoord. Sommige Huffelpuffers lachten vrolijk met ons mee, terwijl de Ravenklauwers en een paar Griffoendors ons nors aankeken. Die laatste twee waren, natuurlijk, de supporters van de Marauders. Ze waren dan ook zo trots op hun 'Golden Boys'. Ze hadden de hele school in hun zak, buiten de zevendejaars van Huffelpuf. Die leken te denken dat er wel een waarheid zat in de verwijten die we naar hun hoofd slingerden. En dan had je natuurlijk nog die vervloekte fanclubs van ze. Iedere Marauder had er wel één. Zwarts en Potter aan kop natuurlijk. Daarna kwam Lupos en Pippeling sloot het rijtje af. Het was al vaker dan eens gebeurd dat een paar meiden (en soms zelfs jongens) van hun fanclubs ons in het nauw dreven en eisten dat we een Marauder zouden kiezen. Elk meisje, zelfs die van Zwadderich, had haar favoriet. Wij waren waarschijnlijk de enige meisjes in heel Zweinstein die er geen hadden. Zelfs professor Anderling bloosde zodra Potter haar klaslokaal kwam binnen gesukkeld. De situatie was compleet hopeloos. Waar we ook gingen of wie we ook zagen, we werden steeds achtervolgd door haatdragende blikken. Daarom is waarschijnlijk mijn vriendschap met Lily zo sterk, bedacht ik me. Uiten elkaar hadden we niemand. Natuurlijk hadden we in het prille begin wel andere vriendinnen, Lies bijvoorbeeld, maar over de jaren heen gaven ze allemaal één voor één toe aan de verleiding en sloten ze zich aan bij één van die vier clubs. Het was niet dat ze nadien niet meer met ons wilden omgaan, integendeel zelfs. Neen, het probleem lag bij ons. Je aansluiten bij één van die clubs beschouwden Lily en ik als hoogverraad en sindsdien negeerden we hen dan ook straal. Over die fanclubs gesproken… Ik was zo blij dat zij nog niet waren komen opdagen. Als er iets is waarvoor ik allergisch ben, dan is het wel het gekwijl en het gegiechel van die meiden… Afschuwelijk.

"Taison! Zeg zulke dingen niet over mijn – onze – Siripooh," klaagde een zwartharig, mollig meisje.

"Ja, ook al zijn ze gay," nam een ander meisje het voor hen op.

Ik kreunde haast in miserie. Ik houd volgende keer gewoon mijn klep, dacht ik geïrriteerd. Hoe erg zou ik gestraft worden moest ik hen verzuipen in hun badwater? Ik beet mijn lip. Hm. Waarschijnlijk een hele week nablijven. Ik woog even de pro's en de contra's tegenover elkaar af en besloot uiteindelijk dat ze het niet waard waren.

Siripooh boog zich naar me toe, terwijl Potter luid verkondigde voor al wie het maar horen wilde dat hij _geen_ homo was en dat zijn enige en eeuwige liefde Lily was en dat, dat voor altijd zo zou blijven.

Ik keek Zwarts nieuwsgierig en een tikkeltje bezorgd aan. De enige keren dat hij mijn persoonlijke ruimte betrad was wanneer hij aan mijn staart wilde trekken. Nah, bedacht ik me. Daar was hij nu toch veel te oud voor? Ugh, ik hoopte het maar. Om de één of andere reden eindigde ik altijd in tranen voor het half uur dat daar dan opvolgde. Het leek wel alsof iedere keer dat hij dat deed, er een kraan in mezelf werd opengedraaid die ik dan niet meer kon dichtdraaien. Ja, dat effect had Sirius Zwarts op mij (en vast en zeker op nog duizenden andere meiden).

Ik kon Zwarts' adem op mijn huid voelen, toen hij sprak. "Omdat jij zo vriendelijk bent geweest om zo'n _leuke_ roddel over ons te verspreiden, Taison," spatte hij vol sarcasme zachtjes in mijn oor, "kan ik niets anders doen dan je dezelfde gunst verlenen."

"Oh echt?" fluisterde ik terug. Potter was nog steeds aan het klagen dat hij zo geen 'flikker' was zoals hij dat zo mooi uitdrukte, waarop Lily zei dat het compleet onbeschoft was om zoiets te zeggen. "Wat ga je doen?"

Zwarts trok zich iets terug, zodat ik zijn angstinboezemende glimlach kon aanschouwen. "Dat merk je nog wel, Taison." Hij trok hard aan mijn haar, waardoor automatisch de tranen in mijn ogen sprongen. "Kom op, Gaffel." Zwarts trok Potter aan zijn kraag mee de coupé uit.

Oh, _crap_. Het ging dus zo'n schooljaar worden.

* * *

**En wat vinden jullie tot hiertoe ervan? Moet ik doorschrijven? Of zou ik het moeten begraven en er nooit meer aandenken? De eerste paar hoofdstukken zijn niet zo interessant, I know. Maar het wordt steeds leuker naarmate het verhaal vordert!**

**Let me know what you think...**


	2. Zweinstein

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rent gillend verhaal binnen***

**Boe? *kijkt lief***

**Pft. Ik heb een verrassing [a] Het schrijven gaat zo goed (ik bedoel, ik ben zo enthousiast dat ik op drie dagen meer dan 10 000 woorden heb geschreven *staart in awe naar word*) dat ik heb besloten om nu al een ander hoofdstuk te posten. Laten we eerst the boring stuff hierop al dumpen, zodat we des te sneller aan de leuke dingen kunnen beginnen, nietwaar?  
Muwahahaha. Ik heb gisteren hoofdstuk 4 afgeschreven en ik zat steeds naar mijn scherm te staren met een enorme sadistische grijns op mijn gezicht. Het wordt nog leuk mensen, dus blijf zeker lezen :')**

**Okaaay! Mijn reviewers. Daaamn. Jullie maakten me zo gelukkig Ö Echt waar. I love you guys! *deelt chocolade uit* (Nee. Ssht. Ik heb dat uit de koelkast gepikt, terwijl ik er eigenlijk nog niet aan mocht zitten.)**

**Je-ergste-nachtmerrie (niiice xD): Psht. Wie mag er Lily nu wel? Ik heb zo'n hele theorie, naja... Eigenlijk is het geen theorie hoor. Het is gewoon logica. Het is ALLEMAAL Lily's fout. Voila. Waaaant. Als zij nou niet had besloten om met Jamie te trouwen, was Sneep niet jaloers geweest. Als Lily nou gewoon een kurk erin had gestopt, was ze niet zwanger geraakt én had Sneep niets tegen Voldemort gaan zeggen. Als Sneep niets tegen Voldemort was gaan zeggen, had Voldemort het niet geweten (duh). En als Voldemort het niet had geweten, had Peter hen nooit verraden. En als Peter hen niet had verraden, had James nog geleefd! *steekt tong uit* Stomme kip. Maar back on topic. Jaaah. Ik wilde eens wat anders met Lily doen. Ze is altijd zo serieus en zo 'perfect' om ziek van te worden. Dus wilde ik eens iets anders. Ze is tenslotte een gewoon tienermeisje, niet? Ik wilde haar gewoon wat realistischer neerzetten. En bedankt! Ik zelf ben niet zo verzot op mijn schrijfstijl :') Maar nja... Het kan ermee door, I guess : D Bedankt voor je review!**

**Cicillia: Heeeey! Jouw ken ik nog van De Uitdaging! Welcome Back, my dear! En psht. Hypere mensen zijn fijn! Word je zelf lekker vrolijk van enzo! En aw. Dank je. Echt waar. Je maakt me aan het blozen. Maar ik meen het hoor. Aan deze eerste hoofdstukken is er niet zo veel aan. Het is pas vanaf hoofdstuk vier, dat de fun echt begint. *grins gemeen* En nee, ik ga nog niet vertellen wat er gaat gebeuren : D Bedankt voor je reactie, meid!**

**Renée: Hahahaha. Zijn we niet allemaal nieuwsgierig wat Siripooh gaat doen? Serieus, die gast schrijft gewoon zichzelf. *knuft hem* En bedankt! (De Uitdaging had ik eigenlijk geschreven als verjaardagscadeau voor een vriendin van me: Anna xD) En ik hoop dat je dit verhaal net zo leuk gaat vinden! Thanks for your review, hon!**

**Jade Lammourgy: Hopla! Mijn redster in nood! Bedankt voor je reactie! Echt waar. En ik hoop dat je dat vertalen nog steeds ziet zitten. Maar ik waarschuw je maar al: ik ben een kleine miss perfect, dus alsjeblieft voel je niet aangevallen als ik soms een paar zinnen compleet verander. Dat doe ik in de loop van mijn verhaal ook vaak. Gooi ik ineens een heel hoofdstuk af een site en zet hem er anders verwoord op :') Dus het is dan niets persoonlijk ofzo. Maar ik ben wel blij dat je het wilt doen voor me! Bedankt voor je reactie!**

**Coranne: Last but not least: MIJN EERSTE REVIEWER! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. *valt aan* Ahem. *laat na een paar rare minuten los* Bedankt voor je reactie! Echt waar! Hahaha. Ik wil wel je (en iedereen) wel even waarschuwen, de Maudjes zijn niet zo lief in de eerste paar hoofdstukken. Echte eikels zijn het :') Maar zo hebben we ze het liefst, niet? Dan moeten ze later des te liever zijn om het goed te maken *wiebelt wenkbrauwen* Anyways, bedankt voor je reactie!**

**Zooo mensjes. Dat was het dan. Laat me weten of jullie nog steeds zo enthousiast zijn! Dit hoofdstuk is wel maar een gewoon vullertje. Dus hier gebeurt niet zo veel in.**

**Damn. Mijn AN is laaaaang. xD**

**Ach ja.**

**Liefs, **

**Kelly.**

DISCLAIMER: Ik noem niet Joanne. Mijn achternaam is niet Rowling en ik ben zeker niet zo geweldig als zij. Daarom is er dus NIETS (buiten Maeve) van mij *sigh*. Wat een depri gedachte. ):

**

* * *

**

**2. Zweinstein**

Het duurde zoals ik had voorspeld ongeveer een half uur voordat ik de tranen had weten te stoppen. Lily was nog steeds aan het tieren over hoe onvolwassen Potter was. 'Hoe kon hij nou in godsnaam verwachten dat ze met hem uitging?!' En zo verder. Ik zuchtte en veegde mijn natte wangen droog. Ik voelde Lily's ogen op me en ik glimlachte flauwtjes.

"Ik begrijp het echt niet, Maeve," zuchtte ze. "Ik zie jou haast nooit huilen totdat –" Ze werd onderbroken door de coupédeur die vanzelf openschoof. Ik fronste en stond recht. Toen ik mijn hoofd uit de coupé stak, zag ik niemand en ging dus weer zitten. Vervloekte eerstejaars, dacht ik, voordat ik mijn knieën tot aan mijn kin optrok en met mijn hoofd tegen het raam aanleunde.

"Wat was ik eigenlijk aan het vertellen?" wilde Lily verward weten, nadat we een aantal minuten in stilte hadden gewacht tot één van ons de conversatie weer zou verder zetten.

Ik lachte schor. "Iets over dat je me haast nooit ziet huilen?"

Lily knipte met haar vingers. "Juist, ja." Ze aarzelde even, voordat ze weer verder ging. "Maeve, ik zie jou nooit huilen tenzij je afscheid moet nemen van Oliver of nadat Zwarts ons een bezoekje heeft gebracht. Hebben ze dan echt zo veel invloed op je?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en negeerde de blos die op Lily's wangen kwam, toen ze Olivers naam zei. "Nauwelijks," mopperde ik. "Het is alleen… Ugh. Ik weet het niet. Ik _haat_ het als hij aan mijn haar trekt. Om de één of andere reden besluiten mijn traanbuizen zichzelf dan helemaal te laten gaan en is er niets dat ik kan doen om het tegen te houden," klaagde ik.

Lily glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Misschien moet je de volgende keer gewoon aan zijn haar terugtrekken?"

"Ik doe mijn beledigingen mondeling, Lils. Dat weet je. Er is een grens tussen het mondeling en het fysiek terugvechten en die grens hoop ik nooit te overschrijden." Mijn blik viel op de gang. "Ik word trouwens liever niet de hele dag achtervolgt door een bende woedende meiden met hooivorken in hun handen, terwijl ze gillen dat ik van 'Siripooh's' haar moet blijven." We trokken allebei een gezicht.

"Ja," fluisterde Lily na een stilte. "Dat zou niet meevallen."

"Niet meevallen?" ontplofte ik. "Jij hebt makkelijk praten! Potters fans zijn watjes! Die van Zwarts stopten me een keer in een bezemkast, namen al mijn kleding en mijn toverstok mee en lieten me daar gebonden zitten. Voor drie nachten!"

Lily probeerde haar glimlach bij die herinnering te verbergen.

"Het is niet grappig, Lily Evers!"

Lily giechelde.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen.

Ze barstte in luid lachen uit en ik zuchtte vermoeid. Dit had geen avance. "Wil je alsjeblieft stoppen met me uit te lachen?" mompelde ik gegeneerd.

Lily stopte haast meteen en schonk me een sympathieke glimlach. "Het is niet dat Potters," ze spuwde zijn naam uit, "fanclub minder gewelddadig is dan die van Zwarts, maar het is nou niet bepaald een geheim dat Zwarts en jij als kat en hond zijn, Maeve."

Ik kreunde, waardoor zij weer giechelde.

"Het is zo," drong ze aan. Ik knikte ten teken dat ik haar gehoord had. "Plus Potters fanclub weet dat Potter ze doodvervloekt, moesten ze mij wat aandoen," zei ze grinnikend.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en bestudeerde haar. "Hm. Dat is raar."

Ze fronste, terwijl ze om zich heen keek. "Wat?"

"Potter die het voor je opneemt en je bent hem niet aan het uitschelden. Lily…" begon ik op een waarschuwende toon en met mijn beste Anderlingblik op haar gericht.

Ze wiep me zo'n vernietigende blik toe, dat ik begon te glimlachen. "Ik daag je uit om die zin af te maken," zei ze op een gevaarlijke toon.

"Je bent wel erg defensief, niet?" glimlachte ik poeslief, voordat Lily een kussen tevoorschijn toverde en ervoor zorgde dat mijn gezicht er niet zo zacht mee in contact kwam.

"Oef," deelde mijn mond ongewild mee. Vervolgens speelde ik wat met het kussen, voordat ik het tegen mijn borstkas drukte.

"Weet je wat ik daarstraks dacht?" vroeg Lily me lichtjes grinnikend.

Ik keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. "Nou?"

"Toen Zwarts zo naar je toe boog dat ik even dat hij… jeweetwel… Je ging kussen of zo." Mijn ogen werden groot van de schrik. Om de één of andere reden had ik daar nog niet eens aan gedacht. "En jij bleef gewoon zitten!" lachte Lily me uit.

Ik voelde hoe alle kleur uit mijn gezicht trok, waardoor Lily nog harder lachte. "Het is niet grappig! Ugh. Stel je voor dat hij dat wel deed… Zoveel tandpasta heb ik niet bij hoor," klaagde ik met een recht gezicht, terwijl ik keek hoe Lily tranen in haar ogen kreeg van het lachen. Een klein glimlachje vormde zich op mijn lippen en voordat ik het wist was ik luidkeels met haar aan het meelachen.

"Echt waar, Maeve," hikte Lily. "Volgens mij ben jij het enige meisje waarbij Zwarts zo dichtbij kan komen zonder dat je er nog maar aan denkt dat hij je misschien gaat kussen."

"Ten eerste," lachte ik, "zou het zijn ego goed doen, moest er iemand daar eens niet aan denken. Ten tweede, ik denk niet dat hij dat ooit zou doen en als hij het doet, garandeer ik je dat ik zijn kansen op het vaderschap zal verkleinen." Ik maakte een kniebeweging, waardoor we beide weer in de lach schoten. "En ten derde, hoe bedoel je het enige meisje Lily?"

Lily rolde met haar ogen. Het lachen was haar meteen vergaan. "Ik heb Zwarts, godzijdank, nog nooit zo dichtbij me gehad, dus hoe moet ik het weten wat _ik_ zou doen?"

Ik keek haar geshockeerd aan, voordat we allebei weer in de lach schoten.

Het avondmaal ging zoals altijd snel en gebeurtenisloos voorbij. De Marauders waren te druk bezig met zoveel mogelijk eten op te schrokken (serieus, het was afschuwelijk om aan te moeten zien. Waren ze opgevoed door wolven of zo?!) en wij waren te druk bezig met het keuren van jongens. De volgende ochtend kwam dan ook veel te snel. Ik, in tegenstelling tot Lily, hield niet van het vroeg opstaan. Ik begreep niet hoe ze het deed. Ze was iedere ochtend zo opgewekt en had altijd een glimlach op haar gezicht, terwijl ik erbij liep als een zombie.

Op weg naar onze eerste les van het nieuwe en het (voor ons) laatste jaar op Zweinstein, geeuwde ik. "Waarom hebben we het eerste uur op een maandag Toverdranken?" vroeg ik aan niemand in het bijzonder.

Hoe dan ook, Lily voelde het als haar plicht om te antwoorden. "Omdat we dan goed wakker worden van de stank?" stelde ze voor.

Ik gromde. Ja, dat kon je wel zeggen. Ik haatte Toverdranken. Het was saai, het stonk en het had totaal geen nut. Ik kon me zelfs momenteel niet herinneren waarom ik dit vak ook alweer had gekozen. Misschien had het te maken met wat ik later wilde worden: een Heler. Ik geeuwde nog eens. Oh ja, dat was waar ook. Als je een Heler wilde worden, moest je geweldig zijn in Toverdranken. Jak. Ik ging met een hand door mijn niet-gekamde haren (wat nou? Niet iedereen is 's ochtends zo productief als Lily) en leunde tegen de muur tegenover het klaslokaal. Slakhoorn was de irritantste leraar ooit. Hij bleef maar doorgaan over hoeveel bekende tovenaars en heksen hij al had onderwezen. Lily en ik hadden het genoegen om te mogen komen naar zijn privéfeestjes. Om misselijk van te worden. Hij slijmde zo hard dat het simpelweg niet gezond kon zijn voor een mens. Je zou hem haast uit medelijden een emmer geven.

Lily keek me boos aan. "Wil je daar eens mee stoppen?" vroeg ze me met een blik op mijn hand, dat voor de zoveelste keer door mijn haar was gegaan. "Je bent net Potter."

Ik stopte onmiddellijk, alsof ik me had verbrand. Als ik werd vergeleken met dat zwijn, dan was er echt wel iets met me mis.

"Je kan onmogelijk iemand, die zo verbazingwekkend is, nadoen, schat," deelde een arrogante stem mee. Tezamen rolden Lily en ik onze ogen.

"Als je over de Duivel spreekt, ruik je zijn stank, Lily," paste ik het spreekwoord vlotjes aan.

"Ah. Taison, zo charmant als altijd, zie ik," grijnsde Zwarts, terwijl hij zijn haar uit zijn ogen schudde.

"Dat jij nog iets kan zien met dat vettig haar," snoof ik, voordat ik mijn aandacht weer op de deur vestigde. Een stuk hout was natuurlijk veel interessanter dan Zwarts en Potter tezamen. Blijkbaar was Zwarts het niet met me eens, aangezien hij in mijn gezichtsveld ging staan. "Pardon," zei ik met zoveel waardigheid als ik kon opbrengen, "ik was daar naar aan het kijken."

Zwarts wierp een blik over zijn schouder en rolde met zijn ogen. "Vind je dit uitzicht niet duizend keer beter?" wilde hij weten, terwijl hij zijn lokken nog eens uit zijn ogen schudde.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en staarde hem enkel aan, wat in mijn ogen al genoeg antwoord moest zijn.

Zwarts grijns werd enkel breder. "Betoverd door mijn charme, huh?"

Ik maakte een kotsgeluidje en keek hoopvol naar de grond. Kon die me niet gewoon opslokken? Ik wilde hier weg.

"NEE, POTTER!" gilde Lily, terwijl ze aan haar haren trok.

Ik keek bezorgd toe, hoe ze langzaamaan rood werd. Hmm. Ik wist wat er nu ging komen. In mijn hoofd telde ik af. Eén… Twee… Drie. PETS.

"AW!" riep Potter uit, terwijl Zwarts een blaffende lach uitstootte. Mijn theorie over hun opvoeding door wolven kwam weer boven. Als dit geen bewijsmateriaal was, wist ik het ook niet meer. Die jongen lachte zelfs als een wolf!

"Mooie, juffrouw Evers," prees professor Slakhoorn haar met een glimlach, toen hij kwam aangewaggeld.

Potter keek ongelovig toe. "Gaat hij haar geen strafwerk geven?" vroeg hij Zwarts met grote ogen, waardoor die nog een keer lachte.

"Wil je soms dat ik moet nablijven, Potter?" Lily's stem klonk gevaarlijk kalm.

Potter glimlachte uitdagend. "Wil je met me nablijven, schat?"

"Ik ben jouw schat niet," gromde Lily boos.

"Wil je met me nablijven, mijn mooiste bloem?"

Mijn mond viel open en Lily sloeg hem nog eens. "NABLIJVEN, POTTER!" tierde ze, voordat ze het klaslokaal binnenstormde.

"DITTO, EVERS!" riep hij haar na, voordat hij mij zijn badge liet zien. Net dezelfde als die van Lily… Waarom zou Perkamentus, in godsnaam, van hem hoofdmonitor maken? Ik liep gehaast het klaslokaal in. Dit ging Lily niet leuk vinden. Het gesprek in de trein tussen de klassenoudsten en de hoofdmonitoren was uitgesteld tot deze avond, dus wist ze het waarschijnlijk nog niet. Met een klein hartje ging ik naast Lily zitten.

"Waarom denkt hij dat hij _mij_ kan laten nablijven?! Hij heeft er de bevoegdheid niet voor," ratelde ze boos.

Ik onderbrak haar met een zacht stemmetje. "Dat heeft hij wel," fluisterde ik.

"WAT?!" Hoe deed ze dat? Haar felgroene ogen leken wel op te vlammen…

Ik slikte. "Hij is Hoofdmonitor, Lily."

"WAT? POTTER!" gilde ze, voordat ze overeind kwam. Slakhoorn die net de opgave op het bord had geschreven, keek geïnteresseerd toe. Lily wandelde richting het tafeltje waar de Marauders aanzaten en zette haar handen op haar heupen. "Het _kan_ niet waar zijn dat _jij_ Hoofdmonitor bent. Wil Perkamentus soms dat die arme eerstejaars een hartaanval krijgen?!" riep ze tegen Potter.

Hij grijnsde enkel breed. "Ik heb geen idee wat je bedoeld, Lily."

"Géén idee wat ik bedoel?! Wiens idee het ook was om Remus' badge af te pakken en hem Potter te laten aandoen, kan maar beter oppassen," blafte ze hen toe. Haar blik rustte op Lupos. "Van jou had ik beter verwacht," beet ze hem toe en liep boos weer naar haar plaats.

Ik gunde Zwarts geen blik waardig en probeerde die zwaaiende armen en het roepen van mijn naam te negeren. Stomme, achterlijke Zwarts.

"Ik ga dit zo aan Anderling melden," mopperde Lily zachtjes. "Hij kan dit echt niet maken. Ik heb nog nooit moeten nablijven en dat zal ik ook nooit doen. Wie denkt hij wel niet dat hij is? Stomme, arrogante zak."

Ik wreef sussend met mijn hand over haar arm. "In- en uitademen, Lils. Je kan hem niet laten zien hoe hard je, je dit aantrekt," vertelde ik haar.

Ze ademde diep in, voordat ze knikte. "Je hebt gelijk. Hij is het niet waard. Waarom zou ik me door hem laten kennen? Hij verdient het zelfs niet eens om op dezelfde grond als ik te lopen."

"Inderdaad," beaamde ik. "Hun aanwezigheid alleen al zorgt er waarschijnlijk voor dat we verschillende ziektes oplopen."

Lily's ogen bestudeerden me even, voordat ze knikte. "Ik zit nu waarschijnlijk vol luizen."

"En zwijg me van de geur die maar niet van me af wil komen, na een lesuur in hetzelfde lokaal te hebben moeten zitten als zij," rolde ik klagend met mijn ogen.

Lily glimlachte flauwtjes. Yay! Ze was al iets vrolijker. _Go me_! "En dan –ugh – die fanclub van ze," zuchtte ze, voordat ze haar lippen tuitte en ik overdreven met mijn wimpers knipperde.

We giechelden allebei en ik wist dat ze weer in orde was. Ik kneep geruststellend in haar hand, voordat ik me probeerde te concentreren op de les.

"Goed," glimlachte Slakhoorn breed. "Ik heb een toverdrank op het bord geschreven waarvan ik, natuurlijk, wil dat jullie die gaan maken. Het is een toverdrank die jullie vorig jaar al eens voor me hebben gebrouwd, dus heel moeilijk kan het niet zijn. Deze is ter voorbereiding op het Veritaserum dat jullie gaan moeten brouwen tegen het einde van dit semester. Pas wel op. Veritaserum is geen makkelijke toverdrank om te brouwen en het stelt drie kwart van je eindpunt voor. Veel succes." Ik bestudeerde het bord en rolde met mijn ogen. Euforie was de toverdrank die we moesten brouwen met een zucht pakte ik mijn boek en begon aan mijn opdracht.


	3. Drie september en Adrian Cooke

**HoiiHoii!**

**Ben ik weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Dit is waarschijnlijk de laatste keer dat ik zo snel post, dus I'm very sorry ): Je zal vanaf nu moeten wachten tot volgende week vrijdag. (of zaterdag, depends on it.)**

**Okaaay. Reviews (ll)**

**Veerle: hahaha xD Bedankt voor je review meid! En ik ben echt zo blij dat je aan het vertalen bent begonnen. My hero! Ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk net zo leuk vind als de vorige! **

**Cicillia: Natuurlijk ikke jou nog kennen! En bedankt xD Nu dat ik jouw review heb herlezen ben ik helemaal hyper. Dat is gwn gemeen ): Nu kan ik me niet concentreren Ö OMG. Die gast klinkt echt als een eikel. Goed van je dat je voor jezelf bent opgekomen *fanvlaggetjes* Woooot! Hahaha. Anyways, ben blij dat mijn uitspraken je zo amuseren! Bedankt voor je review!**

**Renée: Hahaha. Je denkt al vooruit met die toverdrank hé? Ach, daar ga ik een klassieker aan het werk laten gaan die al zó vaak is gebruikt, maar ik kan het gewoon niet laten. Voor de rest: idd Jamiepooh en Siripooh zijn echt wel eikels momenteel. Psh. *vernauwt haar ogen* James slaapt daardoor al heel de week op de vloer *knikt heftig* Bedankt voor je leuke reactie!**

**Ergstenachtmerriedude: IK GING ZOO STRIJK OM JOUW REACTIE xD Ik heb het zelfs aan een goede vriendin van me laten lezen en die dacht zelfs dat ik het zelf had geschreven *rolls her eyes* (Bedankt voor het vertrouwen, Ans) Maar anyway. Ze dacht dat dus omdat we compleet hetzelfde denken en dat een reactie is die ik zou hebben kunnen zetten. Het is gewoonweg weird :') Dus bedankt voor je reactie, ik was er echt blij mee xD**

**Coranne: Is dat zo? Waren het Zwarts en Potter? *wiebelt wenkbrauwen* En graag gedaan voor het bedanken hoor :P En dus eerhm... Bedankt voor je review?! **

**Piedepiedepie! En nu bied ik u met groot genoegen aan:**

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk!**

**(Ja, ik zit met belle en het beest in mijn hoofd *zucht* [/Lumière zegt dat zinnetje "ennubiedikumetgrootgenoegenaan:uwdiner"])**

**Veel hondenpootjes,**

**Kelly**

**

* * *

**

3. Drie september en Adrian Cooke

Er hing iets in de lucht. Ik wist niet goed wat, maar het kon onmogelijk goed zijn. Het irriteerde me mateloos dat ik geen ogen op mijn rug had. Ik voelde me steeds bekeken en in het nauw gedreven. Alsof mensen opeens vanachter harnassen zouden springen om me te grazen te nemen. Hm. Dat was nog niet zo gek. Ik keek ongerust rond, op zoek naar Zwarts' fanclub. Ik beet op mijn lip, terwijl ik mijn weg naar de Grote Zaal baande. Lily had me verteld daarheen te gaan na mijn laatste les. Ik was nog niet half zo slim als zij dus in plaats van Runen volgde ik Kruidenkunde.

Ik plofte met tegenzin neer aan de tafel van Griffoendor en probeerde geduldig te wachten op Lily, terwijl de Grote Zaal langzaamaan volstroomde met hongerige leerlingen. Ik had mezelf net wat pompoensap ingeschonken toen ze eraan kwam gespurt.

"Hoi," begroette ze me buiten adem.

"Hoi," lachte ik. "Hoe was Runen?"

"Goed," vertelde ze me, voordat haar gezicht verduisterde. "Lupos haalde een Uitmuntend op een onverwachte test."

Ik fronste. Hmm. En dus? "Ja?"

Lily's ogen spuwden haast vuur. "Ik kreeg een Boven Verwachting! Een Boven Verwachting! Op Runen! Kan je het geloven?! Verslagen door een stomme, domme, lompe Marauder!" riep ze zo luid, dat een aantal leerlingen van de Huffelpuftafel (die twee tafels verderop stond) omkeken.

"Lily," begon ik kalm, "hij kan niet bepaald dom zijn als hij een Uitmuntend haalde op zijn test."

Ze schoot me haast neer met haar ogen.

"Oké," kuchte ik ongemakkelijk. "Oninteressant detail."

"Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven… Leer der Oude Runen hoort mijn beste vak te zijn."

Ik fronste. "Lils, was Bezweringen niet je beste vak?"

"Wat?" beet ze me toe. "Kan je niet meerdere beste vakken hebben?"

Ik stak mijn handen in de lucht ten teken dat ik het opgaf en dat ik ongewapend was.

Ze leek te beseffen hoe _bitchy_ ze zich gedroeg en ze zuchtte, voordat ze haar gezicht verborg in haar armen op tafel. "Het spijt me, Maeve," mompelde ze. "Ik haat het gewoon als ik … Ik weet het niet… Ik haat het gewoon als ik het slechter doe dan verwacht."

Ik glimlachte flauwtjes en legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen. "Lily," vertelde ik haar zachtjes. "Lily." Deze keer zei ik het wat strenger, zodat ze opkeek. "Een Boven Verwachting voor Leer der Oude Runen is een hoog cijfer, lieverd. Niet veel mensen doen het je na. En dan zeker niet op een onverwachte test."

Lily beet op haar lip. "Denk je?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en haar gezicht verduisterde weer. "Ik denk dat niet, ik _weet_ dat."

Ze glimlachte. "Je bent echt geweldig, weet je dat?"

"Ik weet, ik weet," zei ik arrogant, voordat ik mijn bord vulde met eten. Ik had zo'n honger. Ik begon net aan mijn tweede bord, toen mijn blik op Lily's gezicht viel. "Wat?" vroeg ik, na mijn voedsel te hebben doorgeslikt.

Ze fronste en knikte met haar hoofd na ar de Marauders die een beetje verderop zaten.

Ik begreep het niet en keek weer naar haar. "Wat?"

"Missen we er niet twee?" vroeg ze op een bezorgde toon.

Ik keek weer terug naar het groepje en merkte op dat er, inderdaad, maar twee Marauders zaten. Zwarts en Lupos. Ik besloot een domme vraag te stellen. "Waar zijn Potter en Pippeling?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb geen idee. Maar wat ze ook aan het doen zijn, het kan niets goed voorspellen…Toch?"

Ik knikte. Daar had ze gelijk in. "Is het niet wat vroeg op het jaar om al mensen te gaan pesten?" wilde ik klagend van mijn glas pompoensap weten.

In plaats van me gerust te stellen, zweeg het glas. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Serieus, wat had ik anders verwacht?

Lily keek me met medelijden aan. "Je weet hoe graag de Marauders ons voor schut zetten, Maeve," zei ze met een geïrriteerde blik. "Ze gaan echt niet stoppen omdat het twee september is. Het is hun traditie om zo snel mogelijk met iets groot uit te pakken, weet je nog wel?"

Mijn ogen werden groot en ik kreunde. "Ugh. Lily?"

"Hm?" Ze had net een hap van haar aardappelen genomen en keek me verwachtingsvol aan.

"Het is onze beurt dit jaar."

Haar vork viel op haar bord neer. "Maar… Dat kan niet. Waren wij het niet vorig jaar?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Vorig jaar was het Sneep."

"Het jaar daarvoor dan."

Ik keek haar op mijn beurt met medelijden aan. "Nee, Lily. In het vijfde jaar hadden ze heel Zwadderich de hoela laten dansen op de ochtend van drie september."

Lily sloot haar ogen. "Shit."

"Inderdaad." Mijn eetlust was volledig verdwenen en ik speelde maar wat met mijn voedsel. Ik wilde niet weten wat ze dit jaar voor ons in petto hadden. Het was één van hun tradities om elke drie september een ander slachtoffer uit te kiezen (dat wisselde af van ons, naar Zwadderich, naar Sneep en dan weer naar ons). Het was een vicieuze cirkel en we geraakten er maar niet uit. "Kunnen we morgen niet gewoon spijbelen?" smeekte ik Lily. Ik wist dat mijn poging tevergeefs was, maar ik kon het toch maar proberen? Lily zou liever haar eigen hoofd afhakken en de rest van de eeuwigheid naast Haast Onthoofde Henk doorbrengen, dan één les te missen. Laat staan een hele lesdag.

"Ben je gek?" siste ze me zacht toe. "Dan laat je ze zien dat je bang van ze bent. Dat ben je toch niet?"

Ik slikte. "Oh jawel," fluisterde ik met een zwak stemmetje. "Ik wil niet weten wat ze dit jaar voor ons in petto hebben, Lily. Echt waar niet."

Lily rolde enkel met haar ogen. "Ben je nou een Griffoendor of niet?"

Ik keek haar geschokt aan. Soms leek ze echt te veel op Oliver. Het was haast eng. Ik kreunde. "Ik vermoed van wel."

Ze keek me geïrriteerd aan. "Kop op dan. Kin omhoog, kont naar achter en met opgeheven hoofd de dag doorbrengen morgen."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Met opgeheven hoofd de dag doorbrengen? Hoe kunnen we dat in godsnaam doen, Lily, als we morgen de hele school moeten vermijden? Ze hebben waarschijnlijk zelfs de leerkrachten omgekocht," fluisterde ik zachtjes tegen haar, nadat ik me naar haar toe had gebogen.

"Ik heb niet gezegd dat we niet op onze tellen moeten passen, Maeve. Maar we kunnen ons wel gedragen alsof het ons allemaal niet interesseert," vertelde ze me bloedserieus. "Dat maakt hen alleen maar kwader."

"Ja, waardoor ze ons nog meer gaan pesten," beweerde ik. "Kunnen we niet beter onszelf gewoon opsluiten in de slaapzaal en hopen dat de meiden ons niet verraden?"

Haar opgetrokken wenkbrauwen vertelden me, hoeveel kans we op die stelling hadden. Nada. Noppes. Niks.

"Juist, ja. Fanclubmateriaal," mompelde ik, waarop zij knikte. "Ik haat drie september," klaagde ik luid, waardoor een paar Griffoendors naar ons keken en grinnikten. Iedereen wist waar wij het momenteel over hadden.

"Ik zou haast wensen dat het weer Sneeps beurt was," zuchtte Lily. "Maar hoe hard ik hem ook haat momenteel, dit wens ik niemand toe."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Lils, hij heeft je sinds het vijfde jaar al honderd keer zijn excuses aangeboden. Wordt het niet tijd om hem te vergeven?" probeerde ik hen te verzoenen.

"Hem te vergeven?" wilde ze ongelovig weten. "Hij noemde me een Modderbloedje! Waar iedereen bijstond!"

"_Omdat_ iedereen erbij stond," verbeterde ik haar, waardoor ze nog ongeloviger werd.

"Ben je hem nou echt aan het verdedigen, Maeve?! Aan wiens kant sta je eigenlijk?"

"Doe niet zo dramatisch, Lily," probeerde ik haar te sussen. "Ik sta natuurlijk aan de jouwe, maar ik probeer je alleen maar te behoeden voor grote fouten. Ik ben er zeker van dat je, je dit over een paar jaar gaat betreuren. Hij was je beste vriend sinds dat je een kleuter was, Lily. Hij leerde je wat een heks is en wat ze moet doen. Was hij niet degene die je had vertelt _dat_ je een heks was in de eerste plaats?"

Lily bromde wat, voordat ze haar schouders ophaalde. "Ja, dat is waar. Hij was mijn eerste vriend op deze school, maar hij was ook de eerste die me zoveel pijn deed. Buiten het fanclubmateriaal, natuurlijk." Ze doelde weer op Lies en de rest. Ik knikte. "Maar… Ik weet het niet. Wat hij… Wat hij tegen me zei, is het ergste wat je tegen iemand van mijn soort kan zeggen in deze wereld."

"Jouw soort?" Ik keek haar ongelovig aan. "Lils, doe normaal. Jij komt van geen enkele soort. Jouw ouders zijn Dreuzels, _so what?_ Je hebt gelijk… Hij had het recht niet om je uit te schelden, gewoon omdat je hem te hulp schoot, maar zou jij ook niet pissig zijn geweest als Potter net aan de wereld jouw ondergoed had laten zien? Wees eerlijk… Hoe vaak heb je mij al uitgescholden omdat je zo kwaad was op Potter?"

Ze sloot haar ogen. "Misschien heb je wel gelijk."

Ik deed mijn mond open om te protesteren, maar ze ging genadeloos verder.

"Maar een simpele 'sorry' gaat het niet beter maken. Ik weet dat ik soms echt gemene dingen tegen jou heb gezegd, wanneer het gepest er het hevigste aan toe ging, maar ik ben niet zo vergevingsgezind als jij. De enige persoon van wie ik het vloeken en tieren kan verdragen, ben jij. En ik weet ook niet hoe het komt, maar iedere keer dat ik Severus zie tuiten mijn oren."

Ik glimlachte, toen ik opmerkte dat ze hem voor het eerst sinds jaren weer Severus had genoemd. "Geef het gewoon wat tijd. Je zal zien dat je over een paar jaar hem allang weer hebt vergeven."

Ze zuchtte. "Misschien."

Ik glimlachte enkel en at verder met nieuwe eetlust. Mijn ogen dwaalden de Grote Zaal rond en mijn blik viel op de Ravenklauwtafel. Mijn jarenlange crush zat daar vrolijk te lachen met zijn vrienden. Adrian Cooke was vele dingen. Knap, vriendelijk, grappig, maar bovenal was hij slim. Hij was één van de slimste Ravenklauwers van zijn jaar en dat wilde al wat zeggen. Het ergste was dat ik net zo'n fangirl was als de rest van de school, maar dan niet van één van de Marauders. Nee. Ik was er één van Adrian Cooke. Ik heb nooit geweten waarom ik hem precies leuk vond.

Ugh. Wie houd ik voor de gek? Natuurlijk wist ik waarom ik hem leuk vond. Hij was duizendmaal knapper dan één van de Marauders (lees: Zwarts) en hij was ook zoveel aardiger. Ik had hem nog nooit betrapt op het vervloeken van een andere leerling, simpelweg omdat hij hem of haar niet mocht en daardoor kreeg hij heel wat punten meer in mijn boekje. Het feit dat het leek alsof ik op wolken zweefde wanneer ik hem zag, hielp anders ook wel.

Ik wist dat ik weer naar hem aan het staren was, maar ik kon het niet helpen. Uit het niets vond zijn blik de mijne en ik wendde me snel tot Lily. "Shit. Betrapt," deelde ik prompt mee, waardoor Lily haast haar pompoensap uitproestte. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar aan.

"Zeg zoiets niet als ik op het punt sta te drinken," hikte ze. "Zie. Hik. Nou. Hik. Wat. Hik. Je. Hik. Hebt. Hik. Gedaan!"

Ik barstte in luid lachen uit. "Drink dan ook niet als ik dagdroom," grinnikte ik en keek naar de persoon naast me, alleen maar om een lege plaats te zien. Hmpf. Was het weer zover? Drie september was pas morgen hoor… Tijdens het eten hadden onze afdelingsgenoten het op de harde manier ondervonden om rond de dagen van de derde september zo ver mogelijk van ons vandaan te zitten. Fijn. Ik voelde me net een persoon die aan lepra leed.

Zodra Lily was uitgelachen, bestudeerde ze me. "Keek je weer naar Cooke?"

Ik knikte. "Weeral," zuchtte ik dromerig.

Lily grinnikte weer. "Waarom ga je niet eens gewoon met hem praten? Je staart nu al vijf jaar naar hem."

Ik fronste. "Vier en een half," verbeterde ik haar. "En ik ga niet naar hem toe, omdat hij me dan toch waarschijnlijk gewoon voorbij loopt."

"Ik ben zeker van niet," probeerde Lily me op te beuren, waardoor ik haar enkel aan staarde. "Oké, misschien wel. Maar dan weet je ineens dat hij je niet waard is, Maeve. Hij zou echt een eikel zijn moest hij niet door hebben, wat voor een geweldig persoontje jij bent."

Ik glimlachte. "Ik geloof er geen snars van, maar toch bedankt, Lils."

"Graag gedaan," lachte ze, voordat ik weer verder ging met staren en zij met eten. Het staren ging goed voor een tijdje totdat er een stuk perkament tegen Adrians hoofd werd gegooid. Hij keek verstrooid op en las het. Zijn ogen scanden het stukje perkament even, voordat hij richting mij keek en de liefste glimlach naar me lachte die ik ooit had gezien. Automatisch glimlachte ik terug en voelde ik hoe er blosjes op mijn wangen verschenen. Glimlachte hij nou echt naar mij? Ik draaide me om, maar aangezien onze tafel dit semester haast tegen de muur van de Grote Zaal stond, kon hij alleen maar naar mij kijken. Mijn hart miste een slag. "Lily," ademde ik dromerig en ging verder zonder op haar antwoord te wachten. "Glimlacht hij nou naar mij?"

Lily draaide zich niet zo subtiel om en gaapte naar Adrian. "Ik denk het wel." Hij knipoogde. "Jup. Dat is naar jou." Ze draaide zich weer naar mij om en keek me geamuseerd aan. "Niet flauwvallen. Oké? Wat je ook doet. Val niet flauw."

Ik keek haar aan, te gelukkig om nog maar te kunnen fronsen om haar opmerking. "Oh mijn God! Hij glimlachte én knipoogde! Naar mij! Nu kan ik gelukkig sterven," zuchtte ik met een brede grijns op mijn gezicht. Ik hoorde iemand grinniken, maar zag niemand glimlachen buiten Lily. Huh. Ach het was vast Lily.

En inderdaad, Lily lachte. "Als je dat maar laat. Ik heb mijn beste vriendin te graag."

Ik glimlachte nog breder. "Lily, je bent de beste."

"Weet ik toch?" Ze zei nog iets, maar mijn hersenen weigerden het te registreren. Adrian haalde een stuk perkament uit zijn tas en schreef er iets op. Ik staarde er in verwarring naar. Toen hij het stukje perkament met een glimlach opvouwde en er vervolgens met zijn toverstok op tikte, verdween het. Ik staarde gefascineerd naar hem. Dat is een spreuk die ik ook moet kennen. Zou hij me ze leren als ik lang genoeg smeekte?

"Je hebt post, schat," haalde Lily me uit mijn dagdroom, waardoor ik opkeek.

"Hé?" Ze knikte met haar hoofd naar mijn bord en vlak daarvoor lag hetzelfde stukje perkament dat Adrian zonet had opgevouwen. Cool. Nu wilde ik die spreuk zeker. Ik beet op mijn lip en keek nog even naar Adrian, die me bemoedigend toeknikte. Ik vouwde het papiertje met trillende handen open.

_'Lieve Maeve,_

_Ik weet dat dit misschien een beetje vreemd kan overkomen,_

_Maar ik staar nu al een tijdje naar je en ik vroeg me af…_

_En ik vroeg me af of je misschien buiten de Grote Zaal op me zou willen wachten?_

_Liefs,_

_Adrian.'_

Ik was te geshockeerd en te ver van de wereld verwijderd om Lily te vertellen wat er in het stukje perkament stond, dus rukte ze het uit mijn handen om het zelf te lezen. Ze liet een luid geluidje horen van blijdschap, toen ze door had wat er precies in het briefje stond. "Oh, Maeve, ik ben zo blij voor je," glimlachte ze breed en ik was er zeker van dat als er geen tafel tussen ons had gestaan dat ze me had besprongen met knuffels.

Mijn blik ging automatisch weer naar Adrian, die me hoopvol aankeek. Ik hoefde er zelfs niet over na te denken of ik hier wel goed aan deed, toen ik knikte. Een tevreden glimlach verspreidde zich op zijn gezicht, voordat hij zich weer tot zijn vrienden richtte die vervolgens luid lachten en hem op zijn schouders klopten. Ik glimlachte bij mezelf, terwijl Lily dit alles geamuseerd gadesloeg.

"Ik hoop echt dat het wat wordt," vertelde ze me eerlijk.

"Dit is de leukste tweede september die ik heb gehad in eeuwen," deelde ik mee, waarop ze weer lachte.

"Verbaasd me niets," lachte ze, terwijl ze nog een glas pompoensap voor zichzelf schonk. Ze gebaarde of ik ook nog wat wilde hebben, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd van niet. Ik wilde gewoon dat de maaltijd over was. Alsof Perkamentus mijn gedachten had gelezen, klapte hij in zijn handen en verschenen de toetjes. Ik zuchtte gelukzalig, terwijl ik mijn bord vol lekkers schepte. Voornamelijk chocolade natuurlijk. Ik zag hoe Lily mijn voorbeeld volgde en allebei lachten we.

"Kom op, Sluipvoet!" brulde een opgewekte stem door de hele Zaal, waardoor verscheidene mensen – inclusief Lily en mezelf – opkeken. "Ik daag je uit."

Toen ik de Marauders beter bekeek zag ik dat Potter en Zwarts hun borden zo volgeladen hadden dat alles er haast uit viel.

Zwarts grijnsde breed. "Gaffel, maat, dit wil je echt niet doen," voorspelde hij onheilspellend.

"Aw, Sluipie. Denk je dat ik het niet aan kan om jou te zien huilen?" plaagde Potter hem opgewekt en nog steeds even luid, terwijl hij met zijn vork naar Zwarts zwaaide. "Is Sluipie bang?"

'Sluipie' lachte enkel een blaffende lach – opgevoed door wolven, ik zei het toch! – voordat hij gemeen grijnsde. "Okay. Jij wint. Maanling, jij bent scheidsrechter. Zorg ervoor dat onze primaballerina niet valsspeelt, oké?"

Lupos lachte. "Ja, Sluipvoet," antwoordde hij braafjes, voordat hij intens naar hun borden keek. "Drie… TWEE… ÉÉN… GO!" riep hij en de hele Griffoendortafel juichte Potter oftewel Zwarts aan.

Ik zuchtte enkel met een vies gezicht. "Jakkes. Ik denk dat ik de missende Marauders heb gevonden," zei ik, terwijl ik mijn neus op trok. Serieus. Hadden ze dan totaal géén manieren, dacht ik, toen ik zag hoe Potter een derde pasteitje in zijn mond stak waar er al drie inzaten. Waar steekt hij het? vroeg ik mezelf verwonderd af.

"Zwijnen," merkte Lily afkeurend op. "En die wilt dan dat ik met hem op een afspraakje ga? Hij is niet goed wijs."

Ik lachte. "Wanneer zijn jongens dat wel?" wilde ik weten.

"Wanneer ze lieve briefjes tijdens het avondeten sturen," plaagde Lily me, waardoor ik haast meteen weer rood werd. En bedankt, Lily.

Ik stond nerveus buiten de Grote Zaal te wachten op Adrian. Wat als dit allemaal een grap was in aanleiding van morgen? Wat als de Marauders hem hadden opgedragen om iets met me uit te steken? Ik beet op mijn lip. Dat zou zo verdomd laag zijn, zelfs voor hen. Maar ik wist dat het dom zou zijn, moest ik die optie uitsluiten. Misschien is het écht wel zo en dan kan ik me maar beter voorbereiden op de klap. Ik ademde een keer diep in. Misschien was het een vergissing dat ik hier op hem stond te wachten? Ik stelde me nu tenslotte kwetsbaar op en het waren nog maar een paar uurtjes voor het middernacht was. Wat _het_ teken voor de Marauders was om ons te grazen te nemen.

Ik beet op mijn lip. Als ik nu weg ging, zou ik nooit weten wat er misschien had kunnen gebeuren, toch? Ik kon dat niet ontkennen. Misschien dat ik anders de rest van mijn leven na zou zitten denken over het feit dat ik te bang was om te wachten op mijn grote liefde. Wat als hij de Ware is? En als ik simpelweg voor mijn angst voor de Marauders hem had laten stikken? Dat zou ik mezelf nooit vergeven.

Wat te doen? Blijven staan of rennen voor mijn leven?

Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me in te denken wat Oliver zou zeggen. Uit het niets schreeuwde Lily's stem door mijn hoofd dat ik het eens moest wagen om mijn plek te verlaten. Hm. Daar had ik mijn antwoord, zeker? Er liep een rilling over mijn ruggengraat. Als Lily Evers al als je geweten dient, heb je serieuze problemen. Niet dat Lily gewetenloos was of zo, maar ze was ook geen heilig boontje zoals de professoren geloofden. Oh, natuurlijk is ze een echte schat in de les. (Daarbuiten ook hoor, begrijp me niet verkeerd.) Maar ze kon een echt monster zijn als ze wilde. Ik bedoel maar… Je moet haar soms eens horen brullen over hoe achterlijk de Potter – erhm, de Marauders – zijn.

"Maeve!" riep een opgewekte, diepe stem.

Ik keek op en glimlachte breed toen ik zag dat het Adrian was. "Hoi," glimlachte ik verlegen.

"Hey," groette hij terug, toen hij eenmaal vlak voor me stond. En met vlak bedoel ik ook echt vlak. Zijn schoenen raakten haast de mijne. Ik moest omhoog kijken om in zijn ogen te kunnen kijken en wat ik daar zag, bezorgde me knikkende knieën. Oh, het moest gewoon verboden zijn om er zo knap uit te zien. Was daar geen limiet op ofzo? Zonder het te beseffen, stokte mijn adem, terwijl ik naar hem gaapte.

"Sorry dat ik je zo stoorde tijdens je avondmaal," vertelde hij me, terwijl hij gegeneerd naar zijn schoenen keek en – tot mijn grote spijt – een stap achteruit deed om zo wat meer plaats tussen ons te creëren. Hij maakte zeker een grapje? Mij storen tijdens mijn avondmaal? Van mij mocht hij me zelfs midden in de nacht uit mijn bed sleuren om me te vertellen dat hij nodig naar het wc moest en dan zou ik nog stralend glimlachen. Okay. Misschien was dat een oninteressant weetje, maar dan nog. Het was de gedachte dat telde. Wat zou jij doen als de jongen van jouw dromen midden in de nacht wakker wordt met de onweerstaanbare dwang om naar het toilet te gaan, maar dat hij toch eerst besluit om jou te vertellen dat ook al moet hij zo nodig, dat je toch nog voor gaat?

Ik zuchtte. Dat zou zo romantisch zijn. Niet het naar het wc gaan dan, maar dat de jongen je voor zijn eigen behoeftes trekt, bedoel ik. Ik glimlachte naar hem, toen hij onzeker naar me staarde. "Geeft niet," vertelde ik hem met een stralende glimlach op mijn gezicht geplakt. Zou die ooit nog weggaan, vroeg ik mezelf af. Waarschijnlijk niet. En om de één of andere reden wilde ik dat ook niet. Hij voelde veel te goed aan. Net zoals die vlinders in mijn buik die overuren draaiden. Het was gewoon… Ik weet het niet… Het was wauw. Zo'n gevoel wenste ik iedereen wel toe. Buiten Zwarts, die mocht van me rotten in de hel. Serieus. Ik hoopte dat hij nooit zijn Ware zou ontmoeten. Ik gunde het hem gewoon niet. Ugh. Eikel. Papzak. Omhooggevallen boomappel. Ik onderdrukte de neiging om te fronsen. Ik beleefde momenteel de belangrijkste gebeurtenis van waarschijnlijk mijn hele leven en al waar ik aan kon denken was hoe ik Zwarts dit moment _niet _gunde? Man, ik was hopeloos.

"Mooi. Want… Ik wilde je graag wat vertellen," zei hij met een schorre stem.

Zwarts was meteen uit al mijn gedachten verwijdert. Kwam hij me vertellen dat hij me al eeuwen graag ziet en nu pas me durft aan te spreken? "Ja?" Verdorie, Maeve, vervloekte ik mezelf in mijn hoofd. Jouw stem klonk veel te hoopvol. Foei. Foei. FOEI! Ik begon met mijn vingers te spelen van de nervositeit.

"Ja," fluisterde hij. "Want weet je, ik kon niet anders dan opmerken hoe mooi je er dit jaar uitziet," vertelde hij me, terwijl hij dichter bij me kwam staan. Onder normale omstandigheden had ik een stap achteruit gedaan, maar twee dingen hielden me tegen. Eén, ik wilde helemaal niet achteruit. En twee, de muur, waartegen ik stond aangeleund, vormde ook een groot probleem.

Ik slikte. "Vind je dat?"

"Hm-hm," stemde hij in, terwijl hij wat haar achter mijn oren stak. Ik was bang dat mijn hart uit mijn borstkas zou komen. Dit was toch niet meer normaal? Mijn hart klopte zo hard, dat ik er honderd procent zeker van was dat hij het gehoord moest hebben.

"Ah." Verdomme, Maeve. Een jongen, dé jongen, vertelt je dat hij je mooi vindt en jij zegt 'ah'? Wat mankeert jou? Ik wilde niets liever dan het stemmetje in mijn hoofd de kop inslaan, maar ik deed het maar niet. Het zou niet zo gezond zijn moest ik met een koekenpan op mijn ogen hoofd slaan, of wel?

"Maeve," mompelde hij zachtjes, terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd tegen de mijne aandrukte. Oh. Zijn blik ging naar mijn lippen en ik voelde hoe mijn tong ze nat maakten. Ging dit niet allemaal wat snel? Ik bedoel maar… Ik heb er echt waar geen problemen mee, moest hij de drang voelen om me te kussen… Maar ik kon het gevoel dat dit allemaal iets te snel ging, niet van me afduwen. Ik wilde hem net zeggen dat ik hier nog niet klaar voor was, toen zijn lippen de mijne raakten.

Mijn eerste gedachte was één van pure paniek. Wat doet hij nu? Dit gaat veel te snel. Dit wil ik niet!

Mijn tweede was al wat kalmer: 'oh jawel. Dit wil ik wel'.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek, terwijl hij zichzelf dichter tegen me aan drukte. Eerst begon de kus traag en lief, maar al snel werd hij ruwer en drukte hij me harder tegen de muur. De vlinders in mijn maag draaiden overuren en leken wel te zijn verandert in grote arenden. Toen hij zichzelf terugtrok, staarde hij even in mijn ogen, voordat hij glimlachte. Hij drukte zijn lippen op mijn voorhoofd en haalde mijn armen rond zijn nek. "Wacht je morgenvroeg aan de ingang van jouw leerlingenkamer?"

Verdwaasd, knikte ik.

Hij glimlachte nog een keer en kuste mijn wang. "Tot morgen, Maeve."

Toen ik terugwandelde kon ik aan niets anders denken dan aan hoe zijn lippen op de mijne hadden gevoeld en dat ik zonet mijn eerste kus had gekregen. Met een verdwaasde glimlach op mijn gezicht, vertelde ik de Dikke Dame het wachtwoord en liep, nee, huppelde de leerlingenkamer binnen. Het kon me opeens niet meer schelen dat het morgen drie september was. Met dit gevoel kon ik alles aan. Alles.

* * *

Aangezien je vanaf nu een week ga moeten wachten wil ik jullie al een voorstukje geven! (Muwahahhahaha)

*doet soapstemmetje na* De volgende keer bij Defeating Them At Their Own Game:

_"Dus jullie zijn echt serieus als jullie denken dat jullie beter zijn dan wij?" vroeg Lupos zacht, maar ongelovig._

_"Honderd procent," vertelde ik hem met een gemene grijns op mijn gezicht._

_"Ha! Dat zou ik nog eens graag willen zien," grinnikte Potter spottend voordat hij zijn hand uitstak. "Je weet wat dit betekent of niet, Taison?"_

_Ik greep zijn hand stevig beet en duwde mijn nagels in zijn vel. Zo hard tot hij ineen kromp. "Oorlog."_

Btw, wat vinden jullie van Adrian? : D


	4. Lager dan laag

HET IS EINDELIJK WEEKEND... WOOOOHOOO!

En weten jullie wat dat betekent?

Nou?

Nou?

Nou?

HET IS VRIJDAG! En ik mag dus mijn hoofdstuk vier posten! Say hello to the action, baby! Het is drie september op Zweinstein. Gnagnagnagna. [/zie je die rode hoorntjes op mijn hoofd al?]

Ik heb me echt serieus moeten bedwingen deze week om toch maar niets te posten. Het is zelfs zo erg, dat ik mezelf een hp-overdosis heb gegeven. (En dat zonder fanfics te lezen. Sheesh. I blame the movies. v.v) Serieus. Daniel is zooo schattig in hp3 (ll) Daar heeft hij het beste Harry-haar en daar blijf ik bij :')

Maar die blauwe ogen...

*shivers*

Die kunnen écht niet.

Okay. Back to the point. De reviews:

**Jade Lammourgy:** I'm impressed. *grins* Al heb je het niet helemaal juist... Hahaha. Fanclubmateriaal komt nog héél vaak voor in dit verhaal hoor : P En nee, ik had het nog niet gehoord. Jij was de eerste reviewer deze keer. *geeft trots een lolly* Muwahahahaha. Tha Monster (ook wel bekend als Lily) mag momenteel niemand opeten. Dat moet ze maar in haar vrije tijd doen. Nu is het werken geblazen hoor Ö Bedankt voor je lange review, Veerle!

**Renée:** Ik ben blij dat je het leuk vindt! En van mij mag je het nog zo vaak zeggen als je wilt hoor. Ik word het nooit beu om te horen x'D Ah, maar honey, de Marauders ZIJN laag in deze fic. *aait hen* Maar zoals ik al eens eerder zei: dat betert nog : D Hoe waren jouw examens? Goede resultaten? : D Bedankt voor je review!

**Coranne**: Ach... Lily en ik hebben dat gemeen. Als er iemand een punt meer heeft op een test, ontplof ik haast :') Ik ben zo'n nerd v.v En jup... Natuurlijk valt Remus mee. Hij doet helemaal niets verkeerd... Maar hij is vrienden met die bende, wat hem automatisch slecht maakt in hun ogen xD Bedankt voor je review!!

**Cicillia:** Wahahahaha xD Jouw voorspelling xD BRILLIANT! xD Ik hoop dat je hiervan geniet *smirks* Hij is niet zo lang als het vorige, denk ik, maar het is HOOFDSTUK 4. Weet je wel? Dat hoofdstuk waar ik al twee weken op wacht of ik het van mezelf mocht posten xO Bedankt voor je review!!

**The Dude: **Jup. Vanaf nu ben je gekroond tot The Dude. xD Ergste nachtmerrie is te lang, joh. Anyways. Hoe staat het met het afkicken? Niet te ziek, hoop ik? :P Oi! Wat is er mis met de naam Adrian?! Okay. Bassie en Adriaan waren sukkels, maar dan nog ): Ik heb me eraan gehouden! Bedankt voor je review!

YEAAAAAH! Please, ga onze jongens nu niet te veel haten. Ik heb James al gestraft. Sirius mag niet meer met beenderen spelen tot volgende week, Remus is op een chocoladeverbod en Peter zit in een caviahok met een rad... Duuus. Don't be too hard on them? Ik bedoel maar... Degene die laatst lacht, best lacht *smirks*

Hmm. Jaah, mensen. WAKE UP! Dat was een hint over hoofdstuk 5 : D

Hope you enjoy this one!

R&R!

Kell!

**

* * *

**

4. Lager dan laag

De volgende ochtend was het gelukzalige gevoel niet verdwenen. Integendeel zelfs, het was verdubbeld. Lily had me wakker gegiecheld. Echt waar. Ze vond het zo schattig dat ik in slaap was gevallen met een glimlach op mijn gezicht, dat het haar wel grappig leek om me wakker te maken als één of andere giechelende gek. Ik had me zuchtend uit mijn bed gesleept, voordat ik het me te binnengeschoten was dat Adrian op me zou wachten. Ik had de badkamer in gehuppeld en had de vreemde blikken van mijn kamergenoten genegeerd. Enkel aan Lily had ik het hele verhaal verteld. Zij was het met me eens dat, hoe geweldig het ook voelde, het iets te snel ging en ze had me aangemoedigd om er vandaag iets over tegen Adrian te zeggen.

Als hij me echt graag mocht, zou hij dat respecteren, had Lily me verteld en ik vertrouwde erop dat ze gelijk had. Dat had ze meestal ook, dus waarom zou dat nu niet zo zijn

Ik trok mijn das recht en besloot dat ik er goed genoeg uitzag en liep de badkamer uit. Een paar meiden begonnen spontaan te giechelen toen ze me zagen, waarop Lily hen bevreemd aanstaarde. Zij had haar uniform ook al aan en moest enkel haar warrig haar nog doen. Als een zombie ging ik op mijn bed zitten om mijn schoenen aan te doen.

"Wat is er zo grappig?" wilde Lily na nog een vijftal minuten gevuld met gegiechel weten.

De meiden stopten met giechelen en Lies keek ons meelevend aan. "Niets, Lily. We waren gewoon wat aan het roddelen," vertelde ze Lils.

"Het is Evers voor jou," was al wat Lily boos zei, voordat ze haar, haar bruut begon te kammen. Ik zag haar een paar keer ineen krimpen van de pijn en kreeg medelijden met haar. Ik kwam overeind en nam de borstel van haar over en kamde haar, haar.

"Laat ze toch doen," fluisterde ik in Lily's oor. "Ze zijn het niet waard dat je, je zo druk in ze maakt."

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Het maakt me niet uit of ze het waard zijn of niet. Ik ben er honderd procent zeker van dat, dat over ons ging, Maeve. Je kan niet van me verwachten dat ik dat dan gewoon van me afzet." Ik kamde wat bruter dan de bedoeling was een knoop door en hoorde hoe ze iets jammerde.

Ik grinnikte een beetje sadistisch, voordat ik wat voorzichtiger verder deed. "Dan nog. Dat wil alleen maar zeggen dat ze zo zielig genoeg zijn om zich bezig te houden met het leven van een ander."

Lily knikte. "Heb je gelijk in."

Na het kammen van Lily's haar, pakten we onze tas in en vertrokken naar beneden. Zodra we echter in de leerlingenkamer kwamen, staarde iedereen naar ons. Ik fronste. What the hell… Lily pakte me bij de arm en we liepen snel verder. "Negeer ze gewoon," mompelde ze zachtjes. "Gewoon negeren. Gewoon negeren."

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Potter en Zwarts naar adem happen. Ik fronste. Wat was er nou weer zo grappig? Ik keek naar mezelf, maar kon niets vinden dat niet op zijn plaats hoorde. Ik had mijn kleding aan, had twee dezelfde schoenen aan, twee dezelfde kousen. Ik begreep het echt niet. Ik kwam tot de conclusie dat ze gewoon eikels aan het zijn waren en liep het portretgat uit waar ik tegen Adrian botste. "Hoi," groette ik hem. "Hopelijk sta je hier nog niet zo lang?"

Hij nam me helemaal in zich op, voordat hij vaag grijnsde. "Nah. Nog maar net," vertrouwde hij me toe.

Ik knikte en zond Lily een vragende blik. In antwoord trok ze enkel haar schouders op. Ik haakte mijn arm in die van haar en liep alvast door naar de Grote Zaal. Er was iets in Adrians blik dat me opeens niet beviel. Waarom bekeek hij me zo? Hij bekeek me… Ik kon niets anders voor die blik verzinnen buiten 'hongerig'. Ja, hij bekeek me hongerig. Ik beet op mijn lip en wisselde een paar bezorgde blikken uit met Lily. Ik vertrouwde het niet echt dat we nog geen grappen van de Marauders hadden ontvangen. Nog geen één. Wat waren ze van plan?

Zachtjes tegen elkaar mompelend, liepen we de Grote Zaal in, waar iedereen op slag zweeg en ons aanstaarde. Een paar meisjes sloegen een hand voor hun mond, terwijl de rest ons gewoon wezenloos aanstaarde. Een jongen uit Huffelpuf floot luid, voordat de hele zaal in lachen uitbarstte. Ik keek niet-begrijpend rond en zag hoe professor Anderling op ons af kwam gerend.

"Is het weer die tijd van het jaar, ja?" vroeg ze meelevend, voordat ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn trok. Ik keek haar verrast aan en zette automatisch een stap achteruit. Wat ging ze daarmee doen? Ze mompelde zachtjes iets en ik voelde hoe al het warme van mijn lichaam verdween. Alsof ik opeens geen kleding meer aan had. Ik keek naar beneden en gilde de longen uit mijn lijf. Het voelde aan alsof ik geen kleding aan had, omdat ik dat ook niet had! Ik stond daar in volle glorie. In mijn slipje en bh. Mijn das had ik nog wel aan, samen met mijn kousen en mijn schoenen. Nu ik eraan dacht, ik kon me niet herinneren wanneer ik mijn kleding écht had aangedaan. Een bh en een proper slipje, oké. Maar mijn uniform? Ik gilde nog een keer en deze keer gilde Lily mee.

Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen, terwijl Lily me de Grote Zaal uitsleurde. We kwamen de Marauders tegen in onze spurt naar de leerlingenkamer. Lily stopte en gaf ze allemaal één voor één zo'n harde mep, dat het lachen hen één voor één verging. Ik, die zag hoe een grote groep mensen eraan kwam, trok Lily op mijn beurt weg en blafte Zwarts toe dat hij hiervoor ging boeten. Boos tierend, renden we naar onze slaapzaal om deze keer écht kleding aan te trekken.

Tijdens het tweede lesuur was nog steeds iedereen aan het lachen over de grap die de Marauders ons hadden aangedaan. Opeens had ik spijt dat ik Lily niet haar gang had laten gaan en haar de Marauders had laten vermoorden. Ik schaamde me dood. Niet moeilijk dat Adrian zo naar me keek. Ik kreunde. Het was simpelweg beschamend om te denken dat hij me zo had gezien. De eerste jongen die me ooit had gekust, had me al meteen in mijn ondergoed gezien. Als me dat dan geen slet maakte, wist ik het ook niet meer.

Ik maakte af en toe een paar aantekeningen, maar mijn hoofd was niet bij de les. Ik was veel te hard gefocust op mijn omgeving om nog maar aan de les te kunnen denken. Ik was zo opgefokt, dat zodra iemand iets verschoof op zijn stoel, ik al naar mijn toverstok greep. Ik was bang dat ze weer zo'n lage grap zouden uithalen. Ik hield mijn kleding liever aan, dank je zeer.

Ik keek af en toe eens bezorgd naar Lily, die als verstijfd naast me zat. Ik wist dat ze wraak wilde, maar wat konden wij nou beginnen tegen de hele school? Ik legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen en sloot mijn ogen. De preek van Anderlings werd onderbroken door een luide knal en een gil van Lily. Bezorgd, keek ik om, om haar op haar kont te vinden. Ze zat op de vloer, omringd door de resten van haar stoel en helemaal verkleed als een pompoen. Ik zag hoe ze haar vuisten balde en hoe Anderling haar best moest doen om niet te glimlachen.

"Een week nablijven, Potter, Zwarts, Pippeling en Lupos," vertelde ze hen 'boos', voordat ze de spreuk ongedaan maakte.

Met een simpele "reparo", maakte ik haar stoel weer en Lily ging met een rood hoofd zitten. Pas een kwartier later ontspande ze haar vuisten en kon ik weer opgelucht ademhalen.

Onderweg naar mijn vierde lesuur, scheurde mijn tas en sprong mijn rok tegelijkertijd in brand. Na een hoop paniekerig gegil en een waterspreuk later, repareerde ik mijn tas weer en ging met het beetje waardigheid dat ik over had verder. Ik had ondertussen brandwonden op mijn billen, die Oliver 'strijdwonden' zou hebben genoemd. Tijdens de middagpauze, kreeg ik slagtanden en had mijn haar alle kleuren van de regenboog. Wanneer Slakhoorn me had aangeduid om op een vraag van Toverdranken te beantwoorden, was alles wat ik kon zeggen: Sirius. Niets anders wilde eruit komen. Pas een half uur later veranderde het in geblaf, om nadien weer te veranderen in Zwarts' voornaam. De rest van de dag hield ik dus simpelweg op met praten. De professoren aan wie ik een nota had geschreven om me te helpen, stonden voor een raadsel en konden mijn dilemma niet oplossen, waardoor ik alleen maar chagrijniger werd.

Tijdens de pauze tussen het vijfde en het zesde lesuur, moest ik echt mijn best doen om mijn tranen te bedwingen en ik kan met trots zeggen dat ik er geen enkele heb gelaten. De laatste twee uren waren het ergste. Fabeldieren. Om de één of andere reden besloot ieder dier dat me zag me aan te vallen. Dat gold van muggen, tot halfslapende uilen, tot herten en honden. Onderweg naar de Grote Zaal voor mijn avondmaal, was ik de dag zo moe dat ik liever meteen in slaap viel. Het interesseerde me al niet meer wie of wat me zou vervloeken of bijten. Ik wilde hier gewoon weg. Mijn haar was één grote puinhoop, ik zat onder de schrammen en mijn rok was nog steeds half afgebrand, zodat die de helft korter was dan wat de bedoeling was. De rest van mijn kleding was zo gescheurd en vuil dat ik er haast uitzag als een arbeider in plaats van een studente.

Lily zag er niet veel beter uit toen ik haar zag. Op haar voorhoofd stond er in het groot: "Eigendom van James Potter". Haar T-shirt was volgeschreven met 'James' en in haar ogen stonden tranen. Ze ging met gesloten ogen naast me zitten, terwijl ik een paar takjes en bladeren uit mijn haar viste. "Ik haat deze dag," deelde ze me prompt mee.

Ik keek haar bezorgd aan en zag dat haar ogen twee verschillende kleuren hadden, dat haar handen onder de inktvlekken zagen en dat haar tanden zwart zagen. Ik keek haar medelevend aan.

"Sirius, Sirius Sirius. Sirius Sirius." Ik sloot mijn mond weer en keek miserabel naar de tafel.

Lily schoof me met een flauw glimlachje een stukje perkament, een veer en wat inkt toe. Ik glimlachte dankbaar terug en begon op te schrijven. _'Ik denk niet dat ik nog veel meer aankan. Mijn billen zijn verbrand, ik heb takken in mijn haar, mijn handen en armen liggen open en mijn mond weigert iets anders te zeggen buiten Zwarts' naam.'_

"Ik weet het," zuchtte Lily. "Ik ben het ook strontbeu. Maar wat kunnen we doen? De dag is bijna voorbij, zodra we ons op onze Slaapzaal kunnen opsluiten is het gedaan."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en begon weer te schrijven. _'En het opgeven?'_

Lily zuchtte en sloot haar ogen, voordat ze knikte. "Ja," fluisterde ze.

Ik kon zien hoeveel moeite dit van haar vergde omdat te zeggen. Ik wist hoe hard ze het haatte om iets te moeten opgeven. _'Het is oké om af en toe iets te moeten opgeven, Lils.'_

"Nee, dat is het niet," barstte ze los. "Ik haat ze." Een traan gleed over haar wang, wat me harder raakte dan welke flauwe mop die ze vandaag op me los hadden gelaten. Lily huilde nooit. Ze had misschien wel tranen in haar ogen, maar huilen deed ze simpelweg niet. Zeker niet in het openbaar. Ik kroop onder de tafel door en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

_'Kom op, Lils,'_ schreef ik troostend op mijn perkament, voordat ik haar knuffelde en weer los liet. _'Je wilt echt niet in het openbaar huilen, schat.'_

Lily knikte en droogde haar tranen. "Maar ik ben gewoon eigendom van Potter gestempeld." En ze begon weer.

Ik kon met moeite een zucht inhouden, voordat ik over haar hoofd aaide. Ik schreef: '_Kom op, Lils. Ik dacht dat je een sterkere ruggengraat had dan dit. Het wil niet zeggen dat omdat er op je voorhoofd een naam staat, dat je die persoon toebehoort, meid.'_

Ze lachte een beetje om de blik die ik haar schonk, voordat ze haar hoofd op mijn schouder legde. Ik weet niet waarom, maar opeens sprong ze overeind en probeerde ze me mee te trekken. "Kom op, Maeve. Laten we gaan."

Ik fronste. Waarom? Adrian had me beloofd dat hij zo meteen bij ons zou komen zitten, dacht ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Toch nog iets dat mijn dag kon opfleuren.

Lily schudde haar hoofd en wierp een blik over haar schouder. "Kom nou," zei ze op een dringende toon.

Ik liet me door haar overeind trekken. Ik wilde haar vragen wat ze van plan was, maar alleen enkele Sirius'en, kwamen uit mijn mond.

"Mag ik even jullie aandacht?" klonk een bekende stem door de hele Zaal.

Ik keek over Lily's schouder naar Adrian, die op de tafel van Ravenklauw stond. De Marauders, die juist binnenkwamen, lachten en klopten elkaar op de schouder. Ik leek wel bevroren. Ik wist wat er nu ging komen en toch kon ik niet bewegen. Toch kon ik niet maken dat ik hier weg kwam. Wat was er mis met me? Mijn benen weigerden te bewegen en mijn ogen weigerden zich te sluiten. Ze keken liever toe naar wat er ging gebeuren. Iets in me smeekte me dat ik het fout moest hebben. Adrian zou zoiets niet doen toch?

"Gisteren sprak ik een meisje aan. Nou, ja… Een meisje… Het hangt ervan af hoeveel boezem je moet hebben om als een meisje door te kunnen gaan. We hebben vanmorgen allemaal kunnen zien dat dit niet zo veel was bij lieve Maeve."

Nee. Nee. Nee. NEE!

Ik wilde dat mijn handen mijn oren bedekten, maar ze hingen als twee levenloze vodden naast mijn lijf.

"Maar goed. Dus ik ging gisteren langs bij Maeve en ze gooide zich haast aan mijn voeten. Zo wanhopig was ze. Arme Maeve. Ze was waarschijnlijk nog nooit gekust ook. Nou, daar heb ik haar wat meegeholpen. En met heel wat meer ook, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel." Hij knipoogde naar het publiek dat hij nu had en verscheidene jongens floten en lachten luidkeels.

"GO COOKE!" Dat was Zwarts.

Mijn handen balden zich tot vuisten om de tranen tegen te gaan. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Leugenaar, wilde ik naar hem schreeuwen, maar weer werkte niets mee.

"Maar lieve Maeve," begon Adrian op een zacht, meelevend toontje. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik ooit voor zo'n lelijk ding als jij zou vallen? Lieve schat, alles wat een vrouw moet hebben, heb je niet. En wat er gisteren gebeurde in die bezemkast… Maeve, laten we eerlijk zijn. Je kreunt nog harder dan een hoer." Op dit moment van zijn speech keek hij me recht in de ogen aan. "Wat niet echt charmant was." Weer verscheidene, achterbakse lachjes. Schoft, dacht ik, terwijl mijn ogen brandden. Ik keek toe hoe hij van de tafel stapte en hoe Potter op hem toe stapte om hem een schouderklopje te geven en hem luidruchtig te feliciteren met zijn vangst. Tenslotte kwam je niet alle dagen een hoer tegen die gratis werkte, althans dat verklaarde hij.

Ik zag hoe hij een paar Galjoenen in Adrians handen duwde en ik wist genoeg. Alsof ik naar een film keek, stapte ik op Sirius Zwarts af en deed wat ik nog nooit in mijn leven had gedaan. Ik hief mijn vuist op en liet hem kennismaken met zijn neus. Aangezien ik niets kon zeggen.

"Waarvoor heb ik die verdiend?" wilde Zwarts met een bloedende neus weten.

Pippeling en Lupos keken me geschrokken aan, alsof ze dit nooit van me hadden verwacht. Ik wees woest naar mijn keel en Lupos hief snel de spreuk op die ervoor zorgde dat ik geen deftig woord meer kon zeggen.

"Hoe durf je dat nog vragen!" brulde ik naar hem, zodra die vervloekte spreuk was opgeheven. De hele Zaal keek zwijgend toe. "Ik _walg_ van je, Zwarts. WALG! Als je nou nog een paar originele stunten zou hebben uitgehaald, maar nee. Van die achterbakse grappen waar alleen Zwadderaars van houden. Je bent nog erger dan heel Zwadderich bij elkaar, weet je dat?!"

"Nou, ho es effe," begon hij boos, maar ik liet hem zijn zin niet afmaken.

"ZWIJG!" Hij keek me met grote ogen aan en zijn mond sloot zich met een 'plop'. "Je bent zo walgelijk goedkoop, Zwarts, dat ik je haast een paar galjoenen zou geven zodat je toch iets waard zou zijn. Al zijn het maar de galjoenen die je op zak hebt."

Potter probeerde kwaad tussenbeide te komen, maar Lily sloeg hem gewoon in zijn gezicht. Ik glimlachte naar haar, waarop zij terug grijnsde.

"Serieus, Zwarts. Wat zou je zijn zonder jouw allerliefste fanclub en supporters? Niets. Want zelf kan je niet eens een deftige grap uitvoeren."

"Wat?" wilde Sirius spottend weten. "Denk je dat je het beter kan, Taison?"

"Vele beter," ademde ik zwaar van het roepen.

Hij gooide zijn hoofd in zijn nek en lachte. Potter volgde snel. Meeloper, dacht ik.

"Je kan nog niet eens een deftige spreuk vinden om die simpele vloek die we je hadden opgelegd op te heffen," zei Potter lachend. "En jij denkt dan ons te kunnen verslaan?"

"Ja," snoof Lily. "Want zo moeilijk is het niet om grappig te zijn. Zeker als je ziet hoe laag deze school is als ze het grappig vinden. Lachen met het feit dat een meisje publiekelijk wordt gedumpt is écht laag." Ze draaide zich pardoes om en keek recht naar Adrian. "En jij zou je dood moeten schamen. Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent? Mijn beste vriendin uitschelden voor een hoer? Denk eerst na voor je iets zegt, Cooke," sneerde ze. "Want je hebt zonet bekend dat je weet hoe een hoer kreunt. Vertel ons eens, ben je een hoerenloper?" Zijn oren werden rood en tevreden draaide Lily zich weer om.

"Dus jullie zijn echt serieus als jullie denken dat jullie beter zijn dan wij?" vroeg Lupos zacht, maar ongelovig.

"Honderd procent," vertelde ik hem met een gemene grijns op mijn gezicht.

"Ha! Dat zou ik nog eens graag willen zien," grinnikte Potter spottend voordat hij zijn hand uitstak. "Je weet wat dit betekent of niet, Taison?"

Ik greep zijn hand stevig beet en duwde mijn nagels in zijn vel. Zo hard tot hij ineen kromp. "Oorlog."

* * *

Oeh oeh oeh! Nog iemand zo blij als ik momenteel? : D

_Volgende keer in Defeating Them At Their Own Game:_

_"Sorry, professor," zei Lily snel, "maar we kunnen het simpelweg niet meer aanzien, hoe wij altijd het slachtoffer waren en zijn van hun grappen en hoe zij er ongestraft mee weg kunnen komen."_

_"Ongestraft?!" vroeg Zwarts ongelovig. "Wij hebben al voor minstens twee weken nablijven!"_

_"En ik heb nachtmerries voor de rest van mijn leven," beet ik hem toe. "Om de één of andere reden lijken twee weken dan toch maar weinig, niet?"_

_"Je-"_

_"Juffrouw Taison, meneer Zwarts, alsjeblieft," grinnikte Perkamentus. "Jullie zijn net een getrouwd stel." Als er iets is waar ik Perkamentus om bewonder, is het wel zijn snelle en efficiënte manier om mensen de mond te snoeren. "Nu, juffrouw Evers en juffrouw Taison, ik respecteer jullie mening over jullie medestudenten, maar wees zo vriendelijk genoeg om die voor uzelf te houden. Niemand is geïnteresseerd in welke boxershorts deze jongens dragen."_

_Ik lachte ongelovig. "Professor," onderbrak ik hem met een verontschuldigend glimlachje. "We deden alleen maar hun fanclubs een pleziertje."_


	5. Girls vs 'boys'

**Okaaay. Tweede keer goede keer! xD [/ik had per ongeluk mijn venster gesloten zonder op te slaan. Domdomdomdom]**

**Boo!**

**Ik weet het. Ik weet het. Houd die tomaten maar even bij, voordat je ermee gaat gooien. Het is zaterdag en dus géén vrijdag. Maar ik heb een héél goed excuus om later te zijn dan beloofd...**

**Een gemeen griepje heeft me bij de kraag gepaakt en me in bed gezwierd. . Not cool. anyways, nu ik weer bij het land van de levenden hoor...**

**Cicillia: Joah. Kweet het. Ze zijn nogal jerks. xD Maar je gaat van dit hoofdstuk echt genieten hoor. Payback's a witch : D Thank you voor de review!**

**Veerle: JAAAH! Ga hem meppen! Moet ik hem vasthouden? Ik doe het graag voor je? Bedankt voor je reactie, meid xD **

**Renée: Ah joh, geef niet. Voel ik me even populairder dan ik ben :') Bedankt voor je review!**

**Gnagnagna. Persoonlijk ben ik zeer tevreden over dit chappie. xD Geniet ervan!**

**-insert dog paw here-**

**Kelly**

**

* * *

**

5. Girls vs 'boys'

Ik stortte pas in de Slaapzaal in. Ik kon niet geloven dat ze me zoiets hadden gelapt. Het was zo laag en kinderachtig. De tranen rolden over mijn wangen en vielen op mijn hoofdkussen, dat ik krampachtig tegen mijn borstkas had gedrukt. Lily wreef geruststellend over mijn rug, maar mompelde geen sussende woordjes zoals 'het komt wel goed' of 'morgen is iedereen het vergeten'. Want we wisten beiden dat dit niet waar was. Dus waarom zouden we dan leugens aan elkaar vertellen? Zeker nu wanneer we elkaar het hardst nodig hadden? Hoe slim zou dat zijn? Dan vertrouwde je elkaar toch helemaal niet meer? Ook al begon het allemaal maar met sussende woordjes… Iedere leugen begon zo en escaleerde alleen maar.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en veegde voor de zoveelste keer de tranen van mijn gezicht.

"Dit had ik nooit van hen verwacht," mompelde Lily, waarop ik haar een vreemde blik schonk. "Oké… Eigenlijk wel, maar dit was laag. Zelfs voor hen."

Ik kreunde. "Lily," jammerde ik. Ze drukte mijn hoofd tegen haar schouder en wiegde me heen en weer alsof ik een baby was. Normaal zou ik me hieraan doodergeren, maar om de één of andere reden vond ik dit momenteel best wel fijn.

"Ik beloof het je, Maeve. We zullen ze terug pakken. Ze zijn deze keer echt te ver gegaan. Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. En dan nog voor de hele school."

Ik kreunde weer. "Houd erover op," klaagde ik.

Lily maakte een geluidje. "Sorry," mompelde ze op een beschaamd toontje. "Al ideeën voor een eerste stunt?" wilde ze weten.

Ik deed mijn mond open, maar zweeg toen ik zag wie er binnenkwam. Marlene en Emmeline lachten luid om iets en wandelden naar hun bed. Wij vielen hen pas op, toen ze zichzelf al half hadden uitgekleed om hun pyjama aan te doen. Hun gelach stopte abrupt en ze keken ons schuldbewust aan. Ik gromde wat en Lily stond op van mijn bed. "We praten morgen verder," verzekerde ze me, waarop ik knikte. Zonder mijn kleding uit te doen, kroop ik gewoon onder de lakens en sloot de gordijnen rond mijn bed. Ik wilde niets anders doen dan de wereld om me heen negeren en te gaan slapen. Dus dat deed ik.

De volgende middag zaten Lily en ik over een boek te speculeren. "Maar is dat niet wat kinderachtig?" wilde ik weten, terwijl ik naar de pagina staarde en de spreuk overschreef. Op een stuk perkament had ik haastig de titel: 'De ondergang van de Marauders' geschreven en daaronder hadden we al een aantal streken op hadden geschreven.

"Alsof hen dat ooit heeft tegengehouden," snoof Lily schamper, voordat ze een ander boek van de torenhoge stapel pakte en het opensloeg. "Ah, toverdranken," merkte ze op met een gemene glans in haar ogen.

Ik grinnikte. Ah. De Marauders waren verdoemd, dacht ik geamuseerd. Als je Lily tegen je hebt _en_ ze heeft een toverdrankenboek vast? Oh. Bibber en beef dan maar al. Lily was een natuurtalent bij Toverdranken. Ik kende niemand die er beter in was dan zij. Buiten misschien Severus Sneep. Maar aangezien die geen sociaal leven had, telde hij niet echt mee. Ik zag hoe haar ogen de verschillende dranken in zich opnamen en ik kon enkel geamuseerd met mijn hoofd schudden, terwijl ik zelf nog naar een paar spreuken zocht.

Ik giechelde toen ik een spreuk vond, die ik echt wel eens op hen wilde uitproberen. Ik schreef hem in koeienletters op mijn blad. Die gingen we gebruiken, ongeacht wat Lily me zou zeggen.

Lily grijnsde breed en lachte zelfs een beetje, waardoor ik haast meteen opkeek. "Wat heb je gevonden?" vroeg ik enthousiast.

Ze wees met haar vinger de toverdrank aan die ze wilde gebruiken en ik grijnsde breed.

"Lily Evers, jij gemeen ding," grinnikte ik.

Ze knipoogde naar me, voordat ze de spreuken op mijn blad bestudeerde. "Oh, die vind ik leuk," merkte ze op en wees op de laatste spreuk, die ik had opgeschreven. Mijn favoriet.

Ik grijnsde nog breder. "Ja, hé? Ik wilde daar vanavond aan beginnen?"

"Maar denk je wel dat ze dat op hun Slaapzalen zullen hebben?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Anders stelen we die van Emmeline en Lies wel. Zij hebben er toch te veel."

Lily knikte, voordat we als twee dieven in de nacht de bibliotheek uitslopen.

Lily vond dat het, het beste was dat ik de jongens' slaapzaal binnensloop. Ze beweerde dat, dat alleen maar eerlijk zou zijn, aangezien ik degene was die de spreuk had gevonden. Dat en ik had het spelletje schaar, steen, papier verloren. Ik zuchtte en zette me in de leerlingenkamer. "Hoe weten we nou of ze al slapen of niet?" vroeg ik haar geïrriteerd.

Lily grijnsde. "Je hoeft niet te wachten tot ze slapen," vertelde ze me opgewekt, voordat ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn haalde. Ze deed haar mond open om een spreuk over me uit te spreken, maar ik hield haar tegen.

"Ho, paardje," fronste ik. "Het is niet dat ik je niet vertrouw hé, maar wat ben je van plan?"

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Ik heb net een nieuwe bezwering geleerd. Als je die gebruikt en je staat stil, dan lijkt het net alsof je onzichtbaar bent. Je lijkt dan gewoon een deel van de muur of van de meubels als het ware."

Ik knikte traag. "Oké. En heb je hem al eens uitgetest?"

"Dat wilde ik net doen," zei ze schouderophalend en voordat ik kon protesteren had ze de spreuk al over me uitgesproken. Ze kreeg een tevreden glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Ik heb toch geen tweede neus gekregen of zo hé?" vroeg ik ongerust.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, de spreuk werkt perfect." Ze duwde de knuffels in mijn armen en duwde me van de bank. "Ga nou maar. Ik wacht hier op je, goed?"

Ik knikte en probeerde het feit te negeren dat er nu vier knuffels door de Leerlingenkamer zweefden. Ik sloop de trappen op en duwde zachtjes de deur open. Het gesnurk kwam me tegemoet en ik haalde dus opgelucht adem. Ik trok de deur zachtjes achter me dicht en sloop naar het dichtstbijzijnde bed. Dat van Zwarts. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Dat was langs de ene kant best logisch. Zeg nou zelf, als je net bezig bent met het uitkleden van je nieuwste verovering, wil je ook niet eerst de hele slaapzaal doorkruisen voordat je aan je eigen bed belandt.

Ik liet de knuffels op de grond vallen en raapte er één op. Op mijn tenen, liep ik nog dichter naar Zwarts' bed toe en bestudeerde hem even. Hij zag er helemaal niet uit als een pestkop als hij sliep. Ik beet op mijn lip. Best wel raar, dat een persoon er helemaal anders kan uitzien als hij slaapt dan als hij wakker is. Mijn beschrijving van hem in mijn eerste jaar kwam weer boven. Ja, Sirius Zwarts was zeker en vast schattig wanneer hij sliep.

Er vormde zich een sadistische glimlach op mijn gezicht, terwijl ik een knuffel tussen zijn armen duwde en de spreuk erover uitsprak. Even verstarde Zwarts en was ik bang dat hij wakker zou worden, maar hij drukte de knuffel enkel dichter tegen zich aan. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en dat was dan de jongen waar wij bang van hoorden te zijn? Hmpf.

Ik sloop verder naar het volgende bed, nadat ik nog een knuffel van mijn stapel had opgeraapt, en zag dat dit het bed van Potter was. Ik keek met groeiende afschuw toe. Jakkes. Hij sliep zelfs arrogant. Ik duwde snel de knuffel tussen zijn armen en sprak de spreuk uit. Ik herhaalde dit proces nog twee keer (en ondervond dat Peter Pippelings bed echt iets was dat je beter meed, als je neus je lief was) en sloop weer naar beneden.

Lily zat nog steeds op de sofa, waar ik haar had achtergelaten. "Alles gelukt?" wilde ze glimlachend weten.

Ik knikte en giechelde een beetje. "Oh, ik kan niet wachten tot morgen," vertelde ik haar met een gelukzalige glimlach.

Lachend trok ze me mee naar onze Slaapzaal. Laat me je dit alvast vertellen, ik had in geen zes jaar zo goed geslapen.

De volgende ochtend zaten Lily en ik opgewekt aan de ontbijttafel. We konden haast niet wachten totdat de Marauders hun grote entree zouden maken. Ik zuchtte en speelde wat met mijn voedsel. Lily zat met een grote grijns om zich heen te kijken, waardoor de meeste mensen angstig opzij schoven.

Ik grinnikte. "Lily," vertelde ik haar, "je maakt mensen bang."

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Ze zitten in Griffoendor, niet? Ze moeten er maar tegen kunnen," deelde ze me prompt mee, waarop ik lachte.

Ik had net een glas pompoensap ingeschonken, toen we een gil hoorden. Ik keek hoopvol naar de deur van de Grote Zaal en zag Lily hetzelfde doen. Ik grijnsde breed toen ik Lupos in zijn boxershort de Grote Zaal in zag rennen.

"IEMAND! Alsjeblieft! IEMAND! Laat ze stoppen!" hoorde ik hem roepen.

Vervolgens kwam Zwarts de Grote Zaal binnengehuppeld, terwijl een teddybeer zich aan zijn been had vastgeklampt. "Haal het van me af! HAAL HET VAN ME AF!" riep hij, voordat een luide 'AW' de Grote Zaal vulde.

Iedereen keek als verstijfd toe, niemand wist goed waar dit alles op sloeg. Behalve Lily en ik dan. Wij deden ons uiterste best om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Zwarts schudde met zijn been in een wanhopige poging om de bijtende teddybeer van zich af te krijgen. "REMUS! Haal. Het. Van. Me. Af!" riep hij luid, voordat hij naar Lupos hinkelde, die voorzichtig de teddybeer van zijn been trok en hem naar de Zwadderichtafel gooide.

Op Zwarts' been stonden verscheidene tandafdrukken. Ik grinnikte. Ah, mijn wraak was zoet.

De teddybeer, die Lupos van Zwarts had afgegooid, kwam nu met een gemene grijns op zijn schattige snoet op Zwarts en Lupos af. "KNUFFEL!" riep hij luidruchtig, waardoor de ogen van de jongens groot werden.

"No way," vertelde Zwarts het met een halfbevende stem. "De laatste keer dat je me wilde knuffelen, beetje haast mijn hoofd eraf."

Lupos wreef sussend met zijn hand over Zwarts' rug. "Het komt wel goed. Het is maar een knuffel. Wij kunnen knuffels aan," zei hij zelfverzekerd.

Zwarts keek hem aan met grote ogen. "Maar... Maar... Ze bijten," vertrouwde hij Lupos met een klein stemmetje toe.

Lupos knikte. "Ik weet het. Maar we moeten hem bestrijden totdat Gaffel de tegenspreuk heeft gevonden," zei hij op een moedig toontje.

Zwarts knikte. "Juist ja. We moeten moedig zijn."

"Voor Gaffel," mompelde Lupos.

"Voor Gaffel en Wormstaart," beaamde Zwarts.

Lupos keek met een droevige blik naar de grond. "Arme Wormstaart," mompelde hij.

Ik kon mijn lachen haast niet meer bedwingen en moest dan ook op mijn vuist bijten om het hele moment niet te bederven. Heel Griffoendor keek ongelovig toe, hoe hun grote helden bang werden van een paar kleine, schattige teddybeertjes.

"KNUFFEL!" riep een hoog stemmetje. Lupos en Zwarts wendden hun blik af van de zwarte teddybeer die van Zwarts' been was gekomen en keken met grote ogen toe hoe nog twee andere beertjes de Grote Zaal betraden.

"Nee," riep Lupos dramatisch.

Oké. Sorry. Maar nu kon ik niet meer. Ik barstte in luid lachen uit en al snel volgde haast iedereen. Lily en ik het luidst, natuurlijk. Ik kon me herinneren dat de twee beren die nu binnenkwamen (een oranje en een witte) dat die van Lupos en Pippeling waren. Pippeling moet dus al neergehaald zijn door één van de teddy's. Ik grinnikte. Toekijken hoe de 'helden' van Griffoendor haast bibberden van angst voor een paar teddyberen, was simpelweg té amusant.

De drie teddyberen hadden de jongens haast bereikt, toen een hijgende Potter de Grote Zaal binnenstormde. Hij had buiten zijn boxershort ook nog een gescheurd hemd aan. Oké, dus misschien had ik de teddyberen iets te agressief gemaakt... Hmm. Misschien moest ik dat maar onthouden voor de volgende keer?

"Ik heb het! Ik heb het!" wist Potter eruit te persen, waarop Zwarts en Lupos opgelucht ademhaalden. Potter pakte zijn toverstok en riep luid de tegenspreuk van de teddy's, waardoor ze als vodden op de grond vielen.

Zwarts pakte Potter vast en knuffelde hem. "Dank je. Dank je. Dank je," mompelde hij, terwijl Potter langzaamaan blauw werd, van een tekort aan lucht.

"Sluipvoet," zei zijn hese stem waarschuwend.

Zwarts, die leek te beseffen dat hij zijn beste vriend aan het vermoorden was, liet Potter los en probeerde weer 'stoer' te doen. Hij gaf Potter een mep op zijn schouder en knikte. "Goed gedaan, maat."

Lupos rolde met zijn ogen en probeerde het feit te negeren dat hij in zijn boxershort voor de hele school stond. Ik zag hoe hij langzaamaan rood werd en kon het niet helpen, maar ik floot luid.

Lupos werd zo rood als een tomaat, toen verscheidene meiden mijn voorbeeld volgden. Ik high-fivede Lily, waardoor we de aandacht trokken van onze slachtoffers.

"JULLIE!" barstte Potter los, voordat hij op ons afstapte.

Ik sprong snel van de bank en keek hem met een brede grijns aan. "Leuke boxershort, Potter," complimenteerde ik hem, waardoor Huffelpuf (onze supporters) in luid lachen uitbarstten. De Zwadderaars, die nog geen moment hadden stilgezeten, lachten het luidst. Potters oren werden rood.

"Vind je dit grappig? Peter is vermoord door een stelletje knuffelberen!" snauwde hij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Ik kan er ook niet aandoen dat Pippeling niet eens een knuffelbeer aan kan," zei ik liefjes.

Lily was inmiddels naast me komen staan. "En daarbij," nam ze het grijnzend van me over, "we dachten dat jullie het wel zouden appreciëren als we een cadeautje achterlieten. Dan voelen jullie je niet meer zo eenzaam en alleen in jullie koude bedjes."

Ik trok een pruillip. "Ja, dat was zo zielig. Dat doen we niemand aan hé, Lily?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee... Dat zou gewoon gemeen zijn."

"Weet je wat gemeen is?" siste een stem in mijn oor.

Ik draaide me opgewekt om. "Ah. Zwarts. Hoe vond je de teddybeer? Ik had speciaal een zwarte uitgekozen voor jou, past bij je karakter," knipoogde ik.

Zwarts negeerde mijn commentaar en ging verder met de zijne. "Wat erg is, is dat je iemand, met een fobie voor knuffels, laat worden achtervolgd door zijn grootste angst."

Ik beet op mijn lip en aaide hem over zijn bol. "Aw. Is Siripooh bang van een paar knuffeltjes?" wilde ik lachend weten.

Hij sloeg boos mijn hand weg. "Nee," blafte hij me toe. "Maar Peter wel."

"Ik vond je anders ook niet erg moedig hoor," wist Lily hem te vertellen. "Hoe je daar stond te beven naast Lupos. 'Haal het eraf! Haal het eraf!',' deed ze hem na in een hoog stemmetje.

Zwarts vouwde zijn armen over elkaar en vernauwde zijn ogen. "Als jullie denken dat we het hierbij laten, dan hebben jullie het flink mis."

"Wat ga je doen?" wilde Lily weten. "Eens naar ons gillen?"

Potter trok enkel een wenkbrauw op en probeerde zijn glimlach te verbergen. "Lily, schat, je wilt dit echt niet doen."

"Oh, ik denk van wel," grinnikte ze.

"Het is jouw ondergang," vertelde Potter haar met een charmante glimlach.

Jak. "Nee, Potter." Ik sprak misschien wel tot Potter, maar ik keek Zwarts recht in de ogen aan. "Het is die van jullie."

Dit zou dan het moment zijn geweest waarop Lily en ik dramatisch de Grote Zaal zouden verlaten, maar Anderling besloot ons theatraal momentje te verpesten door op ons af te stappen. "POTTER, ZWARTS, LUPOS, EVERS, TAISON. NAAR HET KANTOOR VAN PROFESSOR PERKAMENTUS. NU," blafte ze ons toe.

Ik grijnsde breed, maakte er een hele show van om eens naar Zwarts' boxershort te kijken, voordat ik mijn arm in die van Lily haakte. Met twee brede grijnzen op onze gezichten, verlieten we de Grote Zaal om te kijken wat onze straf zou zijn.

Iedereen droomt wel eens over het betreden van het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Mensen zoals Lily en ik droomden dan dat we het kantoor voor de eerste keer betraden omdat we een onderscheiding hadden gehaald op één of ander vak. Mensen zoals Potter en Zwarts… Wel… Dat moet ik niet echt uitleggen, of wel misschien? Het kantoor van professor Perkamentus was gevuld met portretten van allerlei machtige tovenaars die ooit schoolhoofd van Zweinstein waren geweest. Ik vroeg me af of hier ergens misschien het portret van Goderic Griffoendor zou hangen? Dat zou cool zijn, niet dan?

"Gaat u zitten," glimlachte Perkamentus met die rare twinkeling in zijn ogen.

Onder de indruk gingen Lily en ik snel en keurig zitten, terwijl de Marauders zich letterlijk in hun stoel gooiden. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en Lily zuchtte afkeurend. Ze waren hopeloos.

"Allereerst, wil ik juffrouw Evers en juffrouw Taison complimenteren met hun originele en hilarische grap." Hij knikte zijn hoofd naar ons. Ik keek grijnzend naar Zwarts, die boos naar Perkaments staarde. "Vervolgens geef ik voor meneer Potters moedige poging om zijn vrienden te redden van," hij deed niet eens moeite om zijn glimlach te verbergen, "van bijtende teddyberen vijf punten aan Griffoendor."

Potters borstkas zwol op met trots, waarop Lily haast kreunde van miserie.

"Maar," zuchtte professor Perkamentus, "hoe geweldig ik deze stunt ook vind, volgens professor Anderling kan hij niet door de beugel."

Anderling maakte een protesterend geluidje.

"Ja, Minerva?" vroeg Perkamentus, terwijl hij zijn helderblauwe, twinkelende ogen op Anderling richtte.

"Heel wat professoren vonden dit gedrag van juffrouw Evers en juffrouw Taison zeer ongepast, Albus. We hadden beter van ze verwacht," merkte Anderling streng op, waardoor Lily en ik in pure schaamte naar onze handen keken en ze opvouwden in onze schoten.

"Ja, Minerva," zei Perkamentus geduldig, alsof hij het tegen een kleuter van vijf jaar oud had. "Juffrouwen, wat heeft u ter verdediging te zeggen?" Hij keek ons één voor één aan, waardoor ik mijn best deed om niet te laten zien dat ik ineen wilde krimpen.

"Sorry, professor," zei Lily snel, "maar we kunnen het simpelweg niet meer aanzien, hoe wij altijd het slachtoffer waren en zijn van hun grappen en hoe zij er ongestraft mee weg kunnen komen."

"Ongestraft?!" vroeg Zwarts ongelovig. "Wij hebben al voor minstens twee weken nablijven!"

"En ik heb nachtmerries voor de rest van mijn leven," beet ik hem toe. "Om de één of andere reden lijken twee weken dan toch maar weinig, niet?"

"Je-"

"Juffrouw Taison, meneer Zwarts, alsjeblieft," grinnikte Perkamentus. "Jullie zijn net een getrouwd stel." Als er iets is waar ik Perkamentus om bewonder, is het wel zijn snelle en efficiënte manier om mensen de mond te snoeren. "Nu, juffrouw Evers en juffrouw Taison, ik respecteer jullie mening over jullie medestudenten, maar wees zo vriendelijk genoeg om die voor uzelf te houden. Niemand is geïnteresseerd in welke boxershorts deze jongens dragen."

Ik lachte ongelovig. "Professor," onderbrak ik hem met een verontschuldigend glimlachje. "We deden alleen maar hun fanclubs een pleziertje."

Hij lachte even, voordat hij weer serieus werd. "Dat doen we niet meer. Omdat dit de eerste keer is dat jullie zoiets als dit doen, mogen jullie nu gaan. Maar ik waarschuw jullie… Je zal merken dat je op een fijn lijntje loopt. Maak voor jezelf uit aan welke kant van die lijn je wilt staan voordat je iets doet waar je later spijt van hebt."

Snel knikten Lily en ik en verlieten met een opgeluchte zucht het kantoor van Perkamentus.

* * *

Tadatadaaaaa!

_Volgende keer bij Defeating them at their own game:_

_"Wat? Hij leek net een puppy. Ik heb een zwak voor hondjes, dat weet je," vertelde ik haar stern._

_Lily rolde met haar ogen. "Maeve, dit is een persoon. Hoe erg ik ook hoop dat, dat onmogelijk is. Hij is een mens, geen dier." Ze stak drie vingers in de lucht. "Hoeveel vingers steek ik omhoog?"_

_"Zesentwintig," zei ik geïrriteerd._

_"Oh," fronste ze. "Zeker dat het wel goed met je gaat, Maeve?"_


	6. De vader van mijn kinderen

**KIJK! KIJK! Veerle! Kijk! Ik ben er! *steekt handen in de lucht***

**Please, don't kill me. Ik had een super druk weekend Ö**

**Vrijdag was ik dus helemaal van de wereld omdat een vriendin van me het had uitgemaakt met haar vriendje, zaterdag kreeg ik van mijn ma Hannah Montana The Movie én seizoen zeven van Charmed *vreugdedansje* En zaterdagavond gingen we dan naar Alex Agnew. (Man, die gast is wreed zalig.)**

**Okay. Dus. Veerle's hyperheid is kind of killing me, dus ik ga gwn even een dikke: DANK JE VOOR JULLIE REACTIES LIEVE SCHATTEN! roepen, zodat jullie kunnen beginnen lezen x)**

**Okay. Dus even in de snelheid, heb ik het nog niet nagelezen, but you'll deal with it, right? xD**

**Loveyouall.**

**[random opmerking: IT'S THEE CLIIIIIIIIIIIMMMBBB (ll)]**

**Kelll.**

**

* * *

**

6. De vader van mijn kinderen

We hadden gehoopt dat nu heel wat mensen, ons vanuit een ander daglicht zouden bekijken. En een aantal deden dat ook. De meiden uit de Slaapzaal van de vijfdejaars vonden het bijvoorbeeld hilarisch. Eigenlijk stonden we nu vooral bij een heleboel meiden hoog aangeschreven. Dankzij ons hadden ze namelijk hun lievelingsonderwerpen in hun boxershort gezien. En Siripooh was toch _zo_ schattig wanneer hij bang was van knuffels.

Mijn reactie wanneer ze zoiets zeiden?

…

Ik denk dat mijn brein op dat moment een bordje aan zijn deur had opgehangen: 'Terug in tien seconden'. En zodra ik weer kon denken, kon ik haast wel huilen. We haalden een hilarische stunt (ook al zei ik het zelf) met de Marauders uit en de meiden waren niet bezig over onze genialiteit maar over hun buikspieren, hun boxershort en hoe schattig ze gilden?!

Serieus, wat was er mis met de wereld?

De jongens reageerden dan weer helemaal anders. Ze meden ons als de pest en als ze ons dan noodgedwongen moesten passeren, schonken ze ons de gemeenste blikken. Huh. Blijkbaar waren ze dus niet zo blij met het feitje dat we vier – eigenlijk drie, want Peter had niemand gezien – 'respectabele' jongens voor de rest van hun leven nachtmerries hadden bezorgd.

Ik begreep er niet zo veel van. Veel van die jongens, die ons zulke vuile blikken schonken, waren zelf vaak door de Marauders voor aap gezet. Waarom waren zij niet blij met deze kleine afgang voor het groepje? Ik bedoel maar... Ik was zo blij... Ik sprong haast op en neer vanwege deze kleine victorie. En die jongens... Die konden alleen maar naar ons kijken alsof we achterlijk waren en alsof ze hoopten dat we snel door de aarde werden opgeslokt om zo naar de hel gestuurd te worden, waar Satan dan op ons zou wachten...

Ik zuchtte. Ik moest echt wat minder met mijn hoofd in de wolken zitten en wat meer met mijn verstand bij de realiteit blijven. Ik ging met een hand door mijn haar, terwijl ik Lily na een volle lesdag naar de Leerlingenkamer volgde.

"Onze grap was best geslaagd, niet?" wilde Lily grijnzend van me weten, voordat ze het wachtwoord beleefd tegen de Dikke Dame zei.

"Gefeliciteerd, lieverds," knipoogde de Dame. "Zo win je zeker hun hart."

Wij dachten dat ze een grapje maakte dus lachten we, maar toen ze beledigd een wenkbrauw optrok, zwegen we al snel.

"Oh. Je meende het?" vroeg ik verward.

De Dikke Dame knikte. "Natuurlijk, schat. Bij de meeste mannen gaat de liefde door de maag, niet? Bij deze jongens ben ik er honderd procent zeker van dat je het zwaar geschut boven zult moeten halen. Net zoals jullie hebben gedaan," knipoogde ze.

Lily werd bleek. "Oh, maar Dame... Onze bedoeling was niet echt om hen te versieren of hen aan de haak te slaan," vertelde ze de Dikke Dame snel.

"Nee," voegde ik eraan toe. "We haten hen. Dat weet u toch wel?" Ik keek het schilderij ongelovig aan. "Ze pesten ons al sinds dat we een voet op de schoolgrond hebben gezet."

De Dame glimlachte beleefd, terwijl ze met twinkelende oogjes naar ons keek. "Juffrouw Taison, zo beginnen de beste en de wildste romances."

Het beeld, dat me te binnen schoot bij de laatste twee woorden, zorgde ervoor dat alle kleur uit mijn gezicht wegtrok en dat ik mijn vuisten balde. Oh juk. Aangezien ik van alle Marauders Zwarts het meeste haatte, zou ik - volgens die theorie - een geweldige en wilde romance met hem moeten hebben? Ze moest een grapje maken. Hoopvol keek ik op naar Lily, maar die zag er net zo ziek uit als ik.

De Dikke Dame giechelde stilletjes. "Hop, ga maar naar binnen, lieverds. Aangezien jullie daarnet het paswoord al zeiden."

Met een klein hartje, klom ik door het portretgat en trok ik Lily mee naar onze Slaapzaal. "Ze maakte een grapje, niet?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd, zodra ze de deur van onze Slaapzaal had dichtgedaan. "Ik ben bang van niet." Ze beet op haar lip. "Maar ze heeft geen gelijk, toch?"

Dit keer schudde ik mijn hoofd. "Natuurlijk niet. Hoe belachelijk zou dat zijn? We haten hen zo hard, dat het haast kankerverwekkend is."

Onovertuigd, knikte Lily.

"Toch?"

Ze beet weer op haar lip. "Ik weet het niet."

Mijn ogen werden groot. Als zij me zo meteen ook zou verlaten, zou ik flippen. "Lily, alsjeblieft. Zeg me nou niet dat je verliefd bent op één van die eikels!" riep ik uit.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat is het niet..."

Ik haalde opgelucht adem, voordat ik haar nauwkeurig in me op nam. "Wat is het dan?"

"Wat als de Dikke Dame gelijk heeft? Dat we over een paar maanden zelf van dat gestoord fanclubmateriaal zijn geworden?"

"Waarom zouden we dat worden? Omdat we hen eens in hun boxershort hebben gezien? Omdat we ze schattig vonden, toen ze sliepen? Alsjeblieft, zeg. We moeten wel nog een beetje vertrouwen hebben in ons verstand."

"Ja," begon Lily ongeduldig. "Maar wat als de Dikke Dame gelijk heeft, Maeve. Wat als ze gelijk heeft?!"

Ik fronste. "Denk je dan echt dat we hoe langer hoe meer om hen gaan geven?"

Bijtend op haar lip, knikte ze. "Wat als het waar is?"

Ik dacht er even over na, voordat ik resoluut mijn hoofd schudde. "Natuurlijk niet," suste ik haar. "Ze hebben ons daar veel te veel voor aangedaan. We kunnen hen dat niet zo maar vergeven, Lily. Zoiets vraagt sowieso tijd." Ze keek me met grote ogen aan.

"Tijd?" piepte ze.

"Ja. En tegen dat wij hen hebben vergeven, zijn we oud en getrouwd. Onze kleinkinderen huppelen dan in groepjes om ons heen. Echt waar, Lily. We hebben niets om ons zorgen over te maken."

Ze zuchtte. "Je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk," gaf ze toe. "Vond je ze echt schattig toen ze sliepen?" Haar toon was zo ongelovig, dat ik haast in lachen uitbarstte. Ook al was dit gespreksonderwerp totaal niet grappig.

"Niet allemaal... Potter slaapt zelfs arrogant," rolde ik met mijn ogen.

"Ah, Lupos dan," glimlachte Lily traag.

Oh. Ahem. "Nee... Zwarts, eigenlijk."

Ze keek me vol ongeloof aan.

"Wat? Hij leek net een puppy. Ik heb een zwak voor hondjes, dat weet je," vertelde ik haar stern.

Lily rolde met haar ogen. "Maeve, dit is een persoon. Hoe erg ik ook hoop dat, dat onmogelijk is. Hij is een mens, geen dier." Ze stak drie vingers in de lucht. "Hoeveel vingers steek ik omhoog?"

"Zesentwintig," zei ik geïrriteerd.

"Oh," fronste ze. "Zeker dat het wel goed met je gaat, Maeve?"

Ik zuchtte enkel en keek haar aan.

"Wat?" wilde ze weten.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en deed mijn mond open om wat te zeggen, toen Lies binnenkwam gestormd.

"Hoi," zei ze buitenadem. "Perkamentus was toch niet te streng hé?" wilde ze bezorgd weten.

Ik schudde met mijn hoofd, verbaasd dat ze met ons sprak.

"Nee," begon Lily op haar hoede. "We kregen enkel een waarschuwing..."

Lies knikte. "Goed."

Emmeline kwam niet veel later binnengewaggeld. Ze giechelde zodra ze ons zag en had in haar armen de vier gemene teddybeertjes. "Leuke grap," complimenteerde ze ons, waardoor we nog verraster keken. Was ze serieus? "Maar gebruik in het vervolg alsjeblieft niet meer ons knuffels. Peter heeft in die van mij gebeten... Hoe kan ik nou nog met mijn knuffel slapen?" klaagde Emmeline.

Lies giechelde. "Ik zou het niet zo erg vinden moest James in mijn knuffel hebben gebeten," deelde ze met een blos op haar wangen mee.

"Ben je gek?!" barstte Emmeline los. "Waarom zou je Potter in je knuffel laten bijten als er zo'n geweldig iemand is als Sirius."

"Omdat James," ze benadrukte zijn voornaam, "realistischer is dan Zwarts. Zwarts is in alle opzichten perfect, wat is daar nou fijn aan? Je zou je meteen minderwaardig voelen als je met zo'n persoon in een relatie zat. Nee, ik heb liever James. Hij is ook zo veel grappiger."

Emmeline schudde haar hoofd al, voordat Lies nog maar klaar was met haar uitleg. "Nee," ging ze er tegenin. "James Potter is een uitslover en je weet het. Hij doet altijd zo hard zijn best om op te vallen, dat het irritant wordt."

"En Sirius Zwarts niet?" beet Lies toe.

Emmeline rolde met haar ogen. "Natuurlijk wel, maar het is charmant als Sirius het doet. Bij Potter is het enkel irritant. Plus ik word er misselijk van als hij met die vervloekte Snaai speelt. Heeft hij echt niets beter toe doen?"

Lies gooide een hoofdkussen naar Emmeline's hoofd. "Spreek niet zo neerbuigend over De Snaai." Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Je kon de hoofdletters gewoon horen. De Snaai. Huh. Wat was er nou zo speciaal aan die ene Snaai? "Die Snaai heeft al bijna drie jaar in de hutkoffer van James Potter gewoond, ja. Dus doe niet zo neerbuigend." Ah, dat dus.

"Lieve schat, en waarom is dat ook weeral positief?"

Voordat Lies daarop kon ingaan, stormde een ander meisje binnen.

Marlene keek ons allemaal één voor één aan.

Lies droeg een moordlustige blik op haar gezicht.

Emmeline keek enkel geamuseerd toe.

Lily keek alsof ze liever ergens anders was en ik was er zeker van dat ik er ook ongeveer zo uit zag.

"Oh. Is het weer zo'n discussie?" wilde Marlene met een zucht weten, voordat ze op haar bed neerplofte. "Serieus, meiden. Waarom jullie nog in die belachelijke fanclubs van Potter en Zwarts zitten, gaat mijn pet te boven."

Nieuwsgierig keek ik naar Marlene. Heeft ze dan berouw dat ze in een fanclub is gestapt en net zo'n domme bimbo is geworden als de rest? Marlene was de laatste die ons had laten vallen en haar vertrek hadden we eigenlijk nog steeds niet verwerkt.

"Jij zegt dat alleen maar zodat we naar Lupos' fanclub zouden komen," beschuldigde Lies haar, terwijl ze gevaarlijk met haar vinger schudde.

Marlene haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien," grinnikte ze.

"Wat vind je nou in Godsnaam leuk aan die knul?" wilde Emmeline ongelovig weten.

"Hij is slim, lief, grappig én hij ziet er leuk uit. Wat valt er niet aan hem leuk te vinden?"

"Goh," zei Lies traag. "Ik weet het niet... Misschien dat hij ooit nog eens gaat trouwen met een boek?"

Emmeline lachte luid. "Inderdaad. Zijn eerste keer was waarschijnlijk tussen de boeken."

Marlene keek hen ongelovig aan. "Er is helemaal niets bekend over waar zijn eerste keer was!" riep ze uit.

Emmeline en Lies keken haar enkel meelevend aan. "Ons punt exact," vertelden ze haar en alsof ze het hadden ingeoefend, kwamen ze allebei naar Marlene om haar een meelevend klopje op haar schouder te geven.

Mijn ongelovige blik vond die van Lily en we keken elkaar even verbijsterd aan, voordat we allebei tegelijkertijd afkeurend met ons hoofd schudden. Er was een reden waarom we zo veel mogelijk uit onze Slaapzaal bleven... En die reden had ons net een ferme hoofdpijn opgeleverd.

"Maar goed. Back on topic," glimlachte Emmeline. Ze keek onze kant uit. "Ik moet zeggen dat ik jullie ontzettend dankbaar ben."

"Oh?" Ik hoopte maar dat mijn stem ongeïnteresseerd klonk. Want het was totaal niet de bedoeling dat ze nog maar dachten dat dit onderwerp me interesseerde. Het ging namelijk over de Marauders en ik probeerde zoveel mogelijk gesprekken over dit onderwerp (die ik niet met Lily voerde) te vermijden.

"Ja," knikte ze opgewekt. "Dankzij jullie hebben we onze mannen in hun ondergoed gezien en daar zullen we je eeuwig voor dankbaar zijn," zuchtte ze.

Zie je wel? Ik maakte geen grapje toen ik zei dat de meisjes ontzettend blij met ons waren momenteel...

"Oh," zei ik een beetje bedrukt. Konden ze eens ophouden over hun geweldige bovenlijven? Veel jongens hadden zulke lichamen en daar hoorde je ze toch ook niet over mompelen in hun slaap? Het was simpelweg frustrerend. Maar wie was ik? Het was niet alsof ze naar mij zouden luisteren als ik zei dat het belachelijk was om achter een jongen te lopen die je waarschijnlijk toch nooit zal zien staan... God... Ik klonk haast alsof ik wilde dat ze me zagen staan.

"Ik denk dat ik ga slapen," deelde ik prompt mee.

Ja, misschien dat wat slaap mijn hersenen goed zouden doen?

Ik hoopte het maar.

Lily keek me bezorgd aan, voordat ze knikte. "Oké," glimlachte ze bedrukt. "Ik denk dat ik hetzelfde maar eens ga doen."

"Wat?! Nu al?" riep Emmeline uit. "Het is pas half negen."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Alles om niet naar hun gezaag te moeten luisteren, zou ik zo denken.

Lily keek Emmeline geïrriteerd aan. "Doe nou niet alsof het je echt wat kan schelen, Emmeline," snoof ze, waardoor Emmeline teleurgesteld weer naar haar bed liep.

Ik klom uit het mijne en trok snel mijn pyjama aan. Ik liep de badkamer binnen en begon mijn tanden te poetsen. Niet veel later, voegde Lily zich bij me.

"Ons gesprek van daarnet," fluisterde ze in mijn oor.

Ik spuwde mijn tandpasta uit en keek haar nieuwsgierig, via de spiegel, aan, voordat ik knikte.

"Dat zetten we morgen verder, toch?"

De bezorgde blik in haar ogen, zorgde ervoor dat ik haar een heupstootje gaf. "Relax, Lily," vertelde ik haar. "We worden heus niet verliefd op een stelletje testosteron."

Ze zuchtte en leek tevreden te zijn met die geruststelling.

Ik glimlachte, spoelde mijn mond en kroop onder de lakens.

~**~

De volgende ochtend werd ik met een geweldig gevoel in mijn maag wakker. Ik dacht dat het voor schut zetten van de Marauders me op wolken zou laten zweven voor op zijn minst de rest van de week. Ik zweefde als een engeltje naar de badkamer. Ik wandelde niet veel later stralend de badkamer uit en trok Lily met me mee. Zij was nog aan het vechten met haar paardenstaart, maar dat interesseerde me niet echt. Ze moest maar met me meekomen. Ik had waarschijnlijk meer dan de helft van mijn schoolgerei niet bij vandaag, maar om de één of andere reden kon ik me daar simpelweg niet druk in maken. Lily daarentegen was me al een verantwoordelijkheidsspeech aan het geven, terwijl we de Leerlingenkamer doorkruisten. Mijn blik onderzocht iedere nieuwigheid en ik glimlachte zelfs naar een paar stukjes fanclubmateriaal.

Verrast en soms zelfs een beetje verontwaardigd, glimlachten ze terug. Ze wisten waarschijnlijk niet zo goed wat ze met me aan moesten. Misschien konden ze samen met Lily een club oprichten? Hm. Ik haakte mijn arm in die van Lily en wierp haar met een geïrriteerde blik het zwijgen op. "Echt waar, Lily. Wees nou eens blij. We hebben de Marauders te kakken gezet, wat niemand ons nadoet, _en_ we leven nog," grijnsde ik breed.

Lily rolde enkel met haar ogen. "Je weet wat ze zeggen, Maeve. Hoogmoed komt voor de val."

Ik glimlachte haar enkel stralend toe en sleurde haar verder mee naar de Grote Zaal. "Wees niet zo'n spelbreker. We hadden tegen vandaag geen enkel huiswerk te maken, dus… Er is geen reden om zo mopperig te zijn, Lils. Cheer up a bit."

Ze glimlachte flauwtjes. "Je hebt misschien wel gelijk."

"Natuurlijk heb ik gelijk," ging ik ertegenin.

"We hebben ze best wel goed voor aap gezet, niet?"

Ik grinnikte. "Oh, ik zou willen dat ik dat fantastische moment had opgenomen."

"Dan hadden we het aan onze kinderen kunnen laten zien," knikte Lily.

Ik kuchte en zette mijn beste 'ouder'-stemmetje op. "Kinderen, jullie weten hoe hard Sirius Zwarts en jullie mama altijd bekvechten, niet?"

"Ja, mama," zei Lily op een gehoorzaam toontje.

"Wel. Het is allemaal begonnen op deze mooie septemberdag. Het was de vierde van die maand en jouw mama en haar beste vriendin, tante Lily, waren het eindelijk beu om steeds gepest te worden." Ik keek Lily erg streng aan. "Wat ik jullie nu ga vertellen, mag je zeker nooit zelf doen. Als ik er ooit achterkom dat jullie deze spreuken gebruiken op één van jullie medeleerlingen, die geen Zwadderaars zijn… O wee jullie gebeenten dan." Ik zwaaide met mijn vingertje en Lily keek beschaamd naar de grond. Ik vertelde de rest van het verhaal met wilde handgebaren en gebruikte zelfs af en toe een hoog stemmetje om de Marauders te imiteren.

Op het einde van mijn verhaal, keek Lily me met grote ogen aan. "Maar hoe is het dan ooit goed gekomen tussen papa en jou?"

Ik staarde haar met een oh-my-god-dat-zei-je-niet-blik aan, voordat ze lachend wegrende. "LILY EVERS!" riep ik boos. "KOM TERUG HIER, JONGEDAME!" Breed grijnzend, rende ik haar achterna totdat Lily plotseling besloot stil te vallen. We stonden inmiddels al voor de Grote Zaal, Lily staarde vol ongeloof naar het plafond. Omdat zij zo plotseling stilstond, liep ik recht tegen haar aan en wisten we ons nog net te balanceren. Ik wilde niet recht op mijn gezicht gaan, terwijl de hele Zaal toekeek en ik was dan ook redelijk blij dat, _dat_ me op zijn minst gelukt was.

"Waar kijk je naar?" fluisterde ik nieuwsgierig.

Lily kon enkel met een trillende vinger wijzen, zodat ik haar vinger kon volgen. Ze had haar nagels roze geverfd, zag ik, voordat mijn blik op de woorden die in de lucht zweefden vielen. "Ze hebben toch niet –"

"Jawel."

"Maar hoe weten ze-"

"Geen idee."

"Ik maak ze-"

"Nee. Daarvoor kan je in Azkaban belanden."

Ons klein gesprekje speelde zich fluisterend af, terwijl we ontzet naar de woorden staarden. In volle glorie hingen er twee zinnen in de lucht in felrode letters: _'Lily en Maeve zijn zo hopeloos verliefd dat zelfs portretten medelijden met hen krijgen en hen tips geven (lees: De Dikke Dame). De Marauders willen hen graag duidelijk maken, dat ze dringend een leven moeten zoeken. Hoogachtend.'_ Alsof dit alles nog niet genoeg was, verscheen er opeens een foto in de lucht. Op de bewegende en uitvergrote foto, die duidelijk te zien was voor de hele Zaal, kon je zien hoe Lily en ik druk stonden te praten met de Dikke Dame. Enkel het advies van de Dikke Dame werd gegeven, waardoor het nu leek dat hen beheksen onze versiertruc was.

Ik voelde hoe zelfs mijn oren rood werden. Dit was zo vernederend. Ik zette mijn klep open: "ZWARTS".

Een halve seconde later, riep Lily woedend Potters naam.

Ik weet wat je nu denkt: toch niet weer? Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat al onze professoren jouw gedachte delen, maar ik kon het niet laten. Ik ben een Griffoendor, zoals Oliver me heel de zomervakantie heeft verteld en ik laat me _niet_ meer zo maar doen. Ik stapte woest op de Marauders af en zette mijn handen boos op mijn heupen. "WAT heeft DAT te betekenen?" brulde ik.

Opnieuw viel de hele Zaal stiel om naar het nieuwe spektakel van de dag te kijken.

"Ik denk dat de boodschap zichzelf wel duidelijk maakt, niet?" grijnsde Zwarts arrogant.

"Serieus, Taison. Ben je echt zo dom?" wilde Potter lachend van me weten. Een paar mensen lachten met hem mee. Verraders.

"Serieus, Potter. Kan je nog meer mijn aandacht willen?" vroeg Lily kwaad.

Ik grijnsde. Ah. Touché.

Potter leek even verward te zijn. "H-Hoezo?"

"H-Hoezo?" deed ze hem boos na. "Dit is overduidelijk een vraag om mijn aandacht. Wat is er, Potter? Kan je er niet tegen dat er één meisje," ik gaf haar een stomp, "twee meisjes in deze school zijn die je niet kan krijgen? Want geef toe, dat is de enige reden dat je me steeds mee uitvraagt. En laat me je dit maar al even vertellen: het is zielig." Haar ogen spuwden vuur.

Zwarts, die medelijden leek te hebben met zijn vriend, kwam voor hem op. "Je hebt het recht niet om zo over hem te praten."

Oh. Niet tegen mijn beste vriendin, makker, dacht ik beschermend. "Jij hebt het recht niet om onze gesprekken af te luisteren!"

Hij leek hier heel tevreden mee te zijn en zelfs Potter, die er een halve seconde geleden uit had gezien alsof hij van de Astronomie Toren zou springen, glimlachte flauwtjes. "Dus je geeft doe dat je dit doet om _onze_ aandacht te krijgen?" vroeg Zwarts arrogant.

Ik keek hem enkel geïrriteerd aan en liet Lily dit oplossen.

"Nee, Zwarts," spatte ze vurig. "De Dikke Dame begon er zelf over en we kregen er geen speld tussen. Goeie God, je denkt toch niet dat we met een hoopje testosteron uit zouden gaan?"

Het was mijn beurt om te grijnzen nu. "Aw. Dacht kleine Siri van wel? Arme Zwarts," zei ik met een pruillipje.

"Houd op," siste die boos.

Potter, die weer genoeg hersteld leek te zijn, mengde zich in de ruzie. "Als dit alles is, wat jullie ons te vertellen hebben kunnen jullie beter ophoepelen," vertelde hij ons geïrriteerd.

"Excuseer," begon ik uit de hoogte, "maar dit is nog wel de Griffoendortafel. En aangezien wij nog steeds in Griffoendor zitten, zou ik maar al een toontje lager zingen."

"Of anders wat?"

"Anders zorgen wij er hoogstpersoonlijk voor dat bijtende teddyberen het minste van jullie problemen zijn," siste ik.

"Dat zou ik nog wel eens willen zien," grijnsde Zwarts kalm.

"Ach," haalde Lily haar schouders op. "Vergeet niet dat jullie ons al eens hebben onderschat. En man viel dat tegen, niet?"

De Marauders schoten opeens allemaal in de lach.

Ik balde mijn vuisten. Het maakte me woedend dat ze dachten dat ze dit simpelweg konden weglachen.

"Oh," zuchtte een al wat sobere Zwarts, "nog één ding Taison. Lieve schat, _nee_, ik wil de vader van je kinderen niet zijn."

Ik fronste. Waar had hij het nou over?

"Ik heb liever dat mijn kinderen geboren worden zonder dodelijke ziektes. Dus de vraag van Lily en ik quote: "Maar hoe is het dan ooit goed gekomen tussen papa en jou?" zal dus onbeantwoord blijven."

Oké. Nu was ik kwaad. Lily trok me aan de achterkant van mijn gewaad terug naast haar of ik zou Zwarts zijn aangevlogen. "Kalmeer," fluisterde ze in mijn oor. "Zwarts," vertelde ze hem op een bitterzoete toon, "kom nog één keer in onze buurt en ik zweer bij alles dat heilig is dat ik je naar volgende week vervloek."

"Almachtige Lily? Lily De Nerd? Lily die-nooit-iets-verkeerd-doet Evers? Waarom vind ik het moeilijk om dat te geloven?" lachte Zwarts haar ronduit uit.

Lily bracht haar gezicht vlak voor het zijne en vernauwde haar ogen. Als haar, haar niet zo lang was geweest, had het gegarandeerd overeind gestaan. Jup, Lily kon best wel intimiderend zijn als dat nodig was. "Ik zou het maar gaan geloven, Zwarts," was alles dat ze zei, voordat ze me bij die klojo's vandaan trok. Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe Potter Zwarts boos aankeek en hoe Anderling juist naar ons toe wilde komen. Zonder te morren, sloeg ik samen met Lily ons ontbijt over. Ik had totaal geen honger meer.


	7. De wet van Murphy

**Hooiii!**

**Before you shoot me, ik had net drie weken examens, dus pleaaase. Heb medelijden met een arme student, wiens hersenen zonet zijn gefritureerd-gefritueerd (naja, je weet wat ik wil zeggen xD Mijn leraren hebben mijn brein in de frietpot gegooid en er nog wat olie bijgekapt! humpf.) Maar goed.**

**Ik weet dat ik jullie twee hoofdstukken schuldig ben en die krijg je ook.**

**Ik ga morgen de volgende posten en dan zitten we tegen vrijdag weer mooi op schema *winks***

**Al ga ik nog wel wat flink door mogen schrijven als ik dat wil verwezenlijken. But have no fear! Het zal me lukken! *denkt positief***

**Lieve schatten, bedankt voor jullie reacties en dank je Veerle voor je lang verhaaltje dat eigenlijk over niets gaat xD**

**Geniet ervan, en tot morgen!**

**Lots of snowballs,**

**Kell**

* * *

**7. De wet van Murphy**

Drie dagen gingen voorbij en in die drie dagen heb ik ondervonden hoe goed mijn beste vriendin wel niet kan zoenen, hoe de hele school zou reageren als ik moest verkondigen dat ik opeens voor mijn eigen geslacht viel en ik weet dat Anderling het niet zo fijn vind als je haar vraagt of je even met haar in een bezemkast mag duiken. Lily daarentegen heeft nu een grote kennis over de decoratie van de jongenstoiletten (aangezien ze daar voor meer dan vijf uur zat opgesloten), dacht een hele dag dat ze een hond was en deed haar best om staand naar het wc te gaan en alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, was ze al haar huiswerk kwijtgespeeld. Serieus, als je Lily echt kwaad wilt zien, neem haar huiswerk dan van haar af. Ze was woedend. Nee, furieus.

Toen besloten we dat het weer tijd was voor een beetje wraak. Dus gisteren hebben we Lupos, Zwarts en Potter achterna laten jagen met een zweepje. Dat was best hilarisch. Wie had er ooit gedacht dat Zwarts en Potter _niet_ van sm hielden? Ha! Verder hebben we Peter verliefd gemaakt op zichzelf. Hoe hij zichzelf probeerde te kussen via een spiegel, was best een verontrustend aanzicht. En vandaag was het onze hoofdact.

Het was juist lunchpauze en zoals gewoonlijk zaten Lily en ik alleen. Ik geef toe, we zijn de laatste tijd heel wat vriendelijker geweest dan anders tegen onze Slaapzaalgenoten, maar die tijdelijke periode van gekte was nu definitief over. Ik keek hen zo vuil mogelijk aan, Lily maakte een onbeleefd Dreuzelgebaar, dat ik niet echt snapte, en ze lieten ons weer met rust. Eindelijk.

"Hopelijk komen ze snel," klaagde Lily.

Ik grinnikte. "Wil je hen dit zo graag zien zingen dan?"

Ze keek me aan alsof ik gek was. "Jij niet dan?"

"Ja, natuurlijk wel," lachte ik luid. "Maar nou niet zo graag dat ik mijn nagels stuk bijt." Ik schonk haar een veelbetekende blik richting haar verprutste nagels.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik kan er niet aan doen. Ik bijt altijd op mijn nagels als ik zenuwachtig ben, dat weet je."

Ik knikte. Het was waar. Ze beet vaak op haar nagels en ik werd er meer dan eens gek van. "Probeer je gewoon te bedwingen," zei ik met een vertrokken gezicht. Ik hield er echt niet van als mensen op hun nagels beten. Ik wist zelf niet goed waarom… Mijn blik viel op mijn eigen nagels. Ze waren niet perse lang, juist lang genoeg om een mooi witrandje te hebben. Ikzelf speelde liever met mijn vingers als ik zenuwachtig was. Dat stelde me meer gerust.

"Daar zijn ze," fluisterde Lily opeens opgewonden in mijn oor.

Ik grijnsde breed. Yay. Laat de Spelen beginnen. Hm. Ik klonk net als één of andere Romein nu. Jak. Ik pakte mijn toverstok vast en wachtte totdat ze plaats hadden genomen. Zodra ze dat hadden gedaan beheksten Lily en ik Zwarts uiterst voorzichtig, zodat het niemand zou opvallen dat wij het waren. Ik bedoel, natuurlijk waren wij het. Wie anders zou de Marauders vervloeken? Maar als niemand het _zag_, dan konden ze ons ook geen strafwerk geven, toch? Ha! Dat was het grote verschil tussen de Marauders en ons. Wij waren simpelweg vele slimmer om niet betrapt te worden, als we iets uit te staken. Terwijl de Marauders steeds zo hard lachten, dat alle aandacht meteen naar hen toegetrokken werd. Idioten.

Plotseling sprong Zwarts overeind. Hij zei iets tegen Potter, waardoor die hem bevreemd aankeek.

Lupos leek iets te willen zeggen, maar zijn mond viel wagenwijd open.

Ik giechelde zachtjes en gaf Lily ondertafel een high-five. Ik zag hoe Lily vanuit mijn ooghoeken nog een spreuk mompelde en uit het niets verscheen er een haarborstel voor Zwarts' neus. Met een grijns pakte hij die vast en sprong op tafel. Mijn mondhoek dreigde omhoog te gaan, maar ik dwong hem naar beneden. Er wordt hier niet gelachen of geglimlacht. Voor alle geintjes die we hadden uitgehaald met de jongens, hadden we nog niet één keer strafwerk gehad en dat hield ik liever zo.

En zo begon Zwarts' liveconcert, al ging het niet zo goed als ik had gehoopt. Helemaal niet.

"Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life," begon Zwarts. Godverdomme, dacht ik, terwijl mijn mond openviel en tegen de tafel kletterde. Hij zong perfect op de maat en geen enkele valse noot kwam eruit. Verdomme. Daar hadden we niet op gerekend.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. Ooh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." Ik had gehoopt dat hij op zijn minst bij die hoge noot vals zou zingen, maar zelfs dat werd me niet gegund. Ik keek vol afschuw toe. Ik keek om me heen om de reacties te meten, terwijl Zwarts met zichzelf walste. De jongens keken gepikeerd toe, terwijl de meiden zuchtten en waarschijnlijk wilden dat hij dat voor hen zou komen zingen. Vlak voor hun neus.

Ik denk dat ik op een gegeven moment zelfs met mijn hoofd tegen de tafel heb gebonkt. Dit was toch niet meer normaal? We geven hem een liveoptreden en de meiden vragen om een encore in plaats om rotte tomaten! Zelfs de leraren klapten, toen Zwarts klaar was en met een tevreden grijns ging hij zitten. Hij wierp ons een ik-heb-gewonnen-blik toe en at vrolijk verder.

"Eikel," mopperde ik.

"Sadist," was Lily het met me eens.

Dit ging nog een lange strijd worden, dacht ik met tegenzin.

Tijdens Toverdranken, precies drie uur en een tweeëntwintig minuten later, zaten Lily en ik nog steeds met elkaar te discussiëren over hoe het nou in godsnaam mogelijk was dat Zwarts toon kon houden. Het moest Murphy zijn. Je weet wel. De wet van Murphy? Wat fout kan gaan, zal ook fout gaan? Ja. Dat. We besloten dat het dan ook misschien beter was om vandaag niets meer uit te halen. Het zou waarschijnlijk toch alleen maar fout gaan en niet de gewenste resultaten hebben.

Slakhoorn had ons beloofd dat we vandaag in paren moesten werken voor de Veritaserum die we moesten brouwen, maar ik had er de volle vertrouwen in dat hij me naast Lily zou zetten. Tenslotte was zij zijn lievelingsstudente, toch? Hij zou niet willen dat ze ongelukkig was. God verhoedde dat ze moest pruilen om haar zin te krijgen! Ik glimlachte. Lily kon zeggen wat ze wilde, maar ze misbruikte zo hard de invloed die ze op Slakhoorn had. Iedere keer dat Lily het klaslokaal als laatste verliet en ik buiten op haar wachtte, zoals ze me had gevraagd, staarde Slakhoorn haar de volgende les dromerig aan.

Ik had Lily al meerdere keren verteld dat Slakhoorn iets voor haar moest voelen, maar dat lachte ze weg. Zucht. Ik meende het wel hoor. Slakhoorn was net zo verliefd op Lily als Potter dacht dat hij was! Alleen was Slakhoorn nog iets subtieler dan Potter. Niet veel, maar iets. Dat wilde al wat zeggen, aangezien Potter vorig jaar Lily liet achtervolgen door een bende zingende Huiselven. Waarom hij in godsnaam dacht dat Lily hem dan opeens leuk zou vinden, ging me de pet te boven. Hij had haar alleen maar voor meer dan vijf jaar gepest toen. Waarom zou ze nou niet met hem uitgaan?

Riiight.

Ik moet je vast niet vertellen hoe gestoord Potter is hé? Ja, dat dacht ik wel.

"Potter en Taison."

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog. "Hé?" vroeg ik nogal verward door de hele klas, waardoor een paar mensen begonnen te giechelen.

Lily gaf me een stomp met haar elleboog, maar de schade was al aangericht.

"Ja, juffrouw Taison?" vroeg Slakhoorn met een afkeurende blik.

Ik slikte. "Het spijt me, professor. Meneer Zwarts zei net dat u eruit zag als een waggelende walrus," zei ik in mijn beste ongelovige stemmetje.

Zwarts vernauwde zijn ogen en schudde zijn hoofd, voordat Slakhoorn nog maar iets kon zegen. "Dat is niet waar, professor. Ik zou nooit iemand zo geweldig als u beledigen."

Ik rolde haast met mijn ogen. Haast.

"Meneer Zwarts," klakte Slakhoorn met zijn tong, "jij blijft vanavond bij me na."

"Het spijt me, professor. Maar ik heb al strafstudie bij Anderling," deelde Zwarts met een trotse grijns mee.

"Dan kom je daarna maar naar hier."

"Maar dan is het waarschijnlijk midden in de nacht!"

Slakhoorn gaf hem enkel een blik, waardoor Zwarts naar zijn bank keek. "Zwarts en Evers." Hij noemde verder geen namen meer.

"Waar gaat dit over?" fluisterde ik bezorgd naar Lily.

Lily die volop aan het kreunen was omdat zij en Zwarts werden genoemd, keek me afkeurend aan. "Partners. Voor de rest van het jaar."

De wereld leek stil te staan, toen ik luid riep: "NEE!"

"Oh jawel," mompelde Lily.

"Maar… Ik… Potter… Hij… Wij… Nee." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee."

Lily knikte enkel en keek triest naar de tafel. "Ik heb Zwarts. Waarom niet Lupos? Pippeling?! God, ik had liever met een rat samengewerkt dan met hem." Haar hoofd landde op haar armen en ze keek me wanhopig aan.

Mijn hand schoot in de lucht. "Professor? Lily vraagt of ik met haar mag?"

Professor Slakhoorn schudde zijn hoofd. "Juffrouw Taison, naar meneer Potter, graag. En ik denk dat juffrouw Evers prima in staat is om zelf te praten is het niet, Lily?"

Lily grimaste en kreunde weer. Ik gaf haar een vreemd klopje op haar hoofd, voordat ik met hangende schouders naar Potter liep en Zwarts in mijn heenweg kruiste. Hij probeerde me te laten struikelen, waardoor ik haast op Potter zelf belandde. "Eikel!" riep ik Zwarts na, waardoor er vijf punten van Griffoendor werden afgetrokken. Fijn.

"Taalgebruik, juffrouw Taison," zuchtte Slakhoorn teleurgesteld.

"Ja, ja," mopperde ik en plofte met tegenzin naast Potter neer en wachtte totdat hij zijn ketel zou pakken. Hij keek mij afwachtend aan en ik besefte dat we allebei wachtten op wat de ander zou doen. "Potter, heb jij opgelet tijdens Slakhoorns speech?" vroeg ik achterdochtig.

Potter haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarom zou ik, _Taison_. Heb je het nog niet gehoord? Vrouwen doen tegenwoordig de was en de plas."

Ik staarde hem aan. Dat zei hij zonet niet. No way. "Seksist!"

"Feminist!"

"En waarom is dat negatief?"

"Het is gewoon negatief," snoof Potter arrogant.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en ging verder met het schelden. Lekker logisch was hij, hoor. "Arrogante zak!"

"Teefje!"

Ik fronste. "Hé?"

"Je weet wel… Het wijfje van een hond?" wiebelde Potter met zijn wenkbrauwen.

Om de één of andere reden lachte Zwarts luid, waardoor ik me beledigd voelde. Het woord zelf was niet zo erg, want technisch gezien was ik ook een 'teefje. Maar dit … Ugh. Ik gaf Potter een mep. "Zwijn."

"Trut."

"Homo."

"OH!"

Ik grijnsde. "Homooooo."

"Ik ben geen homo," verduidelijkte Potter de geïnteresseerde klas.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat zei je in de trein ook al," glimlachte ik. "Volgens mij is er hier iemand iets te defensief," glimlachte ik liefjes.

"Volgens mij wil er hier iemand graag haar tanden kwijt," siste Potter.

Ik trok een pruillip. "Ga je een meisje slaan?" vroeg ik ongelovig.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik zou een meisje zoeken om jou te slaan," deelde hij liefjes mee.

"Eikel."

"Nerd."

"Zak."

"Aap."

"Uitwerpsel!"

Hij bekeek me even vreemd, maar ging verder. "Platgetrapt grassprietje!"

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen. "Scheefgerolde joint!"

"Mislukte aardappel!"

"Omhooggevallen paddenstoel!"

"Mislukte tuinkabouter!"

"Homo!!"

"Lesbo!"

"Homo!"

"Lesbo!"

"POTTER! TAISON! JULLIE GEAARDHEID KAN ME GEEN SNARS SCHELEN!"

Alsof we het hadden getraind, draaiden Potter en ik ons tegelijk om naar Slakhoorn om tezamen in elkaar te krimpen.

"Ze is niet echt een lesbo," begon Potter te ratelen.

"Het was niet mijn bedoeling om hem een homo te noemen."

"Het ging allemaal zo snel-"

"En dat van dat grassprietje… Ach-"

"En het spijt me om uw les te storen-"

"Maar we hebben een tijdelijke-"

"Oorlog, dus het spijt ons," concludeerden we tezamen, voordat we lief knipperden met onze ogen. Wat? Slakhoorn kon eng zijn hoor. Ik voelde hoe de hele klas weer eens naar ons keek, maar negeerde dat.

"Nablijven. Allebei."

"Maar-"

"We zeiden toch dat het ons speet?!" maakte Potter mijn zin af.

Ik sloeg met tegenzin mijn arm om Potters schouder. "We zijn beste maatjes, echt!"

Slakhoorn keek me enkel aan alsof ik gek was en ik liet mijn arm zakken. Naja, dan niet.

Potter keek me vuil aan.

"Wat?" siste ik. "Ik kon het toch proberen?"

Als antwoord rolde hij met zijn ogen.

"Goed geprobeerd," deelde Slakhoorn ons mee. "Vanavond nablijven, zodra uw afspraak bij Anderling gedaan is en ik verwacht dat u zich dan bij ons voegt, juffrouw Taison."

"Wat? Midden in de nacht?" vroeg mijn hoge ongelovige stem.

Hij knikte enkel. "Hup, aan het werk!"

Ik keek beteuterd voor me uit, terwijl Potter onze spullen pakte. "Dit is allemaal jouw schuld weet je," deelde ik hem mee. "Arrogante zak!"

"Mijn schuld! Jij begon te schelden!"

"Dat is niet waar!"

"Welles!"

"Nietes!"

"Hoor ik jullie nog?" wilde Slakhoorn weten.

Op dat moment besloot mijn stoel het te begeven en viel ik prompt op mijn kont neer op de koude stenenvloer. De wet van Murphy. Oh, wat haatte ik die naam.


	8. Wapenstilstand

**Hooiii!**

**OMG.**

**KIJK!**

**Ik houd me eens aan een deadline! xD *is nu heel trots op zichzelf***

**Kijk eens wat brave Kelly voor jullie heeft geschreven x) Hahaha nee ^^ Effe serieus. Bedankt voor al jullie reacties en nu snel naar het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**love,**

**Kelly**

**

* * *

**

8. Wapenstilstand

Dagen gingen voorbij, terwijl de oorlog verder woedde. De meeste leerlingen kwamen niet dichter dan een halve meter en het werd langzaamaan eerder een strijd tussen goed en kwaad.

Okay. Misschien geen strijd tussen goed en kwaad, maar ik dacht er graag zo over. Tenslotte werden de goeden (wij) al eeuwenlang gepest door de slechten (de Marauders) en ze kwamen er nog ongestraft mee weg ook! Oké. Misschien niet helemaal ongestraft, maar ze werden niet voor een hele school voor schut gezet. Ik denk dat ik hier later vaak op ga terugkijken als mijn persoonlijke Donkere Tijden. Misschien is mijn midlife crisis wat vroeger dan bij de meeste mensen en heb ik hem nu al? Hm. Ja. Geloof je het al?

Het is nu precies een week geleden dat Slakhoorn mij naast Potter heeft gezet tijdens Toverdranken en mijn situatie is er niet veel op gebeterd. Potter en ik hebben echter tijdens de les een wapenstilstand gesloten. Het is niet echt handig om een Toverdrank te willen brouwen, wanneer je steeds wordt bekogeld met ingrediënten van de voorgenoemde Toverdrank. Blijkbaar voelde Potter het ook zo aan, want hij ging maar al te snel akkoord met mijn voorstel om een tijdelijke wapenstilstand in te lassen. (Naja, mijn voorstel… Ik zwaaide nogal bruut heen en weer met een wit, papieren zakdoekje.)

Ik weet niet zo goed hoe het nu precies is tussen Lily en Zwarts, maar ik neem aan dat het ook bij hen goed gaat. Ik heb haar toch nog niet horen gillen tijdens één van de laatste lessen Toverdranken. En oké, misschien moet ik toegeven dat Potter niet _zo_ erg was. Maar hoe leuker ik Potter vond, hoe erger Zwarts werd. Ik weet niet goed waarom, maar zijn haat leek nog intenser te zijn geworden. Overal waar ik kwam, schoot hij me boze blikken. If looks could only kill... Dan lag ik nu in mijn doodskist de pieren te tellen…

Ik zuchtte en voegde nog een kikkerbil toe. De Drank gaf een zacht pufje en een wolkje witte rook kwam uit de ketel, voordat de Toverdrank de kleur kreeg die voorgeschreven stond in het boek. Ik grijnsde tevreden en keek met trots naar Potter. "Dus, wat zei je over het feit dat, dat kikkerbilletje er niet in moest?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik met volle teugen van mijn egoboost genoot.

Potter beet op zijn lip. "Maar… In het boek staat."

Ik hield mijn hoofd schuin en grijnsde. "Ik dacht dat jij een voorstander was van het breken van de regels?"

Hij grijnsde nu ook. "Ja, dat is dan ook weer waar."

Ik giechelde en gooide nog een paar ingrediënten in de ketel. "Weet je," begon ik zachtjes, terwijl hij voorzichtig alles opruimde.

Hij keek vragend op.

Ik zuchtte. "Oké. Schiet me niet neer hé… Maar… Ik begin te denken dat je misschien nog niet zo erg bent," vertelde ik hem eerlijk en bestudeerde zijn gezicht aandachtig om zijn reactie te kunnen peilen.

Hij leek verrast, voordat hij grijnsde. "Je bent zelf ook niet zo verkeerd, Taison."

Ik knikte. Meer hoefde ik momenteel niet te weten, maar Potter besloot om nog een stapje verder te gaan.

"Wat denk je ervan?"

"Waarvan?" wilde ik weten, terwijl ik met mijn toverstok in de Toverdrank roerde.

"Wat als we al eens beginnen met elkaar bij onze voornaam te noemen?" stelde hij voor.

Ik aarzelde. Dit was een grens die ik niet echt wilde overschrijden. Hoorde dit niet bij hoogverraad? Lily mag hem tenslotte nog steeds niet… Ik staarde hem een goede vijf minuten aan. In plaats van me uit te lachen, zoals ik had verwacht, staarde James Potter bloedserieus naar me terug. Een beslissing nemend, stak ik mijn hand uit.

Hij aarzelde niet en nam hem meteen aan.

"Mijn naam is Maeve Taison, maar jij mag Maeve zeggen," vertelde ik hem met een flauw glimlachje.

Hij schudde mijn hand en knikte. "James Potter, tot uw dienst. Maar de vrienden zeggen, James," knipoogde hij.

Ik kon mijn grijns niet meer onderdrukken. "Mafketel."

"Weirdo."

"Hey, James?"

"Zeg het eens, Maeve?"

Ik glimlachte naar hem. "Bedankt."

Hij knikte serieus, voordat hij me een dikke knuffel gaf. Ik gaf een klein gilletje, waardoor hij zich lachend terugtrok. "Ik ben meer een knuffelaar," grinnikte hij, voordat hij weer verder ging met zijn werk.

Ik schudde afkeurend met mijn hoofd. James Potter was zo slecht nog niet. Helemaal niet. "Maar dit geldt enkel voor tijdens de lessen, toch?"

James knikte snel. "Ik zou nog niet, terwijl ik slaapwandel, gezien willen worden met jou." Hij deed alsof de gedachte daaraan alleen al hem deed beven.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en gaf hem een speelse mep op zijn arm. "Doe niet zo dramatisch, dramaqueen."

"Het is dramaking, Maeve. Ik ben nogal trots op mijn mannelijkheid."

Ik bestudeerde hem, voordat ik wat naar voren boog om hem beter te kunnen bekijken. "Hm. Nee. Zie het niet."

Hij grinnikte en gooide een kikkerbilletje in mijn haar.

"EW!" Ik moet tot mijn schaamte bekennen dat mijn stem nogal hoog klonk. "POTTER! HAAL HET UIT MIJN HAAR!" Ik stampte met mijn voet op de grond en keek hem woest aan.

"Over met de wapenstilstand, dan?" vroeg James Potter liefjes, voordat hij bleek wegtrok bij het zien van mijn net getrokken toverstok.

"Ja," site ik. "Ik zou maar beginnen te rennen."

Zijn ogen werden groot, voordat hij een nogal vrouwelijk gilletje uitstootte en het klaslokaal uitrende.

Ik grijnsde breed, haalde zelf het kikkerbilletje uit mijn haar en stak mijn toverstok weg. "Watje," mompelde ik en maakte de toverdrank vrolijk af.

~**~

Lily was niet zo vrolijk. Helemaal niet. Ze staarde steeds boos voor zich uit en weigerde om me nog maar aan te kijken. Ik weet niet precies wat ik fout heb gedaan, om dit soort behandeling te verdienen en wanneer ik haar een reden vroeg om haar gedrag, negeerde ze me gewoon en staarde de andere kant op. Ik rolde vermoeid met mijn ogen en plofte aan de tafel van Griffoendor neer. Het was lunchpauze en voor zover ik kon zien waren de Marauders er nog niet. Goed. Ik gooide mijn schoudertas onder de tafel, tussen mijn benen in, en schonk mezelf om te beginnen al een glas pompoensap in. Mijn ogen verlieten Lily nooit en wanneer ze registreerden dat Lily simpelweg besloot om haar boterhammen te smeren, gaf ik het op en probeerde voor de laatste keer om met haar te praten.

"Hoe lang ga je me negeren?" wilde ik een tikkeltje geïrriteerd weten. "Het is maar dat ik het weet, dan kan ik het je gemakkelijk maken door dan gewoon uit je buurt te blijven."

"Het is niet uit mijn buurt dat je moet blijven," vertelde Lily me op een zachte toon, waardoor ik automatisch mijn oren spitste.

Ik keek haar verward over mijn pompoensap aan. "Wat bedoel je?" Ik deed de moeite niet om mijn eigen stem zachter te laten klinken en kon haar enkel aanstaren. Waar had ze het over? Dat ik niet uit haar buurt moest wegblijven? Uit wiens buurt dan wel? De enige met wie ik vriendschappelijk overeen kwam, was Lily! Niemand anders…

Ik kon mezelf wel voor de kop slaan. Dat is niet helemaal waar. Tijdens de lessen Toverdranken was ik best vriendelijk met en tegen Potter. Ik beet op mijn lip. Zou dit hierover gaan? Ik besloot om niets te zeggen en af te wachten wat Lily me zou vertellen.

Ik kwam er echter al snel achter dat ze dat niet van plan was. "Waar heb je het over, Lily? Als dit over Toverdranken gaat…"

"Waar sloeg die knuffel op, Maeve Taison?" barstte ze opeens los.

Ik schrok en mijn glas met pompoensap werd met een luide klap op tafel gezet. "Die knuffel? Weet ik veel. Ik schrok er zelf ook van!" verdedigde ik mezelf. "Wat wil je nou zeggen? Dat ik stiekem hoop dat Potter me aan zijn bed bindt en zijn ding met me doet?" Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en mijn mond viel open uit pure walging. "WAT?!" krijste ik. "Dit kan je niet menen… Lily!"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Jullie zagen er anders lekker gezellig uit."

"Jij en Zwarts maakten toch ook geen ruzie en ik maak daar toch ook geen drama van!"

"Ja, maar Zwarts en ik stonden niet te knuffelen!"

"Potter en ik ook niet!"

We keken elkaar beiden woedend aan, voordat Lily eens blies. "Oké."

"Oké?" herhaalde ik ongelovig. "Nee, Lily. Dit is _niet_ oké." Hoe durfde ze nog maar aan te nemen dat ik Potter vrijwillig zou knuffelen? Hoe durfde ze nog maar te denken dat ik fanclubmateriaal was geworden? Hoe durfde ze? Waar haalde ze verdomme het recht vandaan?! Ze was niet goed wijs als ze dacht ik dit gewoon over me heen zou laten komen. Sorry, Lily Evers, maar ik ben _geen _pushover.

Ik zag hoe Lily slikte, voordat ze haar ellebogen op tafel zette en haar hoofd in haar handen legde. "Het spijt me," hoorde ik haar zachtjes zeggen.

De boosheid werd al een beetje minder, maar mijn ongelovigheid werd enkel versterkt. "Het spijt je voor jouw lak aan vertrouw in mij?"

Lily sloot haar ogen en schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt me dat ik zo tegen je uitvloog, Maeve. Het is logisch dat je net zoals Zwarts en ik een wapenstilstand hebt gecreëerd."

"Oh. Maar die is al voorbij," haalde ik mijn schouders op.

Ze fronste. "Hoezo?"

"Hallo? Heb je dat kikkerbilletje in mijn haar gemist? Want ik denk dat mijn gil van nogal ver te horen was. Misschien krijg ik morgen een brief van Tokio met het verzoek om wat minder lawaai te maken."

Lily gaf me een stomp. "Niet grappig, Maeve. Ik wilde gewoon… Het spijt me. Ik had inderdaad een lak aan vertrouwen in jou en dat spijt me. Ik weet dat jij wel de laatste persoon op aarde zal zijn, die verliefd wordt op één van die monsters."

Ik knikte. "Dank je." Ik zou hier waarschijnlijk nog de rest van de dag over bokken, maar ik was niet meer woest. Lily zou vandaag waarschijnlijk nog een paar keer afgesnauwd worden, maar verder zou ik waarschijnlijk niets doen. In een oorlog zitten was vermoeiender dan ik dacht. Was dit hoe de sergeanten zich constant voelen als ze hun mannen met de vijand zien konkelfoezen? Waarschijnlijk.

"Hoe zit het nu buiten de lessen?" vroeg Lily prompt.

"Hm?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik mijn boterham besmeerde met jam.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Tussen Potter en jou. Hoe gaan jullie je gedragen buiten de lessen?"

Ik fronste. Daar had ik nog niet echt aangedacht. "Potter blijft Potter, alleen met wat minder wraakacties dan anders?"

Lily kreunde. "Maeve, hij was net zo erg als Zwarts! Bij mij was hij zelfs erger!"

"Ja, maar dat is tussen jou en hem," vertelde ik haar liefjes. Het was niet dat ik haar niet zou steunen als ze me het vroeg, het is simpelweg haar gevecht. Zoals Zwarts neerhalen het mijne is. Het is mijn levensdoel momenteel en daar brengt niemand me vanaf. En bij haar was dat juist hetzelfde.

Ze knikte. "Dat weet ik wel, ik vind het enkel vreemd." Ze beet op haar lip, net wanneer ik mijn tanden in mijn boterham zette en er dus niets op kon zeggen.

Ik rolde vermoeid met mijn ogen en knauwde zo snel als ik kon. "LILY!" riep ik uit. "Er is niets gaande. Jezus!"

Lily glimlachte flauwtjes om mijn uitbarst. "Weet ik wel."

Ik keek haar zijdelings aan en zag haar hetzelfde doen. "Twijfel alsjeblieft niet meer aan me?"

Haar mondhoek krulde omhoog. "Alsjeblieft, laat Potter nog eens zo gillen?"

Ik lachte zachtjes en verorberde mijn lunch. Het was weer goed tussen Lily en mij.

~**~

"Dat was niet aardig, wat je deed, Taison!" riep een zware stem.

Ik herkende de stem vrijwel meteen, maar negeerde de eigenaar ervan vrolijk. Lily en ik waren op weg naar onze laatste les van die dag. We hadden, godzijdank, ons klein meningsverschilletje allang bijgelegd en het leek wel alsof er helemaal niets gebeurd was.

"Taison!" riep de stem weer en ik giechelde.

Lily grijnsde ook. "Heb je enig idee hoe zalig het is om uit zijn mond eens iets anders te horen dan mijn naam?"

"Oh, maar ik ben er vrij zeker van dat je nog niet van hem af bent hoor," vertelde ik haar eerlijk.

Iemand greep mijn arm vast en trok me bij Lily weg.

"Pardon," zei ik op mijn best beledigd toontje. "Ik moet wel ergens heen hoor." Ik keek recht in de ogen van James Potter.

"En dus?" lachte hij.

"En dat wil dus meestal zeggen, dat ik graag op tijd ben in mijn les." Ik hield mijn gezicht met de grootste moeite beledigd.

Lily, die blijkbaar vond dat het wel mooi geweest was, kuchte en vestigde zo de aandacht op zichzelf. "Wat wil je, Potter?" beet ze hem toe.

James' gezicht klaarde nog meer op en een brede grijns brak op zijn gezicht door. "Ah, Lily, mijn lief. Alles goed, mijn engel die mijn ziel verlicht?"

Ik rolde mijn ogen om de drama, maar zei niets.

Lily keek hem lichtjes geërgerd aan ,terwijl ik om me heen keek op zoek naar de andere Marauders.

"Ik ga mezelf niet herhalen, Potter," hoorde ik Lily vaag zeggen. De rest hoorde ik niet meer, ik was verzonken in mijn eigen gedachten. Waarom was ik vandaag nog niet vervloekt? Waar zat Zwarts? Hij dacht toch zeker niet dat er tussen ons ook een wapenstilstand bestond, hé? Want dat zou ik niet aankunnen. James was altijd het hondje geweest van Zwarts, hij deed simpelweg wat hem werd gevraagd en deed altijd alles om een beetje aandacht van zijn maat te krijgen.

Dus waarom was het baasje hier niet om zijn puppy te bestraffen? Tenslotte bevond James zich op het terrein van de vijand, of niet? Misschien was die hele wapenstilstand toch maar niet zo'n goed idee? Ik beet op mijn lip. Iets diep in me was best bezorgd dat ik Zwarts nog niet had gezien die namiddag. Dat wilde meestal zeggen dat ik me aan iets groots kon verwachten. En dat zag ik eerlijk gezegd niet zo goed zitten, aangezien Lily en ik nog niets hadden gepland.

"Joehoe? Aarde aan Maeve?"

Een hand dat voor mijn ogen zweefde en een natte, kleverige zoen op mijn wang haalde me uit mijn gedachten. "EW! James Potter! Dat is afschuwelijk," deelde ik heel Zweinstein luidruchtig mee, terwijl mijn hand naar mijn wang schoot.

James lachte het enkel weg. "Waar zag je met je gedachten?" wilde hij oprecht nieuwsgierig weten.

Ik aarzelde even en zocht de buurt af naar Lily. "Waar is Lily?"

"Ik was eerst," grijnsde hij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Ik was me aan het afvragen hoe het kwam dat ik Zwarts nog niet heb gezien en dat ik nog niet werd vervloekt," zuchtte ik.

James glimlachte vaagjes en haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik heb hem gevraagd om te stoppen."

"Om te stoppen met wat?" vroeg ik verward.

"Met die flauwe grappen van ons. Tussen ons."

Ik keek hem met groeiend ontzag aan. "No way. Deed je dat echt?"

Hij knikte. "Hij nam het niet zo goed op," mompelde hij.

Ik knuffelde hem spontaan. "Dat was heel lief van je, James." Die woorden kwamen met moeite over mijn lippen, maar ik duwde ze eruit. Het was waar. Het was heel lief van hem om het voor ons op te nemen tegenover zijn beste vriend. Moet ik deze gunst nu wederdoen? Tegen Lily zeggen dat James off limits is? Daar gaat ze echt niet blij mee zijn, bedacht ik me terwijl ik een gezicht trok.

"Wat?" wilde hij lachend weten.

"Niets." Ik deed mijn beste poging om een glimlach op mijn gezicht te toveren, maar slaagde er niet echt in.

"Heeft je moeder je niet geleerd dat je niet mag liegen?"

"Heeft jouw moeder je niet geleerd dat je, je niet mag bemoeien met andermans zaken?" schoot ik terug.

Als een echte volwassene stak hij zijn tong uit, waarop ik mijn ogen rolde. Hij sloeg een arm om mijn schouders heen en trok me mee naar de volgende les, die we samen hadden. "Waar is Lily nou eigenlijk?" herhaalde ik mijn eerdere vraag.

"Ik weet het niet," fronste James. "Toen ik haar hetzelfde vertelde als ik jou zonet heb verteld over dat hele staak-het-vuren, sloeg ze me en liep zo maar weg!"

"Waarom heb ik het niet gemerkt dat ze je sloeg?" vroeg ik zonder een greintje medeleven.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Jij zat te ver in dromenland," lachte hij.

"Ik zat niet in dromenland," verdedigde ik mezelf.

"Oh jawel en je droomde nog over Sirius ook!"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en vond dat die opmerking niet eens een antwoord waardig was. Meer dan een kwartier te laat belandden we in het klaslokaal van professor Anderling. Zodra we de deur openden bleven we verstijfd staan. Een raar geluid kwam uit mijn keel, terwijl James schuldbewust zijn arm af mijn schouders haalde. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van mijn beste vriendin afhouden. Was ze gek geworden?!

* * *

**Ik ben ook al begonnen aan het hoofdstuk van vrijdag. Duuuus. Er is weer een voorstukje!**

**_"Je denkt toch niet dat zij het vechten beu is?! Ze wilde waarschijnlijk enkel jou niet meer vervloeken!" siste Lily geïrriteerd. "Heeft kleine Maeve een crush?" _**

**_De stem die ze tegen mij gebruikte was zo minachtend, dat de stoom haast uit mijn oren kwam. Ik gaf haar een duw. "Nou moet jij eens goed naar me luisteren hé, rode teef," riep ik woest uit. _**

**_"Wie noem jij hier een teef?!" wilde Lily boos terugweten._**

**_"Goh! Ik zou het niet weten! Ik zou zeggen het enige andere meisje onder ons, maar dan voelt Zwarts zich misschien aangesproken!"_**

**_"Je gaat te ver, Taison," siste Lily._**


	9. Verraad

**Hooiii!!**

**Ja, ja ik weet het. Ik ben wéér maar eens laat. But can you really blame me? HET SNEEEUWT!! -springt op en neer- **

**Duuudee: Ik eis wel mijn eigen tempel als ik tot Godin wordt gekroond, ya know ;-) En dank je. Jij bent zooo goed voor mijn ego... Haha neeh. Serieus, ik vind het echt super dat mijn verhaal zo goed wordt ontvangen : D En eerh... Please klaag me niet aan? xD**

**Veerle: WRONG! Haahha. xD Lily met Sirius? Na-ah. Dat doe ik Zweinstein niet aan. God, wat een drama dat zou zijn... En ach. Wie weet wat er zal gebeuren tussen Maeve en Lily? ^^**

**Louisa: Nu : D**

**Allemaal ontzettend bedankt voor jullie reviews, mensen! Ik waardeer het écht. **

**Geniet ervan en tot vrijdag!**

**(En ja, ik zal nu deze keer echt proberen mijn belofte te houden aangezien wij hier praktisch ingesneeuwd zitten heb ik niet veel beters te doen dan te schrijven xD)**

**Lots of snowballs,**

**Kelll**

**

* * *

**

9. Verraad

Ik kon Lily Evers enkel bedeesd aanstaren. Hoe kon ze dit doen? Ik keek naar de persoon naast haar en voelde hoe tranen in mijn ogen sprongen. Waarom? We hadden onze meningsverschillen over Zwarts en James toch uitgepraat? James trok aan mijn hand en samen gingen we ergens vooraan in de klas zitten. Tot de grote verbazing van professor Anderling die zelfs zo over haar toeren was dat ze niet eens een berispend woord over haar lippen kreeg. Nu ik erover nadenk, bijna de hele klas staarde ons bevreemd aan.

Als ik één van hen was geweest, zou ik waarschijnlijk ook hebben gedacht dat de wereld werd overgenomen door aliens, maar nu wist ik wel beter. Ik beet op mijn lip en liet mijn schoudertas naast mijn bank zakken. "Knijp me eens," fluisterde ik zachtjes tegen James, waarop hij mijn arm zo hard kneep dat ik hem een mep moest geven voordat hij losliet.

"Wakker?" wilde hij weten.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Ja, ik ook niet," mompelde hij.

We staarden allebei naar het schoolbord. Ik voelde hoe Lily naar me staarde, maar ik weigerde om terug te kijken. Hoe KON ze? Naast Sirius Zwarts? Hoe durfde ze? Wat had ik misdaan om zo'n mes in mijn rug te steken?

Kalmeer, Maeve, je overdrijft, vertelde ik mezelf keer op keer, maar ik schudde de gedachte van me af. Het _kan_ toch gewoonweg niet dat Lily, _mijn _Lily, fanclubmateriaal was geworden? God, doe me dat niet aan, alsjeblieft.

Mijn ademhalingen kwamen een beetje snel, terwijl James zijn handen tot vuisten balde. Mijn blik ging van zijn vuisten naar zijn gezicht en de woede die ik kon aflezen in zijn ogen, schokte me. Ik legde mijn hand op één van zijn vuisten en zijn bruine kijkers vonden de mijne. Ik schudde mijn hoofd één keer en hij sloot zijn ogen.

Ik probeerde mezelf ook te kalmeren en staarde uiteindelijk enkel nog naar de tafel. Ik voelde hoe James' vuist ontbalde en zuchtte een beetje opgelucht. Hij ging ten minste al niemand meer op zijn gezicht slaan. Ik wist niet zo goed waarom het me interesseerde, maar blijkbaar was James mijn enige kameraad nu. Ik waagde een blik over mijn schouder naar Lily en zag dat ze druk aan het fluisteren was met Zwarts. Alsof hij mijn blik voelde, keek hij op. Ik deed niet eens mijn best om mijn gekwetste blik te verbergen, maar na een vijftal seconden keek ik hem zo neerbuigend aan dat ik hem haast ineen zag krimpen. Alleszins ik hoopte dat ik neerbuigend keek en misschien was er wel een kans dat ik dat ineenkrimpengedoe had verzonnen om mezelf beter te laten voelen, maar wie kan mij dat nou kwalijk nemen? Die gozer had nu echt alles afgepakt wat me lief was. Rotzak.

Ik draaide me weer om en haalde mijn hand van die van James. Hij greep hem echter meteen weer vast, waardoor ik hem bevreemd aankeek.

"Wie zei er dat je los mocht laten?" wilde hij zachtjes weten met trieste ogen.

Ik glimlachte zonder humor en kneep in zijn hand. "Straks gaat Anderling ons huwelijk nog regelen," mopperde ik, maar haalde mijn hand niet meer van die van hem weg. Om de één of andere reden voelde het best goed om te weten dat ik hier niet alleen was.

"Ik dacht dat hij alleen een beetje geïrriteerd met me was," fluisterde James tegen de tafel.

Ik keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. "Zwarts?"

Hij knikte somber. "Ja, maar in plaats van gewoon in discussie met me gaan zoals hij anders zou hebben gedaan, gaat hij nu regelrecht naar mijn Engel?"

Ik trok een gezicht, maar reageerde niet op het Engelgedeelte. "Lily was zelfs niet meer boos op me, alleszins dat zei ze. Ik had verteld van onze wapenstilstand in Toverdranken en ze flipte compleet. Alsof ik ineens T-shirtjes zou gaan kopen met 'Mevr. Potter' op!" fluisterde ik woest.

Nu trok James een gezicht. "Ja, over die T-shirts… Daar was ik zelf ook nooit echt blij mee." Ik gaf hem de je-maakt-een-grapje blik. "Oké. Het gaf mijn ego een enorme boost," gaf hij haast schoorvoetend toe. "Maar je hebt geen idee hoe eng het is om de halve school rond te zien lopen met jouw achternaam op hun kont geplakt!"

Ik grinnikte.

"Het is niet grappig. Ik ben Sluipvoet niet," verkondigde hij boos en iets te luid.

Ik beet op mijn lip om mijn lachen te stoppen, toen Anderling ons streng aankeek. Blijkbaar was ze over haar schok heen. "Wat bent u niet, meneer Potter?" vroeg ze kalm.

"Niets," antwoordde James met een knipoog erbij, waardoor ik met mijn ogen rolde. Ew. Anderling kon zijn moeder wel zijn.

"Juffrouw Taison?"

Ik deed mijn mond open om te antwoorden, maar mijn compagnon kneep zo hard in mijn hand dat ik een verschrikt gilletje gaf. "Ge- Geen idee, professor."

"U heeft geen idee waarom u lachte?" wilde Anderling geërgerd weten.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Ik heb nou eenmaal dat effect, professor. Mensen worden spontaan vrolijk als ze me zien!" Sommige meisjes giechelden ,terwijl anderen kreunden. Ik denk dat ikzelf het hardst kreunde van allemaal.

"Zwijg liever voortaan in mijn lessen, meneer Potter en juffrouw Taison," vertelde Anderling ons, voordat ze haar lippen op elkaar perste en weer verder ging met haar les.

Ik gaf hem een stomp. "Ik heb dat effect op mensen?!" siste ik, waarop hij lui grijnsde.

"Jup."

Ik rolde weer met mijn ogen. "Wat ben je toch arrogant."

"Wat ben jij toch een wijsneus."

Ik stak mijn tong uit.

Hij kneep in mijn hand. Hard.

Ik beet op mijn tong en rukte mijn hand boos uit de zijne. Stomme Potter.

Hij grinnikte.

~**~

Samen liepen we het klaslokaal uit en werden twee gangen verderop tegengehouden door Zwarts en Lily. "Ja, Gaffel? Wat ben je niet dat Sluipvoet wel is?" wilde Sirius Zwarts boos weten, terwijl hij zijn vriend beledigd aankeek.

"Een aandachthoer," vertelde ik Zwarts doodserieus.

Zijn verdediging kwam uit een onverwachte hoek. "Oh. Hij is de aandachthoer? Ik zie hem hier niet een heel uur lang de hand vasthouden van een meisje dat hij de dag ervoor nog zwoer te haten!" siste Lily me toe.

Ik was zo geschokt dat mijn mond nog maar amper kon openvallen, laat staan woorden vormen.

"Je hoeft niet zo kattig tegen haar te doen, Lily."

Mijn ogen schoten razendsnel naar James. Ik zag aan zijn gezicht hoeveel moeite het hem kostte om dat tegen haar te zeggen en was hem er best wel dankbaar voor. Wie had er ooit gedacht dat James Potter _mij_ zou verdedigen tegenover zijn grote liefde?!

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent, James?" wilde Zwarts luidruchtig weten.

"Néé, Sirius. Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent?! Zijn wij de enige twee die het vechten voortdurend beu zijn?!" James balde zijn vuisten weer en deze keer hield ik mijn handen bij me.

"Je denkt toch niet dat _zij_ het vechten beu is?! Ze wilde waarschijnlijk enkel jou niet meer vervloeken!" siste Lily geïrriteerd. "Heeft kleine Maeve een crush?"

De stem die ze tegen mij gebruikte was zo minachtend, dat de stoom haast uit mijn oren kwam. Ik gaf haar een duw. "Nou moet jij eens goed naar me luisteren hé, rode teef," riep ik woest uit.

"Wie noem jij hier een teef?!" wilde Lily boos terugweten.

"Goh! Ik zou het niet weten! Ik zou zeggen het enige andere meisje onder ons, maar dan voelt Zwarts zich misschien aangesproken!"

"Je gaat te ver, Taison," siste Lily.

"Zoals je hem verdedigt zou ik haast denken dat _jij_ degene bent met een crush. Al in de bezemkast geweest, Evers?" siste ik net zo goed terug.

Lily stak haar hand uit naar mijn haar, om er waarschijnlijk eens goed aan te trekken, maar James trok me net op tijd terug.

"Stop," beval hij Lily.

"Wie ben jij om mij wat te bevelen, Potter?"

Ik maakte een luid gefrustreerd geluidje dat veel leek op iets van een banshee. "Ik zwéér, Evers, dat als je NU niet stopt dat ik je zodanig vervloek naar volgende week dat je niet eens meer weet welke manhoer je aan het verdedigen was!"

"Ik bén geen manhoer," siste Zwarts nu ook boos.

"Houd je erbuiten," beet ik hem toe.

"Of anders wat?"

"Of anders zorg ik er heel vrolijk voor dat je geen nageslacht meer kan hebben. Hoe voelt dat?!"

"Maeve," probeerde James me te sussen.

"Ga je haar me zo laten uitschelden, Potter?!" Zwarts stond woest voor James' neus en ik zwoer dat ik hem hoorde grommen.

"Koest, Nero," siste James terug. "Je wilt echt niet naar mij blaffen."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, maar wat James zei leek Zwarts enkel nog maar bozer te maken.

"Kom niet bij me janken als er straks niemand nog overschiet die met je wil optrekken, Potter," riep Zwarts woest, terwijl hij Lily met zich meetrok. Weg van ons.

"Waarom zou ik me daar zorgen over maken?! Wie zou er nou eigenlijk vrienden met jou willen zijn? Stel je voor dat ze kans lopen op een SOA!"

Ik glimlachte flauwtjes en greep nu wel James' hand vast om zijn vuist te laten ontspannen. "Kalmeer," fluisterde ik en trok hem zelf mee, de andere kant op. "Laat je niet zo opjutten," mompelde ik.

James snoof. "Een goede die het zegt!" mompelde hij geïrriteerd.

Ik gaf hem een stomp. "Doe niet zo," deelde ik hem prompt mee.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Wat gaan wij nu doen?" mompelde hij weer.

Ik beet op mijn lip en haakte mijn arm in de zijne. "De messen uit elkaars rug houden."

Ik hoorde hoe hij eens diep zuchtte, voordat hij knikte. "Klinkt goed."

* * *

_**Volgende keer bij 'Defeating them at their own game'**:_

_Ik rolde met mijn ogen, terwijl hij als een maniak zat te grijnzen. "Ga van me af, malloot."_

_"Ga van me af, wie?" vroeg James liefjes._

_Ugh, hij wist echt niet van ophouden hé? "Oh almachtige James?"_

_Hij schudde zijn hoofd._

_"Oh, geweldige, extreem knappe James, wil je van me afgaan?"_

_Hij keek me bevreemd aan._

_"Alsjeblieft?"_


	10. Niet alleen

**Hii!**

**Vrolijk kerstfeest, zoetjes!**

**Okay. Het is like twee uur 's nachts nu.**

**Ik heb echt geen zin om nog dit hoofdstuk na te lezen op fouten, sorry ): Doe ik morgenvroeg -kuchmiddagkuch- wel. Weet dat ik al jullie reviews enorm apprecieer *deelt koekjes uit***

**Avril07: Ben ik er niet om de mensen te verrassen? : D Serieus, wat voor een verhaal zou het zijn als het volledig voorspelbaar was?! Ik ga niet zeggen dat het niet voorspelbaar is, want dat is het wel... Maar niet compleet, savvy? Thank you for your review!**

**Veerle: Ja, ja zeggen ze allemaal xD Nee, bedankt voor je lieve woorden Ö En ik denk dat ik mijn beste hier nog niet eens op heb gezet xD LOL xD Thank you!**

**Dude: Hahaha xD James is zooo cute 33 Meid, ik weet echt niet welke pillen je hebt geslikt, maar dat ze een kind gaan krijgen genaamd Harry?! HOE KOM JE EROP! -gaat subtiel de mannen in de witte pakjes bellen- ;-) Ik wil wel een deurklopper met een leeuwenkop op -pruilt- **

**Cicillia: -veegt sneeuwbal van haar gezicht- Bedankt :')**

**Okay!**

**Volgend chappie is like vijf pagina's lang (4000 woorden heb ik op die pagina's getypt) en jullie gaan allemaal zo ZOT worden als een achterdeur als je het leest ;-) **

**Het is mijn favo chappie tot nu toe : D **

**En ach ja, voor de wending die dit verhaal nu neemt... Wat voor fic zou dit zijn als er geen bal in voorkwam?!**

**Ik wens jullie veel leuke cadeautjes en een fijne kerst toe!**

**Kelly**

* * *

**10. Niet alleen**

Ik werd precies een week later slaperig wakker. Het was zaterdag en een Zweinsveld weekend. November liep nu langzaam op zijn eind en Halloween kwam in zicht. Zoals altijd zouden Griffoendors en de Ravenklauwers samen een party organiseren. Dat deden ze ieder jaar. Zwadderich en Huffelpuf waren niet echt welkom. Ik weet niet goed waarom. Tegen de Huffelpuffers had ik zelf, persoonlijk, niets. Ik wist wel waarom James ze haatte, hun team was het enige team dat het onze aankon op het Zwerkbalveld. Ik besloot James hier later over uit te horen.

Voorzichtig betastte ik mijn gezicht, terwijl ik me naar de badkamer haastte. De spiegel verzekerde me dat er niest op mijn voorhoofd gespeld stond met puisten, waardoor ik al opgelucht ademhaalde. Gisteren stond ik op met een grote 'Potters slet' op mijn voorhoofd, gevormd door puisten. Ja. Het was echt ongelooflijk laag en afschuwelijk. James kon er maar niet over zwijgen, wat mij toen niet echt hielp. Madame Plijster wilde het niet laten verdwijnen, omdat het onze eigen schuld is als we 'voortdurend zo kinderachtig moesten doen'. Ook de bibliotheek verschafte ons geen antwoorden, dus liep ik de hele dag zo door de hele school. Nodeloos te zeggen, beschouwde iedereen me nu als één of andere hoer. Bedankt, Lily.

Ik kon me er niet toebrengen om mijn ex-beste vriendin Evers te noemen. Voor mij was ze nog steeds Lily, hoe diep ze dat mes in mijn rug ook had gestoken. Ik begreep mezelf niet meer. Ik had heimwee naar onze hechte vriendschap, iets wat ik niet had gehad bij het andere fanclubmateriaal. Of ik het nou wilde of niet, Lily Evers was een deel van me.

Maar dat wilde natuurlijk niet zeggen dat ik me zo maar zou laten doen. James was gisteren zo woedend dat hij haast de hele dag voor zich uit zat te grommen. Echt waar. Hij begon zelfs mij bang te maken.

Ik gooide snel mijn pyjama op de grond en sprong onder de douche, terwijl ik nadacht over hoe de oorlog tussen James en Sirius evolueerde. Sirius' kledingkast werd door me al onderhanden genomen, zodat hij enkel nog maar roze tutu's had om aan te doen. Natuurlijk zagen ze er voor hem uit als zijn dagelijkse kloffie. James' bezemsteel had daar zwaar voor moeten boeten.

Ik zuchtte. Ik had best respect voor Remus en Peter. Die hielden zich er simpelweg buiten. Ze weigerden een kant te kiezen en spraken tegen geen een van beiden meer. Het is moeilijk om tussen jouw vrienden te moeten kiezen, maar het is nog moeilijker om ze allebei te moeten negeren. Dat was alleszins mijn mening.

Na mijn haren te hebben gewassen, klom ik weer de douche uit en kleedde me snel en warm aan. Ik ging met een borstel door mijn haren, terwijl ik mijn bed bereikte. Mijn blik ging als vanzelf langs Lily's bed, maar de vogel was natuurlijk al gaan vliegen. Ze leek de Slaapzaal nu wel te vermijden. Ze kwam hier enkel nog binnen om te slapen en om tussen de lessen door haar boeken te komen halen. Soms twijfelde ik zelfs aan het feit of ze hier nog wel was om te slapen… Soms vroeg ik me echt af of ze niet gewoon op de jongens hun zaal sliep… Ik stak mijn natte haren op en propte een muts in mijn handtas. Ik telde voor de triljoenste keer hoeveel galjoenen ik precies op zak had, voordat ik naar beneden vertrok.

Zoals altijd stond James aan de trap op me te wachten. Hij keek verveeld naar alles en iedereen, behalve naar het haardvuur waar Lily en Zwarts zaten te lachen.

Ik rende snel de trappen af en stond met een grote glimlach voor zijn neus. "Goedemorgen!" groette ik hem, voordat ik hem even snel in me opnam. Hij leek niet het slachtoffer te zijn van een misplaatste grap. Waarom was ik in godsnaam ooit deze oorlog begonnen? Het leek opeens zo egocentrisch om James als slachtoffer te gebruiken.

Alsof hij mijn gedachten had gelezen, zei hij met een wrange glimlach: "Ik heb niets."

Ik glimlachte flauw terug en haakte mijn arm door de zijne. "Klaar om naar Zweinsveld te gaan?" vroeg ik opgewekt.

"Geen ontbijt?" vroeg James met een pruillip. "Anders vertel ik je het laatste nieuws niet," dreigde hij.

Ik lachte, terwijl we door het portretgat liepen. "Natuurlijk wel ontbijt! Ik zou niet willen dat je jezelf van de Astronomietoren gooit omdat ik je van jouw ontbijt heb onthouden," zei ik op een geshockeerd toontje.

"Dat zou ik nooit doen," ontkende James. "Wie gaat jou dan redden van Sluipvoet en mijn geweldige Engel?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Oh, komaan," mompelde ik geërgerd. "Als je al niet van de Astronomietoren springt van de honger, duwt ze je er wel af!"

James gaf me een por. "Zeg zo'n dingen niet," wees hij me terecht.

Ik porde hem terug. "Waarom niet?" Ik bleef hem porren, totdat hij begon te grinniken. "Damn. Kan je daartegen?"

Hij wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen. "Kan _jij_ ertegen?"

Wetend dat ik dat niet kon, werden mijn ogen groot.

Hij lachte en trok zijn arm uit de mijne. "Kan je tegen kietelen, Maeve?"

Dat was het moment waarop ik besloot om de benen te nemen. Ik gilde en rende de trappen af. Ik hoorde hem achter me lachen en wist instinctief dat hij achter me liep. Ik gilde nog eens en ging wat sneller rennen. Ik viel haast, maar wist nog net op tijd mijn evenwicht te behouden, voordat James me te pakken kreeg. We stonden net op de gelijkvloers, toen hij me in zijn greep kreeg. Als een echte gek begon hij me te kietelen, terwijl ik het uitgierde. Ik smeekte meermaals voor hem om te stoppen, maar als een echte martelaar ging hij door. Ik hing na een tijdje slap in zijn armen, te giechelen als een gestoord schoolmeisje. Al de kracht om terug te vechten was uit me weggevloeid en ik zakte op een gegeven moment zelfs door mijn knieën. Genadeloos ging Potter op me zitten, met zijn ene been langs mijn ene kant en zijn andere langs de andere kant van mijn lichaam.

"Smeek om genade!" riep hij luidruchtig.

"N-N-Nooit," giechelde ik.

"Ik kan hier eeuwig mee door blijven gaan hoor," waarschuwde hij me.

"Oh God, nee!" riep ik uit en probeerde met nieuwe moed weg te komen, maar hij hield me simpelweg tegen met zijn lichaam.

Hij trok zijn vingers even terug en wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen. "Gaan we ergens heen, Maeve?"

"Alsjeblieft stop?" vroeg ik liefjes.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nah." Hij begon weer met het kietelen en al snel stonden er weer tranen in mijn ogen, die over mijn wangen liepen.

"STOP!" riep ik lachend, terwijl ik over de vloer kronkelde.

"Wat?"

"GENADE! GENADE!" riep ik uiteindelijk, wanhopig. Mijn maag begon pijn te doen en mijn ogen, verloren te veel vocht. Straks had ik niets meer van zout in mijn lichaam! Nee, dat wilden we niet.

"Genade, wie?!" James ging simpelweg verder.

"Oh, almachtige James!" gierde ik uit. "Genade! Genade!"

Hij lachte en trok zijn handen weer terug. "Nou dat was toch niet zo moeilijk?"

Ik glimlachte naar hem en stak mijn tong uit.

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en gooide me een kusje toe.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen, terwijl hij als een maniak zat te grijnzen. "Ga van me af, malloot."

"Ga van me af, wie?" vroeg James liefjes.

Ugh, hij wist echt niet van ophouden hé? "Oh almachtige James?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"Oh, geweldige, extreem knappe James, wil je van me afgaan?"

Hij keek me bevreemd aan.

"Alsjeblieft?"

Hij lachte en kuste mijn voorhoofd.

"Ugh. Ik denk dat ik moet gaan kotsen," hoorde ik een geïrriteerde stem luidruchtig zeggen.

"Nee. Ik denk dat zelfs dat het vuile gevoel in mijn maag niet kan verwijderen," ging een andere stem verder.

"Hm. Misschien heb je wel gelijk."

Ik herkende die stemmen. "Niemand zegt dat je hier moet blijven, Zwarts," deelde ik prompt mee.

James ging van me af en hielp me zwijgend overeind.

"Ach, als je wilde dat niemand naar jullie kleine toneelstukje keek, zou je niet zo luid hebben lopen giechelen, toch Taison?"

Ik voelde de stoom haast uit mijn oren komen, maar James was me deze keer voor. "Als iemand hier een toneelstuk opvoert, Sirius, zullen jullie het wel zijn," vertelde hij hen kalm.

"Oh ja?" ging Lily hierop in. "Hoezo dat?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Kom op, James. We laten onze dag toch zeker niet door hen verpesten?"

James luisterde niet naar me, maar keek enkel naar Lily. Ik denk dat ik niet de enige was die van zijn blik schrok. Hij leek wel haast minachtend. "Weet je wat ik niet snap, Lily Evers?" Ik hapte naar adem en zag hoe Lily's ogen groter werden. Hij had Lily nog nooit 'Lily Evers' genoemd en dan zeker niet op zo'n toontje. "Wie laat haar beste vriendin nou vallen voor een jongen?" Om de één of andere reden leek dit niet alleen voor Lily te gelden, merkte ik op, toen ik zag dat James' ogen ook even naar Zwarts' schoten.

"Pardon? Ik ben hier niet die wapenstilstanden is beginnen sluiten met de vijand!"

"Lily," begon ik vermoeid, "die gold toen enkel in Toverdranken."

De blik die ze me schonk was vol medeleven. "Dat geloof je zelf toch niet? Je hebt al een crush op hem sinds ons eerste jaar!"

Ik keek haar bevreemd aan. En waar haalde ze dat nou weer vandaan?

"Ugh. Lily, laat die sukkels toch. We moeten naar Zweinsveld voor maskers," zei Zwarts geïrriteerd, met een vuile blik op mij.

Ik keek net zo vuil terug. "Geen enkel masker kan jouw gezicht verbergen, Zwarts. Dan zou je al met de Mount Everest moeten afkomen om jouw enorm en afzichtelijk smoelwerk achter te kunnen verbergen."

De blik in zijn ogen leek wel hondsdol. "Houd je kop," siste hij kalm. "Je weet helemaal niets van mij of mijn gezicht, dus waarom ga je niet weer op de grond liggen zodat Potter je vrolijk kan betasten?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Rot toch op, man."

"Wat maakt dat nou uit?" wilde James weten.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat Zwarts' gezicht afzichtelijk is?"

Hij keek me zuchtend aan. "Nee. Dat je een crush op me had."

Mijn mond viel open. "Ik had niet – Ik – James!" riep ik gepikeerd uit.

Zijn mondhoeken krulden omhoog en hij sloeg een arm om me heen, zodat hij me zonder moeite dichter kon trekken. "Het maakt toch niet uit hoe de situatie vroeger was? Zolang we elkaar maar hebben! Ik ben _zo_ blij dat je sinds gisteren mijn vriendin bent."

Ik keek hem bevreemd aan. Ik had gisteren wat? Toen kneep hij hard in mijn arm, waardoor ik het haast uit wilde gillen maar als bij mirakel een glimlach op mijn gezicht kon toveren. "Natuurlijk, Jamesie. Waarom zou ik ooit nee hebben gezegd?"

"Ah," zuchtte James met een gelukzalig gezicht. Hij was echt een goede acteur, dacht ik bewonderend.

Ik tikte met mijn vinger op zijn neus en giechelde kinderachtig.

Hij glimlachte en gaf mijn voorhoofd een kus. "Dus… Waar waren we?" vroeg hij aan Zwarts en Lily die eruit zagen alsof ze een spook hadden gezien.

"We – ik… Sirius… We," stotterde Lily.

Sirius gaf haar een geïrriteerde blik. "Juist, ja. Zweinsveld." Hij greep haar hand vast en trok haar van ons weg. Zodra ze uit ons gezichtsveld waren, duwde ik James grinnikend van me af. "Dat was geniaal!"

"Dank je, jonkvrouw. Mag ik u escorteren naar uw ontbijt?" vroeg hij, voordat hij even boog en zijn arm naar me uitstak.

"Ach, ik heb toch niets beters te doen," knipoogde ik, voordat ik zijn arm aannam en we vrolijk naar het ontbijt waggelden.

~**~

James en ik hadden net een koets naar Zweinsveld veroverd, toen hij me om mijn aandacht vroeg. "Maeve?"

"Hm."

"Maaaaevveee."

Ik keek hem geamuseerd aan. "Jaaaameeess," deed ik hem op hetzelfde toontje na.

Hij grijnsde breed. "Je weet toch het jaarlijkse bal hé? Van ons Ravenklauwers en Griffoendors?"

Ik knikte vaagjes, terwijl ik uit het raampje keek.

"Nou, dit jaar is het een gekostumeerd bal!"

Nu had hij mijn aandacht. "Wat?"

"Ja, geweldig hé? Ik kwam er zo maar op! Olivia is de gastvrouw en zij spreekt een spreuk over je uit, voordat ze je met iemand koppelt! Ik vind het echt geweldig van mezelf."

Ik gaf hem een mep. "James, zo meteen geraakt de koets niet meer vooruit met dat enorm ego van je." Hij stak zijn tong uit, dat ik, wijs, negeerde. "Horen we op Halloween niet andere afdelingen de stuipen op het lijf te jagen?" Dit klonk meer iets als wat we zouden moeten doen op Valentijn.

"Ach, welnee," vond James. "Zo zijn we eens origineel," knipoogde hij.

Ik lachte. "Wanneer zijn we dat niet?"

"Dat is waar," grinnikte hij.

"Dus we moeten maskers gaan halen?" wilde ik nieuwsgierig weten.

"Jup en een jurk," grinnikte hij. "Oh, mag ik hem uitkiezen? Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft?"

Ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug kruipen, bij de gedachte van wat voor een jurk ik dan zou dragen als ik hem door James zou laten kiezen. "Je bent niet goed wijs. Jij zou dan afkomen met één of ander ding vol gaten!"

Hij wiebelde zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer. "Nou?"

"Nee, James."

"Alsjeblieft?"

"Nee."

"Voor mij?"

"JAMES!"

"Oké, oké. Maar ik mag hem wel keuren?"

Ik kreunde. "Alleen als ik dat bij jou ook mag," gaf ik uiteindelijk toe. Soms vroeg ik me echt af of James niet stiekem een kleuter van vijf jaar oud was.

* * *

Volgende keer in: _Defeating them at their own game:_

Ik voelde hoe hij me bestuderend opnam, maar weigerde terug te kijken. "Waarom niet met Sirius?" vroeg hij zacht.

"Ben je helemaal gek? Die jongen is zo arrogant, dat hij een non aan het vloeken kan maken," snoof ik, er zeker van zijnde dat hij nu wist wie ik was.

"Ah," fluisterde hij, voordat hij me beschermend wat dichter trok. "Dus trouw je maar met James? Heb je een kleine crush?" plaagde hij me.


	11. Het bal

HET IS HET JAAR 2010! En hoe voelen we ons daarbij? *wiebelt wenkbrauwen*

Anyways, lieve schatten, GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR! *klinkt met haar champagneglas tegen die van jullie*

Okay. Back to the story. Ik ben langs de ene kant echt trots op dit hoofdstuk en langs de andere kant ook helemaal niet.  
Gadver, wanneer werd ik in godsnaam zo cheesy?!

Aangezien ik opeens een bom aan inspiratie heb en die niet wil verspillen, ga ik gwn een algemene DANK JE WEL! voor de reviews roepen.

Btw, ik ben helemaal happy aangezien mijn bomma me Blood Promise heeft gegeven (OMG DIMITRI *stuitert*). Voor de mensen die de serie Vampire Academy niet kennen. Maak dat je ze koopt en ze leest, want echtig waar... Ik ben verslaafd :')

Enjoy!

x

Kelly

* * *

**11. Het bal**

Ik begon sterk te twijfelen of ik wel echt naar het bal wilde gaan. Was dit niet het moment om te liggen giechelen met je beste vriendin, om over je date te roddelen in de hoop dat hij je zou kussen op het einde van de avond? Nou als James Potter, die zou functioneren als mijn escort vanavond, me nog maar zou probéren te kussen, kon ik je wel verzekeren dat zijn mannelijke delen erg veel pijn zouden gaan doen. Plus. James zei dat de gastvrouw ons zou koppelen aan iemand… Aan wie?! En ik zou hem niet eens herkennen! Dit was een ramp.

Stel je nou maar eens voor dat die gast me compleet belachelijk zou maken… Ik zou niet eens weten wie ik zou moeten terugpakken! En het ergste van alles was dat ik geen Lily had om me te troosten.

Ik keek naar mijn spiegelbeeld, voordat ik mijn ogen neersloeg en mijn lipgloss zocht. Ik legde een dun laagje op mijn lippen en wreef mijn lippen over elkaar. Na een paar keer naar mezelf te hebben gefronst, zuchtte ik weer. Mijn haar krulde licht, wat een hele verandering was tegenover het stijl gedoe dat ik anders altijd had. Het masker dat mijn gezicht beschermde was lichtblauw en zorgde ervoor dat mijn ogen prachtig uitkwamen. Mijn ogen had ik een smoky-look gegeven, waar ik bijzonder trots op was. Mijn wimpers hadden blauwe glitters. Mijn ogen gingen naar mijn jurk.

Ik, persoonlijk, vond dat ik eruit zag als een echte prinses. Ik had een strapless jurk aan met een soort corset. Vanaf mijn heupen ging hij in een wijde boog naar beneden. Herinner je de jurk waarin Assepoester naar het bal ging? Dat is de mijne, min of meer, maar dan in het blauw. Hij zat ook vol glitters. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes, misschien was dit nog niet zo slecht?

Ik glimlachte toen ik weer dacht aan James' reactie. Hij had de jurk eerst afschuwelijk gevonden, totdat ik het masker erbij had gehaald. Toen opeens stond hij op en neer te springen. Mafkees. James zelf zag er echt verrukkelijk uit in het kostuum dat we hem hadden gekocht. Een echte Armani. Ik was trots op hem.

Ik keek nog een laatste keer in de spiegel, voordat ik uit de badkamer kwam en rondkeek. Iedereen was al vertrokken. Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Het stak me toch wel dat er niemand was die op me wachtte. Terneergeslagen liep ik de Slaapzaal uit en liep de trappen af. Onderaan stond er een knappe jongeman met een zwart masker in een zwarte Armani op me te wachten.

"Vanwaar dat lange gezicht?" vroeg James' zachte stem.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Niets. Ik voel me net Assepoester maar dan zonder haar glazen muiltjes."

Hij glimlachte flauwtjes. "Maak je niet druk. Je ziet er geweldig uit."

Ik kon het niet helpen, maar zijn glimlach zorgde er automatisch voor dat er ook één op mijn gezicht verscheen. "Dank je," fluisterde ik, toen ik uiteindelijk naast hem was belandt.

Hij knikte en stak zijn arm uit, waar ik mijn hand op legde. "Je bent echt zo ouderwets, Potter," plaagde ik hem.

Hij stak zijn tong uit. "Alsof je het niet fijn vindt," deelde hij me mee.

De glimlach op mijn gezicht verbreedde. "Heel fijn," beantwoordde ik hem en samen vertrokken we naar het klaslokaal dat we ter beschikking kregen van Anderling. Zodra we binnenkwamen, werden mijn twijfels over het feit dat dat lokaal sowieso te klein zou zijn, weggevaagd. Anderling had het lokaal magisch vergroot, zodat het wel een echte balzaal leek. Olivia, een meisje met een mooie bruine huid en met sprankelende groene ogen waarvoor ieder meisje - die niet Lily Evers heette - een moord voor zou doen, had geen masker opgezet.

"Goedeavond, wat is het wachtwoord van de Griffoendorleerlingenkamer momenteel?" vroeg ze ons.

Eerst fluisterde James haar iets in het oor, voordat ze me allebei aankeken.

Ik zuchtte en ging op mijn tippen staan –verdomme, dat mens was lang- en 'pompoensoep' in haar rechteroor fluisterde.

Ze knikte goedkeurend. "Hoi, James. Leuke outfit," knipoogde ze, voordat ze mij even bekeek en glimlachte. "Je ziet er ook geweldig uit, Maeve."

Ik glimlachte terug en maakt een klein buiginkje. "Dank je." Ik apprecieerde het compliment erg.

"Goed," zei ze enthousiast, in haar handen klappend. "Laten we aan het werk gaan." Ze haalde haar toverstok boven en zette een nummer in James' hand. "Goed, James. Jij bent nummer 68, je zoekt het meisje met hetzelfde nummer in haar hals met een beetje geluk krijg je het zelfs te zien," giechelde ze. James wilde al vertrekken, maar ze trok hem terug. "Houd het rustig, Romeo." Romeo? dacht ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Ik moet de spreuk nog uitspreken."

James toverde een geduldige glimlach op zijn gezicht en voordat ik wist, stond ik naast een – voor mijn gevoel – compleet vreemde man. Hij gaf me een kus op mijn wang. "Relax," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, voordat hijzelf vertrok.

Olivia staarde hem met een goedkeurende blik na. Haar blik hing iets te laag, waardoor ik ook eens omkeek. Ja, James Potter had een geweldige kont. Dat was waar. Even voelde ik me met Olivia verbonden, toen we allebei zuchtten. Ik riep mezelf weer tot de orde, door luidruchtig 'raar' te mompelen en me weer tot Olivia te wendden.

"Juist," mompelde Olivia. "Jij bent nummer 69 – kijk niet zo." Met behulp van haar toverstok zette ze een nummer in mijn hals.

"Dat gaat er toch nog wel af hé?" vroeg ik bezorgd.

Ze lachte opgewekt. Ze was blijkbaar weer helemaal over het mirakel, genaamd James Potter, heen. "Natuurlijk. Gewoon één keer met water overheen gaan," vertelde ze me opgewekt. "De jongen is er al, dus moet je maar gewoon een beetje rondwandelen. Hij vindt je wel," vertrouwde ze me toe. Ze sprak dezelfde spreuk uit als over James en ik voelde me een beetje raar, maar dat gevoel verdween snel. Ik hield er gewoon niet van als mensen een spreuk over me uitspraken. Ik knikte naar haar, mompelde dat ze bedankt was en liep het publiek in. Ik moest toekennen dat Olivia een genie was. Ik herkende niemand.

Een halfuur later was ik er serieus over aan het nadenken of ik niet beter gewoon kon vertrekken. Mijn partner, wie hij ook is, had me nog steeds niet gevonden en ik was het stiekem een beetje beu. Ik nam nog een glas Boterbier en gooide het in één keer achterover. Ik smakte mijn lippen en zette het glas met een zucht neer.

"69?" vroeg een zachte stem in mijn oor.

Ik schrok en sprong een meter in de lucht. "Jezus! Wil je dat niet meer doen?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik een hand over mijn hart legde om het te kalmeren.

De jongen lachte zachtjes. "Het spijt me als ik je deed schrikken," vertelde hij me eerlijk.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Het maakt niet uit," vertelde ik hem, voordat mijn blik naar zijn hand dwaalde. Hij had inderdaad nummer 69 erop staan. Ik glimlachte. "Dus jij bent mijn date voor vanavond?" vroeg ik hem kalmpjes.

Hij boog, waardoor mijn hart een paar extra sprongen maakte. "Als je me dat toelaat, tenminste."

Ik beet op mijn lip. Hij was nog ouderwetser dan James, leek het wel, maar het stond me wel aan. Ik giechelde zachtjes en stak mijn hand naar hem uit. "Wat denk je ervan als ik je danskwaliteiten eens uittest?"

Hij nam mijn hand stevig in de zijne en drukte een kus op mijn knokkels. "Het zou me een eer zijn."

Oh. Was die jongen wel echt? Hij leek zo uit de zeventiende eeuw te zijn ontsnapt. Ik bestudeerde hem hoopvol, maar kon hem niet herkennen. Ik liet me door hem meetrekken de dansvloer op en danste automatisch mee met de muziek. Ik geef toe, ik ben niet zo'n geweldige danser, maar wat maakte het nu uit? Het was niet alsof iemand zou kunnen zien dat ik het was.

De jongen keek me met een geamuseerde grijns aan. "Dans je altijd zo?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn hoofd schuin hield.

Ik gaf hem een speelse duw. "Lach me niet uit. Ik kan écht niet dansen," deelde ik mee.

Zijn zachte lach was het mooiste ding dat ik ooit had gehoord. Hij trok me dichter en begon tegen mijn lichaam aan te dansen. "Dat komt omdat je mij nog nooit als danspartner hebt gehad," beweerde hij.

Ik lachte met hem mee. "Je bent wel een tikkeltje arrogant, vind je niet?"

Zijn gezicht betrok, voordat hij het van zich afschudde. "Ik ben wel voor erger uitgemaakt." Ik zag hoe hij van onder zijn masker naar me knipoogde. Het voelde goed om in zijn armen te dansen. Het was alsof ik nooit iets anders had gedaan en ook nooit iets anders zou willen doen. Ik had een raar gevoel in mijn maag dat me leek toe te schreeuwen dat hij _diegene_ was. Jeweetwel? Jouw Romeo? Jouw soulmate als het ware? Alles in me vertelde me dat hij die jongen voor me was.

De jongen met wie ik later misschien zelfs zou willen trouwen.

Ik zuchtte, geïrriteerd met mezelf. Ik had die jongen twee minuten geleden ontmoet en was mijn huwelijk met hem al aan het uitstippelen. Hoezo gestoord?

"Wat?" wilde hij weten, voordat we langzaamaan stopten met dansen. De muziek stopte en ging over in een traag liedje. Ik twijfelde even. Wilde hij wel op dit liedje met me dansen?

Hij leek de twijfel in mijn ogen te hebben gelezen want hij greep zachtjes mijn handen vast, voordat hij die om zijn nek legde. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes om hem te laten weten dat ik het apprecieerde dat hij de moeite nam om het voortouw te nemen en schudde mijn hoofd. "Het is niets," piepte mijn stem, toen hij me opeens tegen zijn lichaam aantrok.

JA! schreeuwde het irritante stemmetje weer.

Ik vertelde dat het zijn kop in een toilet moest steken en doortrekken.

Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder en sloot mijn ogen, terwijl ik met mijn handen zijn nek omsloot.

"Wat als we een spelletje spelen?" fluisterde de vreemdeling in mijn oor.

Ik haalde mijn hoofd van zijn schouders zodat ik hem aan kon kijken. "Hoe bedoel je? Een spelletje om elkaar te raden?" gokte ik.

Een glimlach flirtte met zijn ongelooflijk aantrekkelijke lippen, waardoor ik wilde dat _ik_ die glimlach was. "Inderdaad. Trouwen, kussen of van een berg duwen?" suggereerde hij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en legde mijn hoofd weer op zijn schouders. "Goed, begin jij maar," deelde ik prompt mee. Met dat spelletje had ik geen problemen.

"Weerwolf, vampier of meerman."

Ik grinnikte. "Van een berg de meerman, kussen de vampier en trouwen met de weerwolf."

Hij leek verbaasd. "Trouwen met een weerwolf?"

Ik gaf kneep lichtjes in zijn nek, waardoor ik hem voelde rillen en kreeg meteen spijt. Ik had hem toch niet pijn gedaan hé? "Ja. Ik denk dat weerwolven enorm verkeerd begrepen zijn. Het wil niet zeggen dat er omdat er een paar rotte appels in een mand zitten, dat ze allemaal rot zijn," verklaarde ik. "Plus, ik vind het best wel sexy dat ze één keer per maand in een beest veranderen."

De jongen schudde met zijn hoofd. "Nummer negenenzestig past goed bij je, niet?"

Ik kneep hem weer. "Goed, mijn beurt. Zelfde vraag."

"Eerhm… Zoenen met de weerwolf, trouwen met de vampier en de meermin ook van de rots. Trouwen met een vampier omdat die ten eerste geen kinderen kan krijgen en me altijd nodig zal hebben voor mijn bloed."

Ik verstijfde verbaasd. "Wil je geen kinderen dan?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het is niet dat ik ze niet graag heb. Ze zijn allemaal heel schattig enzo, maar ik denk niet dat ik een geweldige vader zou zijn," vertrouwde hij me toe.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Dat bestaat niet. Iedereen kan een goede ouder zijn."

"Ja? Denk je dat?" vroeg hij zachtjes.

"Ja," fluisterde ik terug. "Ieder op zijn eigen manier."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik denk dat we het daar oneens zijn, meid."

Ik voelde dat dit onderwerp moeilijk voor hem werd, dus veranderde ik het. "Het is weer jouw beurt."

"Juist. Zwarts, Potter of Pippeling?"

Ik rilde. "Waarom niet Remus Lupos?" klaagde ik.

Hij grinnikte. "Kies nou maar," drong hij aan.

Ik sloeg mijn ogen ten hemel. "Deze is zo oneerlijk," mopperde ik. Iedereen wist wie ik zou zijn als ze mijn ware gevoelens voor Sirius Zwarts zouden kennen. "Goed dan. Van de berg Pippeling, zoenen met Zwarts." Ik trok een gezicht. Bah. Ik hoopte maar dat hij dit niet hoorde. Heel mijn reputatie van de baan, dan! Maar zoenen met Pippeling? Nee, toch maar niet. En er was een klein deeltje binnenin me dat wilde weten wat het precies was dat al die meisjes naar Sirius Zwarts lokte. "Trouwen met James."

Ik voelde hoe hij me bestuderend opnam, maar weigerde terug te kijken. "Waarom niet met Sirius?" vroeg hij zacht.

"Ben je helemaal gek? Die jongen is zo arrogant, dat hij een non aan het vloeken kan maken," snoof ik. Er zeker van zijnde dat hij nu wist wie ik was.

"Ah," fluisterde hij, voordat hij me beschermend wat dichter trok. "Dus trouw je maar met James? Heb je een kleine crush?" plaagde hij me.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Ha! James en ik? Nee. Hij is zo'n beetje…" Ik aarzelde. "Mijn beste vriend, mijn grote broer momenteel."

Hij knikte.

Ik waagde om eens op te kijken en zag dat zijn ogen me begrijpend in zich opnamen. Je zou denken dat ik die gevoelige kijkers zou herinneren, niet?

"Goed, het is weer jouw beurt, geloof ik," spoorde hij me aan.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Erhm… Welke meiden kent iedereen hier wel?" dacht ik luidop, maar de enige op wie ik kon komen waren mijzelf en Lily. "Anderling, Taison of Evers?"

Hij grinnikte. "Anderling moet sowieso weg, dat mens geeft me de rillingen soms," gaf hij schoorvoetend toe, voordat hij me onderzoekend aankeek. "Evers om te zoenen en Taison om te trouwen."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. "Waarom in die volgorde?" vroeg ik verrast. Hij moest nu toch wel weten wie ik was? Waarom zou hij dat dan zo zeggen?

Waarschijnlijk, denkt hij ook dat dit net zo geweldig voelt als jij dat denkt, sprak het irritante stemmetje weer.

Ik drukte het weg en wachtte in spanning op zijn antwoord.

"Nou… Ik zou nooit willen dat Lily Evers de moeder van mijn kinderen zou worden. Moest ik er al krijgen," voegde hij er snel aan toe. "Stel je voor dat ze dan allemaal wandelende bibliotheken worden met haast geen gevoel voor humor." Hij beefde.

Ik gaf hem weer een speelse kneep. "Lily heeft wel gevoel voor humor," vertelde ik hem doodserieus. "Misschien heb je dat kantje van haar simpelweg nog niet gezien."

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Oh jawel," deelde hij mee.

Huh. Weird. Oh mijn God! Stel je voor dat ik hier straks met Sneep stond te dansen?! Ik schudde dat meteen van me af en verzekerde mezelf ervan dat hier geen Zwadderaars of Huffelpuffers tussen konden zitten omdat Olivia naar de wachtwoorden van de Leerlingenkamer vroeg. "En Taison wel dan?"

"Ja," fluisterde hij tegen mijn haar. "Jou wel."

Mijn adem stokte. Hij wist dus _wel_ wie ik was? "Wie ben je?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Hé, ik heb het eerlijk geraden," lachte hij zachtjes. "Die regel geldt ook voor jou, weet je."

Ik rolde geïrriteerd met mijn ogen, maar liet het daar maar bij. Misschien was het maar beter dat deze vreemdeling vreemd bleef. Was het niet leuker om een droom na te jagen dan hem in duigen te zien vallen? Wat als hij niet is wat ik verwacht? Wat als hij zo'n nerd is vol puisten?

Ik bestrafte mezelf mentaal en gaf mezelf de preek dat uiterlijk niet alles was. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en genoot van de warmte die zijn lichaam leek af te stralen. Toen het nummer voorbij was, nam hij mijn hand vast en trok me mee naar een donker hoekje van de kamer. "Wil je iets drinken?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik dacht niet dat ik iets door mijn keel zou krijgen, zelfs al zou ik dat willen. "Nee, ik ben goed zo," vertelde ik hem en ging op een stoel zitten. Hij trok er een naast de mijne en plofte er elegant op neer.

"Mag ik je Maeve noemen?" vroeg hij zachtjes, terwijl zijn ogen mijn gezicht hoopvol bespeurden naar een teken van goedkeuring.

Ik glimlachte lief. "Natuurlijk. Waarom denk je van niet?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Gewoon," mompelde hij, terwijl er een lichte blos op zijn wangen verscheen, die ik enorm schattig vond. "Maeve," begon hij stilletjes, maar viel weer stil. Hij legde zijn handen op tafel en haakte ze geïrriteerd ineen.

Ik legde nieuwsgierig de mijne op die van hem. "Wat?" vroeg ik zacht, nieuwsgierig wat er mis was.

Er was iets aan hem, waardoor ik wilde hij gelukkig was. Dat hij nooit meer ongelukkig was en alles had wat zijn hartje maar kon begeren.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het is belachelijk," mompelde hij.

Ik kneep in zijn handen. "Als het jou van streek maakt, dan niet," vertelde ik hem serieus.

Zijn ogen vonden de mijne weer. "Waarom kan het jou wat schelen, Maeve?" Zijn stem klonk zo gekweld, dat ik hem wilde knuffelen. Voordat ik mezelf kon bedenken, sloeg ik mijn armen om hem heen. "Waarom kan het je iets schelen?" fluisterde hij weer.

Ik kon hem geen antwoord geven. Ik wist het zelf niet. Iets in hem trok me simpelweg aan. Ik wilde in zijn ogen kijken en mezelf in ze verdrinken. Ik wilde mezelf zo dicht tegen hem aan drukken totdat ik niet meer zou weten waar mijn lichaam begon en het zijn eindigde. Maar het meeste van al, wilde ik dat hij me kuste. Ik dwong mezelf om van die piste vandaan te blijven. Ik wilde hem niet wegjagen! "In welke afdeling zit je? Dat kan je me toch wel vertellen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Liever niet," fluisterde hij, voordat hij zich zachtjes terugtrok.

Ik wilde niet dat onze knuffel zou stoppen, maar het leek wel alsof ik helemaal geen keuze had. En eigenlijk had ik dat ook niet. Ik had het recht niet om een jongen te ontmoeten en hem helemaal te willen opeisen. Het was absurd en gestoord. Ik leek wel één of andere stalker. Zo'n meid waarvan de ouders van het slachtoffer een straatverbod voor aanvragen. Ik zuchtte en staarde naar mijn handen, die nu op mijn schoot lagen. Mijn haren vielen om mijn gezicht, waardoor je min gezichtsuitdrukking niet meer kon zien.

Blijkbaar stond dit de knappe jongen naast me niet aan, omdat hij de haren van mijn gezicht achter mijn oren deed. Zodra zijn ogen de mijne weer vonden leken ze te sprankelen met leven. "Waar denk je aan?" fluisterde hij.

Ik aarzelde even. "Ik begrijp jou niet," fluisterde ik net zo goed terug, maar toch nog luid genoeg zodat hij me kon verstaan. "Ik ken jou helemaal niet. Ik ken niet eens je naam en toch is er iets in jouw ogen dat me verteld dat ik je hoor te kennen." Ik voelde me net een freak, terwijl ik dit alles aan hem vertelde. Was het niet raar van een meisje om zo'n dingen te zeggen tegen een jongen die ze nog maar net heeft leren kennen? Misschien was het maar tijd voor de aardige mannen in hun witte pakjes en hun lekkere pillen. "Er is iets aan je, waardoor ik je in mijn armen wil nemen. Dat ik wil dat jij gelukkig bent, want als jij dat niet bent ik dat ook niet ben." Ik lachte gegeneerd. "Raar, niet?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en pakte mijn hand al vast, voordat ik nog maar kon wegkijken. "Nee, Maeve. Ik vind dat niet raar. Ik vind dat dat het liefste is wat een persoon ooit tegen me heeft gezegd," fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Zijn adem kietelde mijn huid, waardoor er een rilling door mijn ruggengraat schoot. Een goede. "Ook vind ik dat jij de mooiste ogen hebt, die ik ooit heb gezien. Dat alles aan jou ervoor zorgt, dat er iets in me wakker wordt. Iets wat ervoor wil zorgen dat je nooit gekwetst wordt, iets dat ervoor wil zorgen dat je ten alle tijden beschermd bent. Iets dat hoopt dat je me ooit zal zien, zoals ik jou zie. Ik wil jou beschermen, Maeve. Of het nou voor getikte Zwadderaars zijn of voor een gebroken hart. Ik zou hemel en aarde voor je bewegen, zolang je maar tegen me zou kunnen zeggen dat je om me gaf."

Zijn toon klonk zo wanhopig, dat er tranen in mijn ogen schoten en dat mijn hart brak. Het was het liefste wat iemand ooit tegen me had gezegd. Ik kneep in zijn hand en wilde mijn armen weer om hem heen slaan.

"Ik wil dat je weet dat de zon opkomt en ondergaat met jou, Maeve. Zelfs als het nooit iets tussen ons zou worden, dan nog zou ik iemand voor je zoeken die je behandelt met de liefde en voorzichtigheid die je verdient," eindigde hij zijn kleine speech.

De tranen liepen nu vrijelijk over mijn wangen en ik kon mezelf niet meer beheersen. Ik gooide mijn armen om zijn nek en drukte hem dicht tegen me aan. "Hoe kan je zo'n lieve dingen tegen me zeggen en me niet eens vertellen wie je bent?" fluisterde ik weer in zijn oor. Al wat hij had gezegd had ervoor gezorgd dat ik me geliefd en beschermd voelde. Alsof mijn hele wereld rooskleurig was. Alsof ik nooit gelukkiger kon zijn dan ik was op dat moment. Ik wilde dat _hij_ me gelukkig zou maken. Dat hij degene was die de vader van mijn kinderen zou zijn – als hij al besloot dat hij kinderen wilde - en dat hij me de kans zou geven om van hem te houden.

"Je zou alleen maar gillend wegrennen als je het wist," fluisterde hij terug.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en trok me een beetje terug. "Onmogelijk."

Hij glimlachte enkel somber en trok me op zijn schoot. "Maeve…" Hij aarzelde, terwijl zijn blik naar mijn lippen ging.

Zijn blik leek wel vuur. Mijn lippen brandden en jeukten voor de zijne. Alsof zijn lippen de pijn draaglijker zouden maken. Toen hij mijn ogen weer ontmoette, schrok ik van de determinatie en nog iets anders waar ik geen naam op durfde de plakken in zijn ogen. Zijn hoofd bewoog zich zachtjes naar de mijne toe en ik besefte, dat als hij me nu niet zou zoenen, dat ik me net zo goed van de Astronomietoren kon gooien. Zijn lippen raakten de mijne zachtjes. Mijn ogen zakten dicht, terwijl alles in me losbarstte. Vlinders vlogen van mijn maag naar mijn tenen en weer terug, rillingen liepen over mijn rug en mijn gedachten sloten zichzelf af. Ik drukte zijn hoofd dichter tegen het mijne aan, terwijl ik wilde dat mijn lichaam zich met het zijn versmolt.

De kus was zo lief, dat mijn tenen ervan krulden. Ik voelde zijn hand op mijn wang en ik opende mijn ogen om hem aan te kunnen kijken. Ik trok me langzaamaan terug en beet zachtjes op mijn lippen. Ik staarde even naar zijn lippen, voordat ik ze simpelweg aanviel. Er was niets lief aan deze kus. Hij was gewelddadig, dominant en krachtig. Ik beet zachtjes op zijn lip, waardoor ik hem mijn naam hoorde mompelen. Ik ging met een hand in zijn haar en speelde er wat mee. Net wanneer zijn tong toegang vroeg tot mijn mond, hoorde ik een luide stem door de hele kamer knallen.

"ZO WAS HET WEL WEER WELLETJES! Naar jullie Leerlingenkamer, graag!" Het was Anderling.

Alsof ik geëlektrocuteerd werd, sprong ik af zijn schoot en trok hem mee overeind. Ik gaf zijn wang een zacht kusje en zwoer dat ik erachter zou komen wie hij was. Ik voelde hoe iemand anders aan mijn armen trok en kon aan het nummer op zijn hand zien dat het James was. Ik liet me wegtrekken en wierp nog één laatste blik over mijn schouder naar de vreemdeling. Je zou toch denken dat ik de intensiteit van zijn grijze ogen onmogelijk kon vergeten?

* * *

_Volgende keer bij **Defeating them at their own game:**_

_"Zeg me nou niet dat je de hele avond tegen dat onschuldige meisje over Lily hebt lopen zeuren!" riep ik uit._

_"Evers," verbeterde hij me._

_Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en hij stak zijn handen in de lucht ten teken dat hij ongewapend was. "Maeve, ik heb niet de hele avond over 'Lily lopen zeuren'. Ze vroeg me gewoon of ik iemand had op wie ik een oogje had."_

_"Je hebt geen oogje op Evers, James," zei ik met nadruk op het woord 'Evers'. "Je hebt je hele bestaan op haar gericht. _


	12. James' theorie

**Hooiii!!**

**Ja, ik weet het.**

**Ik ben laat.**

**Maaar. In mijn verdediging wil ik even zeggen dat ik ZEVENTIEN geworden ben deze week en dat ik gisteren een familiefeestje had!**

**Verder wil ik graag alle reviewers bedanken. You guys make my day!**

**Dude: Jij maakt me altijd aan het lachen met jouw reviews. Ze zijn altijd zo übervrolijk! Dank je xD **

**RoseWeasleyAndScorpiusMalfoy:** **Lange naam heb jij zeg :') Maar anyways, bedankt! Echt waar!**

**Avril07: Hmm. Ja, wie zou het kunnen zijn? Welke hunk kennen we met grijze ogen. Ooh. *zucht* Dank je!**

**Cicillia: Heb je je verslag nog gevonden? Ö Ugh, fijne manier om je jaar te beginnen : S Sneep... Hm. Ja, misschien... Het is een optie hé! Dank je!**

**En tenslotte Jade Lammourgy oftewel Veerle, dankzij wie jullie nu een hoofdstuk hebben om te lezen :') Want iedere keer dat zij online komt op msn, weet ik weer dat ik moet schrijven!**

**Ik weet dat dit hoofdstuk ongelooflijk saai is.**

**Bah.**

**Ik vind hem persoonlijk totaal niet leuk. Maar er moet even rust zijn tussen alle drama, right? Al is het maar een hoofdstuk.**

**Ik ben momenteel bezig aan hoofdstuk 14 en ik kan jullie met trots zeggen dat er nog véél drama aan zit te komen. **

**love you all!**

**Kelly**

**P.S: Vergeef me aub alle grammaticale fouten of spellingsfouten die ik eventueel heb gemaakt :') Het is nogal in de vlugte geschreven xD

* * *

**

12. James' theorie

James sleurde me mee naar de Leerlingenkamer. "Wie was dat?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig, terwijl hij een argwanende blik over zijn schouder wierp. "Hij viel je toch niet lastig hé?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en gaf hem een speelse mep op zijn arm. "Ik heb geen idee wie hij is, wilde hij me niet zeggen. Met wie was jij heel de avond op schok dan?" vroeg ik geïnteresseerd.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ook geen idee. Maar ze wist wel wie _ik_ was. Misschien gaf mijn obsessie over Evers iets weg," mompelde hij.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en merkte dat ik stilaan James' vertrouwde uiterlijk weer begon te herkennen. Ik trok het masker af mijn kop en mepte het tegen zijn arm. "Zeg me nou niet dat je de hele avond tegen dat onschuldige meisje over Lily hebt lopen zeuren!" riep ik uit.

"Evers," verbeterde hij me.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en hij stak zijn handen in de lucht ten teken dat hij ongewapend was. "Maeve, ik heb _niet_ de hele avond over 'Lily lopen zeuren'. Ze vroeg me gewoon of ik iemand had op wie ik een oogje had."

"Je hebt geen oogje op _Evers_, James," zei ik met nadruk op het woord 'Evers'. "Je hebt je hele bestaan op haar gericht. Misschien moet ik maar eens achter een straatverbod horen, hm?"

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Lieve schat, dat kunnen enkel haar ouders."

"En hoezo weet jij dat?!" riep ik uit. Nou, daar ging mijn chantagemateriaal.

"Heb een tante die met een Dreuzel is getrouwd," beweerde hij.

Ik zuchtte. "Waarom ook niet. Heb je echt helemaal niets van het meisje kunnen opmaken?" vroeg ik toch maar.

"Nou ze had groene ogen?" opperde hij.

Mijn wenkbrauwen schoten, opnieuw, de lucht in. "Groene ogen? Je hebt een hele avond met haar lopen dansen en het enige wat je van haar weet is dat ze groene ogen heeft?"

"En dat ze eruit zag alsof ze geweldig zou zoenen?" probeerde hij zwakjes.

Ik gromde. "James Potter, jij bent hopeloos."

"Ja, verliefd," verzuchtte hij met een gelukkige glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Je hebt je op zijn minst toch gedragen als een perfecte gentleman, toch?"

Hij knipoogde naar me. "Lieve schat, ik heb mijn beste manieren bovengehaald."

Die had je dan ook wel moeten afstoffen, dacht ik verveeld. "Goed dan."

"En jij dan? Welke kleur hadden de ogen van die jongen wiens tong je in je keel had zitten?" plaagde hij me. "Weet je wie hij is?"

Ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan. "Niemands tong zat in niemands keel, Potter," zei ik koeltjes. James grinnikte enkel, terwijl we de hoek naderden. "En hij had grijze ogen, thank you very much."

Ik sloeg de hoek om en blijkbaar ging de muur niet uit de weg, aangezien James Potter als een echte kluns er volledig tegenaan liep en op zijn kont terecht kwam. "Par- Pardon?" stamelde hij. "Welke kleur?"

Ik keek hem geamuseerd aan en hielp hem overeind. "Grijs. Hoezo?" lachte ik.

"Merlijn in zijn ondergoed," mompelde James bewonderend.

"Hé?"

"Niets. Wat zei hij allemaal?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Niet veel, buiten dan dat hij al een tijdje verliefd op me is…"

Het begin van een grijns verscheen op James' gezicht. "Je weet toch wel wie er grijze ogen heeft hé?" wiebelde hij met zijn wenkbrauwen.

Ik keek hem enkel nieuwsgierig aan.

"Sirius!"

"Zwarts?" herhaalde ik ongelovig.

Hij knikte enthousiast, waarop ik lachte. "James, Sirius Zwarts heeft de emotionele toestand van een varken met een appel in zijn mond."

Hij gaf me een mep. "Nietwaar."

"Jawel. Wil jij nou zeggen dat Sirius Zwarts een crush op me heeft?"

Hij zweeg.

"Dat dacht ik ook ja," glimlachte ik zelfvoldaan, voordat ik hem verder trok naar de Leerlingenkamer. "Normaal gezien houd ik niet zo van deze evenementen, maar vanavond heb ik me best wel geamuseerd."

"Ja, dat geloof ik best," mompelde James verstrooid.

Ik negeerde zijn poging om mijn opgewektheid te verpesten en vertrouwde de Dikke Dame het wachtwoord toe.

~**~

De volgende dag zaten zowel ik als James erbij als complete zombies. We hadden de hele nacht nog liggen discussiëren. Naja, James had gediscussieerd en ik had hem genegeerd, terwijl ik mijn boek verder las. Pas toen de zon opkwam besloten we om een uurtje te slapen op de zetel. Ik zat daarom dan ook maar wat met mijn roerei te spelen, terwijl James het ene glas pompoensap na de andere leegdronk.

"James," klaagde ik, toen ik het gesmak niet meer aankon. "Alsjeblieft, stop."

"Hm?" vroeg hij met slaperige oogjes.

Ik schudde enkel mijn hoofd. Ik had geen fut om hem te zeggen wat er scheelde en eerlijk gezegd wilde ik niets liever dan mijn bord uit de weg schuiven en naar mijn bed strompelen om op zijn minst een heel weekend te slapen. Als ik mezelf nog maar uit deze stoel kreeg. En als ik echt eerlijk was, had ik zelfs daar het fut niet meer voor.

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe Lily en Zwarts binnenkwamen en gromde wat.

"Watte?" vroeg James uiterst charmant met een mond vol ei.

"Uw droomvrouw is net gearriveerd."

"Lily?"

"Hm."

"Met Sirius?"

"Hm."

"Met grijze ogen?"

Ik draaide mijn hoofd met veel moeite om en keek hem boos aan. "Kop dicht, James. Ik wil het niet horen."

"Maar het is de waarheid," klaagde James, terwijl hij steeds meer en meer energie leek te krijgen dankzij zijn bord vol met eieren.

"En dus?" wilde ik weten. "Al had de paus grijze ogen… Laat. Het. Rusten."

Hij snoof. "Je bent gewoon geïrriteerd omdat ik het eerder door had dan jij."

"Nee, ik ben geïrriteerd omdat je met je mond open eet," beet ik hem toe.

"Doe ik niet." Ik kreeg weer een volledige rondleiding in James' Mond Centraal.

"James," mompelde ik vermoeid. "Je deed het weer."

Hij vouwde zijn armen over elkaar. "Als je iedere keer zo gaat doen als ik iets zeg, ga ik helemaal niets meer zeggen hoor," dreigde hij.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Oh, wat zijn we volwassen."

Hij stak zijn tong uit.

Ik legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen en sloot mijn ogen.

"Trouble in paradise?" lachte een stem naast mijn oor. Ik hoefde niet om te kijken om te weten wie het was. Haar stem zou ik overal van herkennen. "Oh. Sirius, ik denk dat het perfecte liefdespaar niet meer zo perfect is."

Zwarts lachte met Lily mee. "Potter, zeg me nou niet dat je haar nu al hebt weggejaagd. En ik die dacht dat jij haar prins op het witte paard was."

"Rot toch op," bromde ik geïrriteerd.

"HET SPREEKT!" verkondigde Zwarts luidruchtig en waarschijnlijk met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht.

Ik gromde wat. Was er hier niet ergens een kop koffie? Ergens? Misschien moest ik mezelf maar naar de keukens loodsen? Ik sloot mijn ogen en geeuwde. Ja, of ik kon ook gewoon weer in mijn bed kruipen…

Mijn gedachten werden brutaal onderbroken door een treiterende Zwarts, die aan mijn haar trok. "Moe, Taison? Ik zou toch zweren dat ik vannacht James' bed niet heb horen kraken… Laat staan dat ik jou zou hebben gehoord. No offense, babe, maar je ziet eruit als een kreuner." Was hij nou aan het insinueren wat ik dacht dat hij aan het insinueren was?!

James deed zijn mond open om hem goed zijn vet te geven, maar ik stak mijn hand op. "Laat toch zitten, James." Ik kwam moeizaam overeind en draaide me naar Zwarts om. "Eigenlijk deden we het in de Astronomietoren," deelde ik doodleuk mee. "Jaloers?" Ik knipoogde naar James. "Ik ga koffie halen, schat."

James wist zijn verbaasde blik goed te verbergen en speelde het spel vrolijk mee. "Kom wel snel terug, lieverd, voordat ik je _te_ hard ga missen."

Ik giechelde. "Oh, wat ben je toch maf." Ik liep de stomverbaasde Zwarts en Lily voorbij en maakte mijn weg richting de keukens. Het geplaag had mijn batterijen weer wat opgeladen, maar niet veel waardoor ik mijn weg dus strompelde. Net wanneer ik zou gaan vallen, vingen twee paar sterke armen me op. "Rustig," vertelde een stem me.

Ik draaide me om en keek recht in de twee grijze ogen – stomme James – van Sirius Zwarts.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij_ Defeating them at their own game:_**

"Ben je samen met James, Maeve?" Zijn stem klonk zo zacht, dat ik hem haast wilde vragen om het te herhalen. Ik keek hem verward aan. Waar ging dit over?

"Nee," antwoordde ik haast net zo zacht. Waarom had ik niet gewoon 'ja' gebruld? Ik snapte mezelf niet meer. Het werd _echt_ tijd dat ik mijn bed weer opzocht.

Hij knikte met een gesloten gezicht, waardoor ik zelfs niet kon raden wat hij dacht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en dronk mijn kop leeg. Wat als James gelijk had?


	13. Een vreemde conversatie

**Ik wil even zeggen, dat ik héél erg stressy ben en uit mijn schrijversmood ben gerukt. (Letterlijk en nee, pervs, niet zo.) Ik kreeg net te horen dat ik tegen maandag (!!) een powerpointpresentatie moet voorbrengen, terwijl ik net een hele week ziek thuis ben geweest. LIFE SUCKS! Zeker als je zo'n verlegen scheetje als ikzelf bent, die liever in een vat vol mislukte slangen met een ADHD-syndroom gaat zitten dan dat ze voor haar klas een presentatie komt opzeggen. De vijfentwintigste moet ik diezelfde presentatie blijkbaar doen voor ongeveer 60 man. Ja. Dit klein, bang, verlegen scheetje is momenteel erg, erg, ERG (zei ik al, erg?) STRESSY!**

**-gromt-**

**Oké. Ik zal proberen om rustig te blijven en op jullie reacties te reageren. -ademt diep in en langzaam weer uit-**

**(Opeens begrijp ik wel waarom mijn dokter en mijn orthodontist zeggen dat ik te veel stress heb. Puh.)**

**Okay. Vervolgens kan ik jullie niet beloven dat ik volgende week vrijdag zal kunnen updaten. Ik zit namelijk van woensdag tot vrijdag in de ardennen op wat ze bij ons op school 'De Uitdaging' (ironisch hé. Iemand mijn De Uitdaging gelzen? -winks-) noemen. Ik zal dus vrolijk aan teambuilding en rotsenbeklimmingen liggen doen, terwijl jullie wachten op een update. Ja, ik weet het. Gemeen. Jullie zullen het dus vast en zeker wel begrijpen als ik vrijdag zo doodmoe ben dat ik niet up kan daten. Mijn excuses alvast :') (En nee, mijn msn-adres hebben betekent niet dat je eindeloos kan - erhm, hoe kan ik dit beleefd zeggen? :') - _verzoeken _of je het volgende stukje toch niet stiekem mag lezen. Ik geef toch niet toe. **

**Okay. **

**-ademt weer diep in-**

**-ziet die kamer vol met mensen-**

**-flipt weer-**

**Adem in. Adem uit. Adem in. Adem uit.**

**Okay. I'm back. De reacties:**

**Veerle: Koffie-verslaafde! xD Dank je. Ik vond hem persoonlijk echt wel saai :')**

**Renée: Je hebt gelijk, maar toch... xD En jaaah. Zou je niet helemaal smelten als een jongen je zo zou opvangen? Ik weet in ieder geval dat, dat bij mij het geval zou zijn. Dank je!**

**Cicillia: Ja, ik heb dat probleem ook xD Jij ook dan? :') lol xD Met mij gaat het nu, zoals je al wel uit mijn opgefokt gedrag door zult hebben, stressy x'D Bedankt voor het vragen, though! **

**Avril07: Hahaha! Dank je!**

**Dude: I owe you. Big time. Ik was helemaal vergeten dat het vrijdag was. -snorts- wat een weekje thuis zijn al niet doet met een mens. Maar ik meen het xD Als iemand me niet eraan had doen herinneren, had ik waarschijnlijk niet ge-update xD Ik sta altijd open voor mopjes, you know xD En, joooenge, zo geweldig schrijf ik niet xD Maren Stoffels al gelezen? Daar tip ik niet aan hoor. Of Dirk Bracke, Marc de Bel zelfs! xD Zo goed ben ik niet. Dank je voor je reactie!**

**En nog even een grote: dank je wel! voor iedereen die me een gelukkige verjaardag wenste! Ik apprecieer het echt : D**

**En nu ik al jullie reacties heb gelezen, ben ik weer wat rustiger (wat dus eigenlijk betekent dat mijn hart niet meer tegen mijn borstkas hamert alsof het er een gat in wilt timmeren). **

**Jullie zijn echt geweldig!**

**Lots of stress and deep breaths,**

**Kelly**

* * *

**13. Een vreemde conversatie**

Ik staarde recht in de twee grijze kijkers van Sirius Zwarts en zonder dat ik het wilde, kroop er een rilling over mijn rug. Wat was er mis met me? Dit was Sirius freakin' Zwarts. De jongen die me nog geen minuut geleden uitlachte! De jongen die heel mijn leven heeft verpest! Houd op met rillen, Maeve, sprak ik mezelf streng toe. Ik stapte uit zijn vreemde omhelzing en keek hem fronsend aan. "Wat?" beet ik hem toe.

Zijn ogen werden een tikje donkerder, terwijl hij me triest bestudeerde. "Waar ga je heen?"

"Waar de koffie zich bevindt."

"De keukens?"

"Ja, Zwarts. De keukens," zuchtte ik geduldig.

Hij knikte. "Ah."

Ik schudde verward mijn hoofd naar hem. Waarom sprak hij tegen me? Wat was er mis met die knul? Ik vervolgde mijn weg naar de kerkers weer. Ik voelde Zwarts' ogen op me en wenste vurig dat hij me niet zou volgen. Jammer genoeg besloot God dat het pest-Maeve-dag was, aangezien ik niet veel later Zwarts naast me zag lopen. "Is er ook een reden voor jouw gezelschap?" wilde ik bruusk weten.

Hij schonk me een scheve grijns. "Ben je altijd zo vrolijk, Maeve?"

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat is Taison voor jou, Zwarts," mompelde ik en sloot mijn ogen weer. Ik was zo moe. James ook met zijn maffe theorieën. Hij zal me nu wel geloven, dacht ik. Aangezien Sirius Zwarts zich compleet normaal gedroeg – alleszins, normaal voor hem – en helemaal niet had gereageerd op me. Of toch niet in de positieve zin. Daar ging zijn theorie! Ha. Ik vond het zo geweldig wanneer het bleek dat ik gelijk had!

Zwarts haalde zijn schouders op. "Als jij het zegt," grinnikte hij.

Wat nou? "Lach je me nou uit?" bromde ik en veegde de slaap uit mijn ogen, voordat ik ze weer opende. Ik daalde de trappen af.

"Nee, Maev-"

"TAISON!"

"Ja. Ik ken je achternaam, _princesse_."

"Zwarts –" Ik stopte middenin mijn zin, toen het achterste woord bij me registreerde. "Wat?"

Zijn ogen werden wat groter, toen hij blijkbaar door kreeg wat hij had gezegd. Hij grijnsde breed. "Als ik je niet Maeve mag noemen, moet ik er wel wat op verzinnen, niet?"

"Maar… _Princesse_… Dat is Frans, toch?" Wat? Talen waren nooit mijn sterkste punt. "Waarom noem je me in godsnaam prinses, Zwarts?!"

Hij keek zwijgend voor zich uit en voordat ik hem verder kon verhoren, kietelde hij de peer op het schilderij. Ik gaf hem nog een laatste fronsende blik, voordat ik met het laatste beetje fut in me naar binnen liep. Waarom had ik haast een normaal gesprek met hem gevoerd? Was hij van de trap gevallen en op zijn hoofd terecht gekomen? Dat moest het zijn, toch? En had James me niet verteld dat Zwarts Frans haatte? (Ugh. Vraag me niet wanneer hij me dat heeft gezegd. James vond gisterenavond blijkbaar dat aangezien ik met die jongen met die grijze ogen had gezoend, die Sirius wel MOEST zijn, dat het alleen maar logisch was dat ik zo veel mogelijk wist over het fenomeen dat Sirius Zwarts heette. Hij is compleet gestoord (James dan) en ik heb ook niet veel van alle weetjes opgevangen. Maar het feitje over dat hij tweetalig was, was echter wel blijven hangen.)

Waarom interesseert het me ook? Ik zou me hier over moeten zetten! Sirius Zwarts van me afduwen en nooit meer aan hem denken. Dat is uiteindelijk het enige ding waar ik goed in was! Zwarts negeren en vergeten was al zo lang een hobby van me, dat het moeilijk zou worden om het ooit af te leren - niet dat ik dat zou willen natuurlijk. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk naar de Huiselfen die op me afgestormd kwamen en vertelde hen vermoeid dat een kop koffie alles was wat ik wilde. Ik plofte op een stoel aan een tafel neer, negeerde Zwarts en legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen.

"Taison?" Godzijdank, dat hij me niet weer 'princesse' had genoemd. Ik zei niets terug. "Ben je echt samen met James?"

Het was niet de vraag die hij me stelde, die ervoor zorgde dat ik weer rechtop ging zitten en hem aankeek. Het was de onzekere toon in zijn stem. "Ben je van de trap gestuikt?" flapte ik eruit.

"Wat?" wilde hij met een vreemde blik van me weten.

"Ik bedoel maar… Je doet raar, Zwarts."

"Sirius."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Hé?"

"Mijn naam is Sirius."

"Ja, dat weet ik."

"Spreek me dan ook zo aan!"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen, weigerend zijn naam uit te spreken. "Ga je mijn vraag nog beantwoorden?"

Hij grijnsde. "Wie moet jouw vraag beantwoorden?"

"Jij."

Hij ging zwijgend tegenover me zitten en legde zelf zijn kin op zijn armen, zodat hij me bestuderend kon aankijken. "Wie?"

Ik gromde gefrustreerd. "Sirius," zei ik met opeengeklemde kaken.

"Wat zei je?"

"Sirius," zei ik wat luider.

Hij keek me niet-begrijpend aan. "Hé?"

Oh, hij genoot hier te veel van, dacht ik, toen ik de dansende lichtjes in zijn ogen zag. "SIRIUS!" brulde ik.

Hij grinnikte. "Je hoeft niet meteen te roepen om mijn aandacht, lieverd."

Ik gromde wat terug en aanvaardde blij mijn kop koffie toen de Huiselfen ermee afkwamen.

"Wenst de meester Zwarts ook iets?" piepte een huiself.

Sirius – urgh, Zwarts – schudde zijn hoofd.

"De meester Zwarts moet vaker komen," vertelde de huiself hem haast streng. "We zien hem en de meester Potter haast nooit meer samen!" De huiself gaf me een blik en keek Zwarts glimlachend aan. "Kom snel weer de meester Zwarts!"

Zwarts schudde glimlachend zijn hoofd. "Natuurlijk, Olijfje," stelde hij de huiself gerust, voordat die weer vertrok.

"Je voelt je hier precies wel thuis," merkte ik op.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Wat was je vraag?"

Ik dacht na. Er was iets dat ik hem had willen vragen… Ik dronk even van mijn warme koffie voordat het weer terug kwam. "Waarom doe je zo vreemd?"

"Ik doe niet vreemd, Maeve."

"Jawel."

"Nietes."

"Welles."

"Nietes."

"Ik ga deze discussie niet met je voeren, Sirius Zwarts."

"Geef je jezelf dan gewonnen?"

"Ugh, wordt toch eens volwassen!"

Hij glimlachte even naar me, waardoor ik haast stikte in mijn koffie. Toen ik stopte met hoesten, verwachtte ik dat hij me zou beginnen uitlachen en iets over zijn onweerstaanbare charmes zou mompelen. Maar dat deed hij niet. In tegendeel zelfs. Zijn ogen staarden intens in de mijne, op zoek naar iets. Het voelde raar om zo door hem bekeken te worden. Alsof hij recht in mijn ziel kon kijken. Ik dronk ongemakkelijk nog wat van mijn koffie. De lucht voelde gespannen aan, alsof er ieder moment een bom kon ontploffen. Oh. Ik hoopte maar van niet. Ik dacht niet dat ik nog veel meer aan kon in deze vermoeide staat.

"Ben je samen met James, Maeve?" Zijn stem klonk zo zacht, dat ik hem haast wilde vragen om het te herhalen. Ik keek hem verward aan. Waar ging dit over?

"Nee," antwoordde ik haast net zo zacht. Waarom had ik niet gewoon 'ja' gebruld? Ik snapte mezelf niet meer. Het werd _echt_ tijd dat ik mijn bed weer opzocht.

Hij knikte met een gesloten gezicht, waardoor ik zelfs niet kon raden wat hij dacht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en dronk mijn kop leeg. Wat als James gelijk had? Die gedachte duwde ik meteen mijn hoofd uit. Natuurlijk had James geen gelijk! James was een overdramatische tiener die in alles wel een Romeo-en-Julia-complot zag. Ik zuchtte en wreef weer in mijn ogen.

"Waarom ga je niet slapen?" vroeg zijn stem me lief.

Oké. Dit werd me echt te eng. Wat was er mis met hem? Met een klein stemmetje antwoordde ik onzeker: "Omdat ik nog huiswerk moet maken."

"Dat kan je ook op een ander moment, Maeve," wees hij me terecht.

Ik antwoordde niet en staarde naar hem. Zijn ogen twinkelden niet meer en leken me bezorgd in zich op te nemen. Wat was er in godsnaam mis met de wereld? Had ik een memo gemist ofzo? Merlijn, help me.

"Wat?" glimlachte hij, waardoor er twee kuiltjes in zijn wangen verschenen.

Waarom was me dat nooit eerder opgevallen dat hij kuiltjes had? Waarom viel dit me nu pas op? Ik kende hem tenslotte toch al een tijdje… Stomme James en zijn stomme praatjes. Hij had heel mijn wereld op zijn kop gezet met zijn 'je hebt met Sirius gezoend'! Ik kon hem wel slaan. "Niets," mompelde ik terug en kwam overeind. Ik draaide me om en wilde zonder nog een woord te zeggen vertrekken, maar een hand die zich om mijn pols sloot hield me tegen en trok me terug.

Zwarts keek me even speculerend aan, voordat hij me tegen een muur aanduwde en me kuste.

* * *

Okay. Dus misschien was dit stukje nog niet zo dramatisch xD Maar dit en het volgende hoofdstuk was eerst één groot hoofdstuk, maar ik heb het uiteindelijk gesplitst. Je weet wel, kwestie van de spanning erin te houden ;-)

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating Them at Their Own Game:_**

_"Maeve! MAEVE!"_

_ Ik draaide me geïrriteerd om. "IK WIL HET NIET WETEN, POTTER!" gilde ik gefrustreerd, waardoor iedereen die zich in dezelfde gang bevond, stopte en naar me keek._

_ James fronste, voordat hij langzaamaan begon te grijnzen. "Ik had gelijk?"_

_ Ik vernauwde mijn ogen. "Potter," gromde ik gevaarlijk._

_ Hij grinnikte en klapte in zijn handen. "Hoe was het?"_

_ Ik balde mijn vuisten, maakte een raar geluidje en draaide me weer om. Gefrustreerd liep ik door de nu stille gang, richting de trappen._

_ "Niet zo goed dus?" hoorde ik James' aarzelende stem me achterna roepen._

_ Soms… Soms wilde ik hem echt de nek omwringen._


	14. Author's note

Hoooii!

Ik heb De Uitdaging overleefd! xD Lol xD

Maar bon. Wat ik jullie dus even wilde komen zeggen...

Ik wil graag meedoen aan een Belgische schrijfwedstrijd (de winnaar krijgt de kans om gepubliceerd te worden!!!) en die wil ik stiekem ook graag winnen :') A girl can dream, can't she? Anyways. Als ik daaraan mee wil doen moet mijn manuscript klaar zijn _voor_ 28 februari. Hij moet tegen dan geëdit zijn en opgestuurd. Ik zit nog niet in de helft van mijn verhaal. Ik ga dus echt moeten zwoegen wil ik die deadline halen. (Natuurlijk kwam ik pas midden januari erachter dat er een wedstrijd was!)

Ik denk dat jullie nu al wel zullen weten wat er gaat komen... xD Ik wil me nu dus even volledig op mijn manuscript concentreren. Ik verzeker jullie dat ik dit verhaal af ga maken. Alleen niet nu. xD In mijn hoofd heb ik Defeating Them At Their Own Game al bijna helemaal afgeschreven. Dus ... Ik hoop dat jullie heel geduldig met me om gaan gaan?

En me niet neerknallen met verrotte tomaten?

En... Me misschien een beetje geluk wensen? x'D

Anyways. Bedankt om het zo lang met mij en mijn verhalen uit te houden!

I love you all!

Kelly


	15. Hell hath no fury

**It's alive! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Run for your life!**

**Nahahaha. Just kidding.**

**Over dat rennen voor je leven dan. Ik ben echt nog wel... erh... alive.**

**Maar goed. Ik ben terug! Woela woela! En ja, ik heb mijn manuscript opgestuurd. Ben trots op het boek/verhaal dat ik heb geschreven en hoop dat de jury het iets zal vinden.**

**Kan je geloven dat ik meer dan de helft van mijn eigen fanfic heb moeten herlezen voordat ik weer wist waar ik zat met het schrijven? Ik bedoel. Jezus. Hoezo ver van de wereld?**

**Anyways, ik besef nu dat ik best wel gemeen ben geweest om op zo'n moment te stoppen! Maar dan ook echt gemeen. We zaten midden in een zoensessie.**

**Pff. Forgive me?**

**Enjoy it people. En volgende week (waarschijnlijk ga ik mijn deadline verschuiven naar zondag) komt opnieuw het volgende stukje!**

**Lots of muntjes (jaaah. Kings! Man. Ik ben verslaafd aan de muntjes van Kings!)**

**Kelly.**

**

* * *

**

14. Hell hath no fury

Ik leek mezelf niet onder controle te kunnen houden. Ik wilde hem van me afduwen, maar ondervond dat dit onmogelijk was. Ik was in een slappe vod veranderd zodra hij me tussen zijn lichaam en de muur gevangen had gezet. Ergens, diep van binnen, wilde ik zelfs niet dat hij me los liet. Dat hij me zou laten gaan. Ik wilde dat hij me verder zou zoenen. Dat hij me dingen liet voelen waarvan ik nooit had gedacht dat ik ze kon voelen.

Hij drukte zijn lichaam dichter tegen me aan, waardoor mijn luchttoevoer min of meer werd afgesneden. Het interesseerde me niet. Ik wilde hem nog dichter bij me en sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en ging op mijn tippen staan, terwijl mijn handen hun weg in zijn haar vonden. James had gelijk, besefte ik. Hoe vreemd het ook mocht klinken Sirius Zwarts proefde naar de jongen van het bal. Verder gingen mijn gedachten echter niet. Ik kon niet meer logisch nadenken en trok zachtjes aan zijn haar. Hij maakte een vreemd grommend geluidje, dat ervoor zorgde dat ik weer bij bewustzijn kwam.

Ik duwde hem met alle kracht die ik had van me af en mijn hand schoot meteen naar mijn lippen die nu gevoelig waren en er waarschijnlijk rood en opgezwollen uitzagen. Wat was er zonet gebeurd? Mijn blik schoot bij hem vandaan en bleef plakken op een groepje Huiselfen die ons verbijsterd aanstaarden. Ik probeerde mijn ademhalingen onder controle te krijgen en toen me dat niet leek te lukken, kon ik wel huilen.

"Maeve?" vroeg de ademloze stem van Sirius Zwarts me bezorgd.

Ik kon hem niet aankijken, wilde hem niet aanspreken. Ik wilde hier enkel weg zien te geraken, maar toen ik weer wilde vertrekken trok hij me simpelweg weer tegen hem aan. Ik kon dit echt niet aan! Ik wilde mijn bed, ik had hier allemaal niet om gevraagd! Hoe DURFDE Sirius Zwarts me te zoenen?! Op het bal en nu? Waar haalde hij het lef vandaan om me eerst heel mijn leven te treiteren en me dan in het belachelijke te trekken? Ik haatte de tranen die in mijn ogen sprongen, bij die gedachte.

"Wil je alsjeblieft iets tegen me zeggen?" Hij klonk oprecht bedroefd, waardoor ik furieus de tranen uit mijn ogen knipperde en hem aankeek.

"Het was jij. Gisterenavond… Dat was jij." Mijn stem klonk zwak in mijn oren, terwijl ik wilde dat hij sterk en bedreigend klonk. Het zat me ook niet mee vandaag hé.

Hij zei niets en leek enkel mijn reactie bestuderen.

Wat verwachtte hij nou eigenlijk dat ik zou zeggen? Sirius Zwarts, gooi me in een bezemkast en doe met me wat er ook maar in die zieke kop van je op komt? Ik keek hem vol ongeloof aan. "Vind je dit grappig of zo?"

Zijn ogen keken me verbaasd aan. "Wat?" vroeg hij niet-begrijpend.

"Of je het grappig vindt… Dit alles." Mijn kaken had ik weer op elkaar geklemd en mijn handen waren in vuisten gebald in de hoop om mijn woede om dit alles een beetje te beheersen.

"Je… Je denkt dat ik dit doe om je te pesten?" vroeg hij me vol ongeloof.

Ik maakte een boos geluid en duwde hem geïrriteerd van me af. "Ga nou niet achterlijk doen, Zwarts. Alsof jij ooit oprecht kan zijn. Je hebt nooit iets anders gekend. Je bent nog niet één keer in een echte relatie geweest. Ach, het was zeker leuk met Lily gisteren? Lekker die naïeve Maeve uitlachen," riep ik woest. "Laat me je dit maar al vast zeggen, _Sirius_. Het lachen zal je snel vergaan."

"Maeve, het is niet-"

"Durf die zin niet eens af te maken!" Ik had zin om hem te slaan. En dat deed ik ook. Ik sloeg mijn vuisten herhaaldelijk op zijn brede borstkas.

Hij greep mijn vuisten vast, maar ik trok ze ruw uit zijn greep.

"Raak me niet aan," siste ik. Ik was te kwaad om nog te roepen, om mijn stem nog te verheffen.

"Maeve." Zijn stem klonk zacht en bevatte een emotie die ik niet nader wilde onderzoeken.

"Nee."

Hij streek met een vinger over mijn wang, maar ik sloeg zijn hand boos weg.

"Nee." Het kon niet waar zijn dat die lieve, knappe jongen van het bal met zijn lieve, hartverwarmende woordjes Sirius ik-ben-een-ezel-die-denkt-dat-hij-de-reïncarnatie-van-Casanova-is Zwarts was! Dat kon gewoon niet. Dat bestond niet! Voor zover ik wist had Sirius Zwarts geen emoties. Ja, haatgevoelens jegens de Zwadderaars. Maar verder? Lust, misschien. Oké, zeker en vast lust. Maar liefde? _No way_. Niet hem. Niet Sirius Zwarts. Ik _weigerde_ te geloven dat mijn prins op het witte paard de manhoer van Zweinstein was.

Ik keek recht in zijn ogen en werd nog kwader door het verdriet dat ik erin zag. Ja. Jammer dat ik me niet liet meeslepen door mijn gevoelens hé, Zwarts? dacht ik woest. Jammer dat je mijn hart niet hebt kunnen breken hé?

Maar was dat wel waar?

Het deed verdomd veel pijn.

"Als ik je nog maar in een twee meter afstand van me zie, vervloek ik je kont naar de volgende eeuw, Zwarts." Mijn stem klonk kalm, emotieloos.

"Maar laat het me dan tenminste uitleggen!" klonk zijn gefrustreerde stem.

Ik duwde hem verder bij me vandaan. "Ik denk dat ik het allemaal heel goed begrijp, Zwarts."

"Nee, dat doe je niet!" ontkende hij.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en wenste dat God hem zou neerbliksemen. Sterf, heiden, sterf. "Alsof het heel moeilijk is om de reden van dit alles te zoeken?! Serieus, Zwarts, hoe dom denk je dat ik ben?! Na dat jarenlang gepest is het niet moeilijk om het te raden hoor… Dit is vast en zeker de kers op de taart."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd kwaad. "Nee. Luister nou toch."

"Ik luister NIET naar jou. Ren maar weer naar Lily. Breng haar maar verslag uit. Poehoe. Kijk maar of het mij wat interesseert wat je doet. Ik ben hier weg."

Hij greep mijn pols vast, wat me over de streep trok. Ik haalde woest mijn toverstok tevoorschijn en vervloekte hem. Toen ik klaar met hem was en het portretgat uitliep, liet ik een verdwaasde aap gekleed in een tutu achter.

In een rode waas van woede liep ik richting de Leerlingenkamer. De gangen waren inmiddels alweer immens bevolkt door de leerlingen, waardoor ik verscheidene mensen uit mijn weg moest duwen. "Maeve!" Ik negeerde de stem. Ik wist wel wie het was. James. Ugh. Ik wilde het niet weten. Ik versnelde mijn pas en botste zo tegen een brede borstkas, waardoor ik op de grond belandde.

"Kijk uit waar je loopt, mormel," deelde een vrouwelijke Zwadderaar me mee.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Als je verder zou kijken dan die vettige neus van je, zou je weten dat jij tegen mij aan liep!" blafte ik.

De Zwadderaar trok haar toverstok, maar was hem al snel kwijt. Ik keek even toe naar waar hij vloog en zuchtte, toen ik zag dat James hem had opgevangen.

Ik duwde de Zwadderaar uit mijn pad en liep weer verder.

"Maeve! MAEVE!"

Ik draaide me geïrriteerd om. "IK WIL HET NIET WETEN, POTTER!" gilde ik gefrustreerd, waardoor iedereen die zich in dezelfde gang bevond, stopte en naar me keek.

James fronste, voordat hij langzaamaan begon te grijnzen. "Ik had gelijk?"

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen. "Potter," gromde ik gevaarlijk.

Hij grinnikte en klapte in zijn handen. "Hoe was het?"

Ik balde mijn vuisten, maakte een raar geluidje en draaide me weer om. Gefrustreerd liep ik door de nu stille gang, richting de trappen.

"Niet zo goed dus?" hoorde ik James' aarzelende stem me achterna roepen.

Soms… Soms wilde ik hem echt de nek omwringen.

* * *

Pumpadumpumpum.

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game_: **

_"Alsjeblieft, professor," smeekte ik. "Ik wil echt niet die paar schoolloze dagen die we hebben doorbrengen met… met… met… met dat daar!" Ik wees naar Zwarts alsof dat alles zou verklaren._

_ "Juffrouw Taison," verzuchtte Perkamentus vermoeid. "Heel wat jongedames zouden een gat in de lucht springen moesten ze erachter komen dat ze twee weken in het gezelschap van meneer Zwarts mochten vertoeven."_

_ Ja. Maar ik niet! "Professor, met alle respect, maar al die meiden zijn losgeslagen bimbo's met een libido om u tegen te zeggen."_


	16. Drama is wat we het beste kunnen

**Hooii iedereen!**

**Daar ben ik weer :')**

**Ik moet nog veel leren, dus ik ga eventjes het reageren op de reviews achterwegen laten. In iedergeval. Cicilia, Avril en Veerle hartelijk bedankt meiden!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lots of drama in een potje,**

**Kelly**

* * *

**15. Drama is wat we het beste kunnen**

"Maeve?" fluisterde James zachtjes, terwijl hij me benaderde zoals ik een gevaarlijk dier zou benaderen. Ik had mezelf verborgen in een leeg klaslokaal in de hoop dat niemand me zou vinden. Hoop… Vervlogen.

Ik zuchtte en keek van hem weg. Ik veegde mijn wangen droog en hoopte maar dat mijn ogen niet al te rood zagen. Ik weigerde James aan te kijken, toen hij naast me neerplofte en me een knuffel gaf. Ik wilde het medelijden in zijn ogen niet zien. Ik wilde het simpelweg niet weten.

"Ssh," mompelde hij, terwijl hij me tegen zich aandrukte. Voordat ik het goed en wel besefte had ik mijn armen om hem heen geslagen en mijn gezicht tegen zijn shirt aangedrukt. Hij liet me uithuilen, zonder iets te zeggen, zonder te zeggen dat het wel goed zou komen. Pas toen ik klaar was en mijn wangen definitief had gedroogd deze keer, keek hij me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

Ik beet op mijn trillende onderlip, voordat ik hem alles in gefluisterde tonen vertelde.

"En wat heb je met Zwarts gedaan?"

Ik was hem ontzettend dankbaar dat hij hem momenteel even niet bij zijn voornaam noemde. Dat zou ik niet hebben aangekund. "Vervloekt," fluisterde ik zachtjes.

"Hoe?" wilde hij met een jongensachtige grijns weten.

"In een aap met een tutu aan."

Hij barstte in luid lachen uit, voordat hij me nog een keer knuffelde. "Geweldig, Maeve, schat. Geweldig. Je hebt toch wel een foto voor me getrokken hé?" wilde hij met puppyoogjes van me weten. "Die moet ik inkaderen," vertelde hij me bloedserieus.

Ik grinnikte zachtjes en schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee," antwoordde mijn hese stem hem. Ik had dat misschien beter wel kunnen doen. Het zou perfect chantage materiaal zijn geweest. Ik gaf James een kusje op zijn wang. "Dank je," fluisterde ik dankbaar in zijn oor, voordat ik hem helemaal los liet.

"Waarvoor?" wilde hij met zijn speelse glimlach weten. Zijn ogen twinkelden door de gedachte aan een aapachtige Sirius in een tutu, waardoor ik weer mijn best deed om niet te giechelen.

"Om me weer te laten glimlachen."

"Aw, meid. Dat is graag gedaan, dat weet je best."

Ik knikte flauwtjes.

"Maar laten we het toch maar onder ons houden hé? Ik zou niet willen dat nu iedereen denkt dat ze bij mij kunnen komen uithuilen. Plus, ik sta niet graag bekend als de Grote Softie van Zweinstein en Omstreken."

Ik lachte. "Mafkees."

Hij tikte met zijn vinger tegen mijn voorhoofd, waardoor ik alleen maar kon giechelen.

~**~

De volgende weken raasden de oorlog tussen Lily, Sirius, James en mij door zoals nooit tevoren. Mensen meden de gangen zoveel als ze konden, omdat ze het niet leuk vonden om opeens een tweede neus cadeau te krijgen of om opeens overal achtervolgd te worden door een zwerm wespen.

Nja. Niemand had ooit iets gezegd dat we aardig moesten samenspelen, hé? En dit was tenslotte wel oorlog. James geloofde niet dat Zwarts me had – euhm – verleid om me te pesten of om mijn reputatie te ruïneren, maar desalniettemin steunde hij me en vocht hij trouw aan mijn zijde. Het hielp natuurlijk ook dat hij zelf nog steeds kwaad was op zijn ex-beste vriend omdat hij hem had laten vallen voor Lily Evers.

Lily Evers. Ugh. Ik ga aan haar zelfs geen woorden vuil maken. Vuile slak.

Ik had net het haar van die slak in vuur en vlam gezet – he he – toen professor Anderling gilde dat we onmiddellijk moesten ophouden. "Is dit de manier om met elkaar om te gaan?" wilde ze boos van ons weten. "Zijn jullie hersenen verwisseld met die van een kleuter van een jaar of vijf?"

Ik snoof. Nou ja.

Ze keek me zo woest aan, dat ik meteen een onschuldige glimlach op mijn gezicht toverde. "Hij begon," vertelde ik haar en wees naar Zwarts.

"Taison," beet Anderling me toe, net wanneer Zwarts besloot om zichzelf te verdedigen.

"Ik begon helemaal niet! Jij besloot om mijn das in een groene te veranderen!" sneerde hij geïrriteerd.

"Dat is niet waar, Zwarts, en je weet het," barstte James nu ook los. "Jij trok aan haar haar en je weet hoe hard ze dat haat!"

"Hij trok pas aan haar haar nadat zij zijn kleuren had verandert!" kwam Lily tussenbeide, nadat ze was uitgekrijst en haar haar had gedoofd.

"Och, loop toch naar Voldemort en terug," snoof ik boos.

"OH!" riep Lily woest uit. "Als er hier iemand naar Jeweetwel zal lopen, zal jij dat zijn!"

"Oh ja?"

"Ja!"

"Oh ja?!"

"JA!"

"OH JA?!"

"TAISON, EVERS, GENOEG!" brulde Anderling, waardoor we alle vier ineen krompen. "Bij Merlijns baard, je zou denken dat jullie allemaal al jullie hersencellen hebben verloren!" Ze perste haar lippen op elkaar, zoals alleen zij dat kon, voordat ze in de richting van het kantoor van professor Perkamentus wees.

"Maar, professor-" klaagde de slak.

"Juffrouw Evers," antwoordde Anderling op juist hetzelfde toontje, maar haar vinger bleef in de lucht.

Ik zuchtte, nam James bij de arm en vertrok richting het kantoor van Perkamentus. Ik negeerde de boze blikken die ik kreeg van Sirius Eikel Zwarts en Lily Slak Evers. Ik vroeg mezelf niet af of ik die boze blikken misschien wel niet had verdiend, aangezien James en ik inderdaad waren begonnen met het vechten. Niet dat ik dat ooit luidop zou toegeven.

~**~

Het kantoor van professor Perkamentus zag eruit zoals altijd en had nog steeds behoefte aan een flinke make-over. Hoe de geniale man het kon uitstaan om hier dag in dag uit te zitten, ging mij mijn toverstok te boven. Ik had Perkamentus altijd al een gekke, maar geniale tovenaar gevonden en had hem bewonderd in alles wat hij deed. Bovendien was hij ook nog lief en leefde hij mee met de mensen om hem heen.

Maar nu was zijn lieve glimlach en de twinkeling in zijn ogen echter verdwenen. Hij staarde ons bloedserieus aan en zei helemaal niets voor een volle vijf minuten.

Na nog maar tien seconden van dat gestaar, voelde ik me ongemakkelijk en schuifelde ik heen en weer. Ik vroeg me af of dit een nieuwe tactiek was. De hoofdverdachten zolang aanstaren totdat ze spontaan zouden bekennen.

"Zo," sprak Perkamentus na de eeuwigdurende vijf minuten. "Wat brengt jullie hier?"

Ah. Foute vraag, mijn beste man, dacht ik met een vleugje sarcasme, terwijl de discussie tussen Lily en James weer oplaaide.

Tot mijn grote verbazing nam Sirius Zwarts hier ook niet aan deel. Ik dacht dat ik de enige zou zijn die als een bezetene naar de grond zou staren en zou hopen dat ze me niet zouden opmerken, maar blijkbaar was Zwarts ook van dat gedacht geweest.

"Juffrouw Evers en meneer Potter, jullie lijken wel al jarenlang getrouwd," zei Perkamentus met een zweverig glimlachje, waardoor Lily's ogen groter werden en James grijnsde.

Ugh. Je kon ook nergens met hem heen gaan hé. Ik gaf James een harde stomp in zijn maag, waardoor alle aandacht nu op mij was gericht. "Juffrouw Taison," begon Perkamentus kalmpjes, "kan u mij misschien vertellen wat er is gebeurd?"

Ik had nu de keuze. Ik kon of vertellen wat er was gebeurd of ik kon mijn mond houden. Ik koos voor het laatste. Ik wist dat ik niet kon liegen, toch zeker niet tegen zo'n geniale man als Perkamentus, dus was zwijgen de beste optie. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Meneer Zwarts?"

Zwarts zuchtte, voordat hij van wal stak. "Ze veranderde mijn huiskleuren," vertelde hij geïrriteerd. "In groen! Natuurlijk konden we dat toch niet zo maar laten gebeuren, professor?"

"Doe niet zo zielig, Zwarts," beet ik hem boos toe. "Alsof jullie ons niet met iedere spreuk die jullie kunnen bedenken zouden aanvallen, zodra de kust veilig is!"

"Dat doen we niet," beweerde Lily, met wat waarschijnlijk het laatste beetje waardigheid was dat ze bezat.

"Laat me niet lachen," snoof James. "Laat me raden? Jullie zijn twee heilige boontjes die zonder reden gestalkt worden door de boze appels, zeker?"

Ik gaf hem een gekwelde blik. Zeg me alsjeblieft dat hij me zonet niet een boze appel had genoemd.

"Dat heb ik nooit gezegd," verweerde Lily. "Jij legt me woorden in de mond!"

"Oh, houd toch op. Ik heb het echt gehad met dat achterbaks gedoe van je, Lily Evers. Het kan hier niemand wat schelen! Hoepel toch gewoon op!"

Ze gaf me een gekwetste blik, maar die verdween echter zo snel dat ik dacht dat ik het me had ingebeeld. Ze kruiste haar armen voor haar borstkas en gaf me zo'n smerige blik dat ik dacht dat ik net zo goed een vlieg in haar soep had kunnen zijn.

"Genoeg," sprak Perkamentus weer.

Hij hoefde zijn stem niet te verheffen om onze aandacht te hebben. Nee, zelfs als hij zou fluisteren zou hij meteen onze onverdeelde aandacht krijgen. Hij was nou eenmaal dat soort persoon.

"Ik denk dat ik hier de perfecte oplossing voor heb," beweerde hij. "Zoals jullie weten komt de kerstvakantie er binnenkort weer aan."

Ik fronste, maar knikte desalniettemin.

"Ik denk dat het misschien van groot belang is dat meneer Zwarts hem met juffrouw Taison doorbrengt en meneer Potter met juffrouw Evers."

Euhm… Pardon? Kon hij dat nog eens herhalen?

James stond naast me verstomd met zijn ogen te knipperen en Zwarts leek er niet veel beter aan toe te zijn.

Het was dan ook Lily die als eerste sprak. "Professor!" barstte ze los. "Dat kan u niet maken! Mijn hele vakantie doorbrengen met dat stuk verdriet?"

"Juffrouw Evers," vermaande Perkamentus haar met een strenge blik.

Mijn mondhoeken krulden omhoog, totdat ik besefte dat de professor bloedserieus was. Ik zou echt mijn vakantiedagen door moeten brengen met Sirius Zwarts. Maar… Maar… Nee! "Alsjeblieft, professor," smeekte ik. "Ik wil echt niet die paar schoolloze dagen die we hebben doorbrengen met… met… met… met dat daar!" Ik wees naar Zwarts alsof dat alles zou verklaren.

"Juffrouw Taison," verzuchtte Perkamentus vermoeid. "Heel wat jongedames zouden een gat in de lucht springen moesten ze erachter komen dat ze twee weken in het gezelschap van meneer Zwarts mochten vertoeven."

Ja. Maar ik niet! "Professor, met alle respect, maar al die meiden zijn losgeslagen bimbo's met een libido om u tegen te zeggen."

Zijn ogen twinkelden weer. "Mijn besluit staat echter vast," vertelde hij ons alle vier kalm.

"Maar professor!" spraken Lily en ik tegelijk. Ik keek haar even aan en besefte, toen mijn blik de hare ontmoette, dat dit de eerste keer was in tijden dat we het over iets eens waren.

"Genoeg," fronste Perkamentus. "Juffrouw Taison en juffrouw Evers, jullie zullen jullie vakantie met de heren doorbrengen en dat is dat. Jullie kunnen gaan."

"Wat als we dat niet doen, professor?" vroeg Zwarts met een gekwelde blik.

"Dan kunnen jullie iedere dag nablijven tot op het einde van dit schooljaar, begrepen?"

We knikten allemaal instemmend, voordat ik James' arm weer vastpakte en maakte dat ik daar wegkwam zodat ik eens goed kon gillen uit frustratie.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game_: **

**"Goed," knarsetandde Evers, terwijl de stoom nog net niet uit haar oren kwam. "Als we dan toch per se de vakantie samen moeten doorbrengen kom jij naar mij thuis."**

**"Ah. Nu al op de koffie met de mama en de papa, Evers?" vroeg James met zijn charmantste glimlach. "Ik wist niet dat onze relatie al zoveel voor je betekende."**


	17. De horror!

**Hooi, iedereen!**

**Alles goed met iedereen?**

**Dank jullie zo hard voor jullie reviews!**

**Maar dit zal, ben ik bang, weer een vluggertje worden. Het volgende hoofdstuk is alweer een beetje langer, aangezien deze een beetje een filler is. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Vele-het-is-bijna-paasvakantie-kreetjes,**

**Kelly.**

**

* * *

**

**16. De horror!**

"Dat kunnen ze toch niet menen?!" ontplofte ik zodra we de Leerlingenkamer hadden bereikt. Ik plofte woest in een sofa neer, pakte een kussen vast en gaf de sofa ervan langs.

James daarentegen had een gelukzalige glimlach op zijn gezicht en leek mijn woede helemaal niet te delen.

Wat was er mis met die knul? Hij hoorde boos te zijn! We werden opgesloten voor TWEE weken in ons EIGEN huis (of zou ik mee naar Zwarts' huis moeten?) en meneer stond daar maar wat te glimlachen! In plaats van mijn sofa te mishandelen, mepte ik James met het kussen rond de oren. "Stop. Met. Glimlachen."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en ontwaakte pas nadat ik twee keer super hard met het kussen tegen zijn hoofd had geslagen. "Waar is dat goed voor?!"

Er verschenen tranen in mijn ogen en geërgerd plofte ik weer neer in mijn sofa. Ik trok mijn benen op tot aan mijn borst, legde mijn armen er omheen en verstopte mezelf, zodat hij me niet zou zien.

"Maeve?" vroeg James onzeker.

Ik was het beu! Ik had afgelopen jaar meer gehuild dan in drie jaar tezamen. Ik werd hier helemaal gek van. En het was allemaal de schuld van die stomme, vervloekte Sirius Zwarts. "Ik ga écht niet mijn vakantie met hem doorbrengen!" riep ik tegen mijn knieën.

Ik voelde hoe de bank kraakte, toen James zich naast me neerzette. "Het zal vast wel meevallen."

"Niet!" verweerde ik. Die gast had me voor de leute gezoend, hoe kon dat ooit leuk worden?

"Maeve-"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Kijk, James," begon ik en hief mijn hoofd op om hem aan te kijken. "Jij krijgt waarschijnlijk de vakantie van je leven. Jij mag die lekker doorbrengen met het meisje waar je al door geobsedeerd bent sinds je twaalfde." Hij deed zijn mond open om te protesten, maar ik ging onverstoorbaar verder. "Maar _ik_ mag de vakantie doorbrengen met de jongen die me al heel mijn leven _treitert_. Is het heel erg als ik niet even dwaas voor me uit ga glimlachen zoals jij zonet deed?"

James keek me een beetje beledigd aan, maar zette de opmerking van zich af. "Het is niet mijn schuld dat Sirius je pest, Maeve."

"Je deed nochtans tot dit jaar vrolijk met hem mee!" barstte ik los.

James' ogen werden gesloten en zijn pokerface kwam bovendrijven. "Dus is het maar mijn schuld dat Perkamentus deze straf heeft gegeven?"

Ik kon van zijn stem niets opmaken, maar ik wist wel dat ik hem had gekwetst. Ik zuchtte, sloot mijn ogen en kroop tegen hem aan. "Nee," vertelde ik hem. "Maar het is gewoon niet leuk. Ik wil helemaal niet met Zwarts mee naar huis!"

James knuffelde me zijdelings om me te troosten. "Je zal waarschijnlijk ook niet met hem mee naar huis gaan," vertrouwde hij me toe.

Ik snifte. "Hoezo niet?"

"Omdat hij sinds zijn zestiende bij mij woont," vertrouwde hij me toe.

Dat was nieuws voor me, dus ging ik rechtop zitten en bestudeerde James' gezicht. "Hoezo?"

"Dat… Sirius… Dat moet je maar aan hem vragen," besloot hij uiteindelijk.

Ik gaf hem een blik, maar hij weigerde verder nog te antwoorden. Net wanneer ik mijn mond opendeed om de antwoorden gewoon uit hem te sleuren, vloog het portretgat open.

Lily Evers wandelde woedend onze kant op, terwijl Zwarts maar wat achter haar aanliep als een verloren puppy. Iedereen in de Leerlingenkamer die mijn geschreeuw tegen James had genegeerd, keek nu zeker en vast naar ons. Ze vroegen zich waarschijnlijk af of ze moesten rennen voor hun leven of niet. "Goed," knarsetandde Evers, terwijl de stoom nog net niet uit haar oren kwam. "Als we dan toch per se de vakantie samen moeten doorbrengen kom jij naar mij thuis."

"Ah. Nu al op de koffie met de mama en de papa, Evers?" vroeg James met zijn charmantste glimlach. "Ik wist niet dat onze relatie al zoveel voor je betekende."

Lily's hand schoot uit en ze sloeg hem vlak in zijn gezicht.

Ik greep haar hand vast voordat ze nog eens kon slaan en keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. "Kalmeer nou eens even, ja?! Hij maakte een grapje."

"Nou, ik lach me dood."

James' hand lag op zijn wang en het lachen was hem allang vergaan. Hij kon alleen maar naar de liefde van zijn leven kijken met grote, gekwetste puppy oogjes.

"Laat me los, Taison."

Alsof ik me aan haar pols had verbrand liet ik het los en staarde naar Sirius Zwarts, die zijn mond open deed om de wereld te verblijden met zijn ongetwijfeld oninteressante mening.

"Ik woon niet meer thuis, dus ik kom deze vakantie met jou mee," vertelde hij me kalmpjes, alsof ik er helemaal niets in te zeggen had.

"Pardon?" vroeg ik, lichtjes op mijn tenen getrapt. "Zou je het eerst eens niet _vragen_ of je welkom bent in mijn huis, Zwarts?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Wat zou dat voor nut hebben? Het antwoord weet ik toch al." Het klonk best droevig, waardoor we allemaal met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar hem keken. "Niet dat ik me daar wat van aantrek," zei hij met een stralende glimlach. "Ik zou maar wat graag eens kijken of jij leuke nichtjes hebt die over de vloer komen met kerst, Taison."

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem. "Zak."

"Trut."

"Zak."

"Trut."

"Ja, we weten het nu wel," verzuchtte Evers, voordat ze James een vernietigende blik gaf. "Ik waarschuw je Potter. Je gedraagt je bij mijn ouders of ik schop je zo op straat."

James gaf haar zijn liefste glimlach, terwijl hij zijn hand verwijderde van zijn rode wang. "Ik ben een echte gentleman, m'lady."

Ze snoof, pakte Sirius vast bij de arm en vertrok naar de jongensslaapzaal. We hoorden Zwarts klagen tegen Pippeling en Lupos, voordat we vervolgens hoorde hoe Lupos hem vierkant uitlachte.

"We gaan er allemaal aan, of niet?" vroeg ik aan James, die inmiddels een zak ijs tevoorschijn had getoverd en het tegen zijn wang hield. Watje.

Hij knikte zieligjes. "Allemaal."

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating Them At Their Own Game:_**

_"Mam, pap, dit is Sirius Zwarts." Ik deed mijn best om mijn stem vriendelijk te laten klinken, maar ik had mezelf de moeite kunnen besparen. Mijn ouders gaven hem allebei argwanende blikken, zodat Zwarts ongemakkelijk heen en weer schuifelde. "Ach, kijk niet zo," probeerde ik de sfeer wat luchtiger te maken. "Hij is zo mak als een lammetje en functioneert momenteel als mijn puppy."_


	18. AN

Heeey liefjes.

Zucht. Please, don't throw rotten tomatoes at me Ö Ik weet het, ik weet het. Ik ben een VERSCHRIKKELIJKE schrijfster. Ik kan het me zelfs haast niet meer herinneren wanneer ik nog wel eens iets heb gepost!

Maar, ik beloof het je, ik ga dit verhaal echt afmaken. En ik heb wel tonnen excuses, maar ze zijn geen van allen goed genoeg, vrees ik. Maar goed, als je ze per se wilt horen…

Ik werk vanaf nu een hele maand (juli dus) en er is geen airco daar op het kantoor (/den bureau voor de Belgen ;-)) Ik zit daar dan een hele dag achter de pc, omdat ik de boekhouding doe. En 's avonds kan ik het mezelf meestal niet eens opbrengen om nog een keer achter de pc te kruipen.

Ik heb, zoals jullie weten, een 'manuscript' (Gah) geschreven in januari. (Ik heb nooit beweerd dat mijn excuses goed waren, btw.) En heb mijn brein een beetje… Oververhit. Ik had echt nergens meer fut in om te schrijven en ik vrees dat dat een beetje is blijven hangen. Ik werd er zelf bang van, maar nu wil ik het schrijven weer opnemen. (Zeker aangezien ik het iemand vorige week nog heb beloofd! En ben vervolgens mijn belofte niet nagekomen. I'm begging you. Don't throw the tomatoes.)

Ik heb het volgende hoofdstuk al geschreven. En dat is het rottige eraan. Als ik hem nu post, hebben jullie geen preview naar het volgende hoofdstuk. En ik probeer mezelf daar toch best aan te houden.

Ik zit nu alle weekends op de camping, waar mensen me ontzettend asociaal vinden als ik opeens ga lopen schrijven of midden in de dag naar binnen ga omdat ik een plotselinge ingeving heb.

Ze hebben een zwembad op de camping, waar ik eigenlijk een hele dag zit. Papieren meenemen naar daar is nutteloos, aangezien ik van die vrienden heb (Hi, Thomas) die me steeds onder proberen te duwen. En als ik dan ver genoeg van het zwembad ben, me gewoon onder komen druppen totdat ik (en alles om me heen) nat ben. Volkomen nutteloos dus.

Het is té warm om binnen te blijven.

Ik had vorige maand een hele maand examens.

Ik zat in de paasvakantie met mijn neus in de (lees)boeken op de camping.

Mijn excuses zijn nu echt wel op x'D

Maar het goede nieuws?

Ik begin nu te schrijven.

Ik open zelfs word om het te bewijzen!

Kijk dan!

Serieuzig! [/is dat nog maar een woord?]

Ik begin… NU!


	19. Feestje Not

**Zoals beloofd! Een nieuw hoofdstuk. Het is nog niet nagelezen op typo's en ik heb ook een foutje gemaakt in de preview. Maeve woont bij haar oma, niet bij haar ouders. Dat lazen we in de eerste hoofdstukken, remember?**

**Ahem. Ik schaam me dat ik zo veel van mijn eigen verhaal vergat x'DD**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**(En dank je voor jullie steun. Jullie zijn echt schatten!)**

**Lots of sun oil,**

**Kelly**

* * *

**17. Feestje… Not.**

Ik staarde geïrriteerd voor me uit met mijn armen gekruist. We zaten in de trein op weg naar huis en James had weer zo'n irritante glimlach op zijn gezicht. Wat ik ook zei, waar ik hem ook voor uitschold, die vervloekte glimlach ging maar niet van zijn gezicht! Maar goed. Buiten dan het feit dat James' glimlach me irriteerde, was ik ook nog eens zenuwachtig. Perkamentus mag dan wel een uil naar mijn ouders hebben gestuurd over het feit dat ze een extra gast zouden krijgen, maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat ze het fijn zouden vinden om hem mee naar huis te nemen. Hij was, uiteindelijk, een Zwarts en die waren nergens goed voor. Letterlijk.

En ook… Ik wilde niet dat hij mijn oma ontmoette. Dan werd dit alles toch veel te persoonlijk? Dan zou hij _echt_ materiaal hebben om mij mee te chanteren en te treiteren de komende jaren. "James?" vroeg ik kalm.

Hij antwoordde niet, waarschijnlijk omdat hij bang was dat ik hem weer zou laten jodelen. (Wat? Een meisje werd wanhopig als de enige persoon met wie ze over weg kon steeds aan een ander meisje dacht!)

"James?" Ik schrok van hoe kwetsbaar mijn eigen stem klonk en hij blijkbaar ook, aangezien hij meteen opkeek en naar me fronste.

"Maeve?" Zijn stem was kalm, de glimlach eindelijk van zijn gezicht verdwenen.

"Hij gaat mijn vakantie toch geen levende hel maken hé?"

Hij grijnsde. "Ik weet het niet. Hangt ervan af hoe je het bekijkt. En moest hij het toch doen, schat, dan zorg je er toch gewoon voor dat hij zich even miserabel voelt als jijzelf? Al zou ik het je niet echt aanraden om dat te doen. Het is een hele klus om Sirius miserabel te krijgen en ik spreek uit ervaring."

Ik glimlachte flauwtjes naar hem terug. "Oké." Hem irriteren en hem doodergeren kon ik wel. Daar was ik dit jaar zelfs meester in geworden. Deze nieuwe gedachte gaf me weer hoop dat nog niet heel mijn vakantie al in het water was gevallen. Zelfs al kon ik niet buiten gaan en met mijn Dreuzelvrienden afspreken uit angst om met Zwarts gezien te worden, ik kon hem op zijn minst vervloeken en dat was tenminste iets.

"Goedemorgen deze morgen!" groette een stem, waarvan ik had gehoopt dat ik hem nog heel lang niet zou horen. "Hoe is het met mijn toekomstige huisgenoot?"

"Het zou veel beter met haar gaan als ze je van de eerste trap die we tegenkomen mag duwen."

"Awch. _Princesse_, die kwam hard aan." Zwarts greep dramatisch naar zijn hart, alvorens een denkbeeldige traan van zijn wang te vegen.

Ik kon enkel met mijn ogen rollen en hopen dat mijn haar niet zou ontvlammen van woede.

"Ga toch aan de kant, Sier. Niet iedereen staat graag in het gangpad naar meisjes te gluren," klaagde Evers, voordat ze Zwarts aan de kant ramde zodat hij recht op mij belandde. Gelukkig was ik zo behendig genoeg om hem zo snel mogelijk van me af te duwen, zodat hij op de grond viel. Zou hem leren.

En sinds wanneer noemde Lily Evers hem Sier? Ik moest nu mijn uiterste best doen om niet iemand te smeken voor een zak om mijn maaginhoud in te legen. Jezus Christus. Hoe hypocriet.

Zwarts krabbelde met het laatste beetje elegantie dat hij bezat overeind en plofte naast me neer. Hij sloeg zijn arm om me heen en trok me naar zich toe. "Nou, wij gaan het in ieder geval leuk hebben samen, niet?" wilde zijn pestende stem van me weten.

"Arm. Weg. Nu," knarsetandde ik, terwijl ik James een smekende blik gaf om op zijn witte paard te springen en me te redden.

"Ik zou niet weten waarom ik dat zou doen," grinnikte Zwarts, waardoor heel mijn lichaam mee vibreerde.

Hoewel ik het nooit luidop zou zeggen, moest ik wel bekennen dat hij goed rook. Al was het maar een heel klein beetje. Hij grijnsde opgewekt. Een heel, heel klein beetje, dacht ik met vernauwde ogen.

"Zwarts," begon James waarschuwend. "Laat haar gewoon met rust."

Hiermee verkreeg hij de aandacht van Lily. "Zie je nou niet dat hij het koud heeft, Potter? Gun die jongen toch zijn pleziertje."

Ik deed mijn best om niet te ontploffen, terwijl ik Zwarts' arm bruut van me afduwde en ik zo ver mogelijk van hem weg ging zitten. Ik kruiste mijn armen opnieuw en hoopte maar dat ik de rest van de treinreis onopgemerkt kon blijven zitten.

"Jou snap ik niet," deelde James kalm mee tot ieders grote verbazing. Zelfs ik had verwacht dat hij iets spottend of flirterig zou terug hebben gezegd, maar nee. James Potter was bloedserieus, toen hij zijn mond weer open deed. "Hoewel ik Sirius momenteel niet zo mag, zou ik hem nooit in een situatie wensen die hem al te ongemakkelijk zou maken. Hem vervloeken, natuurlijk. We weten allemaal dat hij stiekem van de aandacht geniet, zelfs als het negatief is. Maar jij doet er echt alles aan om jouw vriendin het leven zuur te maken, totdat ze haast ineen stort." James bestudeerde haar alsof hij zonet een nieuwe diersoort had ontdekt. "Ik begrijp het niet, dat is alles."

"Ex-vriendin," verbeterde ze hem, terwijl ze naast Zwarts neerplofte en daarmee ook naast mij. Zonder iets te zeggen stond ik recht en ging op dezelfde bank als James zitten. Ik zat liever niet op een plek waar ik al te veel bacteriën op zou doen, dank je zeer. "En alsof zij niet juist hetzelfde doet!"

Geweldige verdediging, juffrouw Evers, dacht ik sarcastisch, terwijl ik mijn ogen naar haar vernauwde en het beetje pijn die haar woorden hadden opgewekt, probeerde te onderdrukken. Zonder het zelf te willen, vielen mijn ogen op Zwarts. Hij zat er maar ongemakkelijk bij en leek te wensen dat hij ergens anders wilde zijn. Moest ik echt mijn hele kerstvakantie met hem doorbrengen? Nieuwjaar met hem vieren? Echt niet dat ik dan nog dronken zou worden. Stel je voor wat er dan allemaal kon gebeuren als er een Sirius Zwarts rondliep die gewoon stond te wachten op een momentje om je te kunnen vernederen. Ik huiverde. Geen alcohol voor mij deze vakantie, dacht ik somber.

"Zie je iets wat je aanstaat?" wilde Zwarts van me weten.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Weet je echt niets beter om me mee op mijn plaats te zetten? Zielig hoor."

Hij stak zijn tong uit. Hij zei iets, maar ik luisterde er niet naar. Het uitzicht uit het raam was veel te interessant.

Ik sleurde mijn hutkoffer achter me aan, terwijl ik het platform op sukkelde. James gaf me een laatste glimlach en knuffelde de lucht uit mijn lijf. "Houd je sterk, schat," vertelde hij me met een malle grijns.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd naar hem en in een opwelling gaf ik zijn wang een kus. "Veel plezier, James." En ergens meende ik het wel. Hij verdiende het om samen te zijn met zijn grote liefde, zelfs al was het een heks.

Hij knipoogde naar me, liet me los en verkondigde luid dat hij nu klaar was om zijn schoonouders te ontmoeten.

Het feit dat ik Lily Evers hoorde kreunen, zorgde ervoor dat de glimlach op mijn gezicht enkel verbreedde.

Zonder verder nog aandacht aan Zwarts te besteden, draaide ik me om en liep de richting uit waarvan ik wist dat mijn ouders op me zouden staan wachten. Daar stonden ze immers ieder jaar, dus was het al snel een gewoonte geworden om er simpelweg op af te stappen zonder te zoeken naar bekende gezichten. Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen achter me, maar negeerde het. Mijn oma en broer stonden me met een brede glimlach op te wachten. Ik gaf eerst mijn grootmoeder, daarna Oliver een knuffel. "Welkom terug," fluisterde die eerste.

Ik glimlachte naar hen, voordat ik weer een stap achteruit deed. "Oma, Oliver, dit is Sirius Zwarts." Ik deed mijn best om mijn stem vriendelijk te laten klinken, maar ik had mezelf de moeite kunnen besparen. Ze gaven hem allebei argwanende blikken, zodat Zwarts ongemakkelijk heen en weer schuifelde. Oliver ging zelfs zo ver om zijn vuist te ballen en hij leek zelfs gereed om Sirius Zwarts de net-gebalde vuist van heel dicht bij te laten ontmoeten. "Ach, kijk niet zo," probeerde ik de sfeer wat luchtiger te maken. Het zou ondraaglijk voor ons allemaal zijn, zeker voor mij, om steeds Oliver van Zwarts te moeten trekken. "Hij is zo mak als een lammetje en functioneert momenteel als mijn puppy." Ik heb geen idee waarom ik het verder nog deed, maar ik wilde niet dat ze hem zo raar aankeken. Naar wat ik had weten los te krijgen van James had Zwarts het niet zo gemakkelijk thuis gehad, dus wilde ik… Nou ja, ik wist het zelf niet goed.

Zwarts gaf me een dankbaar glimlachje, terwijl Oliver hem argwanend bleef aankijken. "Maak haar één keer aan het huilen en ik sla je zo hard ineen dat zelfs je eigen moeder je niet meer herkent."

Zwarts rechtte zijn rug en duwde zijn schouders naar achteren. "Ik zou het je graag zien proberen," vertelde hij Oliver met een arrogante trek om zijn mond.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en kon zien dat mijn oma hetzelfde deed. Je kon de testosteron met een lepel opscheppen. Belachelijk. "Oliver, houd op."

Oliver gaf me een verbaasde blik, voordat hij fronste. "Die jongen pest je al sinds je twaalf bent. En jij wilt dat ik op houd? Hij is vuil, net zoals zijn familie."

Zwarts vernauwde zijn ogen en gaf Oliver een duw. "Jij weet niets van mijn familie."

Oliver greep Zwarts armen simpelweg beet en ik zag aan zijn witte knokkels dat hij er enorm veel kracht op zette. Zwarts gaf echter geen kik. "Raak me nog één keer aan, klein monster dat je bent, en het zal het laatste zijn dat je ooit hebt gedaan. Pest mijn zusje nog één keer, als je haar naam zelfs nog maar zegt op een manier die me niet aan staat, dan zorg ik er persoonlijk voor dat je jezelf nooit meer kunt voortplanten. Begrepen?"

"Oliver," mompelde ik met rode wangen, aangezien mensen ons begonnen aan te staren. Ik zag een beetje verderop ook James bezorgd fronsen en Lily me een troostende blik geven. Maar zodra ze door had wat ze deed, verhardde haar blik en stampte ze weg. James volgde haar, natuurlijk, meteen.

Ik had geen idee hoe Zwarts het deed, maar hij leek haast te grommen naar mijn broer. "Als je me _nu_ niet loslaat," zei hij gevaarlijk stil, "dan zorg _ik_ er _persoonlijk_ voor dat je me los laat, tovenaartje van mijn voeten."

Oliver liet hem inderdaad los, maar enkel om hem hard in zijn gezicht te slaan.

Ik sloeg een hand voor mijn mond om mijn gil te dempen, toen Sirius Zwarts niet zo zacht in contact kwam met de grond.

* * *

******_Volgende keer in Defeating Them At Their Own Game:_**

"Toen ze me in een brief schreef dat ze een Orlando Bloom poster wilde, was het genoeg, oma!"

"Gewoon zodat je het weet, Orlando Bloom is hot, oké. En hij is tenminste nog niet stokoud zoals jouw Gary Oldman!"

"OH! Dat neem je terug," brulde Oliver opeens.


	20. Ongeloof

**Hoooii zoetjes!**

**Alles goed met jullie? Dank je voor jullie vergevingsgezindheid. Jullie rocken echt! **

**Sophie-PGO : Dank je! Het is leuk om te weten dat je die stukjes zo leuk vind! **

**Jade Lammourgy: Hahaha! Zie het maar als een welcome back gift! Hoe was het op vakantie? Hopelijk was het een beetje leuk! Thanks!**

**GoldenNoukie: Je bent niet alleen. *deep sigh* Orlando is gewoon zo... zo... zo... Aaah.**

**miep: Ziehier! Een volgend stukje! : D Dank je voor je reactie!**

**Dank je iedereen!**

**Jullie zijn geweldig!**

**Love you,**

**Kelly**

* * *

**18. Ongeloof**

"Ik kan niet geloven dat hij je heeft geslagen," mompelde ik voor de zoveelste keer, terwijl ik Zwarts verzorgde op het damestoilet van het station. "Het spijt me," vertelde ik hem. Hij had een schaafwonde, dankzij de grond, en een blauw oog.

Hij gaf me een grijns en greep de hand dat mijn toverstok vast had vast. "Is er een reden waarom je het zo erg vindt, dat ik slaag kreeg?" Zijn ogen twinkelden en zijn grijns was zo duizelingwekkend dat ik de grond onder mijn voeten even niet meer voelde.

Ik fronste naar hem en kon mezelf wel slaan. Waar was ik mee bezig? "Houd op, of je kan zelf je wonde helen."

"Ik vind het anders wel stoer zo. Meisjes houden van jongens met oorlogswonden, weet je. Zeker als ze een gevolg zijn van een strijd om een knap, lief meisje."

"Dat slijmen gaat je echt niet helpen bij Oliver, noch zal ik hem tegenhouden om je weer zo tegen de vlakte te slaan als je je weer zo gedraagt." Leugenaar. Ik haatte het als Oliver vocht. "Je gaat _niet_ mijn hele vakantie verpesten, Zwarts. Ik zie mijn broer al bitterweinig en het beetje tijd dat ik met hem _kan_ besteden, zal je niet voor me verpesten. Dat laat ik niet toe." Ik keek hem streng aan en trok mijn hand ruw uit de zijne. Ik duwde zijn gezicht aan de kant, zodat hij me niet meer kon aankijken met die twinkelende, grijze ogen van hem en ik zijn schaafwonde beter kon verzorgen.

"Ik vind het echt fantastisch als je zo dominant doet," grinnikte hij en ik telde in mijn hoofd tot twintig voordat ik ver ging. Ik genas zijn schaafwond met een spreuk die ik had opgepikt van Madame Plijster, maar zijn oog liet ik zo. Hij had mijn broer maar niet moeten uitdagen. Ik gaf hem een vuile blik, alvorens de meisjestoiletten te verlaten en weer naar mijn broer en oma te lopen die buiten op ons stonden te wachten. Ik keek niet eens om te kijken of hij me wel volgde. Op dat moment kon het me niet echt schelen, eerlijk gezegd.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v

"Leonardo DiCaprio verslaat Russell Crowe, sowieso," deelde ik mijn broer bloedserieus mee. Leonardo was veel te knap om te worden verslaan door een geweldige, hese stem.

Oké. Ik gaf het toe. Ik had een kleine affaire met Crowes stem. Maar wie had dat niet? Had je de man al eens zien acteren? Jezus Christus, man.

"Niet dus. Russell Crowe heeft alles met zich mee. Hij heeft potjandorie een gladiator gespeeld. Wat is het stoerste waar Leonardo ooit in mee heeft gedaan? Cutting Class?" Oliver rolde sarcastisch met zijn ogen.

Ik raapte een erwtje op van mijn bord en smeet het naar zijn hoofd. Het stuiterde af zijn voorhoofd. "Cutting Class is met Brad Pitt, idioot. Catch me if you can is anders ook wel leuk. En natuurlijk Titanic." Oma knipoogde naar me en ik glimlachte breed.

Oliver zuchtte eens diep. "Natuurlijk. Titanic. Waarom niet. Zo'n tragische meidenfilm waarin een straatrat verliefd wordt op een rijkeluiskindje. Heel realistisch allemaal."

"Een generaal die een gladiator wordt en vervolgens de keizer vermoordt, is natuurlijk veel realistischer," beet ik hem toe. Wie aan Leonardo kwam, kwam aan mij. Hoe geweldig ik Crowes stem dan ook mocht vinden.

"Meisje, Leonardo DiCaprio had seks in een auto." Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en bestudeerde me even. "Ik snap echt niet wat daar zo geweldig aan is."

Ik gooide twee erwtjes naar zijn hoofd, die hij ontweek deze keer. "Nou in Gladiator heeft Crowe nog niet eens seks! Hoe gay is dat dan wel niet?"

Oliver vernauwde zijn ogen naar me en gooide een stuk van zijn aardappel naar mijn hoofd dat in mijn haar bleef kleven. Ik keek hem gechoqueerd aan. "OLIVER!" riep ik, terwijl mijn hand naar mijn haar schoot.

Oma en Zwarts hadden de hele tijd stil aan tafel gezeten, terwijl Oliver en ik onze grote filmsterrendebat opnieuw aan het voeren waren. Het was haast een jaarlijkse traditie geworden om het te houden op Kerstavond. Tot grote ergernis van mijn grootmoeder.

"Oh nee! Geen denken aan! Jullie gaan _niet_ opnieuw mijn porseleinen borden breken om dan uiteindelijk tot de conclusie te komen dat ze allebei uiteindelijk compleet anders zijn! Ik dacht dat we dit achter ons hadden gelaten!"

"Achter ons hadden gelaten?" snoof Oliver. "Toen ze me in een brief schreef dat ze een Orlando Bloom poster wilde, was het genoeg, oma!"

"Gewoon zodat je het weet, Orlando Bloom is hot, oké. En hij is tenminste nog niet stokoud zoals jouw Gary Oldman!"

"OH! Dat neem je terug," brulde Oliver opeens.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en zwaaide gevaarlijk met mijn vork naar hem. "Geef toe dat Orlando Bloom knap is!"

"Ik ben een jongen. Ik zeg niets over het uiterlijk van andere mensen van mijn geslacht. Dat is gewoon not done."

"Watje."

"Klein kind."

"Oh." Ik gooide mijn bord naar zijn hoofd dat tegen de muur in stukken viel.

Voordat Oliver het zijne naar mij kon gooien, zorgde oma ervoor dat we allebei aan onze enkels in de lucht hingen. Ik hoorde Zwarts luidruchtig zijn blaffende lach uitstoten, maar negeerde het. Oliver daarentegen probeerde richting Zwarts te zwaaien zodat hij hem kon raken met zijn vuist.

"En nu is het genoeg." Oma verhief haar stem niet, maar toch zorgde ze ervoor dat zelfs Sirius Zwarts ophield met lachen. "Maeve, Leonardo DiCaprio's naam wordt vanaf nu niet meer uitgesproken aan tafel, gesnopen?"

"Maar-"

Ze gaf me zo'n strenge blik, dat ik in de lucht ineen kromp. Ik voelde hoe al het bloed naar mijn hoofd steeg en knipperde met mijn ogen. Dit was zo ongemakkelijk.

"En jij." Ze zwaaide met haar vinger naar Oliver, die op slag stopte met het heen en weer zwaaien en haar een onschuldig glimlachje gaf. "Als ik het woord 'gladiator' nog één keer hoor, dan sluit ik je op in je kamer voor de rest van de kerstvakantie en zie je je zusje niet meer tot aan de zomer. Begrepen?"

Hij gaf me een vluchtige blik en dan knikte hij uiteindelijk.

"Maeve?"

Ik zuchtte en gaf Zwarts een boze blik om de grijns die hij op zijn gezicht had plakken. "Ja, oma," mompelde ik gehoorzaam, voordat ze ons weer zachtjes op de grond liet vallen.

"Ruim dat bord op," was alles dat ze zei, voordat ze de kamer verliet. Nog geen vijf seconden later kwam ze echter alweer terug. "Zwarts." Hij keek op en ze gebaarde dat hij haar moest volgen. Ik bestudeerde haar argwanend. Wat was ze van plan? Zwarts leek het zelf ook niet zeker te weten, want het was pas nadat mijn oma dreigend met haar toverstok had gezwaaid dat hij achter haar aan de kamer uit liep.

"Ik ga jouw bord heus niet opruimen," deelde mijn sympathieke broer me mee.

Ik glimlachte flauw. "Had ik ook niet van je verwacht."

Ik knielde neer bij de scherven en raapte ze één voor één op.

Oliver zuchtte nog een keer, alvorens met zijn toverstok te zwiepen en alles in één keer op te ruimen. Ik glimlachte stralend naar hem. "Dank je."

Hij knikte en trok me naar zich toe, voordat hij me stevig knuffelde. "Ik heb je gemist, zusje."

Ik glimlachte tegen zijn schouder aan en knuffelde hem terug, alvorens me los te scheuren. "Ik heb ruzie met Lily," deelde ik plots mee.

Hij staarde me aan, alsof hij me niet goed had begrepen. "Lily Evers?"

"Ken ik nog een andere Lily dan?" lachte ik zenuwachtig.

Hij negeerde me. "Hoezo jij hebt ruzie met haar?"

Ik keek naar de andere kant van de kamer en haalde mijn schouders op. "Doet het er toe? Het gebeurde gewoon. Zij gaat vanaf dan om met Sirius Zwarts en ik met James Potter."

"Die andere pestkop?"

Ik aarzelde even, maar knikte toen toch. "Hij is eigenlijk helemaal niet zo verkeerd," mompelde ik in zijn verdediging.

Oliver zei een tijdje niets en toen ik het aandurfde om hem aan te kijken, zag ik dat hij vermoeid met zijn hoofd schudde. "Waarom heb je dit niet eerder verteld, Maeve?"

"Wat zou jij er nou aan hebben kunnen doen?"

"Wat jij wilt. Ik ga Russell Crowe zien. Kijk je mee?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ach waarom ook niet.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij Defeating Them At Their Own Game:**

"Wat? Je denkt toch niet dat ik hier gewoon ben gekomen om een hele vakantie te worden genegeerd, of wel?"

"Oh! Jij kleuter! Dus gewoon omdat meneer niet genoeg aandacht krijgt, besluit hij om mensen te gaan vervloeken? Wat ben jij toch een ongelooflijke mislukte, opgeblazen, dikke, onnozele AAP!"


	21. Omdat het Kerst is

Heeeeey lieverds!

Ik weet het. Ik en updates... We gaan nooit lang en gelukkig getrouwd zijn. I know! xD

Okay. Een nieuw hoofdstukjeeeee! Ik hoop dat jullie er klaar voor zijn, want er komt nog een heleboel drama aan!

Ik kom, eerlijk gezegd, net uit mijn bed en heb dus niet zo veel zin om iedereen apart te bedanken. Dus doe ik het met een simpele : **you guys rooock! **

Dank je voor je reviews, mensen!

Rock on,

Kelly

**

* * *

**

19. Omdat het Kerst is

Die avond lag ik in mijn bed naar het plafond te staren. De vakantie was al zo snel voorbij gegaan dat ik probeerde te genieten van elk moment dat me nog restte. Wat dus eigenlijk gewoon wilde zeggen dat ik zo laat mogelijk opbleef en heel vroeg weer uit mijn bed kroop. Ik zette mijn mp3 op en luisterde naar Esmée Denters met Love Dealer. Ik 'danste' mee in mijn bed, maar uiteindelijk stond ik naast mijn bed alles te geven. Ik ging zelfs zo ver dat ik mijn borstel gebruikte als mijn microfoon.

Toen Supermassive Black Hole begon, werd ik helemaal 'gek' zoals mijn broer het zou zeggen. "You set my soul alight," zong ik opgewekt mee. "I thought I was a fool for no one. But –oh, baby- I'm a fool for you."

Ik bewoog mijn heupen mee op de beat en schudde mijn haar los uit mijn staart. Ik draaide rond mijn eigen as en verstijfde toen er iets nats en slijmerig op mijn hoofd viel. Mijn hand ging langzaam naar mijn haar. Mijn haar was bedekt met een dik, groen goedje, dat zich vanzelf over mijn hele pyjama en vloer verspreidde. Ik balde mijn vuisten en trok bruut mijn oortjes van mijn mp3 uit. "SIRIUS ZWARTS!" gilde ik zo luid dat mijn eigen oortrommels trilden. Ik liep mijn kamer uit, gooide mijn deur hard tegen de muur en stormde de zijne in. "WAT DENK JE DAT JE AAN HET DOEN BENT?" wilde ik woedend van hem weten, terwijl ik hem uit zijn bed sleurde en hem probeerde te slaan.

Al wat de sukkel kon doen, was glimlachen en mijn handen proberen af te weren. "Wat? Je denkt toch niet dat ik hier gewoon ben gekomen om een hele vakantie te worden genegeerd, of wel?"

"Oh! Jij kleuter! Dus gewoon omdat meneer niet genoeg aandacht krijgt, besluit hij om mensen te gaan vervloeken? Wat ben jij toch een ongelooflijke mislukte, opgeblazen, dikke, onnozele AAP!"

Zwarts trok zijn wenkbrauw op. "Aap? Dat is het beste dat je kan doen? Laat mij jou eens wat vertellen Maeve Taison, je bent absoluut niet zo cool als je uit laat schijnen. James? Als je vriend? Laat me niet lachen! Hij vertelde me deze zomer nog wat voor een lachertje hij je wel niet vond. En Lily? Ha. Als je dacht dat zij je beste vriendin ooit geweest is, kan je beter nog eens denken. Wat hoe heette die jongen ook alweer die je vroeger zo leuk vond? Adrian? Maar je was te verlegen om zijn hand nog maar vast te pakken, want je dacht dat je niet goed genoeg was? Ga maar gewoon ergens anders zielig doen, Taison. En zoek jezelf een leven."

Er stonden tranen in mijn ogen, die ik weigerde te accepteren. Lily had hem dat echt verteld? En ik kon begrijpen dat James me toen een kneusje vond, maar nog steeds? Dat zal toch vast niet? Of veranderde dat allemaal niet zo snel? Mijn gebalde vuist ontspande zich en ik keek van Zwarts weg. "Lily heeft je dat verteld?" mompelde ik. Wat Lily ook had kunnen doen, dit kwetste me harder dan alle grappen en vernederingen die ze me had bezorgd. Zou ze echt al mijn onzekerheden tegen Zwarts hebben verteld? Gewoon omdat we een tijdelijke ruzie hadden?

Er verscheen even een emotie over Zwarts' gezicht die ik niet kon thuisbrengen, maar ik negeerde het en gaf hem een harde duw. "Je bent een eikel, Zwarts. En ik heb nog nooit zo hard gewenst als nu dat ik je nooit had ontmoet."

"Maeve-"

Mijn stem klonk ijskoud en verraste zelfs mij. "Dat is Taison voor jou."

"Wat is hier in godsnaam gaande?"

Ik keek over mijn schouder en zag mijn broer in de deuropening staan. Zijn blik rustte even op me en zijn ogen werden groot, voordat hij ze vernauwde en ze op Zwarts richtte. "Wat heb je gedaan, schoft?" Hij rende op Zwarts af en duwde hem bruut tegen de muur. "Imbeciel."

"Houd. Je. Poten. Van. Me. Af," gromde Zwarts, terwijl hij Oliver terug van zijn lijf afduwde.

Ik wilde hen tegenhouden, maar was nog steeds een beetje gechoqueerd dat Lily hem dat echt had gezegd. Door mijn tranen heen, probeerde ik de jongens in de gaten te houden. Het maakte me op dat moment niet zo veel uit of Zwarts in het ziekenhuis zou worden geslagen of niet.

Hun discussie werd steeds luider en luider en ik heb geen idee hoe het kwam, maar van het ene moment op de andere rolden ze over de grond te vechten. Zwarts had mijn broer al een bloedneus geslagen en hoewel mijn broer in het station de bovenhand had, leek dat nu niet zo te zijn. "Houd op!" riep ik geërgerd nu. "Jullie zijn stom bezig! Dit heeft helemaal geen nut!"

"Houd je erbuiten," gromde Zwarts, terwijl hij mijn broer nog eens omdraaide, zodat hij nu boven op hem zat en zijn vuist beter contact kon maken met Olivers gezicht.

Ik wierp me op Zwarts en probeerde hem eraf te trekken. "Heb je nog niet genoeg kapot gemaakt?" snikte ik in zijn oor. "Moet je mijn broer ook eerst nog in het St. Holisto's slaan?"

Dat leek hem even te doen stoppen, waardoor Oliver weer de bovenhand kreeg en ze omdraaiden. Hij probeerde Zwarts nu te raken, terwijl Zwarts enkel maar naar mij kon staren.

"Olvier, stop. Stop gewoon." Ik raakte mijn broers schouder aan en wat bij Zwarts niet had geholpen, deed het wel bij Oliver. "Alsjeblieft."

Oliver gaf Zwarts nog een laatste mep, alvorens op te staan en me nog een keer aan te kijken. "Ga douchen, Maeve." Hij spuwde wat bloed uit (wat heel elegant was) en liep de kamer uit.

Ik gaf Zwarts een vuile en tegelijkertijd verdrietige blik, voordat ik mijn broer volgde. Ik hoorde hem mijn naam zeggen, maar luisterde er helemaal niet meer naar. Hij kon me gestolen worden.

Ik sprong snel onder de douche en probeerde mezelf te kalmeren. Hij was het helemaal niet waard en ik moest nog altijd eerst met Lily praten, voordat ik zeker wist dat ze het hem had verteld, toch? Hij kon namelijk zo veel zeggen en me doen geloven dat het echt waar was!

Maar hij had wel het verhaal over Adrian geweten. Want zo had ik me echt gevoeld.

Mijn ogen brandden weer en ik schudde mijn hoofd vermoeid. Nee, ik zou niet opnieuw huilen. Dat vertikte ik gewoon. Ik kamde mijn haar en schoot in een propere pyjama. Ik bestudeerde mijn spiegel beeld en deed mijn best om de spiegel niet stuk te slaan. Ik kon mezelf momenteel echt niet zien. Mijn ogen stonden dik en rood en ik keek maar angstig, alsof ik wist dat er van Sirius Zwarts niet veel goed kon komen. Zeker niet hier thuis.

Waarom had Perkamentus deze stomme straf ooit bedacht? Dat was toch gewoon vragen om sterfgevallen?

Ik strompelde mijn kamer terug in en gooide de deur opnieuw dicht. Ik ruimde de rommel met een zwiepje van mijn toverstok op en zuchtte. Dat mijn oma hier gewoon doorheen was geslapen! Hoe ziek was dat wel niet? Ze zou zelfs nog door een orkaan slapen. Ik pofte op mijn bed en deed mijn ogen dicht. Al snel viel ik in slaap, maar helemaal niet voor lang. Want het was de ijswekkende gil van mijn oma die me wakker maakte.

Ik viel uit mijn bed en een figuur sloot de deur van mijn slaapkamer zachtjes. "Maeve?" fluisterde een stem, die verdacht veel klonk als die van Sirius Zwarts. "Maeve? We moeten gaan."

Waarom klonk dat helemaal niet goed?

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating Them At Their Own Game:_**

"EVERS! Hef je kont op. Nu, mens." Ik knipperde met mijn ogen.

"Potter, houd je klep en slaap." Lily Evers klonk vermoeid, slaperig en bovenal geïrriteerd.

James negeerde haar. "Waar is Maeve? Is ze verder ook oké? Ze zag er niet goed uit. Moet ze naar St. Holisto's? Sluipvoet? Sirius, antwoord me!"

"Ik zou je antwoorden als je me vijf seconden de tijd gaf, Gaffel," wees Zwarts hem terecht.


	22. Dooddoeners

**Heeey lieverds!**

**Bedankt voor de reviews en voor het geduld dat jullie met me hebben! Oké, aangezien ik nogal gehaast ben (ja, zucht, weeral.) ga ik er maar snel even doorheen.**

**Sophie-PGO: Dank je : D Vond ik nou ook eens, en aangezien ik vond dat er even te weinig drama in zat (snort) ontstond er dus een cliffie! x'D Dank je voor je review!**

**Rene: Gekissebis? Ik heb nog nooit van dat woord gehoord, maar het klinkt zo schattig! x'D En ik weet het. Het onregelmatig updaten is echt verschrikkelijk. Maar het probleem tegenwoordig is dat ik nu moet schrijven wanneer ik kan en dat is best niet vaak. ): Dank je voor je review!**

**Cicillia: Welkom terug! En thanks x**

**Veerle: Hahahaha. Sorry, meid! Maar daarom heb ik nu een hoofdstuk van meer dan 2,000 woorden? En hij eindigt niet echt met een cliffhanger? x'D **

**Enjoy, mensen. (stuitert) Oooooh. Ik lief dit hoofdstukje best wel. En het volgende ook. Nu wordt het pas goed, me thinks.**

**Keep the reviews coming en have fun!**

**Liefs**

**Kelly**

**p.s.: Heeft er iemand Mocking Jay gelezen? Niets zeggen als het zo is, maar... was hij goed? Ö**

**

* * *

**

20. Dooddoeners

"Hoe bedoel je, we moeten weg?" fluisterde ik terug. Ik had geen idee waarom ik mijn stem dempte. Het gebeurde automatisch. Ik kromp ineen, toen ik mijn oma opnieuw hoorde gillen. Ik greep mijn toverstok stevig vast en maakte aanstalten om naar haar toe te gaan.

Zwarts pakte echter mijn arm beet en trok me tegen zijn lichaam aan. "Nee, Maeve. Je kan haar niet helpen."

Ik sloeg op zijn borstkas. "Hoezo ik kan haar niet helpen. Ze zijn haar aan het martelen, wie ze ook mogen zijn! Laat me los, Zwarts!" Ik moest ze gaan helpen. Dat was mijn plicht en… ik zou het niet overleven moest één van hen iets overkomen. "Alsjeblieft," smeekte ik. "Ze zijn alles dat ik heb."

Zwarts was echter niet te overtuigen. "Nee, Maeve. Ze zijn met te veel. Ik heb onderweg naar jouw kamer acht Dooddoeners geteld."

Ik verstijfde. "Dooddoeners? Hier?"

Zwarts knuffelde me even, maar toen het kabaal dichterbij kwam, schudde hij zijn hoofd. "Heb je hier een bezem?"

"Nee." Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ik wilde naar mijn oma, maar als ik redelijk was, wist ik ook wel dat ik acht Dooddoeners niet aan kon… Maar… Het kon me allemaal niet schelen, al moest ik de Oorlogsgod zelf bevechten! Van mijn familie bleven ze godverdomme af!

"Stop met tegen te stribbelen," siste Zwarts, boos nu. "Wil je echt zo graag dood? Is het dat? Want als dat zo is, waarschuw me dan even en dan zorg ik er wel voor dat we een flatgebouw vinden, waar je van af kan springen."

"Zak," fluisterde ik met tranen in mijn ogen.

Hij schudde me even door elkaar om mijn aandacht weer te krijgen. "Ken je die levitatiespreuk nog?"

Ik aarzelde even, voordat ik knikte.

"We oefenen die op elkaar uit en laten elkaar zo zakken tot op de grond. Oké?"

Ik knikte om hem te laten weten dat ik het begrepen had, hoewel ik diep vanbinnen het betwijfelde of het wel zou werken.

"Jij eerst." Hij duwde me uit het raam en voordat ik nog maar kon gillen, hoorde ik hem 'Wingardium Leviosa' fluisteren. En daar hing ik dan. In mijn slaapkleedje dat inmiddels zo goed als niets meer bedekte. Ik probeerde het naar beneden te trekken en vernauwde mijn ogen naar Zwarts, die een vreemde twinkeling in zijn ogen had. OH! Ik belandde met een zachte 'poef' op de grond en ik wilde Zwarts naar beneden halen, maar hij gebaarde dat ik eerst moet wachten. Toen viel het me pas op, dat hij sliep in een boxershort. In alleen een boxershort. Toen hij van me wegkeek en hij iets mompelde, liet ik mijn blik over zijn borstkas gaan. Ik glimlachte tevreden, voordat ik besefte in wat voor een situatie ik precies zat.

Mijn grootmoeder en broer werden gemarteld door Dooddoeners en ik zat als een mafkees te grijnzen omdat Sirius Zwarts er goed uitzag. Ik schudde die gedachte uit mijn hoofd en zwoer dat ik het nooit luidop zou toegeven dat ik op dat moment hieraan heb gedacht. "Ben je er bijna?" siste ik zo hard als ik durfde.

Zwarts gebaarde dat ik nog een paar tellen moest wachten.

"Zwarts," siste ik, terwijl ik benauwd om me heen keek en nu ook het gegil van mijn broer de nacht vulde. Ik snikte en probeerde niet aan de koude of het gegil te denken. "Sirius." Het kwam er meer smekend uit dan ik had gewild, maar het trok zijn aandacht wel.

"Klaar?" vroeg hij en ik zag dat hij nu een T-shirt aangetrokken had. Ik vroeg me af hoe hij eraan kwam, maar ik had het fut noch de tijd om het hem te vragen.

Ik knikte en klappertandde. Eindelijk. Hij sprong uit het raam en ik leviteerde hem en liet hem zachtjes de grond raken. Hij greep mijn hand beet en duwde me ergens tegenaan. "Blijf hier staan," mompelde hij en hij sprak een spreuk over me uit die ik niet begreep.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Hij antwoordde niet. "Zwarts!"

"Blijf hier, alsjeblieft." Zijn ogen vonden de mijne en voordat ik wist wat er precies gaande was, drukte hij zijn lippen tegen de mijne. Ik verstijfde, maar duwde hem ook niet van me weg. Het koude wintergevoel werd een beetje verdreven door het gevoel van zijn warme lippen tegen de mijne. En zelfs als ik het had gewild om hem van me weg te duwen, zou het me toch niet gelukt zijn. "Ze kunnen je hier niet zien," verzekerde hij me, toen hij zich terugtrok en de kriebels die ik in mijn buik had met zich meenam.

"Wat denk je dat je van plan bent?" Ik wilde op hem af stappen maar onzichtbare touwen hielden me tegen. "Zwarts!"

"Sst." Hij keek me nog een laatste keer aan, voordat hij met een getrokken toverstok terug richting het huis liep.

"Zwarts, nee!" Maar hij negeerde me. "Merlijn in zijn ondergoed," vloekte ik, terwijl ik nog harder tegen de touwen stribbelde. Ik mocht mijn familie niet verdedigen maar Sirius Verdomme Zwarts dan weer wel? De tranen van frustratie vloeiden over mijn wangen. Ik had mijn toverstok nog steeds vast, maar welke spreuk ik ook gebruikte de touwen wilden niet lossen. Als ik maar wist met welke spreuk hij me had vastgebonden. Als Lily hier nu maar bij me was. Zij zou wel weten wat ze moest doen in deze situatie. Ze was nou eenmaal een genie op het vlak van Bezweringen.

Ik slikte en concentreerde me. Wat had Banner gezegd? Hoe eenvoudiger de tegenspreuk, hoe sneller ze werkt? Volgens mij had hij dat nooit gezegd, maar goed. Het was het proberen waard, niet? Ik zocht mijn brein af naar een paar spreuken die ik kon gebruiken en bij de derde had ik prijs. De onzichtbare touwen vielen van me af en ik spurtte naar het huis, waar inmiddels het teken van Voldemort al boven zweefde. Mijn hart leek wel een ijsklomp en ik probeerde de brok in mijn keel weg te slikken. Ik stormde mijn huis binnen en volgde de stemmen naar boven.

"Je bent een schande voor je familie, Zwarts. Hoe durf je nog maar je toverstok naar me te wijzen? Rotjoch," siste een stem, die me kippenvel bezorgde.

Ik verschanste me bij de deur in een klein hoekje gevuld door schaduw en vroeg me af wanneer ik zou moeten ingrijpen. Zwarts had zijn kin in de lucht geheven en keek de Dooddoeners hooghartig aan. Er waren er nu nog maar twee, zag ik. De rest moest al zijn vertrokken, zodra de klus geklaard was.

De klus. Ik wilde opnieuw ineenkrimpen, maar hield mezelf tegen. Er zou later nog genoeg tijd zijn om zelfmedelijden te hebben, maar ik moest eerst doorheen de nacht komen. Ik moest zien dat Zwarts en ik dit overleefden.

"Waar is het meisje, Sirius?" Het meisje dat naast de man stond, die eerst had gesproken, keek hem alleen maar aan met minachting. Ik herkende haar van mijn eerste twee jaar op Zweinstein. Bellatrix. Het verbaasde me juist niets dat zij een Dooddoener was geworden. Als ik het van iemand had verwacht, dan zeker en vast van haar.

"Welk meisje?" wilde hij weten, terwijl hij zijn toverstok op haar richtte.

"Houd je niet van de domme, voordat ik je alle hoeken van de kamer laat zien," siste Bellatrix. "Het Taisonmeisje. Waar is ze?"

"Weg," grijnsde Zwarts, terwijl hij Bellatrix even in zich op nam. "Je zult haar nooit vinden."

Niet echt waar, bedacht ik me.

Bellatrix kreeg een woedende trek om haar mond en de man lachte smalend. "Crucio," krijste ze, terwijl de man alleen maar lachend toekeek.

Mijn blik schoot naar Zwarts, maar hij gaf zelfs geen kik. Hij verstijfde en keek Bellatrix vuil aan, terwijl er af en toe een schok doorheen zijn lichaam ging. Waarom kronkelde hij niet over de grond en gilde hij zijn pijn niet uit? Het leek wel alsof… alsof hij de pijn gewend was.

Ik kon niet anders dan medelijden met hem hebben. Ik wist heus wel dat Zwarts het niet zo simpel thuis had, dat wist iedereen. Maar wat men daar juist mee bedoelde wist niemand. Ik greep mijn toverstok steviger beet en sprak een vervloeking uit over Bellatrix Van Detta, waardoor ze ontzettende jeuk overal kreeg. Ze liet haar toverstok vallen om te krabben. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes, toen de vloek opgeheven werd daardoor.

Ik kwam vanuit de schaduw uit en de blik die Zwarts me gaf, waarschuwde me dat we straks hier een heleboel herrie over zouden hebben. "Uit mijn huis," siste ik ze allebei toe.

"Oh, en wat ga je doen?" kleineerde de man me. "Me ook laten ronddansen zoals Bellatrix?" Hij rolde met zijn ogen, alvorens de vloek op haar op te heffen. "Wingardium Leviosa," mompelde ik en hij hing in de lucht. Hij schoot een paar vloeken op me af, maar hoewel ik mijn ogen al had dicht gedaan om ze te ontvangen kwamen ze nooit aan. Ik deed ze weer open en zag Zwarts met zijn toverstok naast me staan. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes, alvorens ik een vloek op Bellatrix afvuurde.

Het was niet simpel en Bellatrix ontsnapte, maar uiteindelijk slaagden we erin om de man te verstijven. Ik had een paar diepe sneeën in mijn gezicht, dankzij Zwarts' nichtje en liep een beetje mank. Maar dat interesseerde me niet zo. Ik leefde tenminste nog! Ik keek even snel naar Zwarts, maar kon geen zichtbare wonden bij hem vinden.

"Ik had jou gevraagd om buiten te blijven," riep Zwarts, zodra ik de man zijn toverstok in twee had gebroken.

"Ik neem geen orders van je aan, Zwarts," antwoordde ik rustig. Ik voelde me alles behalve rustig en wilde net zoals Zwarts roepen. Ik wilde huilen en in elkaar storten, maar deed het niet. Zoals Oliver het zou hebben gezegd: "zat ik nou in Griffoendor of niet?"

Zwarts schudde zijn hoofd en liep de kamer uit. Omdat ik absoluut geen zin had om met die Dooddoener alleen te blijven, volgde ik hem naar zijn kamer toe. Hij haalde een spiegel uit zijn hutkoffer en keek erin. "James Potter."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Zwarts?" wilde ik vermoeid weten. We hadden zonet geduelleerd met twee Dooddoeners en Zwarts vond het nodig om in een spiegel te praten?

"James," riep Zwarts boos uit. "Ga bij Merlijn uit je bed, jij luilak. En neem je spiegel op! JAMES!"

Geen antwoord. Wat had hij nou verwacht?

"Gaffel! Ik noem je weer een heel jaar Bambi als je me niet antwoord!"

"Ver- Wat is je probleem, Sirius?" wilde James' stem weten en ik keek over Zwarts' schouder naar de spiegel. James keek naar me terug en mijn adem stokte verwonderd. "Sirius Zwarts, wat heb je met haar gedaan?"

"Wat heb ik met haar gedaan? Juist niets," tierde Zwarts. "Maar als jij wat sneller uit je bed was gekomen, Gaffel, had je inmiddels je vader kunnen wakker maken en hem naar ons kunnen sturen."

Ik voelde hoe Zwarts over zijn hele lijf trilde en sloeg mijn armen in een opwelling om me heen om hem te kalmeren. Hij verstijfde even, voordat hij relaxte. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn rug en probeerde mijn hoofd leeg te maken. Want ik wist dat als het tot me door drong dat ik alles kwijt was, dat ik dan ineen zou storten en een tijdje niet meer overeind zou komen.

"Hoezo naar jullie sturen?" James' stem klonk inmiddels bezorgd. "Sluipvoet?"

Zwarts zuchtte. "Dooddoeners, Gaffel. Dooddoeners." Hij klonk zo verslagen alsof hij het zijn schuld vond dat ze er hier waren. Ik knuffelde hem harder. Maar voor wie van ons tweeën die knuffel bestemd was, wist ik niet. We hadden hem allebei nodig.

"EVERS! Hef je kont op. Nu, mens." Ik knipperde met mijn ogen.

"Potter, houd je klep en slaap." Lily Evers klonk vermoeid, slaperig en bovenal geïrriteerd.

James negeerde haar. "Waar is Maeve? Is ze verder ook oké? Ze zag er niet goed uit. Moet ze naar St. Holisto's? Sluipvoet? Sirius, antwoord me!"

"Ik zou je antwoorden als je me vijf seconden de tijd gaf, Gaffel," wees Zwarts hem terecht.

"Maeve? Waar klets je over, Potter?"

"Evers, nu even niet, oké." Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik hem zo tegen Lily had horen praten. "Ik stuur mijn Patronus meteen naar mijn vader en dan komen we zelf ook."

"Komen julie maar naar St. Holisto's. Ik denk dat het het beste is als ik Maeve er even naartoe breng," gaf Zwarts toe. Hij vertelde dat er een Dooddoener verstijfd in mijn huis lag en gaf mijn adres. Daarna stak hij de spiegel weg en draaide zich naar me om. Hij duwde me voorzichtig van zich af. "Maeve," mompelde hij zachtjes en nam mijn hand in de zijne, voordat hij iets uit zijn koffer trok. Hij gooide zijn mantel om me heen en keek me toen bezorgd aan. "Houd me goed vast," fluisterde hij me toe.

Ik deed braaf wat hij van me vroeg en sloeg zijn armen voor de tweede keer die avond om hem heen en drukte me tegen zijn borstkas. Ik wist wat hij wou doen: Verdwijnselen. Hij omarmde me en even, heel even, voelde ik me veilig.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating Them At Their Own Game:_**

"En wat is er mis met jou? Heb jij helemaal geen gevoel in dat logge lijf van je zitten?" Je kon Zwarts' lijf veel dingen noemen… Knap, geweldig, zucht. Maar log zou nooit in me opgekomen zijn.

Zwarts kreeg een beledigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar nog voordat hij zichzelf en zijn lichaam kon verdedigen, ging Lily verder. Ze kwam van mijn bed af en sloeg Zwarts verscheidene keren met mijn hoofdkussen. "Gevoelloos varken!"


	23. Gevaarlijk, levensgevaarlijk

**Hooiii!**

**Ben ik weer! En ik weet het, ik post veel te onregelmatig. Maar ik ga weer proberen om iedere zondag een nieuw stukje te posten. **

**En om jullie te belonen voor jullie geduld, kan het goed zijn dat ik straks nog een extra stukje post. Alleszins, straks of morgen. Dat hangt er vanaf x'D**

**Goed. Okay.**

**Sophie: Dank je! : D**

**Veerle: Ik weet het. Maeve breekt nog wel down, serieus. Even geduld x'D Ze is nogal koppig. Ik weet niet of ik meteen in huilen zou uitbarsten als ik mijn familie dood aan zou treffen. Zeker niet als mij dat alleen op de wereld laat. Maar ik ben ook nog aan het experimenteren een beetje. Plus het volgende hoofdstuk maakt het allemaal alleen maar emotioneel veel zwaarder! Dank je voor je review!**

**Okay mensen! Dit is eigenlijk een beetje een vuller en ik weet dat het saai is. Maar bijt even door, wil je? : D**

**Love,**

**Kelly**

ps: ben ik de enige die school nu al beu is? x'D

**

* * *

**

21 Gevaarlijk, levensgevaarlijk

We werden naar een behandelingskamer geloodst, waar we wachtten op de dokter van dienst. Ik voelde me nog steeds verdoofd. Het leek wel alsof ik alles van op een honderdtal meter afstand hoorde. Mijn wereld bestond uit één grote waas, maar of dat kwam door een permanente schade aan mijn ogen of door de tranen die ik weigerde los te laten, wist ik niet. Zwarts leek er niet veel beter aan toe te zijn. Hij staarde gewoon voor zich uit, nee, dat was ook niet waar. Hij staarde naar mij, zoals ik naar een gevaarlijk dier zou kijken. Bevroren en op zijn hoede. Hij verwachtte vast dat ik ieder moment in elkaar zou storten.

Waarom zou ik? dacht ik, terwijl ik naar mijn handen keek om zijn priemende, grijze ogen te ontwijken. Het zou me mijn familie niet terug geven. Het zou er niet voor zorgen dat ik niet meer alleen op deze verdomde planeet zou zijn. Het zou juist niets goed maken. Helemaal niets. Dus hield ik mijn verdriet in me en voelde me leger dan ooit.

Uiteindelijk kwam er een Heler binnen. "Goedenavond," begon hij voorzichtig, terwijl hij een blik wisselde met Zwarts, die zijn schouders ophaalde alsof hij wilde zeggen 'ik kan er ook niets aandoen'.

Ik gaf hem een flauwe glimlach. "Avond," groette ik hem, omdat ik de 'goede' niet over mijn lippen kon krijgen.

De Heler bestudeerde me even, voordat hij knikte. "Hoe voel je je?"

Leeg. Alleen. "Naar omstandigheden goed."

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en bestudeerde mijn gezicht. Ik drong de tranen terug en keek recht in zijn ogen terug. "Juist. Meneer Zwarts, hoe voel jij je?"

Hij antwoordde niet en ik weet ook niet of hij zichzelf met een gebaar had duidelijk gemaakt, aangezien ik weigerde om in zijn richting te kijken. Ik wist niet waarom, maar ik vermoedde dat als ik te lang naar de knappe Sirius Zwarts keek, dat ik dan echt in elkaar zou storten.

De Heler nam me onder handen en pas een klein uurtje later vertrok hij, nadat hij tevreden was over mijn en Sirius' toestand. We werden overgebracht naar een gewone nachtkamer en ik zuchtte. Dit wilde zeggen dat ik hier dus een nacht zou moeten blijven. Geweldig.

"Maeve?" vroeg Zwarts zachtjes, zodra we alleen waren.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd van hem weg. Ze hadden ons op één kamer gelegd, alhoewel we natuurlijk ieder ons eigen bed hadden. "Wat, Zwarts?" Ik staarde koppig naar het raam, waar je eerlijk gezegd niet veel door kon zien aangezien het zo donker was.

"Denk je niet dat je-"

Hij werd onderbroken door een roodharig gevaarte dat de kamer binnenstormde en me aanviel op mijn bed. "Maeve," fluisterde ze, terwijl ze me knuffelde. "Het spijt me." Ik knipperde de tranen weg, maar aangezien Lily's haar me bedekte, maakte het niet zoveel uit. Er was niemand die het zou kunnen zien. Ik knuffelde haar terug.

"Mij ook," mompelde ik en dat was ook zo. Het speet me voor wat er vanavond was gebeurd, dat we ruzie hadden en dat we elkaars leven zo moeilijk hadden gemaakt.

Lily trok zich terug en keek me in mijn, inmiddels weer droge, ogen. "Meisje toch. Kan en wil je erover praten?"

Ik ging weer rechtop zitten, aangezien Lily me plat op het bed had geduwd en schudde mijn hoofd. "Liever niet." Ik keek de kamer rond en zag James bij de deur staan. Ik sprong uit bed en liep op hem af om hem te knuffelen. Hij hief me van de grond en drukte me stevig tegen zich aan. Ik verstopte mijn gezicht in zijn T-shirt en negeerde het gevoel dat Zwarts en Lily naar ons aan het kijken waren. Na zo een tijdje te hebben gestaan, liet ik hem weer los en ging weer naar mijn eigen bed. "Wapenstilstand?" fluisterde ik tegen Lily, terwijl ik haar voorzichtig aankeek.

Ze knikte snel. "Hoe kan je nog maar denken dat we hierna nog steeds oorlog voerden? Maeve Taison, ik zou toch denken dat je me beter kende dan dat. Ik bedoel maar, hoe lang kennen we elkaar al? Sinds ons twaalfde op de Express naar Zweinstein? Echt waar." Ze schudde haar hoofd, alsof ze me maar niet kan begrijpen. "Waar zit je met je verstand? Ik houd zo vreselijk veel van je, maar het is gewoon… Weet je wel, met die oorlog. Ik voelde me gewoon… Weet je wel?"

Ik wist het niet, maar ik knikte maar. Ik wilde niet dat ze weer een hele preek zou afsteken, waarvan ik wist dat hij maar een paar seconden van ons verwijderd was. "Het is wel goed, Lils."

"Nee! Dat is het niet. Na dat hele gedoe met Sneep, was ik helemaal overstuur. En ik dacht dat ik jou ook zou verliezen, dus heb ik de tegenaanval maar in gezet, weet je? En dan nog met James Potter, Maeve toch!"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Ja, Sirius Zwarts is zoveel beter. Dat scheelt. "Hij is helemaal niet zo erg, Lily."

Ze wuifde mijn bezwaren weg. "Dat weet ik wel. Hij heeft me vannacht helemaal met rust gelaten en zijn familie is best aardig, wat dan natuurlijk wil zeggen dat hij een degelijke opvoeding heeft gehad en dus niet al te verkeerd kan zijn. Maar Maeve, het spijt me. Van alles dat ik heb gedaan en veroorzaakt. Ik was fout en ik had het eerder moeten toegeven en ik hoop dat je me nog steeds als je beste vriendin wilt."

Ik aarzelde even en keek haar aan, waardoor haar ogen, gevuld met tranen, een gekwetste blik kregen. "Je vertelde hem over Adrian."

Ze beet op haar lip en knikte. "Ja."

"Ik heb me een tijdje in slaap gehuild hierdoor."

"Ja. Ik ook."

"Je bent gek."

"Jij hebt psychopathische trekjes, dus staan we quitte."

Ik gooide mijn hoofdkussen tegen haar hoofd. "Centaur."

"Meikever." Ik had geen idee wat het was, maar ik liet het maar langs me gaan. Ze gooide haar kussen vervolgens recht in Zwarts' gezicht. "En wat is er mis met jou? Heb jij helemaal geen gevoel in dat logge lijf van je zitten?" Je kon Zwarts' lijf veel dingen noemen… Knap, geweldig, zucht. Maar log zou nooit in me opgekomen zijn.

Zwarts kreeg een beledigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar nog voordat hij zichzelf en zijn lichaam kon verdedigen, ging Lily verder. Ze kwam van mijn bed af en sloeg Zwarts verscheidene keren met mijn hoofdkussen. "Gevoelloos varken!"

Zwarts liet het allemaal maar gebeuren, maar vanaf het moment dat zijn haar alle kanten op begonnen te steken, nam hij het kussen van haar af en wees naar mijn bed. "Zit en zwijg."

"Ik ben geen hond, Zwarts."

James deed zijn best om niet te lachen. "Daar zijn we ons allemaal van bewust."

"Jij ook, Bambi."

"Bij me, Lucky."

Zwarts huiverde. "Ik haat die naam nog meer dan Nero."

James grijnsde tevreden. "Ik weet het."

Zwarts keek hem boos aan, waardoor James enkel breder grijnsde. Nu dat ik toch naar Zwarts keek, schoot de kus weer door mijn hoofd. Hoe voelde ik me daarover? Ik wist dat ik het niet erg had gevonden dat hij me had gekust. Ik zou hem er niet om vervloeken, maar verder? Ik wist het niet. Was ik hier zelfs nog maar klaar voor? Sirius Zwarts was zo zelfverzekerd en de hele school lag aan zijn voeten, wat hij natuurlijk zelf maar al te goed wist. Hij gaf zelfs geen kik bij de Cruciatus-vloek. Ik voelde hoe ik ineen kromp. Ik had het zo vreselijk gevonden, om die vloek op hem af te zien komen.

Ik beet op mijn lip en kon mijn ogen niet meer van Zwarts afhouden. Hoe kwam het dat hij geen kik gaf? Het was wel alsof hij wist welke pijn eraan zou komen. Hoe het voelde om die vloek over zich heen te hebben… Ik herinnerde me dat hij mij liever niet meenam naar zijn thuis. Hoe James me had verteld dat ik dit allemaal maar aan Sirius Zwarts moest vragen. Zou hij hiermee zijn opgegroeid? Met al die pijn? Ik wist dat Bellatrix Van Detta zijn nicht was en ik kromp zichtbaar in elkaar. Ik kon me zelfs nog niet eens voorstellen hoe het moest zijn om in zo'n familie op te groeien.

Dat moest het wel zijn. Waarom hij ook nooit over zijn familie praatte, waarom hij nooit tegen zijn broer sprak en hem meed als de pest. Ik had het gevoel alsof ik Sirius Zwarts begreep, wat veel gevaarlijker voor me was dan hem haten.

"Maeve?" Het was Lily die sprak, maar ik keek haar niet aan en wendde mijn blik ook niet van Zwarts af. Zelfs niet, toen hij recht terug keek.

Ik had Zwarts nog nooit zo gezien als nu. Hij zag er niet meer zelfverzekerd uit, eerder kwetsbaar. Ik wist niet goed wat me weggegeven had, maar Zwarts wist dat ik het wist, dat ik hem begreep. En hij leek zich klaar te maken voor de genadeklap.

"Joehoe?" James.

Ik beet op mijn lip, alvorens Zwarts een voorzichtige glimlach te geven.

Hij keek me eerst argwanend aan en bestudeerde me voor een volle minuut, voordat hij me een glimlach, zo lief, terugschonk dat mijn hart een vreugdesprongetje maakte.

Zoals ik al zei. Sirius Zwarts begrijpen was gevaarlijk, levensgevaarlijk.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game_:**

"Professor?" Haar ogen rolden in hun oogkassen en zorgde ervoor dat ik snel ging ademhalen.

"Duisternis," schraapte haar stem. "Ik zei alleen maar duisternis. Dood. Verderf. Hoed jezelf voor de rat. Heb medelijden met de wolf." Ze stortte neer op de vloer en schommelde zichzelf heen en weer. "De Grim. De Grim."

Ik deed een angstige stap achteruit. "Professor," probeerde ik nog een keer.


	24. The show must go on

**Heeey lieverds!**

**Dus, een dag later dan beloofd, kom ik met een nieuw stukje! : D **

**Okay. Eerst en vooral:**

**Veerle: Hahahaha! Je doet me nog blozen! Het is enorm fijn om te weten dat het zo geapprecieerd wordt! Ö Dank je voor je review!**

**Sophie-PGO: Inderdaad. Het lijkt er énorm veel op, zoals je zal lezen. Maar ik vond het gewoon zo machtig geschreven van Joanne toen, dat ik het gewoon een beetje heb aangepast x'D Eerhm. Okay. Dank je voor je review! **

**Okay. Next! **

**Ik heb tijdens het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk alleen maar: _The show must go on_ van Queen geluisterd. Het typeert echt hoe Maeve zich op dat moment voelt, dus ik raad je ook aan om het te luisteren, terwijl je dit hoofdstuk leest. **

**Mijn favoriete stukjes uit het liedje: **

**_Empty spaces, what are we living for?_**

**__****The show must go on, inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking but my smile... still stays on.**

**_Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm begging to be free._**

**_Fairytales of yesterday will grow, but never die. I can fly, my friends._**

**_I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in. _**

**_I have to find the will to carry on with the show._**

**Ik lief het liedje echt. Ha! Krijg je ervan als je ouders je opvoeden met hun eigen muzieksmaak, I guess x'D **

**Okay. Even over de profetie: ik ben er niet al tevreden over. Het suckt. Big time. xD Maar goed, het brengt de boodschap over, dus...**

**Enjoy!**

**(En niet vergeten, review and you'll be rewarded!)**

**Kelly**

**

* * *

**

22. The show must go on

Zodra ik werd ontslagen uit het St. Holisto's werd ik terug naar Zweinstein gestuurd, wat misschien maar goed was. Ik kon de gedachte om weer naar huis te moeten niet verdragen. Om Olivers kamer te zien. Oliver… Ik sloot mijn ogen en keek uit het raam van de trein. Ik zou hier niet aan denken. Ik kon het me niet permitteren om in elkaar te storten. Ik slikte en vouwde mijn handen in elkaar.

Desalniettemin kon ik het niet laten om me in het zwart te kleden. Ten eerste omdat van me werd verwacht en ten tweede omdat ik dat aan mijn oma en Olvier verplicht was. Ik ademde beverig in en probeerde het zwarte gat in mijn borstkas te negeren.

"Maeve?"

Mijn ogen vonden die van Zwarts en ik keek hem stilzwijgend aan, wachtend totdat hij verder zou gaan. Het medelijden en de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen werd me na een paar seconde al te veel. Het uitzicht vanuit het raam was veel veiliger, minder bedreigend ook. Niet dat Zwarts een bedreiging voor me vormde, het was eerder hetgeen dat hij in me naar boven bracht dat ik als bedreigend aanzag. Het begrip, de spijt en nog iets anders. Geborgenheid. Zelfs nu, nu dat ik hem niet aan durfde kijken, voelde ik me op één of andere manier veilig bij hem. Ik zag hoe hij vanuit mijn ooghoeken van zijn plaats kwam en naast me kwam zitten.

Zijn vingers namen mijn kin zachtjes vast en zorgden er zo voor dat ik hem wel aan moest kijken. Zijn blik was droevig en zijn glimlach geruststellend. "Het is oké om te rouwen."

Ik zei niets, maar voelde mijn lip wel trillen. Ik probeerde weer van hem weg te kijken, maar dat weigerde hij. Ik wenste plotseling dat Lily en James ook toestemming hadden gekregen van Perkamentus om terug te keren naar Zweinstein. Maar volgens hem was het beter dat zij hun straf uitzaten. Ik wist niet goed meer wat ik wilde. Ik wilde wel en tegelijkertijd ook niet bij Sirius Zwarts zijn. "Sirius…" Het kwam er eerder smekend uit dan gebiedend, iets waarvoor ik mezelf stiekem vervloekte. "Laat dat."

"Waarom? Omdat het de waarheid is? Omdat je het niet wilt horen?" Zijn stem klonk hard en meedogenloos. Ik sloot mijn ogen om zijn medelijden niet meer te moeten zien. "Ze zijn weg, Maeve. En ik weet dat het heel cru klinkt van me. Maar je moet rouwen. Ze waren je enige familie." Zijn ademhaling verwarmde mijn gezicht en ik voelde tranen opkomen, maar ik verbeet ze. Ik zou niet toegeven. "Het vermoord me om je zo te zijn. Alsof er helemaal niets meer in je zit." Hij liet mijn kin los en zijn handen vonden mijn wangen om vast te houden. "Alsof je leeg bent."

Ik liet zijn woorden langs me heen gaan. Het interesseerde me allemaal niet. Niets interesseerde me eerlijk gezegd. Buiten dan misschien dat ik niet wilde dat hij me ooit los zou laten. Maar ook dat zette ik van me af. Het was belachelijk. "En jij dan? Je vertelt _mij_ dat ik moet rouwen over _mijn_ familie, maar jouw familie ranselt je af met de Cruciatusvloek als je je kamer niet had opgeruimd."

Hij kromp in elkaar. "Dat zijn je zaken niet, Maeve."

"Mijn familie zijn ook niet de jouwe! Houd je erbuiten," snauwde ik.

Zijn handen gleden van mijn wangen af en hij gaf me een laatste, droevige blik. "Zoals je wilt."

Ik gaf hem mijn gemeenste blik die ik op dat moment kon oproepen. Het voelde goed om iets vertrouwd te doen, ook al was het dan om te haten. Om Sirius Zwarts te haten.

Xxxxx

We kwamen aan op Zweinstein net wanneer het avondmaal van start ging. Er waren maar een paar mensen aanwezig en er stond nog maar één grote, ronde tafel in de Grote Zaal waar iedereen aan zat. Toen Sirius en ik de Grote Zaal binnen traden, draaide ieder hoofd onze kant op. Ik rechtte mijn rug en stak mijn kin de lucht in. Ik wilde hen laten zien dat ik sterk was, onafhankelijk. Dat ik hun medelijden en verdriet niet moest. Sirius liep naast me, maar had sinds mijn opmerking in de trein me niet meer aangekeken of een woord tegen me gezegd. En dat vond ik best zo. Ik wilde toch alleen zijn.

Ik zette me aan tafel en knikte naar Perkamentus als begroeting. Hij knikte niet terug, maar zijn alwetende blauwe ogen, bekeken me alleen maar. Het verontrustte me, alsof hij met één blik op mij kon weten hoe ik me vanbinnen voelde. Het gesprek was verstomd toen we binnen waren gekomen en kwam uiteindelijk langzaam weer op gang.

Ik had niet echt honger, dus speelde ik maar wat met mijn voedsel en dronk wat van het pompoensap. Hoewel ik Sirius er nooit op betrapte, wist ik dat hij me in de gaten hield. Hij had recht tegenover me plaatsgenomen en leek altijd druk in gesprek te zijn met het meisje aan zijn rechterkant. Ik vermoedde dat ze in Huffelpuf zat en dat haar naam Sanne was, maar ik was er niet zeker van. Maar goed, hoewel hij altijd druk in de weer leek te zijn, voelde ik zijn ogen en aandacht toch op me.

Na een dikke twintig minuten, had ik het wel gehad en met een glimlach naar alle aanwezigen verliet ik de Grote Zaal. Ik haastte me naar De Dikke Dame en gaf haar het wachtwoord. Alleen maar om te weten te komen dat het foutief was.

"Hoezo het is niet correct?" wilde ik van haar weten met mijn handen op mijn heupen.

De Dame glimlachte me plezierig toe. "Het is verandert, liefje."

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen ernaar. "Je kent mij! Laat me toch gewoon binnen!"

"Je kent de regels, Maeve Taison," berispte ze me. "Ik kan je niet binnenlaten tenzij je het wachtwoord kent."

Ik sloot mijn ogen en telde luidop tot tien. "Alsjeblieft, Dame, ik kan dit er echt niet bij hebben. Waar moet ik dan heen?"

Ze knipoogde naar me. "Ga naar professor Michou."

"Ik heb geen Waarzeggerij."

"Ga naar Michou," blafte de Dikke Dame me toe. "En als je terugkomt, zal ik je binnenlaten."

"Maar-"

"MICHOU!"

Ik hield mijn handen in de lucht ten teken van overgave. "Oké, oké. Ik ga al. Maak je niet zo druk," gromde ik, alvorens weg te sjokken. Michou was niet in de Grote Zaal. Ik had haar daar in ieder geval niet zien eten, dus had ik nog twee keuzes. Oftewel was ze in haar eigen kamers of was ze op stap of naar huis.

Ik zuchtte en begon aan de lange klim naar het leslokaal waar Waarzeggerij meestal plaatsvond.

Vijftien minuten later, klopte ik puffend op de deur, maar kreeg geen antwoord. Ik wilde weer naar beneden gaan om de Dikke Dame uit te foeteren, toen de deur uit zichzelf open zwaaide. "Hallo?" riep ik van op de trap, alvorens voorzichtig naar binnen te gaan. "Professor?"

Ik liep het hele leslokaal binnen en stopte bij het bord. Verschillende bollen lagen nog op tafel, alle gordijnen waren dicht en het zag er uit alsof er niemand in weken was geweest. "Geweldig," verzuchtte ik. "Ik doe de Dikke Dame iets aan als ik haar weer zie," mopperde ik.

Ik wilde weer vertrekken, geïrriteerd met mezelf en de wereld, toen iemand mijn pols vastgreep. Ik slaakte een gil van schrik en draaide me in een ruk om. Professor Michou keek me met lege, doffe ogen aan. "Professor?" vroeg ik aarzelend.

Toen ze haar mond opendeed, klonk ze net zoals ze eruit zag. Als een zombie die me zou aankondigen dat hij honger had en me ging opeten. Maar dat was echter haar boodschap niet, nee, het was veel cryptischer.

"Hoed jezelf voor de rat," siste ze me toe in een monotone stem.

"Hoed jezelf voor de rat,

Want hij verwoest alles dat je dierbaar is.

Heb medelijden met de wolf,

Die zal lijden aan groot gemis.

Rouw om het hert,

Wanneer de rat hem opvreet.

Heb de Grim lief,

Dat is wat hij nodig heeft."

Ik kon haar enkel bevreemd en angstig aankijken. "Professor?" Haar ogen rolden in hun oogkassen en zorgde ervoor dat ik snel ging ademhalen.

"Duisternis," schraapte haar stem. "Ik zie alleen maar duisternis. Dood. Verderf. Hoed jezelf voor de rat. Heb medelijden met de wolf." Ze stortte neer op de vloer en schommelde zichzelf heen en weer. "De Grim. De Grim."

Ik deed een angstige stap achteruit. "Professor," probeerde ik nog een keer.

Ze gilde en toen was het plots gedaan. Ze keek me verwonderd aan. "Meisje? Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?"

"N-Nee," stotterde ik. "Ik… Ik was gewoon…" Ik aarzelde even. "Ik denk dat u zonet een profetie hebt gehad, professor," fluisterde ik.

Ze hield haar hoofd schuin en keek me aan. "Wat zei ik, meisje?"

Ik aarzelde opnieuw, maar herhaalde hetgeen ze me had toegesist zo goed als ik kon. "Je bleef naar het einde toe alleen maar mompelen over de wolf, de rat en de grim," besloot ik.

Haar ogen werden groot en ze sloot ze even. "Ik herinner het me," knikte ze. Ik besefte vaag dat ze hier heel goed in moest zijn als ze zich haar eigen voorspelling kon herinneren. Dat was heel vreemd voor Waarzegsters, wist ik. "Maeve Taison," zei ze streng en krabbelde overeind om me door elkaar te schudden. "Je mag dit nooit aan iemand vertellen, begrepen? Nooit."

Ik knikte maar, ik wilde hier alleen nog maar weg. Ze liet me los en ik zorgde ervoor dat ik me uit de voeten maakte. Ik stormde de trap af als een halve wilde, recht naar De Dikke Dame. "Hoe wist u," hijgde ik, toen ik aankwam, "dat ze op het punt stond om te voorspellen?"

Ze glimlachte me alleen maar droevig toe. "Het spijt me, kind." En ik kon zien dat ze het uit de grond van haar hart meende.

"Wat spijt u?" Bedoelde ze mijn familie? Dat ze me helemaal naar boven had laten lopen als vermaak?

In plaats van te antwoorden, zwaaide ze open. Ik slikte en rende naar binnen. Ik stormde mijn Slaapzaal binnen en plofte op mijn bed. Wat was er in hemelsnaam met me gaande? Ik pakte de foto van mij en Oliver af mijn nachtkastje en drukte het tegen mijn borst. Heb de Grim lief? Als er momenteel iets was op aarde dat ik haatte met hart en ziel was het wel de verdomde Grim.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game:_**

"Blijkbaar heeft Perkamentus' methode dan toch gewerkt," mompelde ik nadenkend. "Lily en James lopen met elkaar te flirten, jij trekt niet meer aan mijn haar en ik kan als het ware glimlachen in je gezelschap."

"Gooh," zei Sirius sarcastisch. "De wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit."


	25. Omdat ik hem nodig heb

BOEEE!

Back again! xD Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee wat ik hier zou moeten schrijven, dus ga ik ineens door naar het 'dankwoord' (klinkt lekker officieel of niet? : D).

Renee: Idd! Sirius wordt beschreven als de Grim, dus dat is hem! Ach, ik lief dat liedje van Queen! Serieusig waar. THE SHOW MUST GOOOO OOOON! (En hij staat nu helemaal niet op. Echt niet. Absoluut niet. Wat denk jij nou? x'D) Bedankt voor je review! It is very much appreciated! : D

Enjoy!

x Kelll

* * *

**23. Omdat ik hem nodig heb**

Ik bleef de komende dagen alleen op de Slaapzaal. Alle meiden met wie ik het normaal deel, waren naar huis gegaan voor de vakantie, dus ik had genoeg rust om me voor te bereiden op de komende dagen.

Ik had een pact afgesloten met de Huiselfen. Als ik ze hielp met het huishouden hier, dan zouden ze me dagelijks drie maaltijden brengen. Ik vond het allemaal best, zolang ze me maar lang genoeg met rust lieten om aan de buitenwereld te ontsnappen. Hier in deze kamer met vijf bedden was het makkelijk om te vergeten dat er iets verschrikkelijks was gebeurd buiten deze vier muren. Ook kon ik Michou niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen. Wat had ze toch in godsnaam bedoeld? _Heb de Grim lief, dat is wat hij nodig heeft?_ Ik bedoel, oké. Als je een voorteken van de Dood bent, kan ik me wel inbeelden dat je soms alleen voelt. Oké, waarschijnlijk altijd. Maar wie heeft er nou de Grim lief? Dan kan je net zo goed zeggen, Magere Hein, kom me alsjeblieft halen. Ik smeek het je.

Humpf. Dat zou zo niet gebeuren. Ik zuchtte. Wat had ze nog gezegd? _Heb medelijden met de wolf, die zal lijden aan groot gemis?_ Was het dat? Hm. Ik snapte er echt helemaal niets van! Ik beet op mijn lip en greep een stuk perkament vast, terwijl ik het gebrabbel erop opschreef. Ik bleef er de volgende dagen naar staren, maar er kwam geen geniale oplossing in me boven.

Toen de meiden terugkeerden van vakantie, kon ik mezelf er nog niet toebrengen om het weg te leggen. Het was mijn veilige haven geweest, iets dat me had beschermd voor mijn eigen emoties. Iets waar ik me op kon focussen in een tijd waar ik het echt nodig had gehad.

"Waarom kijk je zo kwaad naar dat perkament?" wilde Lily weten, terwijl ze me gefronst aankeek en op me afkwam om het perkament te bekijken.

Ik stak het snel weg. "Het is niets," haalde ik mijn schouders op. "Gewoon wat gekladder."

Ze keek me onzeker aan, maar liet het uiteindelijk varen. "Klaar om te gaan eten?"

Nee. "Ja. Ik kom." Ik liet het perkament omgekeerd achter op mijn bed en volgde Lily naar buiten.

Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik was door het dolle heen dat Lily en ik weer bevriend waren. Maar ik kon haar niet meer vertrouwen, wist ik. of het zou in ieder geval een tijdje duren voordat ik dat weer _wel_ kon. Ze had me diep gekwetst met wat er allemaal was gebeurd, dieper dan het getreiter van Zwarts en Potter over de jaren heen. "Hoe was je vakantie?" vroeg ik, wanneer de stilte te ongemakkelijk dreigde te worden.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Eerst vond ik het echt verschrikkelijk, weet je wel. Maar na wat er was gebeurd…" Ze keek me even vluchtig aan, maar ik reageerde niet. Hoewel ik vanbinnen wel in ijs was veranderd. "Viel hij al bij al nog wel mee. Hij was verbazingwekkend genoeg erg lief."

"James is helemaal zo slecht nog niet," wees ik haar erop. "Hij is niet voor niets één van mijn beste vrienden nu." Mijn beste vriend, verbeterde ik mezelf stiekem in mijn gedachten.

"Ja, ja. Ik weet het wel. Maar … Het is James Potter!" klaagde Lily, terwijl we de Grote Zaal binnenliepen. "Hij was altijd zo arrogant! Hij pestte Zwadderaar, jongere jaren en ons!"

Ik fronste. "Hij heeft nooit jongere jaren gepest, Lils."

"Oh, jawel."

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Noem één naam," daagde ik haar uit.

Ze deed haar mond open om er één te noemen, maar sloot hem weer.

"Ja, dat dacht ik al," zei ik triomfantelijk, alvorens plaats te nemen aan de tafel.

"En jij en Sirius dan? Sirius is ook helemaal zo erg niet als hij lijkt, Maeve. Je zal merken dat hij diep vanbinnen eigenlijk best een schatje is," vertelde ze me met een lieve glimlach.

"Hm. Als je zo meteen gaat voorstellen om vannacht een serenade onder zijn raam te zingen, ga ik je slaan," verkondigde ik, terwijl ik toast op mijn bord legde.

Ze lachte. "Nee. Dan gooit hij waarschijnlijk iets naar beneden om ons vals kattengejank op te laten houden."

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en zei er verder niets op. Zo meteen zou ik Sirius weer zien voor het eerst in drie dagen. Ik had geen idee waarom, maar het maakte me nerveus. Ik had lelijke dingen tegen hem gezegd, die ik eigenlijk helemaal niet had gemeend. Hij had me beschermd op die… toen. En daar zou ik hem eigenlijk dankbaar voor moeten zijn, in plaats van hem steeds af te snauwen.

"Goedenavond, schoonheid." Ik kreeg een kus op mijn wang gedrukt.

"Hey, James," glimlachte ik en draaide me schuin om, zodat ik kon gebaren dat ik een knuffel van hem wilde. Hij gaf hem meteen en keek me even bezorgd aan. Ik gaf hem een glimlach om hem te verzekeren dat alles goed met me was en zijn blik ging verder naar Lily. "Oh, mijn waterbloempje, je ziet er nog steeds verrukkelijk uit."

In plaats van hem een gemene opmerking terug te schenken na dat complimentje, glimlachte Lily enkel. "Dank je, James."

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en keek haar verrast aan, maar toen het duidelijk werd dat er geen uitleg zou volgen, draaide ik me weer van haar weg. Ongewild vonden mijn ogen die van Sirius en hij leek even te aarzelen.

Ik zuchtte. "Het spijt me van laatst."

Hij knipperde verrast, alsof hij helemaal niet had verwacht dat ik de eerste stap zou zetten.

"Het… spijt je?" herhaalde hij traag.

"Ja," sprak ik net zo traag en ik voelde me net een kleuterjuf die het tegen de kleintjes had. "Ik had het niet moeten zeggen en dat spijt me."

Hij kwam naast me zitten en knikte me toe. "Het is wel goed."

Ik schonk hem een opgeluchte glimlach en brak een stuk af mijn toast.

"Waar heb je de afgelopen dagen gezeten?" wilde hij weten, terwijl hij zelf zijn bord vollaadde met van alles en nog wat.

Ik trok een gezicht en kon het niet laten om mezelf af te vragen hoe een mens in godsnaam zoveel kon eten. "Slaapzaal. Ik wilde liever even alleen zijn." Hij keek niet op met een blik vol medelijden, maar deed gewoon verder met zijn bord te vullen. Iets wat me meer troostte dan al het andere en opeens was ik meer dan opgelucht dat Sirius naast me zat aan tafel. Ik was hem dankbaar.

Ik hoorde Lily giechelen en keek nog verraster dan eerder hun kant op. James had een brede, zelfgenoegzame grijns op zijn gezicht plakken en Lily bloosde. "Dit is raar," deelde ik prompt mee, niet dat Lily of James het hoorde of zo maar toch.

Sirius grinnikte naast me. "Moet je mij niet vertellen. Gaffel wilt er maar niet over ophouden, nu dat ze hem niet meer vervloekt zodra ze een complimentje krijgt."

"Blijkbaar heeft Perkamentus' methode dan toch gewerkt," mompelde ik nadenkend. "Lily en James lopen met elkaar te flirten, jij trekt niet meer aan mijn haar en ik kan als het ware glimlachen in je gezelschap."

"Gooh," zei Sirius sarcastisch. "De wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit."

Ik gaf hem een zachte stomp tegen zijn zij. "Ach, houd toch je mond," lachte ik.

Eén van zijn twinkelende ogen knipoogde naar me en ik voelde het warme gevoel weer verspreiden dat alleen hij bij me naar boven kon brengen. Opeens werd ik herinnerd aan de kus die we hadden gedeeld en zonder het goed en wel te beseffen, voelde ik hoe alle warmte naar mijn hoofd steeg. Ik wist dat ik rood zag, ik wist het gewoon.

Sirius kreeg een arrogante grijns op zijn gezicht en ik gaf hem nog een stomp, deze keer wat harder. Hij lachte luid, maar liet het daar maar bij.

"Waar staan jullie bijnamen eigenlijk voor?" wilde ik weten. "Sluipvoet, Gaffel, Maanling en wat was Peters bijnaam ook alweer?"

"Wormstaart," vertrouwde hij me toe. Hij gebaarde dat ik dichter bij moest komen, alsof hij me een geheim ging vertellen. Enthousiast, kwam ik dichter bij. Ik had me dit al eeuwen afgevraagd. "Als je braaf bent, vertel ik het je misschien," glimlachte hij zachtjes.

Ik deed mijn mond open om hem er eens op te wijzen dat ik altijd braaf was, toen Perkamentus sprak.

"Maeve Taison, kom alsjeblieft naar voren."

Ik voelde mezelf verkillen. Wat nu? Waren ze erachter gekomen dat ik nog een verre achterneef had, die ook vermoord was?

Sirius greep mijn hand vast en gaf er een zacht kneepje in.

Ik schonk hem een waterige glimlach en negeerde het gestaar van iedereen. Ik wandelde en wandelde. Er leek maar geen einde te komen van de weg van mijn tafel naar die van de professoren. Maar toen ik er eindelijk was beland, gaf Perkamentus me een dikke enveloppe aan. "Het spijt me van je verlies," vertelde hij me.

Ik knikte en nam zijn spijt en de enveloppe in ontvangst, voordat ik terug naar mijn plaats liep. Ik ging weer zitten en scheurde de enveloppe open. Mijn ogen vlogen over het papier en dronken de letters in zich in.

_Geachte juffrouw Taison,_

_Het spijt ons voor uw verlies en hopen dat alles wel is. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst heeft toestemming gegeven voor de vrijlating van de lichamen van uw naasten. De ceremonie zal plaatsvinden op-_

Ik stopte met lezen. De ceremonie? Bedoelden ze de… begrafenis? Ik liet het perkament op tafel vallen en staarde nietsziend voor me uit. Het drong nu pas echt tot me door. Oliver en mijn grootmoeder waren er niet meer. Ze zouden nooit meer met me lachen, me berispen of me troosten. Oliver zal nooit meer voor me opkomen en met me dollen in het gras in de tuin. Ik zal nooit meer de appeltaart van mijn grootmoeder kunnen eten.

Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen en zonder nog iets te zeggen, rende ik de Grote Zaal uit. Ik hoorde hoe iemand mijn naam riep, maar ik luisterde er niet naar. Het was me te veel. Sirius had gelijk gehad, ik had moeten rouwen. Ik had mezelf tijd moeten geven om mijn verdriet te verwerken, in plaats van het tegen te houden. Ik rende naar buiten, de sneeuw in. Het kon me niets schelen dat het ijskoud was en ik waarschijnlijk ziek zou worden. Ergens aan het meer viel ik op mijn knieën en snikte luidruchtig.

"Maeve?" Iemand knielde naast me neer, maar ik hoefde niet te kijken om te weten wie het was.

Sirius nam me in zijn armen en wiegde me zachtjes heen en weer. "Het is goed om te huilen," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, alvorens mijn slaap te kussen.

En dat was wat het hem deed. Ik stortte volledig in, middenin de sneeuw en in Sirius Zwarts' armen.

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game:_**

"Stop met me te plagen," fluisterde hij uiteindelijk, toen ik na een minuutje nog niets had gedaan. "Je hebt je pleziertje wel gehad. Laat me los."

"Waarom?" Ik haalde mijn lippen niet van de zijne vandaan en praatte ertegenaan, dat me een aangename tinteling bezorgde. "Ik vind het wel leuk hier."


	26. Ma en pa Potter

**Heeey iedereeen.**

**Ben kind of in a hurry, duus eeerh...**

**DANK JE VOOR JE REVIEWS! en sorry voor het lange wachten!**

**Oh. En ik zit er btw niet bij met die wedstrijd waar ik aan had meegedaan. ): **

**Dacht jullie even op de hoogte te houden, aangezien jullie daardoor steeds minder updates kregen x'D**

**Love,**

**Kelly**

**

* * *

**

24. Ma en pa Potter

Sirius had me uiteindelijk zover gekregen dat ik met hem mee naar de Leerlingenkamer ging. Ik stortte me op de bank en hij plofte met een halve glimlach naast me neer. Zonder goed te beseffen wat ik deed, kroop ik meteen tegen hem aan.

We zeiden geen van beiden iets, wat ik prima vond. Ik wilde ook niet dat er iets werd gezegd. Hoe raar was het dat ik de meeste troost vond in de armen van de persoon die me het leven jarenlang zuur maakte? Zijn armen sloegen om me heen en ik voelde me veilig, geborgen. Dat gevoel leek ik tegenwoordig wel vaker rond Sirius Zwarts te hebben.

De Leerlingenkamer zat vol met studenten, die ons bevreemd aankeken. Maar daar trok ik me niets van aan. Ze konden me allemaal wat. Dit was wat ik momenteel even nodig had en als ze daar niet tegen konden, moesten ze maar een andere kant opkijken. Ik wist dat Lily en James hier ook ergens moesten zijn, maar ik kon mezelf er niet toe brengen om naar hen te zoeken.

"Het spijt me dat ik je vastbond aan die boom," zei hij plots.

Ik verstijfde en keek hem haast beschuldigend aan, omdat hij de stilte had verbroken.

"Ik had dat niet moeten doen en je had gelijk. Maar als ik eraan dacht wat ze met je konden doen…" Ik voelde een huivering door hem heen gaan. "Het spijt me," concludeerde hij.

We zwegen even en ik hield een staarwedstrijd met een jaloers fanmeisje van hem, terwijl ik nadacht over wat ik hem zou zeggen. Uiteindelijk sprong ik overeind. Ik voelde me nog steeds leeg, maar ik stak mijn hand naar hem uit. "Kom," gebood ik.

Hij leek even te aarzelen, leek als het ware onzeker te zijn, alvorens mijn hand vast te grijpen en met me mee te lopen. Ik leidde ons de Leerlingenkamer uit en voelde verscheidene blikken in mijn rug branden. Ik negeerde ze allemaal. Ik leidde Sirius naar buiten en hij volgde me braafjes. Ik liep met zekere passen het Verboden Bos in en moest hem haast over de rand trekken. "Kom nou," klaagde ik.

"Ik wist niet dat je zo'n wild typetje was," hoorde ik hem geamuseerd zeggen, maar ik keek niet over mijn schouder om te kijken of hij opnieuw zo'n twinkeling in zijn ogen had.

"Er is veel dat je nog niet van me weet," vertelde ik hem, schouderophalend.

Hij lachte. "Als ik nu niet beter wist, Maeve, zou ik haast zeggen dat je wilde flirten."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en versnelde mijn pas een beetje. Zodra de bomen dichter werden en we zo goed als niets meer zagen, greep ik mijn toverstok vast. "Lumos," fluisterde ik. Ik duwde Sirius tegen een boom en bond hem eraan vast met de touwen die ik had getransformeerd.

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en nog voordat hij zijn toverstok kon grijpen, had ik hem al met behulp van een spreuk in mijn eigen hand. "Is dit een vorm van payback of zo?" wilde hij van me weten.

Ik glimlachte hem sluw toe en ging zo dicht tegen hem staan, dat onze lichamen elkaar raakten. "Denk je?"

Zijn ogen schoten naar mijn lippen en dan weer terug naar de mijne. Zijn ademhaling werd iets oppervlakkiger en mijn glimlach verbreedde zich.

Ik leunde dichter naar hem toe en mijn lippen raakten de zijne. Ik bewoog ze van rechts naar links en voelde hoe de zijne openden om me te verwelkomen. Ik had de vlinders in geruild voor draken en ze vlogen vuurspuwend door mijn buik.

"Stop met me te plagen," fluisterde hij uiteindelijk, toen ik na een minuutje nog niets had gedaan. "Je hebt je pleziertje wel gehad. Laat me los."

"Waarom?" Ik haalde mijn lippen niet van de zijne vandaan en praatte ertegenaan, dat me een aangename tinteling bezorgde. "Ik vind het wel leuk hier."

Ik voelde hem vechten tegen zijn touwen en ik kon het niet helpen om te giechelen. "Maeve," kreunde hij klagend.

"Sirius," aapte ik hem na en verplaatste mijn lippen naar zijn hals.

Ik voelde hoe hij zijn adem even in hield, om vervolgens nog harder te vechten tegen zijn touwen. Vraag me niet hoe hij het deed, maar het ene moment had ik mijn pleziertje en het volgende hadden zijn handen mijn gezicht omklemd. Hij trok het naar zich toe en kuste me diep en vurig. Ik hapte naar lucht in zijn mond en hij nam daar gretig gebruik van om me te tongzoenen. Zijn hand schoot in mijn haar en hield mijn hoofd stevig op zijn plaats vlak tegen het zijne.

En ik… ik voelde me ademloos, maar zo vol leven tegelijkertijd. Ik wilde dat het nooit stopte en kon niet anders dan me nog dichter tegen hem aandrukken. Al de kussen die we ooit hadden gedeeld schoten door mijn hoofd. Op het gemaskerd bal, in de keukens, thuis… Maar al die kussen verbleekten bij degene die ik nu van hem kreeg. Het deed me verlangen naar meer en ik kon hem wel blijven kussen tot in de eeuwigheid als ik daartoe de mogelijkheid had.

Hij knabbelde een beetje op mijn onderlip en ik dacht dat ik door mijn knieën zou zakken. Hij hield me echter overeind en grijnsde tegen mijn mond, alvorens zich terug te trekken. We ademden allebei zwaar en ik kon hem alleen maar bewonderend aankijken.

"Wat?" vroeg hij hees.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Niets, helemaal niets," fluisterde ik ademloos terug, alvorens ik hem weer naar me toetrok en hem opnieuw kuste.

Xxxxxx

"Waar hebben jullie zolang gezeten?" We hadden geprobeerd om de Leerlingenkamer stilletjes te betreden, aangezien we wisten dat iedereen waarschijnlijk al sliep. Maar dat was buiten Lily en James gerekend, die beide op de sofa zaten en ons bekeken als twee afkeurende ouders.

Ik kromp ineen en wilde Sirius' hand loslaten dat ik stevig had vastgeklampt, maar hij weigerde om het te laten gaan. Hij gaf er een geruststellend kneepje in.

James' blik rustte even op onze handen en zijn mondhoeken trokken een beetje omhoog. "Wel?" wilde hij weten, toen we Lily's vraag niet hadden beantwoord.

"We hadden honger," deelde ik mee net op dezelfde moment als Sirius zei dat we naar de Uilentoren waren geweest.

Ik gaf hem een frons, alvorens me schaapachtig naar mijn vrienden te draaien.

Lily zuchtte. "Wel? Welke van de twee is het?"

"Geen van beide," gaf ik uiteindelijk schoorvoetend toe. "We waren in het Bos."

Lily keek me geschrokken aan. "Ben je gek geworden? In het donker? Merlijn mag weten wat zich daar allemaal schuil houdt!"

"Lily," verzuchtte ik. "We hebben geen kat gezien."

"Dat interesseert me niet! Ik dacht niet dat je zo onverantwoordelijk zou zijn! James, zeg dan toch ook wat! Het zijn ook jouw vrienden!" Lily leek echt helemaal over haar toeren te zijn.

Ik beet op mijn lip om niet te lachen.

James keek ons verward aan. "Wat zij, euhm, zei."

Ik grijnsde, toen Lily hem op zijn arm sloeg. "Ga daarmee naar Grindelwald! Ik had het kunnen denken dat je niets zou zeggen!" Ik keek vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar Sirius en zag dat hij helemaal schudde van het ingehouden lachen.

James klopte haar geruststellend op haar hand. "Het is goed, Engeltje."

Ze gaf hem een furieuze blik, gooide haar handen in de lucht en stormde de trappen op naar de Meisjesslaapzaal.

James knipoogde ons toe. "Ze is aan het vallen voor me, ik voel het aan mijn water."

En dat is het moment dat ik wel degelijk in lachen uitbarstte. Ik leunde tegen Sirius aan en hij tegen mij. Samen hielden we elkaar omhoog.

James wachtte geduldig totdat we klaar waren, alvorens ons een geamuseerde blik te geven. "Ik ben blij dat jullie eindelijk bij elkaar zijn," meldde hij ons, alvorens hij zelf ook naar de Slaapzaal ging.

Ik staarde hem achterna, de glimlach af mijn gezicht gedropen. Waren we dat dan? Ik wist het niet en durfde het niet te vragen.

Sirius had niets door, grijnsde naar me en gaf me een kus op mijn wang. "Slaapwel, Maeve. Zal over je dromen vannacht," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, alvorens me nog een laatste smeulende blik te geven en dan in James' voetsporen te treden.

Ik staarde hem na. "Slaapwel," fluisterde ik terug, hoewel hij toen allang in zijn Slaapzaal was.

* * *

**Next time on _Defeating them at their own game:_**

"Zelfs al is het midden in de nacht en zou Sirius me vermoorden moest hij ons betrappen."

"Moest Sirius jou betrappen met wat?" wilde de persoon in kwestie weten, alvorens op Lily's plaats te gaan zitten.

"Met het versieren van zijn crush," ging James hooghartig verder. "Want weet je, ik ben nou eenmaal zo knap en charmant."


	27. Openbaringen

**Veerle:** Hahaha. Dank je voor je review, meid!

**Sophie-PGO: **Dank je!

**Tears-and-rage: **Zijn dat niet de leukste momenten in een verhaal? Serieus, ik kan mezelf soms zo hard inleven dat ik me haast het hoofdpesonage waan, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. Bij mijn eigen verhalen heb ik dat nou zelf niet zo. Maar gelijk bij - erh - Evermore van Alyson Noël (Ik denk dat ze momenteel zelfs zijn vertaald xD Kon dat nou geen halfjaar eerder? Dan had ik ze ook in het Nederlands in plaats van in het Engels! xD) of bij deze hele goede fic op hpff! (Als je wil, geef ik je de link wel eens.) Maar in ieder geval, bedankt voor je review! Het is leuk om te weten dat er steeds nieuwe mensen het lezen!

**Iris:** Wahahahaha! Je maakt me aan het blozen, joh! Bedankt voor je enorme lieve reactie!

Okay.

**Bedankt voor jullie reviews, lieverds! **Je hebt geen idee hoe blij ze me maken!

Hm.

Over dit hoofdstuk.

God, ik haat dit hoofdstuk. Heb er wel zeker vier verschillende versies van geschreven. Waaronder eentje met een hilarische scène xD -copy pastes even-

_"Het is best overduidelijk als je erover na begint te denken… Maanling die zo van chocolade houdt, loopt alsof hij een toverstok in zijn kont heeft zitten…"_

_"Misschien heeft Maanling geen behoefte aan een vriendin?" suggereerde het onderwerp van hun discussie zelf._

_"Maanling heeft niets te willen," vertelde James hem met een stralende glimlach, zonder van Sirius' gezicht weg te kijken. "Dat moet pijn doen… Zo'n toverstok in je kont…"_

_Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, maar zei niets._

_"Hij brengt nooit meiden mee naar de Slaapzaal," ging Sirius verder, terwijl hij mijn hand vastpakte en onze vingers verstrengelde._

_Ik staarde ernaar en toen ik op keek zag ik dat James naar me knipoogde. Ik voelde mezelf vuurrood worden. Mijn God. Ik hoopte maar dat Sirius het niet zou merken. Zijn ego was namelijk al groot genoeg zoals hij nu was. Maar toen hij me even grinnikend aankeek, wist ik dat mijn hoop verloren moeite was._

_"Ik begin te begrijpen waar je hiermee naartoe wilt," knikte James plechtig, alvorens zich te keren naar Remus. "IK HEB JARENLANG MET JOU OP DE SLAAPZAAL GESLAPEN!"_

_Remus keek hem verveeld aan._

_"Vergeet de lange nachten gevuld met het maanlicht van de volle maan niet!" voegde Sirius eraan toe._

_"Oh ja," mompelde James, alvorens zijn stem weer te verheffen. "IK HEB TIJDENS DE NACHTEN GEVULD MET HET MAANLICHT VAN DE VOLLE MAAN WANDELINGEN MET JE GEMAAKT OMDAT JE NIET KON SLAPEN!"_

_Mijn mondhoeken begonnen te trillen._

_"Gaffel," verzuchtte Remus._

_"Engerd!" gilde James op een erg meisjesachtige manier._

_Ik beet op mijn lip om niet te lachen._

_Remus raakte James' schouder geruststellend aan._

_"RAAK ME NIET AAN!"_

_Sirius kon het niet langer houden en begon zo hard te lachen dat zijn hele lichaam schudde._

_"JAMES!" riep Remus terug._

_"Nee! Je hebt mijn hart gebroken, Remus Lupos!" James bracht zijn handen naar zijn gezicht en schudde zijn hoofd. "LAAT ME ALLEMAAL GERUST!" Hij klom toen van de bank af en rende enorm dramatisch de Grote Zaal uit._

_Ik begon langzaamaan te lachen en keek geamuseerd naar Remus._

_"Ach," mompelde die. "Waarom ook niet?" Hij schraapte zijn keel, alvorens zich naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal te draaien. "JAMES! Liefje! Wacht op mij!"_

-zucht- dus oftewel zat er te weinig emotie in, oftewel te veel.

Dit stukje zit er ongeveer middenin. (En nog ben ik er niet tevreden over.)

Ach ja.

Laat me maar weten wat je ervan vindt!

Liefs,

Kelll

* * *

**25. Openbaringen**

De volgende ochtend voelde ik me nog net zo verward als de avond ervoor. En de afkeurende blik die Lily me gaf, terwijl ze op me afstapte, maakte het er niet echt beter op. Ik speelde wat verder met mijn roerei en vroeg me af of ik niet beter gewoon in mijn bed kon kruipen. Ik wilde Sirius Zwarts niet onder ogen komen vandaag. Hij had gisterenavond gezegd dat hij over me zou dromen en James had gedacht dat we een koppel waren.

Met grote tegenzin was ik uit mijn bed gekropen en had ik het eerste beste dat ik uit mijn hutkoffer had getrokken, aangedaan. (Ik was er ondertussen ook redelijk van overtuigd dat ik mijn jumper verkeerd aan had, maar ik weigerde het te checken.) Ik weigerde er mooi uit te zien voor Sirius Zwarts. De jongen die me jarenlang had gepest, maar de enige die me had kunnen geven wat ik nodig had toen ik verdriet had. Wilde dat dan niets zeggen?

Het zou veel zeggen moest hij je niet dumpen na een week, vertelde een irritant stemmetje me in mijn hoofd.

"Met Zwarts, Maeve? Serieus? Met Zwarts?" wilde Lily afkeurend van me weten, alvorens tegenover me plaats te nemen aan de tafel.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik wilde mijn twijfels nog niet op tafel gooien. "Ik weet dat het raar klinkt, maar hij wist wat ik gisteren nodig had."

"Dus er is niets gebeurd?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en deed het enige wat ik kon doen. Ik loog. "Nee, Lily. Hij troostte me alleen, terwijl ik zijn shirt verpestte met mijn tranen."

"Ik ben er zeker van dat hij dat niet zo erg vond," mopperde ze.

Ik fronste. Waar sloeg dat nou weer op? "Wat bedoel je?"

Ze rolde met haar ogen en keek me meelevend aan, alsof ze het zo erg voor me vond dat ik het niet snapte. Alsof ik achterlijk was of zo! "Maeve… Het is best overduidelijk, weet je."

"Wat?" sneerde ik haast. Ik snapte haar niet. Wat was er overduidelijk? Ik dacht dat we over Sirius Zwarts bezig waren? "Hebben we het nog steeds over Sirius?"

"Natuurlijk!" Ze schudde haar hoofd naar me alsof ze me echt niet begreep.

Ik negeerde dat en fronste nog dieper. "Niets aan Sirius Zwarts is overduidelijk, Lils." Zeker niet, nadat… Wat waren we nu eigenlijk voor elkaar? Vrienden? Geen vrienden? Kenissen? Of waren we… iets meer? Wilde ik dat wel? Durfde ik dat risico wel aan?

Het antwoord was nee, dat wist ik al zeker.

Ze zuchtte vermoeid en legde haar handen op tafel. "Hij komt naar je toe als je getroost wil worden, hij kuste je op het bal, hij bleef doorhameren over die voorgenoemde kus op het bal en ach, Maeve! Het is toch gewoon overduidelijk?" riep ze haast verhit.

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en voelde me enorm dom omdat ik haar gewoon niet vatte. "Hij troostte me omdat hij erbij was toen mijn familie werd vermoord. Hij kuste me op het bal als een cru grapje." En wel… Voor die laatste opmerking had ik eigenlijk geen excuus… Alhoewel… "En natuurlijk bleef hij daarop doorhameren," mopperde ik bitter. "Hij was erin geslaagd om me voor die avond te strikken voor een stomme grap." Inderdaad, hoe had ik hem ooit kunnen kussen zoals gisteren? Waar zat ik met mijn gedachten? Ik keek boos op mezelf naar het tafelblad.

Lily keek me bloedserieus en onderzoekend aan. Als ze een bril had gehad, was ik er honderd procent zeker van geweest dat ze die op het puntje van haar neus had gezet en me erover had aangekeken. "En hij heeft niets anders geprobeerd op een ander moment? Toen hij bij je bleef logeren bijvoorbeeld?"

Ik wilde het ontkennen, maar de kus aan de boom bij me thuis kwam bovendrijven. En de andere kus aan de andere boom hier… (Serieus, wat hadden Sirius en ik met bomen?) Ik sloot mijn mond opnieuw en keek haar enkel verward aan. Ik probeerde haar gedachtegang te volgen en eindigde uiteindelijk met een onthutste blik op mijn gezicht. Wilde ze zeggen dat Sirius verliefd op me was?

"Precies," knikte Lily, alsof ze mijn gedachten las.

"Wat wil je nou precies zeggen?" vroeg ik haar zachtjes om het zeker te weten, terwijl ik een raar gevoel door mijn lichaam voelde stromen. Het was niet per se een slecht gevoel, eerder een gelukkig gevoel. Maar ik had geen idee waar het vandaan kwam en wantrouwde ik het dus. "Dat dit helemaal niet opgezet spel was?"

Lily glimlachte me goedkeurend toe en boog zich voorover, alsof we in een geheimzinnig gesprek bezig waren. "Hij was dit helemaal niet van plan," schudde ze haar hoofd. "Je haalt het bloed vanonder zijn nagels, zoals je James naar je toe hebt getrokken." James? dacht ik. Geen Potter? "En hij was al helemaal niet van plan om je te kussen op het bal. Oké, hij zal de heksen daar waarschijnlijk wel hebben omgekocht zodat ze ervoor zouden zorgen dat je hetzelfde nummer kreeg als hijzelf. Maar ik denk niet dat dat zijn bedoeling was. Noch dat je het zo zou opvatten. Hij was daar echt kapot van, weet je?"

"Wat wil je nou zeggen, Lily?" drong ik aan.

"Ik denk dat je dat wel weet," fluisterde ze, alvorens ze breed glimlachte. "En dus besloten we op je te wachten totdat je terug kwam." Haar glimlach dimde een beetje. "We waren echt allebei doodongerust. Maar James verzekerde me dat je niet alleen was, dus dat stelde me toch al enigszins gerust. Alhoewel ik geen idee had dat het Zwarts was of hoe James daarachter is gekomen."

"Maraudergeheimen, Engel," zei een stem van boven me. Ik draaide me snel om en keek recht in de bruine ogen van James Potter. Hij knipoogde naar me en kwam naast me zitten. Ah, dat verklaarde het plotselinge veranderen van het onderwerp.

"Maar alleen?" wilde ik weten, zonder veel aandacht te schenken aan de blikken die Lily hem gaf. Dus het was écht James nu? Interessant. Ik schonk hem een flauw glimlachje.

Zijn ogen twinkelden, alsof iets hem ongelooflijk amuseerde. "Sirius komt zo," vertrouwde hij me toe en knipoogde nog eens, maar meer overdreven dit keer.

Mijn ogen werden groot en ik voelde hoe mijn gezicht rood aanliep. Hij dacht dat ik achter Sirius vroeg? "En Remus?" vroeg ik snel.

Hierdoor kreeg hij vreemd genoeg een afstandelijke gezichtsuitdrukking. "Waarom heb je Remus nodig?"

"Omdat hij Remus is en daarom ook een vriend van jou?" vroeg ik hem argwanend.

"Remus is naar zijn tante voor de komende dagen. Zijn neefje is ernstig ziek en hij wil er voor hem zijn," zei hij met een strenge stem.

Ik keek hem alleen met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, alvorens me weer naar Lily te draaien. Ze was James bedachtzaam aan het bestuderen, alsof ze net zo goed wist als ik dat hij loog. Het leek me nogal dramatisch dat Remus meteen naar huis zou moeten gewoon omdat zijn neefje ziek was. Lariekoek.

Blijkbaar dacht Lily hier net hetzelfde over. "Wat is er met Remus, James?"

"Niets," haalde die zijn schouders op, terwijl hij zijn bord vol schepte. "Hij is gewoon bij zijn neefje." De afstandelijke blik was inmiddels helemaal verdwenen.

"Zo opeens?" wilde ik weten en duwde mijn bord van me weg.

"Ja. Zo opeens, ja."

"Waarom lieg je tegen me, James Potter?" Van Lily's stem droop de venijnigheid haast af.

Ik keek even bezorgd van de één naar de ander, maar besloot toen dat ik het ook niet echt geweldig vond dat James mij niet genoeg vertrouwde om me te zeggen wat er met Remus aan de hand was.

"Ik lieg niet tegen je, Lily Evers." Zijn stem klonk haast kil, iets wat zo onwaarschijnlijk voor hem was dat we er allebei van schrokken. Alleszins, het was onwaarschijnlijk voor hem om het te gebruiken tegen zijn "Engel".

Lily stond recht en vlak voordat haar ogen haast vuur spuwde van woede, zag ik er nog een andere emotie in: pijn. Oh. Crap.

"JAMES POTTER, JE BENT EEN ARROGANT ZWIJN EN IK SNAP NIET WAAROM JE NOG MAAR MET ONS OPTREKT!" gilde ze. "LAAT ME TOCH GEWOON MET RUST!"

En normaal zou James het ook gewoon langs zich hebben laten glijden, zoals hij al zo vaak heeft laten gebeuren. Maar dit keer niet. Nee. Hij sprong zelf recht en keek haar woedend aan. "LILY EVERS, JE BENT EEN BETWETER EN EEN SNOB. VOOR EEN SLIM MEISJE BEN JE ONTZETTEND DOM ALS JE DENKT DAT JE ALLES VAN IEDEREEN KAN WETEN!"

Lily stond haast te trillen op haar benen en ik kon niet anders dan met haar meevoelen. "James," begon ik zachtjes, maar hij legde me met een boze blik het zwijgen op.

"Ik haat je," fluisterde Lily plots, alvorens de Zaal uit te sprinten.

Ik legde mijn gezicht even in mijn handen. Ik kon deze bijkomende drama echt niet gebruiken, bedacht ik me, maar sprong desalniettemin ook op. "Was dat nou echt nodig?" vroeg ik James, boos. "Ze was alleen bezorgd."

"Sinds wanneer trek jij weer zo vaak met haar op? Sinds wanneer _kom_ je voor haar op? Ik dacht dat ze je ontzettend gekwetst had!"

"Dat heeft ze ook, James," begon ik zachtjes. "Maar er is een verschil tussen elkaar proberen te vertrouwen en elkaar simpelweg buiten te sluiten. Als je het verschil beter wilt zien, moet je maar eens kijken naar wat je _net_ hebt gedaan. Dat noemt men buitensluiten. We proberen je te helpen en zijn net zo bezorgd om Remus als jij. Maar als jij ons niet wilt vertellen wat er scheelt en er dan ook nog eens over gaat liegen, dan-"

Hij keek me gepijnigd aan. "Maeve…"

"Ga gewoon je excuses aanbieden bij Lily," gebood ik.

"Maar ze haat me nu," mopperde hij.

"En aan wie heb je dat te danken?" vroeg ik sarcastisch. "Ga nou maar en probeer de schade wat te beperken."

Ik liet me weer vermoeid op de bank zakken en staarde naar mijn bord, terwijl ik hem naast me voelde aarzelen. "Maeve? Gaat het wel met jou?"

"Waarom niet?" wilde ik zuchtend weten.

Hij beet even op zijn lip, alvorens een kus op mijn wang te drukken. "Als je me nodig hebt, kan je me altijd komen halen," beloofde hij. "Zelfs al is het midden in de nacht en zou Sirius me vermoorden moest hij ons betrappen."

"Moest Sirius jou betrappen met wat?" wilde de persoon in kwestie weten, alvorens op Lily's plaats te gaan zitten. Ik voelde hoe mijn hart zenuwachtig op zwol. Hij was hier!

"Met het versieren van zijn crush," ging James hooghartig verder. "Want weet je, ik ben nou eenmaal zo knap en charmant."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

"Je versiertruc werkt blijkbaar niet," deelde Sirius droogjes mee. "De mededeling van je onaardse schoonheid choqueert haar zo te zien enorm."

Ik zag dat James zijn mond open deed om zichzelf te verweren, maar ik gaf hem een zetje. "Ga!"

"Maar-"

"James Potter," begon ik op een dreigende toon. "Als je nou niet maakt dat je achter haar aangaat, castreer ik je hoogst persoonlijk met deze vork!" Ik zwaaide met het ding voor zijn neus. "NU!"

James maakte een raar "eek"-geluidje, alvorens snel weg te lopen, terwijl hij iets mompelde over rare mensen.

"Duuus," begon Sirius opnieuw droogjes. "Heb ik wat gemist?"

* * *

**Volgende keer bij _Defeating them at their own game:_**

Hij glimlachte en streek met zijn lippen langs de mijne. "Je hebt niets van me te vrezen, schoonheid," plaagde hij me en trok aan mijn paardenstaart, waardoor er op slag tranen in mijn ogen sprongen.

"Ik _haat_ het als je dat doet," mopperde ik en veegde de tranen weg.

Hij lachte enkel en het deed me denken aan een geblaf. Het was een lach zo oprecht, die ik nog niet vaak van hem had gehoord.

Hij glimlachte en streek met zijn lippen langs de mijne. "Je hebt niets van me te vrezen, schoonheid," plaagde hij me en trok aan mijn paardenstaart, waardoor er op slag tranen in mijn ogen sprongen.

"Ik _haat het als je dat doet," mopperde ik en veegde de tranen weg._

Hij lachte enkel en het deed me denken aan een geblaf. Het was een lach zo oprecht, die ik nog niet vaak van hem had gehoord.


	28. AN2

Hoi lieve mensen,

Het spijt me ontzettend dat ik zo lang niets heb geüpdate… Ik ben werkelijk een monster. Maar, ter mijn verdediging, ik zat in mijn laatste jaar van de middelbare school (en dat ging me nogal moeilijk af) en zit nu dus in mijn eerste jaar Hogeschool. Ik heb het dus redelijk druk en wil jullie alvast bedanken voor de schop onder mijn kont en het erop wijzen dat deze fanfic nog niet af is!

Daarom wil ik proberen (ik kan niets beloven) om dit verhaal verder af te schrijven. Het updaten zal traag gaan, aangezien ik heel late dagen draai op school. (Ik ben meermaals per week pas rond 8 uur thuis en dan moet ik nog eten en douchen O.O)

Maar ik doe mijn best, zeker omdat al jullie positieve reacties me ontzettend hebben gemotiveerd.

Dank je voor het lezen (you guys are the best!) en hopelijk tot gauw!

Kelly


	29. Afscheid en knuffels

Hee.

Ik vrees dat ik niet zo'n goed nieuws heb. Ik heb er heel lang mee in mijn maag gezeten, met wat ik zou doen met dit verhaal dan. Het probleem is dat mijn schrijfstijl (gelukkig) wat veranderd is, en hopelijk ook is verbeterd.

Ik heb mijn eigen fic herlezen en vond het helaas zelf niet veel soeps meer. Als ik er ooit mee verder zou gaan, zou ik het helemaal moeten herschrijven om er weer tevreden over te zijn en er aan verder te wíllen schrijven.

Ik ben simpelweg nooit over mijn writer's block van dit verhaal heen gekomen en dat vind ik jammer.

Het spijt me als je had gehoopt dat ik hiermee verder ging. Please don't throw tomatoes.

Maar anyway.

Ik heb misschien wel goed nieuws. (Of toch op zijn minst béter nieuws.)

Ik schrijf inmiddels niet zo veel Harry Potterfics meer, maar ik blijf wel schrijven. Zo ben ik nu dus ook aan een nieuw verhaal begonnen, waarvan ik de jongens losjes gebaseerd heb op onze Marauders (omdat ik ze toch niet helemaal kan loslaten).

Misschien ga ik hier wel mijn boekje mee te buiten, maar als je het graag wil lezen stuur me dan een mailtje of voeg me dan toe op msn met dit adres: fantasy . kell at hotmail .com Zonder de spaties uiteraard. (Als je me toevoegt zet er dan wel bij dat je van hier bent!)

Of je kan ook gewoon je e-mailadres achterlaten in een PB'tje als je dat liever hebt. Dan stuur ik jullie zo de link door.

Nogmaals... Het spijt me vreselijk als ik jullie dag nu heb verpest.

Veel liefs en bedankt voor alle steun. (Ik wil ook een enorme knuffel geven aan Cicillia maar dat gaat nogal moeilijk door de pc. Dank je, meid!)

Kelly.


End file.
